Un Bello Odioso Y Un Bestial Idiota
by Una Increible Oveja
Summary: AU Beauty & the Beast. Suzuno es odioso, antipatico, y no muy cercano a la gente de su pueblo, excepto por los que cuidaron de el. Su personalidad tiene una razón, como todo en este mundo. Pensó que viviría una vida normal, pero nunca que pensó que se encontraría en ese castillo junto a un grupo de raritos agradables y a una estúpida bestia.
1. Chapter 1

Un bello odioso y un bestial idiota

Nota de autora: ¡Buenas! Este es uno de mis primeros trabajos de Inazuma y realmente espero que les gusten. No está basado completamente en el libro pero quizás reconozcan varia partes de la película. Pero, Suzuno y Nagumo no son exactamente una bella y una bestia (Aunque quizás Suzuno sea hermoso y Nagumo un bruto) Quizas sientan un poco de OOC en Suzuno, pero tiene sus motivos y se arreglara con el tiempo ¡Por favor, dejen reviews y disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es mio. Si lo fuera, Kirino apareceria mucho mas en Go T.T

Capitulo 1

Todas las mañanas son iguales en ese pequeño pueblito al que es fácil llegar si vas hacia la izquierda después de pasar el rio. La gente se levanta, desayunaba en familia, luego los hombres de la casa salían a ganarse el pan de cada día, las mujeres se quedaban a cuidar de los pequeños y los niños mas grandes iban al colegio.

Para Suzuno era diferente. El solo veía gente levantándose de mala gana, manteniendo sonrisas falsas en el desayuno y hombres no dando besos de despedida a sus mujeres diciendo que "Están atrasados". Mujeres tontas que sueñan con algo más que el pueblo mientras tienen su vista perdida en la ventana frente al fregador y le sacaban la mugre a los platos, pero estaban tan distraídas pensando que eran princesas de un cuento de hadas con un semental como príncipe que no se daban cuenta que sus mocosos se estaban matando a golpes, por estar sacándole lo limpio a un plato. Niños que van a la escuela del pueblo a molestar al pobre profesor que si se esfuerza, pero en que se acabe el día e ir al bar cuando caiga la noche a beber para morir o intentar acostarse con mujeres que podrían ser sus estudiantes adolescentes, o ambas cosas.

Y todo eso le daba risa al antipático de Suzuno.

Claro, si tu hubieras una vida como la suya también te reirías de las desgracias de otros. Tenía solo 4 años cuando tuvo su primer recuerdo, el recuerdo de su madre dejándolo frente la puerta de una casa y yéndose de brazos con un borracho que, según se decía, había matado a su padre a golpes cuando apenas tenía meses de edad. Ambos dejaron la villa donde vivían porque eran una viuda busca fiesta y un borracho abusador, y ese lugar era demasiado conservador para algo así de escandaloso. Cuatro años de abusos de un padrastro que le odiaba fueron cambiados por una familia que recolectaba niños y los hacía trabajar como lacayos en su granja. Los primeros amigos que conoció, o escaparon sin él, o murieron debido a los pocos cuidados que el viejo dueño de la granja y su desagradable esposa les proveían. Tenía 12 años cuando pensó que también iba a morir debido a que, si descansas, te encontrabas con el látigo, el mejor amigo de ese viejo. Pero eso es si eres niño, a las niñas les tocaba visitar el cuarto de ese hombre en las noches, y Suzuno desearía no saber lo que pasaba allí adentro.

Casi moribundo escondido dentro del granero, tapando su boca para que los pequeños gritos de dolor debido a la golpiza que le habían dado no se escucharan, escucho dos grandes explosiones y gritos de todos los niños que quedaban dentro de la casa. Suzuno asomo su cabeza por encima de la valla y pudo ver como todos corrían fuera de la casa, despavoridos salieron de la granja y fueron al camino, perdiéndose mientras corrían y esa fue la última vez que Suzuno los vio a todos. Se levanto y fue silenciosamente hasta la casa, todos los animales estaban en silencio, viendo hacia la casa y Suzuno empezó a dudar si debería entrar en ella.

No escucho a su cabeza y lo que vio al estar frente a la puerta seria otra de las cosas que nunca olvidaría. Al parecer el viejo se había cansado de su mujer a tal punto que saco su escopeta y disparo directo a la mesa a donde estaban todos comiendo. Todos se asustaron y el viejo solo disparo. Mato a su esposa, a tres niños, y alguien buscando venganza clavo un cuchillo en su espalda.

Suzuno estaba listo para correr y perderse como los demás niños, pero vio que alguien empezó a moverse. Corrió hacia la joven de cabello verde como el pasto y la puso en su regazo.

-¡Miki! ¡Aguanta!- Dijo tomando su cara en sus manos.

-Suzuno… Se acabo, ellos ya no están- Unas pequeñas risas salieron de su boca y lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Sí, ellos murieron y ya no nos harán nada. Ya no trabajaremos, ya no nos golpearan… Ya no tendrás que ir a su cuarto 3 veces a la semana Miki.

Suzuno no pudo evitar llorar con su amiga en sus brazos, ellos dormían en la misma habitación y ella estaba en la granja desde antes que llegara el. Ella tenía siete años cuando el llego y tan rápido lo vio ella decidió que iba a cuidar de él. Le enseño a leer, a escribir, a todo lo necesario para sobrevivir fuera de la granja. Miki siempre decía que algún día todos saldrían de la granja. Suzuno no deseaba este final para ella.

-Miki, no sé como lo hare, pero te llevare al pueblo más cercano-Decía el niño entre lagrimas.

Miki tomo la cara de Suzuno y la acaricio- Vas… a ir al pueblo más cercano.

Suzuno no podía hablar, no encontraba organizar bien las palabras en su mente para luego pronunciarlas.

-No te mueras- Fue lo que salió con naturalidad.

Miki sonrió, aun con su vestido azul lleno de sangre en el vientre y sangre saliendo de la comisura de su boca, con su cabello largo y verde como el pasto y ojos marrones tan profundos que parecerían negros, aun era hermosa.

-Toma mi libro favorito.

Suzuno sabía que no podía pelear con ella, dejo su cabeza con cuidado en el piso y fue hasta una pequeña estantería de madera que estaba a punto de romperse, saco libros con cuidado y al fondo había un libro azul oscuro con letras en dorado en la tapa que decía " El rio dorado"

Fue hasta donde estaba Miki, ella seguía respirando y abrió sus ojos, vio a Suzuno con su libro en manos y puso su mano sobre la que sostenía el libro.

-La protagonista… No tuvo a nadie cuando era pequeña, y un día rondando el bosque… encontró este rio que brillaba tan azul. Lo que la sorprendió era que después fuera tan verde y luego tan rosado…

-Sí, fue varias veces a ver el cambio de colores del rio-Continuo Suzuno al ver como Miki perdía el aliento poco a poco- Un día vio que el rio no brillaba y se preocupo, vio hacia el otro lado del rio y vio a un chico de su edad. Sus ojos se juntaron…

-Y el rio se volvió plateado-Interrumpió Miki sacando fuerzas para terminar de contar la historia- Se hablaban todas los días, cada uno a un lado del rio. No lo cruzaban por miedo a que el rio encantado los maldijera. El también era huérfano pero había sido acogido por una pareja que lo amaban como si fuera su hijo, el…

-Yo puedo seguir contándola…Descansa Miki. Él le dijo que quería saber más de ella "Sigámonos encontrando aquí todas las noches antes de dormir y deseémonos buenas noches" y así fue durante 2 años siendo amigos, encontrándose todas las noches bajo las estrellas. Un día ambos deseaban saber como era estar el uno al lado del otro que no pudieron esperar más. Al mismo tiempo pusieron cada uno un pie en el agua, sin temor a morir. El agua bajo sus pies cambiaba de color y se acercaron aun más el uno al otro, ambos tocaron sus manos y el agua se volvió dorada.

-Suzuno, eso era el amor entre ambos. Se conocían tan bien que eran los mejores amigos, pero no supieron que se amaban hasta que sus manos se tocaron.

Miki apretó aun más la mano que tomaba el brazo de Suzuno y sonrió aun más.- Tómalo y vete… Consigue a alguien que te ame.

Suzuno supo que ya no podía hacer mas nada, se levanto y fue hasta la puerta apretando con fuerza el libro contra su pecho. La voz de Miki mencionando su nombre hizo que la viera, recostada con su cabeza viendo hacia el….

-Suzuno… Los finales felices si existen.

Y esto fue lo último que ella le dijo antes de que el saliera corriendo, Suzuno no era tan fuerte para verla morir y ella lo sabía.

Corrió por el largo camino hasta que anocheció, consiguió un rio y lavo su cara, sus manos tenían la sangre de Miki al igual que su pantalón, pero al menos no se vería en la noche. Limpio sus brazos y fue hacia la izquierda, a los pocos minutos consiguió llegar a un pueblito al cual no le vio el nombre. Después de descansar de tanto correr sintió como sus heridas empezaban a arder. Evito a todos en el pueblo y se lanzo en un callejón a esperar a que el dolor pasara, ya que eso era lo que siempre hacia en la granja. Apretó el libro con fuerza entre sus brazos y pensó algo que lo cambiaria para siempre.

"Si existen los finales felices, ¿Por qué Miki no tuvo el suyo?"

Su mirada se quedo perdida en la pared frente a él y durante una hora reflexiono, toda su vida Miki estuvo allí metida. Y ya vieron lo que le paso. Ella era mejor que él en muchos aspectos, ella se merecía su final feliz, y no lo tuvo. ¿Por qué Suzuno se merecía un final feliz?

El sonido no llegaba a sus oídos, su visión se volvía borrosa y deseo no tener muchas fuerzas para morir rápido. Pero Dios quería otra cosa.

-¿Estás bien niño?- Estas palabras fueron lo único que llego a él, levanto su cabeza, aparto sus níveos cabellos y vio la larga cabellera de una chica que no sería mucho mayor que Miki. El no pudo hablar y solo se desmayo frente a ella.

Cuando despertó estaba en una pequeña pero muy cómoda y caliente habitación alumbrada por una vela en una mesa frente a la cama, miro a su lado y ese cabello negro estaba allí. Leyendo un libro.

"Un libro…"- Pensó Suzuno y se levanto de golpe, asustando a la joven quien se lanzo sobre él para calmarlo.

-¡Cálmate! ¡Vuelve a la cama!- Ella lo tomo por los hombros con cuidado y lo recostó aunque el peleara, logro calmarse al ver lo penetrante de esos dominantes ojos azul oscuro que ella tenía.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

Suzuno solo asintió un poco.

-No hablas mucho… Me imagino que deberás de haber pasado por algo horrible. Mi nombre es Hitomiko Kira. Al menos me gustaría saber el tuyo.

-…Suzuno… al menos…. así me decían.

Hitomiko sonrió un poco y sentó al chico en la cama. Salió un momento y regreso con comida y bebida.

Suzuno no tomo la comida al principio pero si llevaba casi dos días sin comer. Tomo el pollo y lo comió de un solo bocado, al igual que el puré. Tragó su agua como si nunca antes hubiera bebido agua en su vida y pensó, esta era la primera buena comida que había tenido en su vida. Nunca se había percatado, pero el agua sabia tan bien, aunque no tuviera sabor.

Hitomiko se levanto de su asiento y tomo un libro que estaba a los pies de la cama y se lo entrego al chico-¿Buscabas esto?

Suzuno lo tomo despacio, su mirada perdida en la tapa del libro y respirando con dificultad. Vio sus brazos, habían sido tratados y vendados. Vio al espejo en frente de la cama y su cabeza también tenía vendajes. Sus heridas nunca antes habían sido sanadas.

-…Gracias…Por cuidar de mis heridas y mi libro.

Hitomiko se acerco con cuidado su mano al cabello de Suzuno y acaricio su cabeza. Suzuno no pudo evitar llorar al sentir el contacto cariñoso de otra persona.

-Sé que es difícil…¿Me quieres decir que te paso?

-No me hagas daño… Por favor.

-Nunca lo haría.

Y con esto una larga charla sobre todo lo que recordaba Suzuno llego hasta Hitomiko, quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se levanto al escuchar el final de la historia, arreglo la falda de su vestido verde y se sentó en el borde de la cama, frente a Suzuno.

-¿Quieres un abrazo?- Dijo sin rodeos.

Suzuno se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco.

-No va a borrar todo lo que has vivido estos años… Pero te ayudara aunque sea por un momento.

El pensó en Miki, ella era la que siempre lo abrazaba antes de dormir, y la necesidad de que ella estuviera junto a él ahora le hizo aceptar.

Hitomiko se acerco con cuidado a él y lo abrazo. Suzuno no hizo ningún movimiento al inicio pero no supo cuando fue que puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de esa mujer.

El tiempo pasó y él se entero de varias cosas. Hitomiko era la única propietaria de una pequeña granja cerca del pueblo, se encargaba de varios niños y les encontraba un hogar a todos. A todos excepto a Suzuno. Realmente nadie querría a un chico como Suzuno cerca, tan antipático, respondón, un completo odioso que no se molestaba mucho en pensar en los demás. A los dos años de buscarle un hogar Hitomiko se rindió y decidió quedarse con él, al menos a ella si la respetaba. Así que aun después de leer este largo resumen de la vida de Suzuno, espero que entiendan porque es así.

El día empezó como siempre empezaba desde que Suzuno había llegado a esa casa hace ya 12 años, Suzuno se levantaba, se estiraba, recogía cualquier libro con el que se hubiera quedado dormido y lo guardaba en la estantería al lado de su cama. La estantería iba del piso al techo y estaba casi llena.

"Tendré que pedirle a Saginuma que me ayude a hacer otra"

Organizo algunos libros que estaban regados en su escritorio y su mesita de noche, hasta en el piso al lado de su cama y se topo de nuevo con su libro favorito. "El rio dorado". Sonrió un poco y lo saco. Lo leía al menos una vez a la semana, leerlo todos los días seria masoquismo y Suzuno no era un idiota para infligirse daño el mismo, y menos para recordar siempre cosas desagradables. Puso el libro sobre su almohada y salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina, allí se encontraba Hitomiko preparando el desayuno para ella y un visitante.

Saginuma Osamu, lo conoció a los tres años de estar viviendo con Hitomiko ya que ella también lo acogió en ese momento, era un chico que parecía un adulto, con un sentido del humor que murió antes de nacer y loco por Hitomiko, o al menos todos creen eso. Saginuma no era tan molesto como otras personas para Suzuno, era callado, si debía decir algo lo decía y siempre tenía bases para todo. Aunque el hecho de que era tan correcto era lo único que le fastidiaba a Suzuno, y eso que ambos tienen la misma edad.

Entro a la cocina y saludo a todos mientras se sentaba a la mesa, acomodo las mangas largas de su camisa blanca hasta sus codos para no mancharlas y arreglo el chaleco marrón que llevaba sobre ella.

-Te ves bien hoy. ¿Para quién te arreglas?- Esa voz entro a la casa y Suzuno se quería escapar por la ventana.

Reina Yagami, otra chica a la que conocía desde hace tiempo, llego a su vida poco después de Saginuma, cabello azul con interesantes mechas blancas, hermosas facciones, era una de las bellezas del pueblo, pero esa fuerte personalidad siempre chocaba con la de Suzuno.

-Para mí, Reina, de vez en cuando me pongo bonito para quererme más.

Reina rio un poco y se sentó junto a él.-Anda dime, ¿Alguna del pueblo robo tu corazón?

-Pues sí, me he sentido atraído por la bibliotecaria, esos 80 años no le quedan tan bien a todas.

Saginuma rio un poco mientras tomaba de su bebida. Suzuno hizo una nota mental de poner otro palito en la lista de "Veces que he hecho reír a Saginuma desde que le conozco". Hasta ahora llevaba 10.

-Bueno, quizás deberías buscar a alguien-Hitomiko entro en la conversación mientras dejaba un plato con huevos y salchichas frente a Reina y Suzuno-Ya tienes 24 años y creo que te quieres morir aquí conmigo.

-Y tú tienes 35 y pareces de 26 señorita Hitomiko. Falta mucho para que muramos juntos.

-Además de que eso molestaría mucho a Saginuma- Susurro Reina a Suzuno y ambos rieron frente a la expresión confundida de Saginuma.

-Bueno, tu vives tu vida como quieras. Mientras la vivas bien, yo estaré feliz-Hitomiko revolvió un poco el cabello del chico el cual se molesto un poco y empezó a peinarlo otra vez.

Todos comieron juntos y Suzuno vio hacia afuera, la posición del sol daba que ya era el mediodía, lo que significa que se le hacía tarde.

-Me retiro, regresare en la noche.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Pregunto Reina.

-Hoy me toca trabajar en la biblioteca del pueblo. Además voy a cambiar algunos libros.

Suzuno tomo un bolso terciado de piel marrón de una mesa en el pasillo y se despidió de todos.

-¿Es que él nunca deja de leer? Por eso es que tiene que usar lentes de vez en cuando-Dijo Reina algo obstinada.

-Bueno, eso lo hace feliz-Continuo Hitomiko con una sonrisa-Ahora come, o se va a enfriar.

El camino al pueblo era el de todos los días que debía de ir a trabajar, saltaba ese pequeño y delgado rio evitando mojar sus botas de piel y seguía caminando hasta llegar al puente y luego entrar por la parte trasera del pueblo. Las carretas iban y venían, la gente en el mercado gritando, peleando y hasta regateando para comprar comida. Vio por un momento al gran tumulto de gente y se burlo de su desgracia. Siguió su camino hasta la plaza principal y fue a la biblioteca, llego y esta vez no estaba la misma anciana de siempre, ahora estaba su nieta.

-Buenos días, Aki-Dijo Suzuno sacándola de su lectura.

-Buenos días, Suzuno- Sonriendo un poco, salió del mostrador. Hoy llevaba un vestido rojo de mangas largas y su típica sonrisa

\- ¿Tu abuela no te dijo que hoy me tocaba ayudarle con el inventario.

-Si, Justamente ahora Ichinose me estaba ayudando a sacar los libros de los estantes para organizarles otra vez.

Y tan rápido como lo nombraron apareció Kazuya Ichinose, bajando una pila de libros por la escalera, saludo a Suzuno y pregunto donde debía poner los libros.

-Ponlos con los demás, luego Suzuno ayudara a organizar.

-Si no me necesitan yo estaré en la fuente-Dijo con su monótona expresión mientras de salía de la tienda- No hagan nada raro.

Y salió antes de que Aki pudiera regañarle por tal comentario.

Aki era otra persona más o menos aceptable en su vida, no molestaba, si le pedias ayuda en algo ella te la otorgaba y no se metía en tus problemas si no la llamabas, aun el hecho de que fuera tan feliz era algo a lo que te acostumbras con facilidad. Pero como con todos, Suzuno tenía una crítica para ella, que era mas una critica para su "amigo". Ichinose ni siquiera es bibliotecario, es herrero. Pero el siempre ayudaría a Aki. Ese amor secreto de su parte y la estupidez de Aki de ignorarlo repugnaba a Suzuno, pero eso no era un asunto suyo.

En la plaza principal hay una gran fuente en el medio y que estuviera tan cerca de la biblioteca era algo que Suzuno siempre agradecería. Siempre salía en su descanso a leer y comer alguna manzana que compraría en el puesto de fruta de enfrente. Prefería leer y hacer caso omiso a la gente del pueblo, que aun después de tantos años solo sabían hacer comentarios estúpidos como "Es un chico tan lindo, pero esa personalidad…". Suzuno sabía que era bien parecido, pero nunca se tiene el paquete completo, su personalidad odiosa evitaba que muchas personas se le acercaran. Y eso lo hacía feliz.

Se sentó donde siempre, donde el sonido del agua cancelaba el sonido de las ruedas de madera sobre los adoquines y los gritos de los pueblerinos. Saco una manzana que compro antes de entrar a la biblioteca, unos lentes redondos y un libro de cuentos.

"Y vivieron felices para siempre" es lo que siempre se escucha en los cuentos de hadas. Pero Suzuno adoraba jugar con los finales.

"Y fueron felices hasta que llego una guerra que destruyo a ese reino" " Y fueron felices hasta que su primogénito no vio la luz del día" "Y fueron felices hasta que llego un macho con unos grandes músculos y también algo grande entre las piernas y la princesa abandono al príncipe antes de la boda"

Para Suzuno, estos eran los finales que si llegarían a pasar, por muy absurdos que suenen. Paso una hora sentado allí hasta que Aki le llamo. Guardo su libro y entro a la biblioteca. Se sentó a la mesa donde estaban gran parte de los libros apilados y empezó a trabajar. Tenía en un pergamino una lista de todos los libros de la tienda, tomo una pluma que mojo en tinta y empezó a pasar una por una. Cuando un lote ya estaba revisado, Suzuno contaba con el caballero de Ichinose que estaba de vacaciones para que le ayudara a subir los libros. Siempre encontraba títulos que no había visto antes y en un pergamino de bolsillo escribía los nombres para buscarlos después. Ya tenía varios desconocidos cuando a sus manos llego "La bella y la bestia". Era de sus favoritos, sobre todo porque en su mente, al final bestia se como a bella y luego se prende fuego el junto a su castillo. Puso el libro aparte para llevárselo de nuevo a casa esa noche, y así continuo toda la tarde. Termino su trabajo casi a las nueve y tanto Aki como Ichinose estaban muertos de sueño, terminaron de cerrar la tienda y Suzuno se despidió de ambos.

-Duerman bien y temprano chicos.

Ichinose se sonrojo y Aki respondió lo mismo preguntándole a Ichinose a que se refería con temprano.

"Un par de idiotas, pero idiotas aceptables"-Pensó mientras se iba de la plaza.

Su camino a casa era cómodo, por que caminaba bajo el cielo estrellado y eso hacía de la vida menos dura de vivir. Llego a la granja Kira pero sintió todo diferente esa noche. Por alguna razón sintió que esa noche no podía alentar el paso. Llego algo agitado a la casa para encontrar que estaba solo esa noche, recordó que Hitomiko le había dicho que iba a viajar fuera por dos días a buscar algo a la capital. Pero aun con eso en mente Suzuno se sentía intranquilo.

Subió a su habitación y siguió en lo que siempre hacia cuando solo estaban él y Hitomiko en casa, leer en su cama hasta quedarse dormido, si ella estuviera en casa le obligaría a bajar a comer, hablarían de su día y luego cada uno se encargaría de lo suyo, esto es lo que pasa cuando pones a dos personas calladas a vivir juntas, aunque ambos eran felices y se sentían cómodos así. Suzuno se olvido de que era una persona que necesitaba comer y solo siguió leyendo hasta que pasase su hora de dormir. Termino su libro y tomo el que estaba sobre su almohada.

"El rio de oro", su libro más antiguo y mejor cuidado. Suzuno pensaba que si lo leía todas las noches solo se recordaría lo miserable que era, pero si fingía que no estaba allí, al fondo de su librero, se atormentaría con los recuerdos todas las noches antes de enloquecer. Por eso su condición de leerlo una vez a la semana le agradaba. Pensar en Miki una vez a la semana no era tan doloroso.

Leyó ese gran libro en cuestión de dos horas y termino con una sonrisa melancólica mientras ponía el libro en su pecho. Bajo las escaleras con el libro aun en mano, fue por agua, no soltó el libro mientras bebía su agua, pero casi lo soltó cuando escucho los relinches asustados de un caballo que se acercaba mas y mas hasta que paso frente a la ventana de la cocina. Suzuno soltó el vaso de vidrio que se destruyo en millones de pedazos, pero el libro lo dejo en la mesa de la cocina antes de salir corriendo de la casa. El sabia que ese caballo negro era el caballo de Hitomiko.

Al verle, la yegua se calmo un poco pero iba de un lado a otro, confundida y asustada, hasta que Suzuno puso sus manos en su cabeza y le susurro para calmarle. La yegua quedo estática y Suzuno vio sobre la silla de montar un pedazo del vestido de Hitomiko rasgado y con un poco de sangre, Suzuno pensó en lo peor. Tomo a la yegua por la trompa y pego su cabeza con la de ella.

-Alice, Me vas a llevar a donde fuiste con la señorita Hitomiko.

La mirada helada de Suzuno no le daba otra opción a la yegua que regresar por donde había venido. Suzuno entro a la casa corriendo, tomo un saco que estaba recostado en un pasillo al lado del armario que contenía manzanas, sacó su abrigo del armario y se detuvo un momento antes de salir, regreso al armario y de una caja que estaba en el piso saco un sable plateado de empuñadura de oro, lo saco de su vaina y reviso que tuviera filo cortando un poco su dedo. La guardo y la amarro en su cinturón y se puso su gran abrigo marrón. Antes de salir tomo su bolso terciado de cuero y guardo su libro allí, escribió una nota en la mesa y se fue de la casa. Monto a Alice con cuidado, poniendo el saco tras de él, se puso sus guantes y sin mirar atrás pateo el costado de Alice y esta salió galopando a toda velocidad, cruzo el puente que separaba la granja del bosque. Nada detuvo a Suzuno de acelerar todo lo que la yegua pudiera acelerar. Pasaron las horas y Suzuno siguió por el camino hasta que tuvo que frenar para escoger una dirección que le indicaba un cartel con muchas flechas en el.

-Alice ¿A dónde fuiste?- Suzuno vio a la yegua y esta movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda. El chico pateo suavemente los costados de la yegua y ella continuo con cuidado en el oscuro camino que estaba frente a ella.

Mientras más avanzaban más oscuro se volvía el camino, la luz de la luna había abandonado este lugar, y el frio incrementaba aun mas. "Es extraño que nieve si estamos en la falda de la montaña", pensó al ver la nieve acumulada sobre la tierra y la nube que era su aliento al respirar. Suzuno sintió como Alice temblaba bajo el, eso significa que estaban cerca de donde había perdido a Hitomiko. Siguió el camino y nunca pensó que un camino oscuro y frio habría escondido el imponente castillo que apareció frente a él. Los temblores de Alice se detuvieron y Suzuno supo que en ese tétrico lugar se encontraba Hitomiko. La reja estaba levemente abierta, lo suficiente como para que Suzuno y la yegua pasaran. Suzuno se bajo de Alice y la dejo descansando con una manzana en su boca. Vio la gran entrada que estaba pasando las escaleras y trago un poco de saliva. Piso con dificultad el piso lleno de nieve y tenía su mente llena de pensamientos.

"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?, Podría llamar a los hombres del pueblo y venir con mas personas. Pero todos son unos idiotas que solo piensan en ellos mismos y no se arriesgarían por una sola mujer."-Pensó al estar frente a la gran puerta "Solo vine por un impulso… Y por qué no podría vivir dejando morir a alguien más"- Con esto en su cabeza empujo una de las puertas la cual hizo un gran sonido que hizo eco en todo el salón principal.

Lo primero que vino a la mente de Suzuno fue lo abandonado que estaba el castillo, lleno de polvo, el mármol se resquebrajaba bajo sus pies como si tuviera siglos sin ser pisado. Tomo un candelabro con una sola vela y la encendió, subió las grandes escaleras que estaban en el centro de la habitación y fue hacia el pasillo que tenía una gran alfombra roja que se veía vino tinto debido al polvo, la alfombra callaba los pasos de sus pies, cosa que Suzuno agradeció, empezaba a creer que esto era como una de esas historias de terror que leía de vez en cuando, y si de verdad lo era, no quería hacer ningún sonido.

"Si esto fuera un cuento de hadas, ella estaría en una de la torres"-Se dijo a sí mismo y decidió ir a ver a las torres, pero deseaba que fuera un ficticio cuento de hadas. Allí Hitomiko tendría un buen final.

Lo más espeluznante eran las estatuas que parecían seguirte con los ojos, y el hecho de que todos los cuadros estaban, o quemados en las caras, volteados, o rasgados por algo parecido a unas grandes garras. Suzuno pensó que quizás si habría un monstruo viviendo en el castillo y eso casi hace que perdiera su calma, aunque se había ido desde que entro al castillo. Camino otro rato viendo a través de las puertas que estuvieran abiertas, no se atrevía a abrir las cerradas, pero encontró una reja que daba a una de las torres, la abrió despacio y subió las escaleras en forma de caracol de piedra, mientras subía, un peldaño de la escalera se rompió y el cayo, lastimándose la mano. Estuvo a punto de gritar pero tapo su boca, estaba muy nervioso de no ser el único en el castillo para cometer alguna estupidez. Vio la herida en su mano y solo siguió subiendo. Llego a la cima de la torre y había un pasillo de piedra lleno de mazmorras, completamente vacías excepto por una donde había alguien tirado. Suzuno fue directo hacia esa celda y por suerte estaba abierta. Dejo el candelabro en el piso y con cuidado toco el cuerpo tapado por una capa. Respiro profundo y retiro la capa. Si era Hitomiko, y aunque no fuera propio de él, agradeció a Dios porque ella seguía respirando.

-Hitomiko. Despierta- Dijo algo asustado pero la mujer abrió sus ojos y no podía creer que ese chico estuviera frente a ella.

-Suzuno…¡Suzuno! ¡Vete de aquí!.

Suzuno no supo que pensar sobre eso pero soltó a la mujer quien se levanto de golpe.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Vámonos juntos!

-¡No tu vete! ¡Seria jugar con el destino si nos intentamos ir ambos!- Hitomiko tomo de los brazos a Suzuno y clavo un poco sus uñas en ellos. Suzuno nunca la había visto alterada o asustada en todo el tiempo que él vivía con ella.

-¡No te dejare aquí!- Grito Suzuno haciendo que Hitomiko se calmara.

-…Lo mejor es que lo hagas, niño.

Esa voz tan profunda salió de tras de Suzuno, este se volteo a ver quien había sido, pero solo vio una mancha negra y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba siendo alzado del piso por una mano en su cuello.

Los gritos de Hitomiko llegaban a sus oídos, pero la fuerza de esa mano era tan fuerte que le quito el aire en un segundo. Intento pelear, arañando el brazo que salía de esa capa, pateando al aire, pero se detuvo al ver que bajo la capucha habían dos ojos dorados con un brillo sobrenatural. "Ojos de gato" Pensó Suzuno, dejo de clavar sus uñas en ese brazo y sin pensar mucho saco su espada de su vaina y la blandió justo en frente de la cara del hombre. Este lo soltó al ver que le había cortado una parte de su capucha y Suzuno empezó a toser cuando cayó bruscamente al piso.

-¡Suzuno!-Grito Hitomiko y se lanzo sobre él.

-Estoy bien… ¿Qué está pasando?-Dijo con dificultad debido al poco aire, pero no bajo la espada en ningún momento, señalando al hombre de la capucha.

-Déjale ir- Dijo Hitomiko hacia el hombre frente a ellos- El no tiene por qué estar aquí.

El hombre sonrió- El invadió mi propiedad, es un prisionero como tú.

-¡Entonces déjame que me quede por el! ¡Aumenta mi castigo pero déjalo a él!-Gritaba la mujer decidida sin temerle a esos ojos.

Suzuno no entendía que pasaba, como paso de haber encontrado a Hitomiko a ser atacado por un tipo con una fuerza sobrehumana. Pero solo sabía que ella se estaba sacrificando por él. Y él no fue hasta ese castillo para sacrificar a alguien otra vez. Bajo su espada y la dejo en el piso, quito las manos de Hitomiko de sus hombros y se levanto.

-Haz lo que ella dice, pero conmigo.-Hitomiko no pudo hablar, solo observar la sonrisa retadora en la cara de Suzuno.-Vamos, yo soy joven y hombre, aguantaría mas torturas que ella, y por más tiempo.

-¡Suzuno!-Grito Hitomiko al levantarse pero Suzuno la detuvo poniendo su brazo frente a ella.

-No seas cobarde y tómame a mí.

El hombre rió un poco pero Suzuno mantenía su mirada en el- ¿En serio quieres quedarte conmigo, niño? Deberías temerme.

-Sí, quizás tengas una fuerza increíble, pero eso no me asusta. Quizás si dejaras ver tu rostro te diría como me siento.

Suzuno mantuvo su sonrisa de superioridad pero sintió el dolor en su brazo cuando Hitomiko clavo sus uñas en el. Sintió al hombre reír un poco mientras se acercaba a la luz, vio su boca curvarse en una sonrisa y no esperaba ver colmillos en ella. Se quito la capucha negra que Suzuno había cortado y allí Suzuno no podía fingir mas y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para la sorpresa. Cabello rojo abundante, dos grandes cuernos enrollados a los lados de su cabeza, ojos grandes y penetrantes que brillaban cada vez más, colmillos que sobresalían un poco por las comisuras de sus labios, sus orejas puntiagudas y dos grandes cicatrices que bajaban como una línea cada una de un parpado inferior de los ojos de ese hombre. Levanto lentamente su mano y le señalo con su dedo y su uña tan larga que parecía una garra. Sonrió y mostro sus otros colmillos.

-¿Te asuste?

Suzuno se quedo sin habla y no podía poner una cara falsa. Tú tampoco podrías si tuvieras al diablo en frente.

-¡Tu reacción es mucho mejor que la de esta mujer! ¡Te quedaras conmigo!- El hombre tomo a Hitomiko del hombro y la saco de la celda. Cerro la reja antes de que Suzuno pudiera ir con ella, el hombre la jalo y Hitomiko termino de soltar la mano de Suzuno, y esa fue la única despedida que hubo entre ellos.

Suzuno no podía hablar, solo vio como se llevaban a Hitomiko. Pensó que ella era increíble, aun estando en las manos de ese monstruo ella seguía peleando. Y él no podría verla otra vez. Se sentó en la celda con una expresión un poco más tranquila ahora pero escucho los gritos de Hitomiko y vio por los barrotes de una ventana que estaba muy alta para él. Pudo ver como el lanzaba a Hitomiko dentro de un carruaje con dos caballos muy extraños y sin conductor y se iba del castillo. Apretó los barrotes entre sus manos y luego los soltó, se sentó al piso y golpeo la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la pared de piedra. Repitió esto varias veces hasta que se sintió mareado y cayo desmayado justo allí en el piso.

El hombre camino por el salón principal del castillo, daba vueltas en él y se sentía el sonido de sus pies descalzos sobre el mármol. Se detuvo y vio hacia las escaleras.-¿No piensas acercarte?, Idiota.

Un hombre vestido elegantemente en pantalones negros, botas altas de montar negras, camisa de vestir blanca y un chaleco Azul se acerco al hombre con una pequeña sonrisa- No me digas idiota, no creo serlo.

El otro le vio y rodo sus ojos-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo que yo y los demás nos preguntábamos… ¿Por qué dejaste ir a la señorita? Y lo que piensas hacer con el chico, claro.

-Hiroto, siempre te digo que no dudes de mí. Pero hoy si deberías hacerlo.

Hiroto rió y puso su brazo alrededor de los brazos del otro, por muy incomodo que este se pusiera.-¿Cometiste una estupidez Nagumo?

-…No fue mi intención. Solo quería ver su expresión de pánico, y valió la pena.-La risa de Nagumo hizo que Hiroto se alejara un poco de él. Aun si estuviera feliz.

-Tenía tiempo que no te veía sonreír primo, aun si es por malas razones.

Nagumo borro su sonrisa y se dirigió hacia las escaleras- Voy a ver al prisionero.

-Nagumo, ¿Qué te traes tu con ese muchacho?-Dijo Hiroto confundido.

Nagumo se detuvo, volteo e hizo una expresión que Hiroto no había visto en muchos años, una complacida.

-No lo sé. Solo me intereso.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autora: ¡Que hay!… Chicos espero que sigan leyendo y recuerden, las apariencias de los personajes aquí son las apariencias que tienen en Go. No los molestare mucho y solo díganme que les parece.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a los malvados Iluminati, Digo, Level 5…

* * *

Capitulo 2

La noche sin duda era fría, más cuando estaba en una celda, a la mitad de un invierno. Suzuno no se movía de su posición y no era porque se hubiera desmayado, simplemente se había despertado a la hora de haberse desmayado y estaba repasando en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado. Fue demasiado rápido. Miro la mano que se había lastimado cuando subía las escaleras, sangraba menos que antes, la escondió en la manga de su camisa y se abrazo a su torso poniéndose en posición fetal.

"_Me_ _pregunto… Si Hitomiko tendrá su final feliz ahora_"

Suzuno no se sentía así de asustado desde hace tanto tiempo, y recordar su tiempo en la granja no ayudaba a que su corazón se calmara. Los primeros días cuando llego a la casa de Hitomiko eran pesadillas mientras dormía y gritos que podrían levantar a todos los caballos del establo. Y Hitomiko siempre estaba allí junto a él. Pero ella no estaba allí ahora. Se abrazo aun mas a su torso y no pudo evitar llorar un poco, era algo que no hacía desde hace tanto tiempo.

Los pasos se incrementaban mientras se acercaban, Suzuno limpio sus lágrimas y se sentó en el piso, y vio como ese hombre entraba otra vez, con la capa negra tapando todo su cuerpo, el hombre lo vio y luego miro hacia la reja.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí?-Dijo viendo hacia la puerta.

-… ¿Te estás burlando de mi?-Pregunto con una voz débil pero firme.- Quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera aquí.

Nagumo suspiro un poco y vio desde arriba a Suzuno quien le miraba con esos fríos ojos azules que brillaban con ira.

-Es bueno que tus ojos mantengan su brillo, no me gustaría que cayeras derrotado tan rápido. Y no me refiero a eso, quiero que vengas conmigo.

Suzuno no se levanto en ese momento, solo cuando el hombre le miro y le dijo muy tranquilamente "Ahora". Suzuno se trago su orgullo y se levanto. Se sentía como si se hubiera encontrado de nuevo con el viejo de la granja, pero eso no le evito inflar un poco su pecho y caminar con una cara de póker detrás del hombre. Bajaron de la torre y caminaron en silencio por el pasillo con las estatuas siguiendo sus movimientos. Suzuno mantenía una distancia aceptable del otro hombre.

-Me llamo Haruya Nagumo. Soy el amo de este castillo y te recomiendo que te dirijas a mí por mí apellido.

Suzuno se sorprendió al ver como ese hombre le hablaba con tanta tranquilidad, tuvo tiempo de escuchar mejor su voz, era un poco profunda, pero tampoco algo sobrenatural y tétrico como él pensaba.

-¿Y tú te llamas Suzuno...?-Dijo sin voltear a verle.

-…Si-Respondió algo molesto.

-Mi pregunta no es si es tu nombre, esa mujer lo grito bastante antes de irse. Me pregunto si tienes un nombre o solo ese apellido.

Suzuno se trago la respuesta sarcástica que le iba a decir solo porque aun seguía temeroso, toco su brazo derecho, donde estaba su mano herida y respondió.-No tengo nombre… Solo mi apellido.

Nagumo se detuvo y volteo a verlo, le reviso de pies a cabeza. Suzuno se detuvo de golpe y sintió que en cualquier momento el iba a acercarse más a él, pero solo le vio con desprecio en su mirada.-Que triste…

Suzuno se lamento de lo que iba a decir.

-Pues discúlpeme por no tener nombre.

Nagumo volvió a voltear, pero esta vez más lento que la ultima.-Acabas de responderme… Al menos si hablas.

La sonrisa de parte de Nagumo antes de continuar caminando confundió a Suzuno. Si él fuera un monstruo y algún humano patético le hubiera respondido así, ese idiota ya estaría muerto. Por eso se puso aun más nervioso. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta doble blanca a la que se le caía la pintura. Nagumo abrió una de las puertas de la habitación y entro, Suzuno le siguió y observo la habitación. Era grande, una gran cama matrimonial blanca con un dosel de telas blanca en el medio, a un lado había una peinadora con un espejo que reflejaba el gran armario que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación. Suzuno vio que había una chimenea con el fuego encendido, por eso la habitación no estaba tan fría como el resto del castillo. Nagumo abrió su capa con su brazo izquierdo en el cual sostenía el bolso terciado de Suzuno, lo puso sobre una mesa frente a la chimenea y lo reviso.

-No le hice nada a tu yegua, no me gusta hacerle daño a los animales.

Suzuno se sintió algo tranquilo por eso, pero no imagino que Nagumo haría lo que hizo. Tomo uno de los libro de su bolso, lo ojeo y luego lo tiro al fuego.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-Dijo Suzuno corriendo hacia el pero se detuvo al ver como él le veía fijamente.

-Es para mantener el calor-Volvió a sonreír y tomo el otro- "Caperucita roja"… Hubiera sido más divertido si se la hubiera comido el lobo.

Lanzo de nuevo el libro el fuego y vio la expresión de desgracia en la cara de Suzuno pero fue cambiada por una monótona otra vez.

-Está bien…Hazlo.

Suzuno no hizo nada ante él mientras lanzaba los libros al fuego, los vio arder lentamente, junto a una bufanda que estaba en su bolso y termino de vaciar el contenido del bolso en la mesa para luego lanzar el bolso a la chimenea.

-Lees mucha filosofía. ¿Te crees intelectual?-Nagumo rio y lanzo dos libro al fuego.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Suzuno no pudo callar lo que pensaba.

-Porque quiero ver qué tipo de persona eres. Me pareces bastante creído, niño.

Suzuno solo le siguió el juego-…Soy peor…

Nagumo siguió en lo suyo, tomo un libro y leyó con cuidado la portada, Suzuno vio la ira en sus ojos y lanzo con gran fuerza el libro al fuego. Tomo una pluma y un frasco de vidrio lleno de tinta, la cual exploto cuando Nagumo la lanzo al fuego. Suzuno no podría olvidar lo que acababa de ver. El fuego envolviendo a Nagumo y el parado allí, viendo como si nada mientras que reía.

-Ya…. Ya no hay más libros, ¿Eres feliz?

Nagumo se arrodillo hasta el piso y tomo un libro que cayó mientras vaciaba el bolso. Era azul y Suzuno no recordaba haberlo metido en el bolso.

-"El rio de oro", Solían contarme esta historia. Este final me parece interesante.

Suzuno no temió y solo se lanzo sobre Nagumo, quien no se esperaba que él se fuera sobre él. Lo empujo al piso con un solo brazo pero Suzuno se volvió a levantar.

-Es un libro importante para ti…. Sera más divertido así- Nagumo acercaba el libro al fuego pero Suzuno peleaba para obtenerlo de vuelta. Era tan débil que Nagumo solo ponía su brazo y Suzuno no podía tocarlo. Este jugaba a lanzarlo para asustar al chico pero Suzuno se detuvo y vio directo a los ojos de Nagumo, con sus ojos abiertos y con lagrimas.-No lances eso…

Nagumo lo vio y bajo el libro, empujo a Suzuno al piso y luego lanzo el libro sobre él.- Ya no es divertido…

Suzuno abrazo su libro con su brazo sano, ya casi no podía mover su mano derecha. Nagumo le tomo por la muñeca y le presiono. Suzuno grito un poco pero Nagumo solo veía la sangre en su mano.

-Así que eras tú quien olía a sangre… Alguien vendrá. Por cierto, esta es tu habitación desde ahora. No la dañes.

Nagumo lo soltó y se retiro de la habitación, dejando a Suzuno en el piso frente a la chimenea, viendo como lo último que quedaba de su libertad se destruía frente a él. _"Pero al menos salve a Miki"_, Pensó al abrazar a su libro.

-O-

-¿Por qué no quemaste ese libro?- Hiroto salió de tras de una estatua y vio a Nagumo quien se detuvo y sonrió con melancolía.

-… No soy… Malo.

Hiroto sonrió y toco la espalda de Nagumo- Es bueno que lo sepas.

-Llama a Midorikawa y dile que vaya a sanar sus heridas.

Hiroto bajo un poco su cabeza y se fue por el pasillo dejando a Nagumo solo. Volvió a caminar a lo que se podría decir "Paso fúnebre", aparentaba ser un espíritu en los pasillos. Subió unas escaleras y llego a una gran puerta negra, la abrió y entro a su habitación, encerrándose en ella por el resto de la noche.

-O-

Suzuno no se movió del piso, solo volvió a la misma posición en la que estaba la primera vez que Nagumo lo había dejado solo. Pero ahora tenía a su libro con él. _"Desearía que Hitomiko estuviera aquí"_ Se repetía a sí mismo y varios _"Quisiera que Miki estuviera aquí"_ también estaban en su cabeza. La puerta se abrió pero él no se molesto en ver quién era, lo más probable es que fuera Nagumo que quería burlarse de el un poco más. La mano delgada que se puso en su hombro no era para nada parecida a la de Nagumo. Acaricio un poco su hombro y una suave voz llego a él.

-Me imagino que te hicieron pasar un mal momento.

-Uno horrible…

Suzuno se sintió embelesado de esa dulce voz y respondió sin pensar. La mano paso de su hombro a su frente y luego acaricio con su dorso su mejilla.

-No tienes fiebre, haberte quedado junto al fuego fue buena idea.

-No lo hice a propósito. Solo lo olvide.

Esa voz empezó a reír un poco, una risa que le dio nostalgia a Suzuno y le recordó a Miki.

-Bueno, eso hizo que mejoraras un poco, ahora dame tu mano y déjame vendarla.

Suzuno volteo su cabeza para ver a esa persona que le hablaba con tanto cariño. Espero encontrarse con algo horrible, con algún fantasma o algo que fuera a comerse su cara. No esperaba encontrarse esa sonrisa otra vez.

-¿… Miki?- Suzuno casi no podía hablar de la sorpresa.

-No. Pero mi apellido empieza por M. Ryuji Midorikawa, a tu servicio.

Suzuno no entendía, como alguien podía parecerse tanto a ella, cabello verde claro atado en un bollo tras su cabeza, ojos grandes y lo que los diferenciaban de los de Miki era que estos si eran negros como la noche, pero mantenian un tierno brillo. Su piel era de un leve color moreno, y esa sonrisa, sintió que nunca nadie le había sonreído de esa forma antes.

-Discúlpame...Te confundí con alguien- Se levanto del piso y se sentó frente al otro chico.

-No importa. Si te hizo sentir mejor está bien- El chico siguió sonriendo mientras tomaba unos vendajes de un botiquín de primeros auxilios a su lado.- ¿Me permites tu mano?

Suzuno vio su herida un momento y luego extendió su mano hacia el chico de ojos oscuros. El la tomo con cuidado y puso un liquido incoloro en la herida, la vendo y acaricio su mano.

-¡Y así el dolor se va!- Midorikawa canto esta frase y rió para sí mismo.

-… No soy un niño pequeño-Dijo Suzuno mientras tomaba su mano.

\- Bueno, eso no me importa, ¿Ya no te duele?

Suzuno vio su mano, es verdad que el dolor había bajado bastante, así que negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces la medicina y mi canción sirvieron-Midorikawa se levanto y le ofreció su mano a Suzuno para que se levantara. Suzuno la tomo con su mano sana y se impulso hacia arriba. Intento bajar por su libro pero Midorikawa lo tomo antes de que él pudiera.

-Esta historia es tan bonita. Me encantaba leerla cuando era pequeño.

-¿Podrías… devolvérmelo?

-Claro, pero ve a acostarte. Deberías de dormir un poco.

Suzuno vio como Midorikawa puso su libro sobre la cama y lo jalaba hasta ella. Solo al verlo de espalda noto que él era más bajito que él y que llevaba un traje de mayordomo, pero no llevaba guantes puestos. Quito la sabana para que el pudiera acostarse, Suzuno se sentó en la cama, Midorikawa le quito sus botas y las llevo al armario, regreso y arropo con cuidado a Suzuno.

-Si necesitas algo toca la campana que está en tu mesita de noche, yo vendré.

-¿Por qué… me tratan tan bien, si soy un prisionero?-Pregunto con sus ojos cediendo al cansancio.

-Bueno… Eso es un secreto.

Fue todo lo que Suzuno escucho ates de caer dormido en esa cómoda cama.

Midorikawa desato las sabanas del dosel para evitar que la luz de la chimenea molestara al chico. Tomo el botiquín y se retiro silenciosamente de la habitación. Camino por el oscuro pasillo y se acerco a una sombra sentada en los escalones. Se sentó junto a ella y espero a que este hablara.

-¿Esta mejor ahora ese chico?- Hiroto vio a Midorikawa quien solo desato su cabello el cual cayó sobre sus hombros hasta su media espalda.

-Sí, solo está asustado. Dile a Nagumo que se controle para la próxima.

Hiroto rió y se levanto- Me asegurare de decirle.

-O-

El dolor se había ido, pero ahora simplemente estaba cansado de dormir. Rodó en la cómoda cama pero se negaba a levantarse, sus piernas le dolían y quería estirarlas, pero pensaba que si salía de la cama, algo horrible le esperaría fuera de su habitación. Mientras batallaba consigo mismo la puerta se abrió lentamente, casi sin hacer ningún sonido, Suzuno se escondió bajo las sabanas pero lo que había entrado quito las sabanas del dosel, puso su mano en su hombro y quito la sabana que tapaba su cuerpo de golpe.

-¡Es hora de levantarse!-Canturreo la voz conocida.

Suzuno seguía hecho una bola temblorosa en la cama hasta que reconoció la voz, abrió sus ojos y subió la mirada para ver la misma sonrisa que vio en la noche, pero ahora era un poquito más risueña.

-Eres tú…-Dijo algo confundido.

La sonrisa del mayordomo pasó a un pequeño puchero.

-¡Midorikawa Ryuji! ¡Vamos, no es difícil!- Dijo para cruzar sus brazos frente a su pecho.

Suzuno se sorprendió por el regaño que le habían dado, se sentó en la cama y se disculpo viendo hacia la pared.

-No importa, Solo vine para ver si estabas bien…- Midorikawa apoyo sus manos en el borde de la cama y acerco su cara a la de Suzuno, quien se alejo un poco de ella- ¿Estás bien? ¿Todavía te duele algo? ¿Quieres ir al baño?

Las preguntas fueron muy rápido y la distancia se acortaba hasta el hecho de que Suzuno llego al borde de la cama y cayó de espaldas al piso dando un gran estruendo y dejando a Midorikawa sobre la cama.

-¡Demonios!-Maldijo el mayordomo quien salto de la cama y fue a ayudar al chico- ¡Discúlpame! ¡No fue mi intención! Es que de vez en cuando soy algo…Torpe…

Suzuno se sobaba la cadera mientras que Midorikawa le ayudaba a levantarse del piso y dejo salir un "Si, se nota" lleno de molestia. Dejo de sobarse al ver como la mano que sostenía su brazo le soltó, vio a Midorikawa y se asusto al ver como mordía un poco su labio y hacia un puchero extremo como si fuera un niño de cinco años al que le estuvieran regañando-Lo lamento-Dijo para ver al piso sonrojado y apretando sus puños.

-No… No es para que te pongas así, solo estoy molesto por el dolor.-Suzuno evitaba ver a Midorikawa, nunca se sentía incomodo al decirle sus verdades a todo el mundo, sin importarle sus sentimientos. Pero ahora se sentía culpable de no haber pensado en los sentimientos del muchacho antes de hablar. -Cálmate.

Midorikawa aspiro y suspiro para calmarse y sonreír un poco otra vez- No quise acosarte de esa manera, es que ser mayordomo es algo nuevo para mí. Pero cambiando el tema, Ya casi son las 11 de la mañana ¿Quieres comer?

Suzuno lo pensó un poco, dudaba de comer la comida que había en el castillo que era propiedad de una bestia, pero sus tripas gruñendo le hicieron asentir con la cabeza instintivamente. Midorikawa salió un momento y trajo un carrito de madera con ruedas donde habían un florero con una rosa blanca, bandejas tapadas y una jarra de cristal llena de jugo de naranja junto a una copa vacía. El mayordomo destapo una de las bandejas y en el plato había una Omelette de huevo perfectamente doblada junto a pan tostado. Destapo las otras dos, en una había una ensalada de frutas organizadas de una manera que parecía una obra de arte y en la otra se encontraba una servilleta de tela color marfil sobre el plato. Midorikawa vertió el jugo de naranja dentro de la copa y volvió a dejar la jarra en el carrito. Mientras tomaba los cubiertos de plata y los pulía con un pañuelo que saco de la parte baja de la carretilla Suzuno noto que ahora si llevaba guantes blancos, como un mayordomo normal. Midorikawa dejo los cubiertos alineados al lado del plato e hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras que ponía sobre su brazo el pañuelo que acababa de usar.

-Por favor, sírvete y disfruta de tu desayuno. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Suzuno le vio irse y se sentía confundido, ¿Cómo había pasado de aguantarse un berrinche a ser un mayordomo tan educado?.

"_Solo lo sabrá la gente de servicio_"-Pensó mientras cortaba un pedazo del Omelette con el tenedor y lo probaba. Sabía que de la casa de un noble debería de esperar buena comida, pero nunca espero algo tan bueno llegaría a la boca de un simple campesino como lo era él. Las especias, la sal, la pimienta, ese pequeño toque de picante, todo explotaba en su boca, y tan rápido se dio cuenta, ya se había acabado todo lo que estaba en ese plato. Paso a las frutas, frescas y dulces, las fresas eran lo mejor, pero el melocotón le hacía competencia. Agradeció no está frente a Reina o Saginuma, se burlarían del hecho de que la comida era tan buena que hacía que su cara expresara tanta felicidad.

Pero luego pensó bien que agradecía y se insulto a sí mismo, no agradecía no estar con ellos, desearía estar con ellos, aunque era algo que no podía decir en voz alta tan fácil, tenía ganas de ir hacia las cortinas, abrir las ventanas y gritar el nombre de las personas que consideraba su familia. Apretó con fuerza el tenedor y lo dejo sobre el plato, se acerco a la mesa frente a la ya apagada chimenea y vio que no todo fue lanzado al fuego, sus lentes seguían allí, también una pluma y una notita arrugada. Tomo sus lentes y se los puso para ver que decía la nota. "Regresare en 2 días, dejo esto en tu bolso por que se que lo olvidaras-Hitomiko".

-Si…Pero esta vez no lo olvide- Apretó fuerte su puño con la nota aun allí. La aliso un poco y fue hasta la cama de nuevo, abrió el libro que estaba en la almohada y guardo la nota en la primera pagina. Se dice que los marca libros pueden ser más que solo papeles cortados que pusiste por emergencia en el momento que empezaste el libro, son cosas que llaman tu atención, o recuerdos que estimularan tu memoria cuando abras de nuevo un libro. Saginuma tenía un pedazo de cuero de una chaqueta que le regalaron en su primer cumpleaños que celebro en familia, Reina tenía una tira de encaje blanco y rosado de su primer vestido de fiesta, Hitomiko tenía una margarita seca que Suzuno le regalo la primera vez que salieron a pasear juntos a la pradera cerca de la granja, y ahora Suzuno tenía lo último que le quedaba de su familia, además de sus recuerdos.

Soltó el libro al sentir los golpes en la puerta, dijo un bajo "Pase" Y Midorikawa fue quien entro.

-Tenias mucha hambre, que bueno que comiste- Entro y con su mano libre jalo el carro hasta la entrada del cuarto, en su otra mano llevaba ropa y la dejo en la cama-Debes tomar un baño. Yo lo preparare.

Suzuno pensó en protestar pero aun se sentía cansado, sudado y adolorido, y si veía sus ropas, estaban sucias y algo rotas de todo lo que había pasado ayer. Al haber estado galopando tan rápido a caballo, se rasgo sus ropas con ramas de los arboles. Midorikawa pasó la chimenea y entro a la puerta al lado, era un gran baño, con paredes con decoraciones de oro y pisos brillantes de mármol blanco, la bañera era gigantesca y estaba allí, en todo el medio. Midorikawa toco una de las campanas que estaban al lado de la puerta y en unos veintes segundos de un grifo a un extremo de la bañera empezó a salir un gran chorro de agua. Suzuno nunca había visto nada así antes, pero claro, el era del tipo que debía de ir al rió cercano a la granja y traer el agua para bañarse, comer, lavar la ropa (Aunque prefería escaparse y dejar eso a los demás). Estos lujos le sorprendían cada vez más.

-No puse ninguna esencia o burbujas porque tiene heridas en su cuerpo. Por favor, quítese la ropa.

Suzuno se sonrojo un poco y jalo su camisa con su mano izquierda como si estuviera desnudo frente a él.-… ¿Tengo que hacerlo frente a ti?

Midorikawa le vio y no pudo evitar reírse un poco-Puedo darme la vuelta si eso desea, pero voy a ayudarle con sus heridas.

Suzuno vio al mayordomo ir hacia la puerta blanca, cerrarla y quedarse allí parado viéndola. Suzuno estaba descalzo así que fue rápido para el quitarse su pantalón y ropa interior, lo difícil era el sentir al chico tras de él. Se quito el chaleco y la camisa y entro al agua.

-Cuide de su mano herida.-Dijo Midorikawa.

Suzuno se detuvo antes de terminar de entrar y saco su mano vendada, la derecha, de la tina. El agua estaba caliente, pero no tanto, sus músculos se relajaron al instante, por muy nervioso que estuviera. Midorikawa toco otra vez la misma campana y se dio la vuelta, busco un banquito de madera y lo puso detrás de la tina, Suzuno no podía ver, pero sentía como el mayordomo se quitaba su saco negro y sus guantes, los ponía en una mesita al lado de la tina y sacaba algo que parecía una caja.

-¿Quieres algo en especial?-Dijo el mayordomo mientras que arremangaba sus mangas hasta los codos- Puedo darle un masaje.

-…Solo quiero sentirme mejor-Dijo Suzuno sin pensar mientras se abrazaba con su mano sana sus piernas y el agua incrementaba debido al movimiento.

Midorikawa le vio por un instante, tomo el banco donde estaba sentado y lo puso al lado de Suzuno. Este se tapo avergonzado pero Midorikawa solo le sonrió- Hablemos, ¿Eso le ayudaría en algo?

Suzuno se relajo y volvió a abrazar sus piernas- No lo creo… Y no me trates de "Usted"…No parezco ser mayor que tu.

Midorikawa se hizo un poco hacia atrás y vio a Suzuno-Te sorprenderías si supieras. Por favor, dame tu brazo.

Al estar al lado derecho de Suzuno pudo ver fácilmente su mano herida, le quito los vendajes y Suzuno no pudo creer lo que veía, La herida estaba cerrada y sanada, no quedaba rastro de ella. Abrió y cerró el puño frente a él anonadado, el juraba que se había fracturado la mano al caer en las escaleras.

-¿Sorprendido verdad? Las medicinas de nuestro doctor son las mejores, actúan en una sola noche-Decía Midorikawa con una sonrisa- Ahora si puedes meter la mano en la tina.

Suzuno limpio su brazo en el agua pero luego Midorikawa se lo pidió de nuevo. La cajita que había escuchado era el botiquín de la noche anterior, de allí saco una pinza metálica con la cual tomo un algodón y lo mojo en un liquido morado. Seco la piel de Suzuno con un pequeño paño blanco que tenia es su pierna y luego paso el algodón por los raspones y las cortadas que tenía en el. Suzuno no pudo evitar encogerse de dolor y gemir un poco al sentir el ardor de ese líquido más o menos espeso en sus heridas.

-Discúlpame, esto es lo único malo de nuestro doctor, es algo seco y no piensa en los demás cuando decide hacer medicina dolorosa.

Suzuno se calmo y vio a Midorikawa limpiando las heridas de su brazo, y se decidió a preguntar.- ¿Aquí hay más personas que tu y el monstruo?

"Monstruo", la palabra hizo que Midorikawa presionara la pinza en sus dedos y pusiera una mirada melancólica, aunque en cuestión de segundos volvió al ser el mismo, pero Suzuno lo noto.

-¡Sí!- Dijo sonriente- Aquí hay muchas personas, son buenas personas.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto Midorikawa soltando el brazo de Suzuno, levantándose y yendo hasta su pierna. Le pido que la alzara y Suzuno la saco del agua con algo de vergüenza.

\- No te gusto que le dijera monstruo a… Nagumo, creo.

Midorikawa sonrió de verdad esta vez mientras que secaba la pierna de Suzuno.

-Sí, el amo Nagumo- Empezó a poner la medicina en las heridas- Nosotros, somos delicados con el tema de su… Bestialidad.

-¿El siempre fue así?

-No, él solía ser… Humano.

-¿Qué le paso?-Pregunto directamente Suzuno

Midorikawa bajo la pierna de Suzuno y la volvió a meter en el agua. Se quedo parado viéndolo de frente y Suzuno vio una nueva expresión en los ojos del mayordomo: Tristeza.

-Lo maldijeron.

Suzuno se sentó recto en la tina y vio a Midorikawa sentarse.

-Como… ¿Eso de verdad existe?-Decía incrédulo al pensar que eso podía pasar. Midorikawa asintió.

-Se que quizás no lo puedas creer, pero el amo Nagumo solía ser un humano. Todavía puedo recordar ese día.

-…Cuéntamelo, si me lo dices, quizás me sienta mejor sobre mi estadía aquí.

Midorikawa le vio y volvió a sus típicas sonrisas.

-Era el cumpleaños número catorce del amo, yo era hijo de una de las sirvientas y mi padre trabajaba en los establos. Pero fue una gran fiesta y los niños del reino podían ir a la fiesta.

-¿Reino? –Pregunto Suzuno confundido.

-El amo Nagumo era el príncipe del reino que estaba antes cercano al castillo. Ese día el amo no acepto ningún regalo de los campesinos, diciendo que eran regalos "Sucios".

-Que idiota-Dijo sin pensar y Midorikawa rió.

-La más anciana del reino era una bruja y no había sido invitada por el rey debido que el príncipe pensaba que alguien tan viejo debía de morir. Pero nunca contaron con que ella atacaría al reino. Los adultos salieron y dejaron a pocos adolescentes, como yo y otros de los que sirven al amo, dentro del castillo, pensando que estaríamos seguros, pero no sabían que la bruja lanzo un hechizo sobre el amo y sobre lo que estábamos dentro del castillo.

-… ¿Qué tipo de hechizo?

Midorikawa se detuvo por un largo rato, viendo al piso, pero se dio cuenta de lo descortés que estaba siendo y continuo- Nadie podría entrar o salir del castillo durante 500 años. El príncipe se convertiría en un demonio, odiado por todos… Y lo peor de todo, La inmortalidad.

Suzuno escuchaba la historia con tranquilidad pero no pudo quedarse tranquilo al escuchar lo ultimo- ¡¿Inmortalidad?!

-Sí, ya sé que suena loco. Nadie lo creía, pero cuando pasaron los primeros 30 años y nadie envejecía, nos dimos cuenta que era verdad.

Suzuno se recostó en la tina y vio a Midorikawa-… ¿Cuánto ha pasado… desde que se hizo la maldición?

Midorikawa suspiro- Si no fuera por el jefe de servicio y su adicción al orden, nadie sabría. Pero ya pasaron mil años.

Suzuno se levanto en la tina y vio directo al mayordomo -¡¿Mil años?!- Grito. Midorikawa vio su cuerpo desnudo y se sonrojo un poco, Suzuno vio su reacción y se volvió a sentar en el agua escondiendo su cara en el agua, para que el mayordomo no viera su vergüenza.

-¡Vamos ¡ ¡No te sonrojes!, Lo que acabas de hacer me subió un poco el ánimo- Dijo entre risas Midorikawa.

Suzuno levanto la cabeza del agua y, aun sonrojado, miro molesto al mayordomo que no dejaba de reír, pero se sentía aun más cómodo con el riendo que a como estaba hace unos segundos.

-Sería difícil… Creer que tienes mil años de edad…

-1.023 para ser exactos, a esa edad fue la última vez que envejecí.

-Pues pareces de 1.016.

Midorikawa solo rió ante el chiste.

-Pero me refiero, que después de ver a tu amo, te puedo creer completamente.

-Sí, pero la maldición es más que solo no morir.

Suzuno vio como Midorikawa se levantaba, sacaba una toalla de un armario y la abría frente a él, cerrando los ojos, Suzuno entendió que era que ya era hora de salir del agua. Se levanto y se envolvió con la toalla. Midorikawa le ofreció su mano y Suzuno salió de la tina y fue hasta el cuarto. Mientras el mayordomo arreglaba su traje en el baño, Suzuno decidió vestirse. Ropa interior, pantalones y camisa, y antes de que pudiera abotonarla, Midorikawa llego, aparto sus manos, y empezó a hacerlo él.

-No me has dicho…La otra parte de la maldición.

-No podemos amar.-Dijo esta frase vacía, carente de emociones, mientras arreglaba el cuello de la camisa blanca de Suzuno- Nos quitaron ese tipo de emociones para que el amo no pudiera romper la maldición.

\- ¿Y cómo la puede romper?

-….Llegando al corazón de alguien. No importa si es amor o amistad. Alguien debe de sentir algo fuerte por el amo Nagumo y quizás así… Podamos todos regresar a nuestras vidas. Pero hace ya muchos años que nos rendimos.

Suzuno detuvo la mano de Midorikawa y la soltó, no podía verle de lo miserable que se sentía al escuchar la historia- Discúlpame, por sacar a relucir viejas heridas.

-No te preocupes, nuestras vidas son bastante monótonas desde hace tanto que contar esta historia es como contar un cuento de hadas a los niños.-Midorikawa tomo la ropa sucia doblada de la cama y se retiro, pero antes de salir se detuvo y vio a Suzuno- Aunque… ¿Te digo un secreto?

Suzuno tomo el chaleco azul de la cama y vio al mayordomo.

-Desde que llegaste… Creo que recuerdo cómo es que latía mi corazón. Es emocionante.

Suzuno se sonrojo un poco y Midorikawa sonrió para irse de nuevo.

Suzuno recapitulo, pensó en la historia de nuevo y se sintió culpable."_El tampoco ha tenido su final feliz_". Pensó en la forma que el manipulaba los finales de cuentos para hacer finales sádicos y recordó lo que Nagumo había dicho antes de lanzar uno de los libros al fuego _"Hubiera sido más divertido si el lobo se la hubiera comido". _Pensar en eso solo hacía que le doliera el estomago, y pensaba en lo hipócrita que era ya que él hacía lo mismo. Busco sus botas en el armario y lo que vio fue que este estaba lleno de vestidos de gala. Al lado de sus botas había diferentes estilos de tacones y zapatos de mujer. Mientras se ponía sus botas pensó en lo delicada que era la habitación de paredes de un tono rosado palido con decoraciones de oro, el piso tenía una alfombra roja tapándolo por completo y se dio cuenta. Esa habitación era una habitación de huéspedes, pero era para damas de sociedad que se hospedarían en el castillo, y eso molesto a Suzuno.

-Sé que soy algo flacucho, pero no soy tan femenino. -Dijo molesto. Decidió no pensar en el tema y camino hasta la puerta. Se quedo parado frente a ella, con su mano en la manija, apretándola pero no moviéndola. No deseaba quedarse en esa habitación y nunca se le prohibió salir de ella, pero no sabía que le esperaba tras la puerta. Si el castillo estaba hechizado algo extraño podría estar esperándole afuera, ni siquiera sabía si Midorikawa de verdad era tan bueno como parecía ser. Suzuno abrió la puerta y camino por el pasillo _"Solo habrá que investigar" _Pensó. La diferencia de la noche anterior era que ahora había un gran ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared, la noche anterior esta estaba cubierta por la cortina que ahora estaba recogida en la parte superior del ventanal. Se asomo y vio como su respiración empaño el vidrio al instante, ya faltaba poco para el invierno en su pueblo. Suzuno puso su mano en el frio cristal y vio la parte trasera del castillo, era un gran patio con un laberinto de arbustos muy bien cuidados y varias fuentes. Al terminar el laberinto había un inmenso bosque que posiblemente llegaba hasta la montaña. Suzuno se separo del cristal cuando la nube que tapaba el sol se movió y este le empezó a dar en la cara, aun que el ambiente aun se sentía frió. Siguió caminando y vio que no todo lo que había visto en la noche anterior era tan tétrico como creía, las estatuas no le seguían y lo demostró caminando adelante y hacia atrás frente a ellas varias veces, tanto que se sintió un poco idiota. Los cuadros habían desaparecido y él había jurado que había rasguños en las paredes, pero estas tenían un papel tapiz morada casi nuevo. Este cambio hacia que Suzuno se sintiera intranquilo. Siguió caminando y llego a unas escaleras. Al final de las escaleras había alguien limpiando el barandal de cerámica. Llevaba el mismo tipo de traje negro que Midorikawa pero el poseía un cabello largo suelto, atando una parte de el en una pequeña coleta tras su cabeza y de un color turquesa interesante. Suzuno se escondió detrás de la pared y vio los movimientos del otro, todavía desconfiaba de todos, por muy normal que se viera el castillo. El mayordomo seguía limpiando el barandal con cuidado, limpiando el polvo, después de unas cuantas varias pasadas el polvo desaparecía con facilidad.

-Está limpio, pero estas grietas no se irán. Bueno, con la antigüedad que tienen, no debo quejarme.-El mayordomo se dio la vuelta y Suzuno pudo ver su cara. Empezó a pensar que todos los mayordomos de aquí eran andróginos, primero el que ha estado hablando con él que tenía demasiadas curvas como para ser hombre y ahora este chico con una cara que confundiría a cualquiera, y ambos tenían una voz femenina. "_Posiblemente sean mujeres, pero sería grosero preguntar_" paso por su mente. Intento regresar un poco pero choco contra algo, una armadura que estaba tras de él, intento detenerla para que no causara ningún ruido pero solo hizo que terminara de caer al piso, quedando él con el brazo en la mano. Suzuno pensó que podía huir y esconderse, pero el sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta tras de él hizo que apretara con más fuerza el brazo de la armadura y volteara a ver al mayordomo, que le veía con su ojo que no era tapado por su cabello y le sonreía.

-Buenos días, ¿Podría darme el brazo?- Dijo formalmente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Suzuno vio al brazo y luego al mayordomo, le entrego la pieza metálica y se disculpo.

-No debe de preocuparse, entiendo que este nervioso. Solo relájese mientras que yo arreglo esto.

Suzuno lo vio inclinarse y suspiro fastidiado, se inclino el igual y empezó a recoger las piezas de la armadura.

-No me digas que no lo haga-Dijo antes de que el mayordomo pudiera hablar-Yo lo tire… Y no me trates tan refinadamente, me pone nervioso.

El mayordomo rió y asintió- Entonces, ¿Por cuál nombre debo de llamarte?

-Suzuno está bien.

-Mi nombre es Ichirouta Kazemaru, estoy a tus órdenes.

Kazemaru soltó lo que tenía en sus manos y se levanto- No es necesario que lo hagamos, llamare a alguien y quitara esto del camino.

Suzuno se levanto y vio hacia la ventana-… ¿Puedo salir?

Los ojos de Kazemaru se abrieron mas y pestañeo un poco- Discúlpame, pero debería de preguntarle al amo que tipo de restricciones tendrás en tu estadía. Por favor, acompáñame.

Suzuno siguió a Kazemaru que bajo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso del castillo. En el segundo piso siguieron el pasillo principal hasta una puerta medio abierta, Suzuno se detuvo y se escondió tras un pilar blanco al ver el cabello de Nagumo, que acababa de pasar frente a la puerta. Kazemaru le vio con una mirada comprensiva y le pidió que esperara. Suzuno vio al mayordomo entrar y apretó sus puños.

-No puedo creer que sea tan…

-¿Miedoso? Tranquilo, después de lo que pasaste ayer se te entiende.

Una voz tras de él hizo que diera un saltito y se diera la vuelta, retrocedió y se golpeo contra el pilar. La persona que ahora estaba frente a él solo se reía con una expresión algo traviesa mientras le veía desde arriba. Pestañeo con esos ojos turquesa tan… delineados, pensó Suzuno, cabello castaño atado en una cola sobre su hombro derecho y llevaba también un traje de mayordomo. Extendió su mano hacia él y sin borrar su sonrisa de satisfacción, se disculpo. Suzuno la tomo de mala gana y se levanto.

-En serio no quise asustarte… Pero te veías tan indefenso escondido allí que quise hacerlo- Dijo con una voz que demostraba superioridad.

-Entonces… Si querías asustarme- Dijo Suzuno ahora mas fastidiado que antes. El mayordomo no pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse tapando su boca con el dorso de su mano.

-¡Sí, fue muy divertido! Dime Fudou, y no, no uso maquillaje, mis ojos son así.

Suzuno se quedo sin palabras y su expresión solo saco una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción de Fudou.

-Vi como te quedaste viendo a mis ojos. Pero cambiando el tema, ven conmigo.

Suzuno no pudo responder ya que el mayordomo tomo su muñeca y empezó a correr, los pasos de ambos en el mármol resonaban por el pasillo y luego la sala del segundo piso.

-O-

Kazemaru salió de la habitación junto a Nagumo y noto que Suzuno ya no estaba allí.

-Amo, el estaba aquí… ¿Habrá escapado?-Pensó Kazemaru preocupado.

-No podría, pero no importa, déjalo que ande libre por el castillo. Quizás se relaje un poco.

Kazemaru vio a Nagumo que regresaba a la habitación y sonrió- Intentas que no te odie tanto- Susurro.

-O-

Llegaron al otro lado del castillo y Fudou se detuvo unos metros ante la puerta blanca. Arreglo su saco y estaba tan tranquilo comparado a Suzuno, que estaba completamente agitado de tanto correr.

-Oye, arréglate un poco- Suzuno le vio y Fudou actuaba como si no fuera culpa suya el que se encontrara en ese estado en ese momento.

-¡Es tu culpa que este así!-Grito, ya estaba molesto- Además, ¿Por qué no me tratas con respeto como los demás mayordomos?

Fudou cruzo sus brazos y puso una mirada que tenía algo de desprecio en ella- Porque no quiero.

Fudou se dio la vuelta y entro en la habitación, Suzuno se arreglo, suspiro molesto y entro tras de él.

-¡Fudou! ¡Gracias a Dios llegaste!- Dijo un chico que soltaba una sartén e iba hacia el pero se detuvo y le vio de pies a cabeza-¿Por qué tienes puesto el uniforme de mayordomos?

-Quería ver que tal era, y jugar un rato por ahí.-Fudou se quito la coleta dejando que su cabello desordenado cayeran hasta un poco debajo de sus hombros, se quito el saco negro y la corbata que le hacía juego. También se quito el chaleco gris y sacó la camisa que le quedaba bastante grande del pantalón.

El chico de ojos azul oscuro lo vio con una seria expresión- Si quieres desnúdate.

-No tendría problema en hacerlo si me lo pides así, Toramaru-Fudou rió y el chico solo volteo sus ojos.

-Solo cállate y vuelve a trabajar, necesito que salgas a buscar hongos para el almuerzo, y Dios te salve si Kidou se entera que estuviste jugando con los uniformes del personal.

-El nunca se enterara. Apenas lo tome hace 20 minutos.-Fudou rió un poco y empezó a desordenar su cabello.

-Y otra cosa- Agrego Toramaru-¿Qué hace el fuera de su habitación?

Suzuno se quedo tieso, después de tan larga conversación pensó que no le había notado.

-Lo saque a pasear, hubiera sido desagradable dejarlo morir de aburrimiento. Por eso lo traje a la cocina.-Fudou tomo las partes del uniforme que había dejado en un mesón y antes de irse puso su mano en el hombro de Suzuno- Pórtate bien mientras no estoy.

Suzuno movió su hombro, quitando la mano de Fudou de golpe, volvió a reír y siguió en lo suyo. Toramaru vio al joven que estaba parado en la puerta, aparentando estar serio cuando en realidad estaba incomodo. Toramaru limpio sus manos en el delantal que tapaba sus pierna e invito a pasar a Suzuno.

Suzuno dudo, pero solo se vería como un idiota allí parado, al entrar vio que había más personas dentro de la cocina, un chico de cabello castaño vestido de mayordomo hablando con un chico de cabello blanco vestido con ropas normales, pero encima llevaba una bata blanca. En la estufa había un hombre con una banda blanca en su cabello y una cara de que te podría matar a golpes, y a su lado se encontraba un chico con una bandana naranja que sonreía como idiota. Todos dejaron lo que hacían cuando vieron a Suzuno entrar y el no se podía sentir más incomodo.

Toramaru se paro frente a él y se presento- Me llamo Toramaru, no te molestes en pedir mi apellido, puedes llamarme por mi nombre- El chico le sonrió le ofreció asiento en una silla alta al lado de un mesón de mármol- Soy el chef principal de la mansión. Así que quiero saber, ¿Que te pareció mi comida?

Toramaru apoyo sus hombros al otro lado del mesón y le sonreía a Suzuno.

-Estuvo deliciosa, gracias- Dijo viendo hacia el mesón, quería preguntar algo pero no sabía si estaba fuera del lugar, pero ese muchacho noto su afligida expresión y le pregunto qué pasaba.

\- Es que….. ¿Qué edad tienes?- Pregunto con una expresión de duda.

Toramaru abrió sus ojos y los demás callaron para luego empezar a intentar aguantar la risa.

Suzuno noto la indiscreción y se empezó a disculpar-¡Ya sé que fue una mala pregunta, y sé que es tonto porque me dijeron que no pueden morir pero!… Eres bajito.

Suzuno susurro lo ultimo pero debido al silencio Toramaru pudo escuchar con facilidad lo que dijo. Aspiro hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones y luego suspiro tratando de calmarse. Tomo uno de los cuchillos que estaban en la mesa sin quitar su vista de Suzuno y lo clavo frente a él.- Lo que me falta en estatura… Lo tengo en habilidad. Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi comida.

Suzuno no podía moverse, ese chico le había puesto de los nervios con ese severo cambio de personalidad, esa falsa sonrisa con un tic nervioso no le ayudaban a sus nervios y sentía que su vida peligraba aun más, había dos demonios en el castillo.

El hombre que vestía con un delantal igual al de Toramaru y una camisa azul cielo puso su mano en el hombro del más bajito y le dijo que se calmara- Este chico paso por algo espeluznante como para vengas a amenazarlo con un cuchillo.

-Pero… ¡Tobitaka!- Dijo molesto soltando el cuchillo.

-Además… Tu eres menor que todos en el castillo.

Los demás empezaron a reír a carcajadas y Toramaru solo hizo un puchero. Aclaro su garganta y vio a Suzuno- No estoy molesto. Pero no toques ese tema otra vez, por favor.

Suzuno asintió y se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Así que ya sabes de la maldición?- Dijo Tobitaka- Eso es bueno, al menos entiendes todo bien.

Suzuno vio la tranquila personalidad del chico que parecía que podía dejarte K.O de un solo golpe y pensó, es cierto que las apariencias engañan. Tobitaka se movió hacia un lado de la cocina y regreso dejando una bebida verde frente a él.

-Es de Kiwi, disfrútalo.- Suzuno asintió y vio a Tobitaka quien regreso a la estufa a seguir con su trabajo.

Suzuno tomo el refresco frente a él y saboreo el sabor del kiwi, nunca había probado esa fruta. Noto como el otro mayordomo se acercaba a él al igual que el chico de la bata blanca, ambos se presentaron.

-Shirou Fubuki, soy el ayudante del doctor del castillo- El joven tenía una mirada relajada pero una gran sonrisa- Es un placer

-Yo soy Yuuki Tachimukai. Espero servirte- El joven de ojos azules hizo una reverencia y luego sonrió a Suzuno.

-Soy Suzuno…. Estoy a su cuidado- Suzuno solo tomo otro sorbo del refresco.

Fubuki se sentó en una silla a su lado y Tachimukai al lado de Fubuki. Suzuno vio que ellos le veían y rieron. Se toco la cara y también su cabello, y eso solo hizo que Fubuki y Tachimukai rieran más. Esto solo hizo que Suzuno se molestara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-Su ojos tenían una mirada que congelaría del miedo a cualquiera. Lo logro con Tachimukai pero Fubuki solo siguió sonriendo.

-Pareces un copo de nieve. Tu cabello es bastante blanco.-Fubuki sonrió y Tachimukai asintió un poco.

Suzuno estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de veces que se había sonrojado por culpa de la servidumbre del castillo. Otra vez se sonrojo y solo volteo su cabeza y arreglo un poco su cabello. Un copo de nieve, por lo general le decían que era esbelto, agradable a la vista, que tenía una mirada seductora, aunque siempre esos comentarios terminaban con un "Pero esa personalidad…", aunque él no se molestaba en destrozarse su hermosa cabeza en complacer a los demás cambiando. Pero "Copo de nieve", nunca le habían dicho así, era hasta… tierno, el que pensaran así de él. Pero bueno, su boca de vez en cuando dice cosas que él no quiere.

-Pues tú me recuerdas a un abuelo…- Suzuno apoyo su cabeza en su mano y vio por el rabillo del ojo a Fubuki.

Fubuki se sorprendió y Suzuno pensó que de verdad se conseguiría que el chico dejaría de hablarle, pero el solo empezó a reír tapando su boca con el dorso de su mano y tomando su estomago con el otro. Tachimukai solo veía la escena nervioso.

-¡Al final tenía razón! ¡Endou págame!

El chico de la bandana naranja se acerco y le dio una bolsa con lo que parecían ser caramelos a Fubuki y se presento ante Suzuno.

-Mamoru Endou, soy ayudante en la cocina, y acabo de perder una apuesta…-Decía con una expresión de derrota en su cara.

-¿..Lo lamento?- Respondió Suzuno.

-No fue tu culpa… Juzgue mal a las personas.-Endou volvió a otra mesa donde estaba cortando vegetales.

-¿Qué habían apostado?-Pregunto Suzuno sintiéndose algo usado.

\- Nosotros te vimos desde el segundo piso la noche que llegaste, y pues, Endou cree que juzga bien a las personas- Fubuki apoyo su codo en el mesón y su cabeza en su mano, poniendo su relajada mirada en la espalda de Endou, que solo se apenaba.- El dijo que parecías una buena persona en el fondo. Y yo le quise apostar y dije "Quizás sea lindo, pero a lo mejor tiene una terrible personalidad", Y así gane fácilmente una bolsa de caramelos.

Suzuno se mordió el labio mientras sonreía y vio a Fubuki- Eres bastante bueno… Para ser un simple enfermero.

Tachimukai se levanto y se escondió detrás de Tobitaka quien estaba con una expresión atónita. Toramaru y Endou intentaban seguir cortando pero podías ver como sus hombros se alzaban de la risa.

Fubuki y Suzuno tuvieron una guerra de miradas por un momento pero ninguno de los dos parecía desistir, solo dejaron de verse para ver a la puerta que se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Midorikawa que estaba increíblemente nervioso.

-¡Lo perdí! ¡Perdí al huésped y solo tenía un día de haberle servido y..!- Dejo de gritar cuando noto a Suzuno quien le veía con una ceja alzada- Miren, lo encontré.

Fubuki rió y se levanto- Otro día terminaremos esto, señor huésped.-Y luego se retiro del cuarto.

Midorikawa saludo a todos en la habitación y se sentó donde antes estaba Fubuki- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Fui a buscarte para invitarte a pasear por los campos del castillo. Me asuste cuando no te vi.

-¿Pensaste que había escapado? No soy tan idiota para hacer eso…

Midorikawa se encogió un poco y le respondió- No es por eso, es que quería saber si estabas bien…

-Esa es mi duda. Si soy un prisionero ¿Por qué me llaman huésped y me tratan de esta manera?

Midorikawa no supo responder y cuando se atrevió a decir algo una voz hablo detrás de Suzuno obligándole a voltearse.

-Porque nuestro amo es una persona muy brusca, que no sabe cómo actuar con otras personas, no eres un prisionero aquí, solo un invitado.

Suzuno lo vio, postura y traje impecables, llevaba una medalla plateada en su saco, lo que demostraba que era el jefe de mayordomos del castillo. Aunque lo interesante de el era su cabello, algo largo hasta casi media espalda, castaño y en arreglado en rastas, atando el que le molestaba la cara en una pequeña cola. Y sus ojos, Suzuno nunca había visto ojos de un rojo tan profundo en su vida. Y aunque él sabía que no le veían con malicia, su seriedad le asustaba un poco. El mayordomo sacó unos lentes redondos de un bolsillo interno en su saco y se los puso, tapaban casi la totalidad de sus ojos, pero aun podías verlos porque eran de un cristal incoloro. Suzuno noto que se los había puesto cuando él se había perdido en sus ojos. Suzuno lo vio y quito su expresión confiada.

-¿Soy un invitado que se quedara aquí el resto de su vida?

El mayordomo le vio y siguió parado recto- Eso dependerá de nuestro amo. Ahora, déjeme presentarme. Yo soy…

-Kidou, ¿Eres el jefe de mayordomos aquí verdad?- Suzuno le interrumpió y su expresión se torno en una sonrisa algo atrevida.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Necesitas algo en especial?

-Solo tengo… Algo de información. Sobre un uniforme de mayordomo que se perdió.

Toramaru detuvo su cuchillo y volteo a ver a Suzuno, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Una gran casualidad- Dijo Kidou- Mis razones para venir a la cocina eran esas.

-Entonces esta fue una gran casualidad- Suzuno sintió como la mirada de Toramaru le decía "No lo harías…" Y Suzuno le vio con una mirada que decía "Mírame".-Lo tenía un chico con cabello marrón muy despeinado… Creo que se llamaba Fudou.

Kidou apretó sus puños que llevaban unos guantes blancos y sonrió un poco- Gracias. Fuiste de mucha ayuda. Ahora me retiro.- Antes de irse vio a Midorikawa, que había estado viendo a otro lado en vez de ver a la puerta, su mirada obligo al chico a voltearse y verle.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- Dijo algo nervioso.

-No servirá de nada que escondas tus manos, Te quiero con tus guantes antes de la revisión de las tres. Ahora sí, me retiro.

Kidou salió de la cocina y tan rápido cerró la puerta Suzuno noto que todos empezaban a respirar de nuevo. Aunque nunca noto que hubieran dejado de hacerlo.

-¿El es tan malvado que los pone tan nervioso?- Suzuno tenía una pequeña sonrisa y su ceja levantada.

-No es una mala persona.-Respondió Tachimukai- Solo es alguien muy…

-Imponente-Dijo Toramaru.

-Perfecto- Continúo Midorikawa molesto.

-Controlador en todos los pequeños detalles.- Siguió Tobitaka quien solo seguía meneando una gran olla frente a él.

\- Pero es una buena persona- Dijo Endou riendo- Con el no me he equivocado hasta ahora.

\- Cambiando el tema- Interrumpió Toramaru- En serio delataste a Fudou…

Suzuno sonrió y se levanto- No me gusta que me traten de menos.

Toramaru le vio y suspiro- Que desastre, chicos, tenemos otro Afuro.

Suzuno se encogió un poco y pregunto quién era. Midorikawa le respondió.

-Es un conde que estaba de visitas el día del cumpleaños del amo, así que el también fue afectado por la maldición. De cariño le decimos Aphrodi.- Empezó a ponerse sus guantes y vio sus manos con disgusto.

-Aphrodi… ¿De Afrodita?

-¡Lo entendiste rápido!- Dijo Midorikawa y se levanto junto a él- Cuando lo conozcas entenderás. ¡Hasta quizás te caerá bien!

-Quizás se hagan mejores amigos.-Dijo Toramaru y le sonrió a Suzuno- A menos que sus personalidades choquen y solo tendrás un nuevo enemigo.

-¿Nuevo?- Pregunto Suzuno.

-Solo reza por que Fudou no se entere que fuiste tú quien le dijo a Kidou sobre su travesura- Toramaru llevo los vegetales hasta la olla y Tobitaka los hecho en ella- El es mucho peor de lo que parece.

Suzuno fue hasta la puerta y no se molesto en voltear- Quiero que lo intente.

Midorikawa tomo a Tachimukai y persiguieron a Suzuno. Lo alcanzaron a medio camino y Tachimukai le pregunto por qué le había arrastrado a él también.

-Quiero que hables con Tsunami. Necesito un gran favor. Y ustedes son cercanos.

Tachimukai no lo pensó mucho y asintió, ambos adelantaron a Suzuno y este se sorprendió de lo rápido que caminaban.

-¿Adonde me van a llevar ahora?

Ambos mayordomos se vieron y sonrieron para luego ver a Suzuno quien se sorprendió por su sincronización hasta para hablar juntos.

-¡A hacer algo divertido!

Nota final: Este capítulo fue divertido, pero difícil de escribir. Aunque ya presente a varios personajes todavía faltan algunos, y quizás Nagumo aparezca mas en el próximo… Quién sabe. ¡Suerte y regálenme reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Un Bello Odioso Y Un Bestial Idiota

Nota de Autora: Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez, más rápido que el segundo creo, pero espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Sip, Inazuma Eleven sigue sin pertenecerme, todos sus derechos son para Level 5. Si fuera mío tendría una serie de OVAS sobre las aventuras de Genda….

* * *

A ambos mayordomos se les había olvidado su profesión, por que actuaban como niños mientras arrastraban a Suzuno corriendo por los pasillos del castillo. Suzuno intentaba detenerse pero ambos chicos eran sorprendentemente más fuertes que el. Corrieron tan rápido que en un momento Suzuno sintió que ya ni estaba corriendo y estaba siendo alzado en el aire. Todo termino cuando salieron por la parte trasera del castillo hacia el jardín. Se detuvieron y Suzuno cayó al piso.

-¡Sean más cuidadosos!- Decía jadeando mientras se levantaba.

\- Lo lamentamos…-Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Para qué me querían traer aquí?-Vio como el jardín era gigantesco, el césped era tan verde como en las montañas luego de una gran lluvia y todos los capullos de flores estaban abiertos. Aunque hacia ese característico frió de inicios de invierno.

\- Solo pensé… Que quizás querrías ver a la yegua que te trajo.- Hablo Midorikawa.

Suzuno se acerco al mayordomo y lo tomo por los hombros- ¿Dónde está Alice?

-¡Si quieres verla!- Midorikawa sonrió y no se intimido ante la cercanía de Suzuno con el- Solo síguenos, está en los establos.

Suzuno soltó a Midorikawa y junto a Tachimukai los tres caminaron por el camino de grava del jardín. Mientras caminaban Midorikawa se detuvo y Tachimukai y Suzuno hicieron lo mismo.

-Tengo que decirte algo, por favor no lo olvides- Midorikawa vio a Suzuno que estaba sorprendido a ver tanta seriedad en ese chico- El amo me dijo que quería cenar contigo hoy.

Suzuno se sorprendió pero su mirada fue hacia un arbusto- ¿Qué pasaría si me niego?

El mayordomo se le acerco y le hablo- No te recomiendo que lo hagas. Solo… No lo olvides.

Suzuno no quiso decir más nada y solo pidió que siguieran caminando. Se acercaron hasta la granja que estaba tras una pequeña arboleda y cuando pasaron junto a ella, Midorikawa y Tachimukai no pudieron seguir caminando sin preguntarle a Suzuno.

-¿Por qué los animales te persiguen?- Pregunto Tachimukai viendo como una vaca olía a Suzuno por encima de la valla de madera y varios animales le veían y lo seguían.

Suzuno vio a los animales de su alrededor pero en ningún momento cambio su expresión- Yo he sido granjero… Toda mi vida, creo.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Midorikawa.

-Si… Bueno, al menos hasta hace poco. Era bibliotecario.

Tachimukai vio a Midorikawa que dejo de jugar con los pollitos que seguían en fila a Suzuno.

-Entonces después deberíamos de ir a la biblioteca.- Tachimukai siguió caminando, saco un reloj plateado del bolsillo de su chaleco y llamo a su amigo- Tenemos que apurarnos, falta poco para que sea la revisión.

Midorikawa hizo una mala cara y se levanto, Suzuno los siguió y en cuestión de 3 minutos ya habían llegado al establo. Suzuno vio a un hombre de piel morena que llevaba un saco en su espalda, cuando vio al mayordomo lo saludo emocionado.

-¡Tachi! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo el chico mientras dejaba el saco lleno de manzanas recostado en una pared y se quitaba el polvo de las mangas de su camisa Vino tinto y arreglaba la tela negra que usaba como cinturón.

-Vine para ver a la yegua que trajiste anoche. ¿No habrá ningún problema?- Tachimukai sobaba su cabeza y se veía algo apenado por pedirle el favor. Aunque el chico solo sonrió.

-Si es para ti y Midorikawa, no hay ningún problema. ¿Y me imagino que el chico a quien Mary le está comiendo el cabello es el dueño de la yegua no?

Tachimukai volteo y vio a Midorikawa tratando de quitar una vaca que había gustado del aroma del cabello de Suzuno y empezó a lamerle. Suzuno solo estaba parado con una expresión de muerte en su cara. Tachimukai estuvo a punto de ir a ayudarles pero el chico fue más rápido y ya estaba junto a la vaca, dándole un poco de heno en la boca, logrando que se fuera a otro lado.

-Discúlpela, a ella le gustan las frutas y tu hueles como a durazno.- Dijo el chico sonriendo- Soy Tsunami.

-Suzuno. No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me pasen estas cosas. ¿Podría ver a Alice?

-¿Alice? ¿Así se llama tu yegua?- Tsunami le prestó un pañuelo a Suzuno para que limpiara su cara- ¡Que nombre para un caballo!

-Bueno… Mi hermana adoraba ese caballo. Por eso quiero saber si está bien.

Tsunami acepto cuando Suzuno le devolvió el pañuelo y le sonrió- ¡Entonces no nos quedemos aquí parados!

Tsunami tomo del saco tres manzanas y los cuatro entraron en el establo, pasaron por el pasillo con todos los caballos a ambos lados y al final estaba Alice. Suzuno corrió y la tomo en sus manos. Alice le reconoció de inmediato y empezó a relinchar de felicidad. Suzuno sonrió y pego su cabeza con la de la Yegua.

-¿No te hicieron pasar un mal momento verdad?- Dijo Suzuno.

-Me asegure de que estuviera bien cuidada- Tsunami se acerco y puso una manzana en la boca de Alice- Así que creo que está bien. ¡Pero me ha metido en problemas!

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- Pregunto Suzuno.

\- Cuando fui a buscarla en la entrada del castillo estaba muy nerviosa y no dejo ni que Genda ni yo la tocáramos, así que intente darle de comer, pero no quiso comer ni heno, ni hojuelas de avena.-Tsunami se sentó sobre una paca de heno y se recostó de la pared- Probé a la suerte con una manzana y cuando se la mostré se tranquilizo. Y al final vino a dormir aquí. ¡Pero se comió todas mis manzanas!

Suzuno sonrió mientras veía a Tsunami- Si, ella suele hacer esas cosas. Pero me alegro que este bien.

Midorikawa toco con el hombro a Tachimukai y puso su mano frente a él- Págame.

Tachimukai suspiro un poco y saco una bolsa llena de almendras de chocolate bañadas en caramelo de diferentes colores y se las dio a Midorikawa.

Suzuno se molesto.

-¡¿Qué apostaron ahora?!- Grito asustando a Alice y a Tsunami- ¡¿Y por qué siempre apuestan conmigo?!

-Cálmate- Dijo Midorikawa nervioso- Solo aposte a que tú de verdad sonreías. ¡Algo bueno!

Suzuno se sintió aun más usado e insultado. No quiso decir nada ofensivo o que llegara a herir a Midorikawa, pero tenía una lengua muy afilada como para no aprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Entonces, yo apuesto a que vas a fallar tu revisión de las tres.

Midorikawa vio a Suzuno sorprendido y el solo sonreía.

-¡Yo lo secundo!- Grito Tsunami- Igual, siempre te regañan porque no llevas tus guantes y te mandan a limpiar el piso.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Hoy si los llevo puestos!-Midorikawa levanto sus manos y solo se sorprendió porque en verdad… No llevaba sus guantes.

-¡¿Cuándo me los quite?!- Grito asustado.

-¿En serio no te diste cuenta de que te los quitaste cuando veníamos hacia acá?- Tachimukai no podía creer que Midorikawa fuera tan despistado.

Suzuno y Tsunami empezaron a reír mientras veían a otro lado. Midorikawa respiro para calmarse y salió del establo, diciendo que los iba a buscar, aunque Tachimukai le detuvo por el hombro y le mostró su reloj, que daba las 2:50. Midorikawa casi se desmaya pero Tachimukai lo atrapo.

-¡Se nos hace tarde!- Dijo Tachimukai mientras cargaba a Midorikawa con su brazo- ¡Por favor no hagan ningún alboroto hasta la hora del almuerzo!

Tachimukai arrastro a Midorikawa fuera del establo y ambos se fueron. Suzuno vio como se iban ambos y siguió acariciando a Alice.

-Parece que ganamos nuestra apuesta- Tsunami se levanto y empezó a caminar fuera del establo- Ya casi es hora del almuerzo, ¿Te piensas quedar?

Suzuno se despidió de Alice y salió junto a Tsunami. Ambos caminaron hasta la granja pero allí Tsunami se despidió de él. Le indico como volver al castillo y Suzuno le hizo una pregunta.

-Si en verdad ganamos… ¿Que tendremos a cambio?

Tsunami puso su mano en su barbilla pensando y luego chasqueo sus dedos y sonrió- ¡Podemos hacer que nos dé una de las botellas de whisky de Hiroto! ¡Créeme es el mejor licor!

Tsunami se despidió y volvió a su trabajo. Suzuno camino y vio que el sol se ocultaba, cuando levanto su cabeza al cielo vio una gran nube que tapo el sol por completo, y una fría ventisca hizo que sacudiera completamente todo su cuerpo. _"Falta poco para que empiece a nevar"_ Pensó mientras entraba al castillo. Por alguna razón estaba cansado y evito realmente ver a alguna otra persona y solo subió a su habitación, pero se perdió un poco antes de llegar a ella. Cuando llego cerró la puerta y sin pensar se quito las botas con los pies y se lanzo a la cama. No sabía porque estaba tan cansado, quizás porque durmió poco, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran y caer dormido tan fácilmente.

Pasaron las horas y nada despertó a Suzuno excepto unos grandes golpes a la puerta. Sabía que Midorikawa no podría estar tan molesto por haber perdido una apuesta como para golpear así la puerta. Se levanto y antes de que pudiera acercarse mucho a la puerta esta se abrió.

-¡Amo déjelo tranquilo!- Escucho la voz de Midorikawa que intentaba detener a Nagumo, pero este no le hizo caso y entro a la habitación. Suzuno no se movió de su puesto y solo le mantuvo la mirada a Nagumo. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero él era de su misma estatura. Lo tenía cerca, viéndole directamente a sus ojos. Suzuno no se hizo a un lado en ningún momento.

-¡Amo deténgase!- Dijo otro mayordomo que acababa de llegar.

\- Kazemaru, cállate y llévate a Midorikawa de aquí. Ahora.

Ninguno de los dos mayordomos se atrevió a pelear contra Nagumo, Kazemaru tomo la mano de Midorikawa y se lo llevo a la fuerza cerrando la puertas tras de él.

-¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar?

Suzuno estaba cansado de haber estado huyendo de Nagumo y simplemente podía enfrentarlo en ese mismo instante.

-No tenía hambre- No titubeo en ningún momento.

-Por mi puedes morir de hambre, pero te ordene que bajaras a hacerme compañía.

Nagumo seguía viéndole con los mismos ojos dorados que habían logrado casi matar del miedo a Suzuno cuando lo conoció, pero ahora ya no arriesgaba nada, Hitomiko no estaba tras de él y ahora si podía decirle lo que le diera la gana.

-Yo no recibo tus órdenes.

Nagumo se hizo un poco para atrás y su ceño se frunció mientras veía a la pared- ¿Aun si te hubiera invitado formalmente?

-Nunca hubiera aceptado la invitación de un monstruo como tú.

Nagumo tomo el brazo de Suzuno y lo jalo hacia el, obligandole a verlo directo a los ojos- ¡Eso está muy bien! ¡Tú no debes de ir a la boca del lobo!

Suzuno se logro soltar y se alejo de Nagumo, la sonrisa con la que decía todo le asustaba, porque dejaba ver aun mas sus colmillos. Noto que la cortina estaba abierta y daba a ver a la luna, ¿Tanto tiempo había dormido? Pero aun si se hubiera quedado dormido o no, el no hubiera bajado de ninguna manera a cenar con él. Nagumo vio como se alejo y empezó a reír.

-Aun si quieres enfrentarme, sigues escapando de mí, justo como esta mañana.

Suzuno cambio un poco su expresión y Nagumo lo noto.

-Sí, te vi cuando Kazemaru vino a preguntarme que podías y que no podías hacer en el castillo. Vi como te escondiste, como el cobarde que eres.

-¡Cállate!- Grito Suzuno- ¡Sí! ¡Estaba asustado! ¡No lo niego!- Respiro un poco y volvió a ver a Nagumo- Pero si de verdad voy a estar aquí hasta que muera, prefiero pelear y que me mates de una vez antes que seguir esperando.

La tensión en la habitación se elevo y Suzuno de verdad pensó que Nagumo lo iba a matar allí, aunque no cerró sus ojos, quería morir valiente al menos. Nagumo se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

-Entonces vete de aquí. Prefiero a la gente sumisa.

Nagumo apretó la perilla y solo se fue. Suzuno se recostó de la pared y se deslizo hasta el piso. No entendía muy bien que acababa de pasar, pero si entendió que esa misma noche se iba a ir del castillo.

-O-

-¡Amo! ¡Por favor déjeme ir a hablar con él!- Midorikawa perseguía a Nagumo y Kazemaru le rogaba que no lo molestara más de lo que ya estaba.

-No hay necesidad de eso… Le dije que se fuera.

Midorikawa se detuvo y vio confundido a Nagumo.- ¿Cómo… Que se fuera? Si usted me dijo que quizás el…

-¡Ya sé lo que dije! ¡Pero sería imposible para mí tratar con alguien que me deteste tanto!

Nagumo se detuvo y ambos mayordomos solo le pudieron ver con tristeza en sus ojos.

-No me vean así… Solo déjenme solo.

Nagumo siguió por el pasillo y se encerró en su habitación, Kazemaru y Midorikawa se quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon pasos que se acercaban.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de él- Dijo Hiroto mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Midorikawa.

-¿El estará bien ahora? Nadie había hablado de esa forma sobre él hace tanto…- Dijo Kazemaru, aun preocupado por Nagumo. Un hombre joven vestido con un traje vino tinto algo extravagante y su cabello rubio atado solo puso su mano en su cabeza y le sonrió.

-Esto no es nada, solo está teniendo malos recuerdos de su pasado. Ahora ustedes váyanse a arreglar el comedor. Nagumo solo destrozo todo otra vez.

-O-

Suzuno espero que ya fuera tarde en la noche y fue lo más sigiloso que pudo, fue aun mas sigiloso que cuando tenía 14 y se escapo de casa para ir con Reina y Saginuma a un baile en el pueblo. Aunque esperaba que no lo atraparan como lo hizo Hitomiko esa noche, si lo atrapaban ahora, quizás si moriría. Con una sabana negra que estaba doblada en el closet hizo una capa y una capucha, cortándola con una navaja que estaba en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Se la había puesto y había tomado su libro y sus lentes. Recorrió como una sombra el castillo y logro salir de allí sin ser notado. Recorrió con cuidado los jardines con el suelo lleno de nieve y luego fue hasta la granja, todos los animales dormían tranquilos dentro de los corrales y Suzuno rezo para que se quedaran así. Llego a los establos y noto que estaban vacios, Tsunami no dormía ahí después de todo. Entro y el único caballo que estaba despierto era Alice. Cuando vio a Suzuno casi relincha emocionada pero Suzuno tomo su trompa con ambas manos para que hiciera silencio.

-Nos vamos de aquí… O al menos vamos a intentarlo.

Saco a Alice de su corral y luego del establo, la llevo por bajo los árboles hasta la entrada del castillo y luego se monto sobre su caballo. Vio hacia atrás, al castillo y se mordió el labio, "_Hay personas que se merecen su final feliz"_ pensó, pero en ese momento el solo pensaba en su vida. Pateo el costado de Alice y se fue del castillo aun en la oscuridad, recordó que así es como había llegado, y esperaba poder llegar vivo a casa.

-O-

Nagumo se mantuvo pegado a la ventana desde que entro en su habitación.

-Deja la ventana y ven hacia acá Nagumo.- Dijo Hiroto.- Ayúdanos a Aphrodi y a mí a limpiar este desastre.

-Déjenlo así, igual, siempre rompo todos los muebles que ponen aquí adentro- Dijo sin quitar la vista del ventanal junto al que estaba parado.

-Haruya, tu dejaste que se fuera, no puedes lamentarte ahora.

-Cállate Aphrodi.- Respondió Nagumo. Todos se callaron en la desordenada habitación y Nagumo vio hacia el camino, hace unos minutos Suzuno se había largado del castillo. Nagumo sintió un sonido familiar y vio a la luna.

-Hoy hay luna llena- Dijo pensativo.

-Sí, esta hermosa está noche llena de nieve- Aphrodi se acerco al ventanal y vio al cielo- Es la noche que adoran los lobos.

Nagumo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y salió corriendo de la habitación. Hiroto y Aphrodi lo persiguieron hasta que Nagumo hablo.

-¡Hoy es noche de caza! ¡Escuche los aullidos!

-¡Ese chico acaba de entrar al bosque!- Grito Aphrodi.

Nagumo necesito más rapidez así que empezó a correr con sus manos frente a sus piernas. Sintió como Aphrodi le gritaba que odiaba verlo correr así, de esa forma tan anti-estética y eso lo hubiera hecho reír, pero ahora se preocupo por salir a buscar a Suzuno.

-O-

Suzuno siguió el camino que había hecho ayer pero ahora este estaba cubierto de nieve y su Yegua estaba algo confundida y asustada.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice?- Pregunto Suzuno mientras que daba golpecitos en la cabeza de la yegua para calmarla.

Pensó que solo estaba algo nerviosa porque era una noche muy extraña iluminada por la luna llena. No se imagino que tendría que frenar de repente cuando frente a él, de un árbol de pino, cayó un lobo gris que le veía con sed de sangre. Suzuno intento que Alice diera la vuelta pero en cuestión de pocos segundos estaba rodeado por una manada de lobos. Alice saltaba e intentaba golpear con sus herraduras a los lobos, pero falló en cada intento, en uno de sus intentos Suzuno no se sostuvo bien y callo de la silla de montar a la nieve. Abrió sus ojos y vio que tanto el cómo Alice estaban rodeados por lobos, ella estaba aun peleando contra ellos, y el estaba sentado, arrinconado contra un árbol mientras 4 lobos se acercaban lentamente, gruñéndole y con espuma en sus hocicos. Suzuno puso su mano en su cadera y recordó que la espada que había traído de su casa se había quedado en su celda en el castillo. Recogió su pierna antes de que uno de los lobos saltara hacia ella, vio a los lados y noto un tronco en el suelo. Aun que tuviera el corazón a mil seguía viendo directamente a los ojos del lobo frente a él. Empezó a respirar con dificultad y cuando se decidió a arriesgarlo todo para al menos vivir un poco más, se lanzo a la pequeña abertura que había entre el lobo y el árbol y no sabe cómo pero escapo.

Tomo el tronco y volteo a ver a los lobos que debían de haberle atacado, pero solo vio a una mancha negra que los atacaba a todos. Uno por uno caían, se levantaban y se lanzaban de nuevo hacia esa mancha negra, los lobos que atacaban a Alice la dejaron tranquila y fuero a atacar a la mancha negra. Suzuno estaba algo mareado y no entendía que pasaba, pero vio como la tela negra se rompió un poco y pudo ver la cara de esa persona. Era Nagumo. Era Nagumo quien estaba atacando con garras y dientes a los lobos, era él quien tomo a uno de los lobos y como si estuviera lanzando una bola de papel lo lanzo hacia un árbol para que luego escapara. Suzuno estaba muy sorprendido y no sabía qué hacer, aunque uno de los lobos dejo de atacar a Nagumo y salto hacia él. Suzuno abanico el tronco frente a y golpeo en la cabeza al lobo que cayó desmayado frente a él.

-¡Vete de aquí!- Grito Nagumo mientras que el jefe de la manada, el más grande de todos, se aferraba con sus dientes a su brazo e intentaba bajarlo a su nivel para poder rasguñarlo con sus garras.

Suzuno no podía ni hablar, estaba demasiado impactado como para poder producir algún sonido, solo se quedo allí, viendo como Nagumo logro quitarse el agarre de ese lobo que era casi de su tamaño y morderlo él. Cuando el jefe de la manada salió corriendo hacia la montaña, los pocos lobos que seguían conscientes se fueron con él. Nagumo volteo lentamente a ver a Suzuno.

-Debiste… haberte ido.- Nagumo no tenía fuerza suficiente para hablar y menos para seguir de pie. Cayó al suelo con la nieve frenando un poco su golpe.

Suzuno corrió hacia donde estaba el y se arrodillo en la nieve, estuvo a punto de tocarlo pero sus manos se detuvieron por un momento, era Nagumo, el demonio que lo había alejado para siempre de su familia, quien casi destruye su ultimo recuerdo de Miki, quien le había hecho pasar cosas horribles. Y también fue la persona que acababa de salvarle la vida. Suzuno lo tomo por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía sangre en sus colmillos y saliendo de su boca, posiblemente del jefe y de otros lobos. Su camisa estaba llena de rasguños que dejaban ver las heridas en su abdomen. Y su brazo era el que estaba en peor estado, desgarrado por los dientes del jefe de la manada.

-No te puedo dejar aquí- Suzuno llamo a Alice, que se había quedado esperándolo todo este tiempo y con dificultad tomo a Nagumo por el brazo. Se quejo de lo pesado que era pero al final lo monto acostado horizontalmente sobre la silla de montar y él se sentó frente a él.

-Alice, tenemos que regresar rápido al castillo, confió en ti- Volvió a patear los costados de la yegua pero esta vez con más fuerza, quiso disculparse pero no era momento para eso.

Cabalgo y sintió que Alice nunca había ido tan rápido en su vida. En Diez minutos ya habían llegado al castillo. Suzuno bajo del caballo y luego bajo a Nagumo, paso su brazo por detrás de su cuello y empezó a arrastrarlo dentro del castillo. Sintió los jadeos de Nagumo que pareció haber despertado pero no se detuvo.

-¿Dónde hay una chimenea?- Pregunto Suzuno mientras veía a su alrededor.

Nagumo levanto un poco su brazo herido y señalo a una pequeña sala en una esquina. Suzuno se apresuro y pateo la puerta, entro y reviso rápidamente la sala con la vista, era una pequeña sala de estar, tenía un piano de cola cerca de una pared, la cortina abierta, la chimenea estaba encendida para la suerte de Nagumo y Suzuno lo sentó en el sillón frente a ella. Nagumo tomo su mano herida y vio en silencio a Suzuno que iba de un lado a otro. Vio que se quitaba la sabana con la que se cubría y salió de la habitación.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme!- Trato de llamar la atención gritando varias veces y el primero que apareció fue Midorikawa, llevaba una camisa holgada blanca y unos pantalones iguales además de tener su cabello suelto. Se notaba que se estaba despertando ya que iba descalzo y estaba bastante agitado.

-¡Suzuno!- Midorikawa corrió por las escaleras y fue hasta donde estaba el chico- ¡Regresaste!

-¡Si, puedo saludarte luego! ¡Paso algo y necesito que traigas rápido agua caliente y algo con que tratar heridas!

-¿Para quién?- Suzuno hizo que Midorikawa entrara en la habitación y viera a la persona que estaba en el sillón.

-¡Nagumo!- Dijo asustado y salió corriendo a buscar todo lo que le habían pedido dejando a Suzuno y a Nagumo solos.

Suzuno se acerco a Nagumo y le pidió que le mostrara su brazo, a lo que Nagumo se negó.

-Ya sé que es tonto, que tú no puedes morir. Pero…

-Si puedo.

Suzuno hizo silencio.

-Yo si puedo morir. La maldición de los demás es diferente a la mía. Yo solo soy longevo por… La bestia que soy.- Nagumo aparto la vista y antes de que Suzuno pudiera decir algo Midorikawa llego junto a Tachimukai y Kazemaru, trayendo un botiquín, vendas y una batea con agua caliente. Detrás de ellos entraron Kidou, Hiroto y Aphrodi

-¡¿Qué le paso al amo?!- Grito Kidou mientras sacaba sus lentes de su bata color vino tinto y se los ponía.

-Lo ataco una manada de lobos- Dijo Suzuno mientras que se arrodillaba frente a Nagumo y sacaba un paño de la batea y lo exprimió.- Dame tu mano.

Nagumo había estado lamiendo su herida y solo consiguió que Suzuno le regañara por lo que hacía.

-No quiero…- Dijo sin seguir viendo a Suzuno.

-¡Amo… Por favor, coopere!- Decía Kazemaru preocupado-¡Sabe que con esas heridas de verdad podría morir!

-¡Pues quizás eso sea lo mejor!

Nagumo solo pensó el ardor que empezó a sentir en su mejilla, no podía creer que Suzuno se hubiera levantado y le hubiera abofeteado con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que volteara la cara. Toco con su mano sana la mejilla que se había puesto muy roja muy rápido, paso sus largas uñas tratando de acariciar un poco la herida, pero solo dolía mas.

Todos en la sala estaban callados, atónitos por lo que acababan de ver, los tres mayordomos estaban sorprendidos y asustados como para hablar, Kidou no pudo mantenerse completamente serio pero mantenía la compostura tratando de adivinar que pasaría ahora. Solo tres personas presentes estaban expectantes de lo que fuera a pasar.

-Ellos… ¡Ellos vinieron hasta aquí! ¡¿Y tú te atreves a decir qué prefieres morir?!- Suzuno gritaba apretando sus ojos cerrados. Nagumo solo lo veía sorprendido.

-¡Estas personas están aquí porque se preocupan por ti! ¡No puedes decir qué prefieres morir en frente de ellos con tanta felicidad! ¡¿Acaso no tienes respeto por las personas que han cuidado de ti por tantos años?!- Suzuno dejo de gritar y su voz resonaba por toda la sala, era muy extraño que el gritara, solo cuando de verdad estaba molesto. Abrió sus ojos y vio como todos le veían, solo el chico pelirrojo y el rubio sonreían un poco. Vio a Nagumo y de verdad no esperaba verle… Asustado. Nagumo rodó sus ojos para ver a varias direcciones y luego extendió su brazo herido hacia Suzuno.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Suzuno aclaro su garganta, se volvió a arrodillar y tomo el brazo herido de Nagumo. Con el paño aun húmedo y caliente limpio la sangre del brazo lo que saco un grito de dolor de Nagumo y Suzuno juro que se escucho como un rugido por un momento. Todo los presentes se hicieron hacia atrás excepto Suzuno.

-¡No hagas eso!- Grito Nagumo apretando con su mano libre su brazo herido.

-¡No seas llorón! ¡Ahora aguanta hasta que vende esto!

Nagumo dejo de gritar al ver como Suzuno le veía con esos ojos penetrantes y… Helados.

Siguió limpiando el brazo y vio que las heridas en su brazo no eran tan profundas y no necesitaban de sutura. Le pido a Tachimukai el botiquín y cuando lo abrió solo se confundió al ver tantos frascos de vidrio marrones que tenían nombre raros.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿"Caerula Adamite"?- Suzuno leyó el papel pegado a uno de los frascos.

-Nuestro doctor hace su propia medicina-Tachimukai le paso un frasco que decía "Mimulus"- Este es el mejor para el dolor y la cicatrización.

Suzuno le agradeció y abrió el frasco, olía como a flores con canela, pero intento no perderse con el olor y decidió tomar un poco de la crema blanca en sus dedos y la puso con cuidado en las heridas de Nagumo, pero eso no evito que pusiera su mano libre en el posa brazos del sillón y clavara sus uñas en la parte suave. Suzuno veía su cara de dolor y casi se ríe de la desgracia de Nagumo.

-Kidou, tengo una duda- Hablo Suzuno-¿Donde está su doctor o su enfermera?

-¿Enfermera?- Pregunto Kidou confundido.

-Habla de Fubuki.- Respondió Tachimukai- Están fuera, en la montaña.

Kidou continuo- Si, el doctor saca su medicina de las extrañas plantas que se encuentran en la montaña que está a unos kilómetros tras el castillo. Así que discúlpanos por dejarte este deber a ti.

Tanto Kidou como los otros tres mayordomos hicieron una reverencia y Suzuno les pidió que no lo hicieran.

-Solo hago esto para agradecerle…-Suzuno vio a Nagumo a los ojos, ya no sentía tanto miedo como la primera vez.- Gracias por salvarme. Estaría muerto si no fuera por ti.

Nagumo se sonrojo un poco y volteo a ver a la pared- No fue nada…-Susurro.

Hiroto y Aphrodi se vieron entre ellos y sonrieron. Aphrodi se acerco a Suzuno cuando termino de vendar el brazo de Nagumo y se presento.

-Soy Terumi Afuro. Un amigo de Nagumo, un placer.

Suzuno choco la mano de Afuro y hablo por intuición- Aphrodi…

-¿Ya me conoces?- El chico tomo su cabello que estaba suelto y empezó a jugar con él entre sus dedos-Eso está bien, gracias por cuidar al tonto.

Detrás de Aphrodi apareció el chico pelirrojo y también le dio la mano.

-Hiroto Kira, Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, soy un primo de Nagumo.

Estaba confundido, vio a Hiroto directo a la cara, con sus ojos verdes tras unos lentes y con una expresión de completa paz, lo único que tenían de parecido era el cabello rojo. Suzuno vio a Hiroto y luego a Nagumo que le veía un poco incomodo y luego de nuevo a Hiroto- ¿Cómo?

Hiroto y Aphrodi rieron al igual que los demás mayordomos, Nagumo solo frunció el ceño.

-Sí, es cierto que Hiroto es el lindo de la familia- Aphrodi acaricio el cabello de Hiroto y el solo arreglo sus lentes.- Pero Nagumo lo intenta, pobremente, pero lo intenta.

-¡Ya cállense!- Dijo Nagumo, pero no logro quitarle su sonrisa a Aphrodi.

-Ya es bastante tarde- Dijo Kidou para intentar evitar una posible pelea- Lo mejor es que escolten a Suzuno a su habitación.

-Yo lo haré- Se ofreció Midorikawa.

Suzuno se levanto y se despidió de todos los presentes. Kidou y los otros mayordomos se fueron, dejando a Nagumo al cuidado de Aphrodi y Hiroto.

-¿Qué me van a hacer?- Nagumo se sentía intranquilo cuando esos dos sonreían entre si y luego lo veían a él.

-Nada malo. Solo te llevaremos a tu cuarto- Hiroto se puso al lado de Nagumo y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Y planearemos tu día de mañana.-Continuo Aphrodi.

-Hoy…No me dejaran dormir.

-O-

Midorikawa caminaba frente a Suzuno quien estaba cayendo del sueño, bostezo bastante fuerte y Midorikawa lo noto.

-Fue una larga noche.

-Y ruda- Respondió Suzuno, se detuvo un momento y luego estuvo a punto de devolverse pero Midorikawa tomo su mano.

-Tsunami llevo a Alice de nuevo al establo. Y sé que también quieres esto- Midorikawa termino de entrar al cuarto junto a Suzuno y en la cama estaba el libro. Suzuno lo abrió y adentro seguía la nota de Hitomiko.

\- Gracias por buscarlo.

-No, gracias a ti. Salvaste a Nagumo aun con todo por lo que te ha hecho pasar.-Midorikawa fue hasta Suzuno y lo abrazo- Es como dijiste, el amo es muy importante para nosotros.

Suzuno se sintió algo incomodo pero devolvió el abrazo- El… Me salvo a mí. No fue nada.

Midorikawa se despidió y le deseo buenas noches mientras salía por la puerta. Suzuno se sentó en la cama y observo la portada del libro por un rato. Vio hacia el techo mientras se lanzaba a la cama. Se acomodo sobre la almohada y cerro sus ojos, esa noche no fue tan mala como la primera.

-O-

Pequeños golpes a la madera sonaban en el sueño de Suzuno, abrió sus ojos y noto que seguía en el castillo, pensó que todo lo de la noche pasada fue un sueño, pero aun tenía ese dolor del rasguño que le habían dado en el cuello. Volvieron a tocar y Suzuno se levanto, fue a la puerta y casi se cae del susto al ver a Nagumo parado frente a él.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Intento ser respetuoso.

Nagumo vio a la pared y aclaro su garganta, Suzuno lo vio y Nagumo estaba más alto que el por 5 centímetros.

-¿Quisieras…. Ir a desayunar conmigo?- Alguien a lo largo del pasillo tosió con gran fuerza y Nagumo termino de hablar- Por favor…

Suzuno estaba algo confundido, Nagumo aun mantenía su aura de "Peligro: No Tocar", pero estaba actuando algo inquieto y evitando verle directo a los ojos. Suzuno solo se quedo allí parado y pensó por un momento, vio que Nagumo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y respondió.

-Si tanto lo deseas, iré- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

-Bien, sígueme enano- Nagumo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Suzuno le grito y se regreso al cuarto a por sus botas y salió de allí corriendo mientras se las ponía tratando de no caer y poder seguirle el paso a Nagumo. Vio bien a Nagumo y noto que estaba menos lúgubre que de costumbre, llevaba una capa roja y si recordaba bien, cuando abrió la puerta tenía unas botas negras puestas, y eso que el andaba siempre descalzo, quizás por eso estuviera más alto. También llevaba una camisa blanca y un chaleco de terciopelo rojo con botones dorados que combinaba con su pantalón negro. Hasta podía notar que tenía su cabello mas organizado de lo usual, y ya no olía a tierra y miedo, ahora olía a jabón y a limpio.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- Pregunto Suzuno algo burlón.

Nagumo no se detuvo y siguió caminando- Nada en especial…

-¿Nada? Te ves completamente diferente- Suzuno logro alcanzarlo y se puso tras de el- Es como si te hubieran lanzado a una bañera todos tus mayordomos y te hubieran bañado a la fuerza.

Nagumo solo hizo silencio y Suzuno hablo sorprendido-¿En serio hicieron eso?

Nagumo se detuvo y vio molesto a Suzuno, quien ahora estaba 2 centímetros más abajo- Cállate y camina.

Nagumo hizo silencio pero esta vez esa mirada de ira no lo asusto tanto, más bien, le dieron ganas de seguirlo molestando, pero él no tentaría al destino. Llegaron rápido a una pequeña sala de comedor con una mesa para 5 personas, Nagumo invito a Suzuno a sentarse y Nagumo se sentó al otro extremo. Después de que se sentaron llegaron Kidou y una chica de cabello azul corto con un vestido de sirvienta empujando un carro lleno de platos. La chica puso dos platos frente a Suzuno y Kidou dos platos frente a Nagumo

-El desayuno de hoy será el usual plato de frutas que pide el amo- La chica y Kidou destaparon un plato cada uno dando a ver las frutas frescas de las que Suzuno se enamoro la mañana anterior- Y el otro plato será… Avena.

-¿Avena?- Pregunto Nagumo molesto.

-El Joven Aphrodi le dijo a nuestro chef que hiciera esto- Dijo Kidou mientras que destapaba el otro plato, al igual que la chica.- Y tiene que comer con los cubiertos. Disfrute.

Mientras que Kidou hablaba con Nagumo, la chica de cabello corto se presentaba frente a Suzuno.

-Soy Haruna, la hermana menor del jefe de mayordomos, estoy a tus servicios- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y le sonrió a Suzuno.

-Gracias por traer mi desayuno.- La chica se veía alegre y hasta agradable. Suzuno noto que fue la primera chica a la que veía en el castillo, claro, obviando a los mayordomos andróginos y al miedoso con cara de bebe.

Suzuno la llamo antes de que fuera junto a Kidou y le pregunto susurrando-¿Cómo hicieron para que él se viera… Decente?

Haruna rió tapando su boca y se acerco al oído de Suzuno- Solo le puedo decir que se necesito de la ayuda de mi hermano y cuatro mayordomos mas, solo para meterle en la tina. Ni se imagina cuando tuvieron que vestirle.

Suzuno tapo su boca y le agradeció a Haruna quien fue al lado de Kidou, tenía razón en lo de los mayordomos, y no podía evitar reír al pensar en eso

Kidou y su hermana salieron de la habitación dejando solos a Nagumo y Suzuno, junto a un silencio demasiado incomodo. Suzuno dejo de comer su avena y vio a Nagumo, tenía en su mano la cuchara llena de avena, temblaba un poco y cuando noto que Suzuno lo veía la metió en su boca haciendo una expresión de completo disgusto. Suzuno intento no verlo para que no se sintiera incomodo y siguió comiendo. La canela y el azúcar se combinaban con la leche y las hojuelas de avena haciéndole sentir cosas agradables en sus papilas gustativas. Intento no sonreír para mantener su seriedad pero una pequeña sonrisa se puso en su cara. Suzuno abrió sus ojos de golpe y vio que Nagumo lo veía fijamente por encima del arreglo de rosas que estaba en medio de ambos, bajo su cabeza y siguió comiendo su avena y la termino para pasar al plato de frutas. El silencio se hacía agobiante y Suzuno sabía que no era el único que se sentía así, aunque no hallaba de que hablar con Nagumo. Que se le podría decir a la persona que le había secuestrado y maltratado, quizás "¡Hola, das más miedo que ayer!" O tal vez "¿Tienes algún plan para causar mal a la hora del té?"

-¿Tu brazo esta mejor?- Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

\- Si, ya no duele-Nagumo dejo de comer y le vio-¿Tu cuello está bien? No vi que trataras tu herida.

Suzuno toco su cuello y movió su cabeza un poco- Te diste cuenta, no pensé que alguien lo notara… Está bien, no es tan profundo como tus heridas.

Suzuno no sabía porque estaba sonriendo, si el casi no lo hacía, pero aun si él hubiera sentido un gran miedo por el hombre frente a él hace solo un día, no se sentía tan mal el compartir un desayuno con él.

-O-

-¡Ahora si están hablando!- Grito bajito Midorikawa pero Tachimukai le pidió que hiciera silencio.

-Seria un problema si nos escuchan….

-Escuchando su conversación- Termino Kazemaru lo que el otro iba a decir.

Los tres estaban pegando sus orejas a la puerta de la sala tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba adentro. Junto a ellos estaba Aphrodi sosteniendo un vaso de cristal y Hiroto los veía mientras reía.

-¿Qué escuchas?- Pregunto Hiroto mientras se acercaba a Aphrodi.

-No mucho, Suzuno le pregunto sobre sus heridas.

-Es atento, aunque no lo parezca- Dijo Hiroto.

-Sí, y Nagumo le pregunto cómo estaban sus heridas.

-¡¿Estaba herido?!- Grito Midorikawa logrando que Kazemaru y Tachimukai taparan su boca con sus manos. Midorikawa se disculpo y vio a sus amigos- No me di cuenta… Soy un terrible mayordomo.

Aphrodi puso su mano en su cabeza y lo acaricio- Eres bueno, Suzuno acaba de decir que no pensaba que alguien lo notara, ahora ayúdame a seguir escuchando.

Midorikawa volvió a pegar su oído a la puerta pero aun no oía nada, las voces se escuchaban difusas, y de vez en cuando se detenían pero volvían al retomar el tema.

-El amo tenia tanto tiempo sin hablar con alguien de esta manera…- Kazemaru sonreía.

-Sí, aunque le está costando un poco mantener la conversación- Dijo Aphrodi- Habla más que con nosotros Hiroto, me estoy poniendo celoso.

Hiroto volvió a sonreír, vio a la puerta y por un momento poso su vista en el cabello de Midorikawa, se le quedo viendo por un largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pestañeo rápidamente y luego se quedo con la duda de que era lo que buscaba en la cabeza de ese mayordomo.

-¡Quizás ahora se puedan hacer amigos!- Dijo Tachimukai emocionado.

-Si- Dijo Aphrodi algo ilusionado- Eso sería un sueño.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Aphrodi empezó a escuchar golpes y el tono de ambas voces que se incrementaban, se separo de la puerta e hizo una mueca de confusión, los gritos se escucharon tan fuertes que todos podían escuchar el sonido fuera de la puerta y Aphrodi suspiro.

-Y parece que solo será un sueño.

Aphrodi hizo que todos se alejaran de la puerta y la abrió de golpe empujándolas con sus manos en ambas perillas. Pensaba en alguna escena de terror, que Nagumo no aguanto, se arranco el traje quedando desnudo y salto por la ventana que estaba al lado de la mesa hacia el jardín cubierto de nieve, además de un Suzuno traumado por ver a Nagumo en pelotas. Aunque lo que veía era como ambos estaban parados uno frente al otro al lado del ventanal, gritándose como si fueran los peores enemigos. O una pareja de novios, ambas situaciones son muy parecidas.

-¡Nadie te mando a que fueras por mi!- Grito Suzuno con furia en sus ojos.

-¡Si te dejaba morir allí solo tendría que mandar a los demás a que quitaran tu cadáver del medio! ¡Me estaba ahorrando un problema!- Nagumo le devolvía la mirada

-¡Pues discúlpame, pero fuiste tú quien me dejo ir!- Suzuno se acerco más a Nagumo.

-¡Y tu eres un tonto por no saber que la luna llena del mes significa noche de caza!- Nagumo se acerco a Suzuno con ira en su mirada.

-¡No creo tener cara de perro para saber algo así!

-¡No de perro, pero sí de estúpida dama en apuros!

-¡Al menos no tengo cara de animal como tú!

Nagumo estuvo a punto de responderle pero sintió como lo jalaron hacia tras por su capa y lo tomaban por el cuello, era Aphrodi quien le susurro al oído "Sigue así y te pondré una correa" con una horrible expresión en su rostro. Midorikawa tomo de la mano a Suzuno y lo empezó a jalar fuera de la habitación.

-¡Es hora de hablar con Sakuma!- Canturreo nervioso, Tachimukai y Kazemaru empezaron a empujar a Suzuno por la espalda pero el daba pelea e intentaba regresar a donde estaba Nagumo, quien también intentaba continuar aquella pelea.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así, cara de mono!- Fue lo último que grito Suzuno antes de que lo sacaran de la habitación.

-¡Digo lo mismo, princesa!- Nagumo fue arrastrado por Hiroto y Aphrodi quienes lo sentaron a la fuerza en una de las sillas y lo sostuvieron allí hasta que se calmara.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?!- Aphrodi se puso frente a él y le vio indignado-¡La idea era que pudieras relacionarte con él! ¡No que empezaran a insultarse como un par de niños de 5 años!

-Iban tan bien…- Dijo Hiroto decepcionado.

Aphrodi estaba listo para seguir regañando a Nagumo y Hiroto para detenerlo si intentaba golpearlo, aunque ambos se quedaron asombrados al ver a Nagumo reír. Reír a carcajadas, doblando su cuerpo y sosteniendo su estomago con sus brazos, reír de una manera en la que no lo hacía desde hace muchos años. Se detuvo cuando sentía que ya no tenía aire y limpio las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿De verdad tengo cara de mono?- Dijo con una expresión algo relajada.

Aphrodi se quedo sin palabras pero aclaro su garganta y hablo- Si, sobre todo con esa tonta risa en ella.

Hiroto sonrió y se acerco a Nagumo, lo tomo por los brazos y le vio a los ojo-¿Qué se siente reír así otra vez?

Nagumo paso sus uñas por su cabello y saco un pedazo de fresa, en un momento del desayuno Suzuno le había lanzado unas cuantas frutas antes de ir a enfrentarlo, la vio y la dejo en la mesa mientras se levantaba, tomo las manos de su primo y le devolvió la mirada.

-Se siente bien.

-O-

Suzuno caminaba por los pasillos con los tres mayordomos persiguiéndole con dificultad de lo rápido que caminaba, murmuraba muchas cosas para sí y Midorikawa le pregunto que le pasaba.

-¡Me dijo princesa! ¡¿Te parezco una princesa?!-Se dio la vuelta e hizo que los tres mayordomos se detuvieran en fila, chocando entre ellos y con Midorikawa enfrentando la rabia de los ojos azules de Suzuno.

-Eres delgado, y tienes unas cuantas curvas… ¡Pero no es que seas una dama delicada!- Midorikawa titubeaba e intentaba decir la verdad para ver si eso hacía sentir mejor a Suzuno, solo empeoro las cosas.

-¡Pues tú tienes una cintura muy pequeña y un trasero demasiado grande como para de verdad ser hombre!- Respondió molesto.

Midorikawa sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho con una flecha y no pudo responder.

-¡Por favor no peleen entre ustedes!- Dijo preocupado Kazemaru.

-¡Tú no hables, cara de Reina!-Suzuno siguió caminando y al igual que Midorikawa, Kazemaru alentó el paso. Suzuno señalo a Tachimukai y lo fulmino con la mirada-¡Y tú no intentes decir nada, bebe adulto!

Tachimukai no pudo responder, solo se lanzo a correr mientras lloriqueaba un poco y se lanzo sobre Kazemaru, quien estaba un poco impactado como para cuidar bien a su amigo. Suzuno se detuvo y mordió su labio, regreso hacia donde estaban los tres mayordomos, cada uno con una expresión diferente. Tachimukai lloraba como un niño al que le habían contado un cuento de terror antes de dormir, Kazemaru empezó a tocar su cara con la mano que no abrazaba a Tachimukai y Midorikawa estaba tirado en el piso, con una expresión de completa derrota golpeando el piso con su puño. Suzuno era experto en insultar a las personas, pero el remordimiento lo estaba matando.

-Oigan, lo lamento. No fue mi intención decirles eso….

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Un hombre alto con una cicatriz de garras que empezaba en su frente y atravesaba el parpado de su ojo izquierdo se acercaba a paso rápido junto a un mayordomo que Suzuno no conocía.

-¡Genda!- Dijo Midorikawa mientras levantaba su cara del piso-¡No está pasando nada!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Si no pasara algo no estuvieras tirado en el piso, Kazemaru no estaría teniendo una revelación y Tachimukai no estaría llorando!... Otra vez.

-¡No lloro tanto!- Dijo Tachimukai para limpiar sus lágrimas y aparentar más madurez.

Genda se detuvo al pasar al lado de Suzuno y le vio como si fuera menos-¿Tu eres Suzuno verdad?

Suzuno no entendía porque estaba algo intimidado por ese hombre que no parecía malo, pero algo en el le hacía sentir que debía mantenerlo a cierta distancia.

-Sí, soy yo.

Suzuno se mantuvo serio en esa guerra de miradas que mantuvo con el hombre hasta que el mayordomo que venía con él le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la bandeja de plata que llevaba en sus manos y que luego dejaría dentro de un carrito que estaba en una esquina.

-Cálmate, no debes de pelear con los demás.-Dijo el mayordomo y luego vio a Suzuno con el único ojo sano que poseía. Era un chico joven, de tez morena y cabello de un turquesa claro, aunque lo que llamaba la atención era que tenía un parche en un ojo.- Me disculpo por mi compañero. Mi nombre es Jirou Sakuma, estoy para servirte.

Genda miro hacia otro lado mientras que Sakuma hacia una reverencia frente a Suzuno, Suzuno vio a ese hombre, se veía algo imponente, pero se debía a lo alto que era, llevaba una camisa marrón claro y unos pantalones marrón oscuro, además de un chaleco y botas de piel que era especiales para evitar el frió, en ellas había nieve que no se derretía aun.

-Mi compañero, demasiado testarudo como para presentarse, es Koujirou Genda, es el cazador del castillo- Genda hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras que Sakuma lo presentaba.

-¿En serio el no les hizo nada?- Genda evito a Suzuno y fue a ayudar a Midorikawa.

-No fue nada importante- Midorikawa reía pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta viendo hacia su espalda-¿En verdad tengo el trasero grande?

-Sí, que bueno que te diste cuenta, era algo difícil decírtelo- Midorikawa no supo que era más molesto, el hecho de que era verdad, o que Genda hubiera respondido con tanta tranquilidad. Genda volteo a ver Suzuno y le hablo-¿En serio te burlaste de eso? Eres malo…

-¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Solo estaba molesto y me desquite con ellos y lo siento!... Lo lamento, en serio- Suzuno vio al piso y sintió la mano de Midorikawa en su hombro.

-Ya no importa, ahora solo debemos de encontrar a Sakuma.

-Estoy aquí- Dijo el chico de parche.

-Ya encontramos a Sakuma-Dijo Midorikawa sin quitar su vista de Suzuno.

-Eso no te salió muy bien Mido-Tachimukai reía un poco junto a Kazemaru, vio su reloj que daba las 2- Es hora del té.

Sakuma dejo de pensar en que de verdad había pasado desapercibido y reviso también el reloj de su bolsillo- Es cierto, vamos afuera.

Suzuno volvió a ser arrastrado pero esta vez fuera del castillo, en el jardín trasero, después de un pequeño paseo por el camino lleno de nieve llegaron a un invernadero. Al entrar te encontrarías con varios caminos que daban a diferentes direcciones en el invernadero, pero todo el lugar estaba lleno de diferentes tipos de flores y plantas. En todo el medio del invernadero, rodeado de grandes arbustos de rosas había una mesa blanca con 2 sillas y el té servido, esperando por el chico.

-¿Cómo lo arreglaron si estabas conmigo?- Suzuno se sentó a la mesa y Midorikawa tomo la tetera de cerámica blanca y decoraciones azules.

-Hable con Sakuma para que tuviera todo listo.- Vertió el té en la taza que le hacía juego y acerco unos panecillos hacia Suzuno- Disfrútalo.

-Otra pregunta… ¿Por qué las manchas de sangre en el piso?- Suzuno veía las grandes pisadas rojas que Tachimukai intento esconder parándose frente a ellas pero eran varias regadas en el piso.

-Esas son de Genda…-Midorikawa no se pudo contener y le gritó al hombre.

-¡Acababa de llegar de la montaña! ¡No molestes!- Genda dijo eso y se fue, dejando a Suzuno con los cuatro mayordomos.

-No importa realmente, gracias por todo.

Los mayordomos dejaron a Suzuno solo y empezaron a hacer diferentes trabajos a su alrededor. Sakuma tomo una regadera azul y empezó a regar las orquídeas que no estaban muy lejos de las rosas, Tachimukai y Kazemaru tenían unas pequeñas tijeras y empezaron a quitar la maleza de las rosas mas rojas que Suzuno haya visto, pero Midorikawa se quedo parado a su lado, con un pañuelo blanco en su brazo, y ahora si llevaba sus guantes, esperando para servirle. Sakuma se detuvo y se acerco a Suzuno.

-Me entere de lo que pasó esta mañana, y me disculpo por mi amo- Suzuno tomo otro sorbo de su taza de té y miro hacia las rosas a su lado- Pero me encontré con el joven Hiroto quien me dio un mensaje del amo para usted.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?

Sakuma trago un poco y hablo con dificultad- El quiere continuar su… "Discusión" durante la cena, si acepta su invitación.

Suzuno puso la taza en su plato en la mesa y Midorikawa observaba la situación algo ansioso de la respuesta de Suzuno.

-…Esta bien, iré-Midorikawa sintió que podía respirar pero no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación.

-¿Iras pero no a pelear verdad?- Le pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco a él, Suzuno lo vio a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa con algo de soberbia.

-Ya veremos en qué termina, pero sé que será divertido.

* * *

Nota final: Cuantas cosas para un solo capitulo, pero quise hacer algo y avanzar un poco más. Como siempre, por favor dejen Reviews, vamos, háganlo, es para recoger firmas, ¡Si llegamos a 50.000( Si claro T.T) me darán los derechos de autor de Genda y Fudou y les daremos más tiempo en pantalla! ¡Y no dejaremos a Fudou calentando banca!


	4. Chapter 4

Un Bello Odioso y Un Bestial Idiota.

Nota de Autor: ¡Regrese!. Lamento la tardanza, pero empecé clases de nuevo y mi tiempo se reduce a estudiar-ver Kamen Rider. Pero conseguí algo de tiempo para hacer este capítulo, y aunque sea más corto que los demás, ¡Ojala lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Como siempre, Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level 5, aunque sería divertido ver qué pasaría si fueran míos.

Aquí está el Link de la canción que toca Kidou en la sala de música: watch?v=2wGzDFbjFko

* * *

Capitulo 4

La hora del té había terminado y Suzuno se dedico a ver como la nieve se acumulaba de nuevo en el techo de cristal del invernadero mientras estaba sentado en la silla.

-No tienes que esperarnos- Midorikawa se había ido del lado de Suzuno y ayudaba a regar las rosas- Puedes andar libre por el castillo.

-No importa, me gusta aquí adentro.

Sakuma lo vio y llamo su atención.

-No te recomendaría mucho andar libre por ahí, Fudou se entero que regresaste al castillo y busca venganza-La expresión de Sakuma era de completo fastidio-Podrá ser un tonto pero es muy molesto cuando se decide a hacer algo, porque lo cumple.

Suzuno sonrió- Yo no le tengo miedo.

-Pues deberías temerme- La voz salió tras de él, de los arbustos detrás de la silla, y Suzuno solo se lanzo al piso. Miro a ver quien le había asustado y solo vio esa sonrisa molesta que salía de los arbustos y esos ojos turquesas que lo seguían viendo de la misma manera que la primera vez.

-¡Fudou! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Grito Sakuma mientras ayudaba a Suzuno a levantarse.

-Hable con Genda y sin querer me dijo que el niño bonito estaba aquí, así que vine a molestar.

-Ni siquiera mientes- Dijo Tachimukai- De verdad debes de estar molesto.

-¡Pues claro que lo estoy! ¡No es divertido que te delaten y tener que soportar los regaños de Kidou!- Fudou Grito mientras se sentaba en la silla libre frente a Suzuno y tomaba un panecillo- ¡Me obligaron a trabajar limpiando el piso con el señor "Odio usar mis guantes"!

-¡No los odio!... Pero me dan calor- Midorikawa intento no ver a Fudou quien solo tenía rabia en sus ojos.

-Estamos en invierno-Fudou no aguantaba nada- Y es molesto que tararees tanto mientras trabajas…

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero…-Dijo bajito para no tener que seguir peleando con Fudou.

-Cambiando el tema ¿Qué debería hacerte?-Fudou señalo a Suzuno quien se hizo un poco hacia atrás- Como eres un invitado dejare que elijas, ¿Prefieres que te afeite las cejas mientras duermes o despertar en la comida de los cerdos?

Suzuno apretó sus puños y sonrió-¿Y tú qué? ¿Quieres que te golpee aquí o espero a estar junto a los demás?

Fudou vio esa gélida mirada que en verdad asustaba, pero el solo se sintió reconfortado. Se levanto mientras golpeaba la mesa con las palmas de sus manos y grito.

-¡Esto se puede arreglar aquí y ahora!

-¡Pues no puedo esperar!- Suzuno también se levanto y golpeo la mesa, asustando a los demás.

Midorikawa soltó la regadera y junto a Tachimukai tomaron a Suzuno por su cintura mientras que entre Sakuma y Kazemaru tomaban a Fudou por ambos brazos.

-¡Dejen de pelear!-Grito Sakuma-¡Voy a llamar a Kidou si sigues comportándote de esta manera Fudou!

-¿Para que llamarme si estoy aquí?

Fudou y Suzuno dejaron de verse con rabia e intentar golpearse para ver como Kidou se acercaba por el camino de grava. Veía fijamente a Fudou aunque cuando se detuvo junto a ellos saludo con respeto a Suzuno.

-Hola…

-No me saludes Fudou, ya me has visto 7 veces hoy en lo que va de la mañana-Kidou mantenía la calma, pero todos los presentes se sentían algo atemorizados.-Sabes que deberías estar puliendo platería ahora.

Fudou intento buscar ayuda en las personas que lo retenían, pero tanto Kazemaru como Sakuma estaban haciendose los tontos pero expectantes de lo que pasaría atrás de Suzuno. Vio de nuevo a Kidou a los ojos y se sintió tan estúpido y cobarde, después de tantos años y sentía pánico por esos ojos.

-¡Yo iba hacia allá!-Sonrisas falsas se plasmaron en su rostro-¡Pero vine a saludar y descansar un rato!

-Llevas descansando desde que te escapaste de tu castigo ayer-Kidou podría verse tranquilo, pero un leve tic en su ojo apareció. Esas eran malas noticias.

Tanto Sakuma como los demás mayordomos y Fudou notaron el tic y Suzuno vio como las caras de todos empalidecieron de golpe. Sintió como Midorikawa lo tomo del brazo y empezó a jalarlo.

-¡Es tan tarde y debo limpiar la sala de música!-Dijo Midorikawa viendo a su reloj y casi corriendo fuera de allí sin ver hacia atrás.

-¡Yo debo limpiar las cortinas!-Dijo Kazemaru nervioso

-¡Yo tengo que alimentar al gato!-Siguió Sakuma

-¡Y yo debo…! ¡Se llevaron todas las excusas creíbles!-Tachimukai corrió junto a los demás y de ellos no se volvió a saber dentro del invernadero.

Fudou vio a todos partir y les tildo de traidores en su cabeza, pestañeo un poco mientras procesaba lo que habían dicho y frunció el ceño.

-¡Aquí no tenemos gato!-Grito hacia la entrada pero ninguno de los mayordomos se veía ya.

Kidou aclaro su garganta y cuando Fudou se dio la vuelta él estaba tras de él, el era más alto que él y era fácil de notar, 5 centímetros no es tan poco cuando te pones a pensarlo, se separo de el al ver como se puso mas pálido de lo que ya estaba y le invito a tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa blanca. Fudou trago seco e intento no verse nervioso, el era valiente, un chico sin igual, y nunca dejaba intimidar por nadie, pero en estos dos días la presencia de Kidou le ponía nervioso y eso le molestaba y le intrigaba, por eso escapaba mas de este castigo que de los anteriores. Y por alguna razón Kidou insistía aun mas en este castigo se cumpliera. Fudou se sentó y Kidou se sentó frente a él, arreglo sus guantes y arreglo el saco su traje.

-¿Estoy molesto?- Kidou se dedicaba a ver como arreglaba sus guantes, y ese desinterés en su cara preocupaba a Fudou.

-Ahora no creo estar seguro…

-Pues no lo estoy-Fudou sintió que podía respirar cuando Kidou dijo eso y le dedico una mirada-Pero tengo una pregunta, y luego podrás volver a ser el vago que eres.

-Dispara- Dijo de forma casual al notar algo de tranquilidad en el ambiente, se recostó en el espaldar de la silla y vio al techo.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi?

Casi cae de su silla por que se balanceaba sobre ella. La arreglo y vio a Kidou a los ojos, no pensó en su respuesta, porque era algo que también le incomodaba.

-No lo sé.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?-El tic de Kidou regreso.

-¡ Es enserio! Realmente no lo sé…-Ambos se vieron a los ojos y luego hacia diferentes direcciones.

-Está bien, ya no importa. Deberías de ir con Gouenji, quiere que le hagas un favor

-Claro…Hasta luego.

Fudou se levanto y no miro hacia atrás, Kidou le vio irse, caminar despreocupado como siempre, su cabello estaba más ordenado que otros días y aun si se hubiera sentido inquieto y ansioso, en cuestión de segundo volvió a su actitud relajada como siempre. El hecho de que Kidou ahora se fijara en esas cosas le molestaba demasiado.

-O-

Manteniendo la frente en alto, viendo hacia cualquier esquina, hasta la cosas más insignificante en la habitación, para no tener que ver su brazo herido y como le sanaban.

-La persona que te ha vendado es realmente cuidadosa, parecería que hasta lo hizo una dama-Decía un hombre de cabello rubio corto atado en una coleta que se levantaba de la silla en la cual estaba sentado.

-Pero lo hizo un chico-Dijo Fubuki con una expresión sencilla, pero Nagumo pudo sentir algo de malicia en ella.

-Me gustaría conocerle-Dijo el doctor.

-Debe de estar dando vueltas por el castillo siendo arrastrado por los mayordomo-Aphrodi se levantaba de su asiento en un sofá, dejando el libro que leía en una mesa y se acerco a Nagumo-Esos chicos le agarraron cariño, Gouenji.

-Debe ser un gran chico entonces- Gouenji tomo lo que sobro de las vendas que había cambiado del brazo de Nagumo y se las dio a Fubuki quien refunfuño un poco.- ¿Me equivoco, Fubuki?

-No deberías de preguntárselo a él…-Dijo Nagumo que acomodaba la manga de su camisa y tapaba los vendajes.-Siento como lo odia.

-Amo, no diga esas cosas, yo no podría odiar a nadie-Fubuki seguía sonriendo como siempre, pero eso inquietaba Nagumo.

Nagumo lo vio y solo volteo sus ojos-No confió.

-¡No diga eso!-Fubuki apretaba los vendajes en sus manos y se sentía algo insultado pero se calmo cuando Aphrodi puso su mano en su hombro.

-No pelees con él, recuerda que los perros pueden sentir las verdaderas emociones.-Aphrodi dejo salir una gran risa -¡El dice muchas cosas de todos los que están aquí!

-¡Cállate Aphrodi!- Cada vez perdía más su paciencia, Nagumo se levanto de su silla y se fue de la habitación despidiéndose con una voz casi inaudible.

Los presentes esperaron en silencio hasta que Nagumo se hubiera marchado, pero Gouenji estaba sorprendido.

-Solo me fui por dos días y regreso para encontrar a Nagumo completamente relajado.

-¿Eso es estar relajado?-Dijo Fubuki incrédulo mientras ponía los vendajes en una cesta de basura.

Gouenji sonrió un poco- De tanto tiempo siendo su doctor, puedo notar como sus hombros están más relajados. Algo bueno debe estar pasando al fin.

Gouenji se despidió de Aphrodi y junto a Fubuki salieron de la habitación. Aphrodi se volvió a sentar en el sofá, con un libro de tapa dura roja y letras negras que decían "La Bella y La Bestia".

-Algo increíble va a pasar.

-O-

La tarde era bastante fría, esa brisa que había golpeado su cuerpo quizás hubiera sido desagradable, pero él llevaba un abrigo de terciopelo azul y unos guantes de cuero negro que protegían su cuerpo y sus manos.

-¡Hiroto!-Una voz conocida le llamaba e hizo que dejara de ver el lago que empezaba a congelarse y observara al mayordomo que venía corriendo hacia él, resbalo un poco debido a la nieve pero logro mantener el equilibrio y siguió caminando algo apenado hacia él.

Hiroto tapo esa pequeña sonrisa en su boca con su mano y saludo- Midorikawa, ¿Necesitas algo de mí?

El mayordomo empezó a jugar con los guantes que sostenía en su mano derecha y miraba a todos lados mientras balbuceaba un poco.

-Si me hablas de esa manera no puedo entenderte- Hiroto no podía dejar de reír.

-Es que… Realmente me avergüenza pedirte esto…-Midorikawa bajo su cabeza, no podía ver a Hiroto a los ojos, y solo bajar la cabeza hacia que esa gran diferencia de estaturas se hiciera más grande.

-Vamos, dime lo que necesites- Hiroto podía notar ese sonrojo en las mejillas del mayordomo y también en la punta de sus orejas, su nariz y sus manos también estaban rojas, _"Debe ser por el frio", _fue lo que pensó, pero no podía evitar pensar que se veía bastante adorable de esa manera, y ese pensamiento hizo abriera sus ojos como platos y viera a otra dirección mientras repetía lo que había pensado y buscaba el significado.

-Hiroto, perdí una apuesta debido a que no me puse mis guantes, ¡Y debía tenerlos puestos porque esa vez de verdad lo intente!-Midorikawa hablaba rápido y movía sus brazos tratando de explicarse- ¡Pero lo olvide y Kidou me castigo y tuve que limpiar el piso con Fudou y el se queja y molesta mucho y…!

-Midorikawa, ve al punto- Dijo Hiroto tratando de unir todo lo que el mayordomo le había dicho.

-Necesito que me des una botella de tu Whiskey…Por favor-Le vio directo a los ojos y Hiroto se sintió algo incomodo.

-Si eso necesitas, está bien-Asintió con una sonrisa en su cara y tomo los guantes de la mano de Midorikawa.-Ahora solo ponte tus guantes y no perderás otra apuesta, además, no sentirás tanto frio.

Hiroto tomo las manos de Midorikawa y les puso sus guantes blancos los cuales rosaron con delicadeza su piel e hicieron que Midorikawa sintiera algo de alivio en sus manos.

-Pasa antes de la cena por mi habitación y te daré una botella.

Midorikawa vio sus manos y luego a Hiroto, y apareció de nuevo esa sonrisa, cálida, llena de vigor y felicidad, en ese momento Hiroto juro que su corazón se acelero por un momento.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Siempre puedo contar contigo!-Midorikawa no dejo de sonreír y se fue del lugar dejando a Hiroto confundido, tratando de calmar su corazón.

-O-

Luego de correr un rato y casi caer 4 veces Midorikawa llego a la entrada trasera del castillo y fue hasta la sala de música en el tercer piso. Abrió la puerta y con una expresión de victoria hablo.

-Tengo el Whiskey. ¡Ya no pueden molestarme!

Tsunami y Suzuno se vieron entre si y sonrieron un poco.

-Eso está muy bien.-Dijo Suzuno- Pero el reto aun no ha terminado.

-¡¿Qué más quieren?!-Grito Midorikawa mientras apretaba sus puños-¡¿Acaso quieren que me desvista y corra desnudo por todo el castillo?!

Tsunami y Kazemaru no podían dejar de reír por la idea, Tachimukai estaba apenado pensando en su amigo desnudo y Sakuma le pedía amablemente que no lo hiciera.

-Bueno…No sería tan mala idea-Suzuno hablo haciendo que todos callaran, excepto Tsunami que empezó a reír de nuevo, aun mas fuerte que antes.

-En serio… No lo hagas- Dijo Sakuma.

-No me harías hacer eso… ¿Verdad?-Suzuno vio como a Midorikawa le temblaban las piernas y sonrió con malicia.

-No te obligare a hacer eso. Pero quiero que te bebas la mitad de la botella, si terminas corriendo desnudo es tu culpa.

-Oh Dios, eres malvado-Dijo Sakuma con una pequeña risa- Y astuto.

Midorikawa se sentó en una esquina, alejado lo más posible de Suzuno y de su malvado plan.

Suzuno se burlo del mayordomo y solo siguió viendo los instrumentos de la sala. Todos estaban guardados en vitrinas de cristal y se veían muy bien conservados. Y en el medio de la sala estaba un gran piano de cola negro, recién pulido por Sakuma hace unos momentos y que te llamaba para que pasaras tu mano sobre él, lo cual Suzuno hizo.

-¿Tocas?- Tsunami noto como veía con tanta emoción, o al menos la poca que mostraba, al piano.

Suzuno quito su dedo de una de las teclas blancas antes de presionarlo lo suficiente como para que sonara y vio a Tsunami.

-No, pero los pianos son elegantes. Siempre llamaron mi atención.

-¿Y no tocas nada?- Pregunto Tachimukai mientras pulía las boquillas de las trompetas y trombones.

-No soy alguien de clase alta, nunca lo fui, así que lo he aprendido en mi vida es leer, escribir y trabajar. Aunque se supone que solo debería saber trabajar.

-…Oh, disculpa por preguntar-Dijo Tachimukai bajando su cabeza un poco, apenado por su indiscreción.

-No debes preocuparte, al final si aprendí a tocar algo- Suzuno se paro junto a Tachimukai y vio detenidamente los violines colgados a la pared- Hitomiko se esforzó y cuando cumplí diecisiete me regalo algo.

-¿Un violín?- Tsunami entro de nuevo a la conversación.

-No… Una flauta. Aunque no la toco mucho desde hace un año.

-¿Por qué?- Sakuma se intereso en la conversación y dejo de trabajar.

-Se daño una parte y es muy caro comprar un repuesto.

-Qué triste-Tachimukai se sorprendió al ver como Suzuno estaba tan tranquilo contando esa historia como si no le afectara, y Tachimukai sentía que en verdad sí.

Midorikawa dejo lo que hacía y fue hasta uno de los gabinetes de madera en una esquina de la sala, tomo una caja larga de terciopelo azul que servía de estuche y lo puso en una mesita de café que estaba al lado de Suzuno.

-¿Qué haces ahora?-Pregunto Suzuno mientras el chico habría con dificultad el candado de la caja.

-Dándote un regalo- Midorikawa logro abrir el candado dorado con sus manos debido a que estaba algo oxidado y cuando abrió la caja Suzuno retrocedió un poco.

Era una flauta transversa plateada, brillante y parecía nueva, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Suzuno viniendo de un castillo embrujado. Midorikawa le sonrió y le dijo que la tomara.

-No sé si tocabas este tipo de flauta pero…

-Es igual… Es igual a la mía- Suzuno la tomo en sus manos y la armo. Podía ver su reflejo frente a la vitrina que protegía a los violines y sintió algo de nostalgia. Cuando el tocaba, tenía a Hitomiko tras de él, sentada, relajándose y escuchando las notas que salían armoniosamente del instrumento.

-¡Si te gusta!-El mayordomo sonrió aun más, pero esta vez su sonrisa era algo que Suzuno pensó que era… Maternal- Me alegro mucho.

-¿En serio podemos dársela?-Kazemaru se acerco a Midorikawa y le hablo preocupado- Se que esa flauta te pertenece pero que diría Kidou si…

-Quiero que se la quede-Midorikawa puso su mano en el hombro de Kazemaru y este se calmo- Es mejor a que este guardada allí por la eternidad.

-¿Es tuya?- Interrumpió Suzuno la conversación.

-Algo así… Era de mi padre, fue un regalo del rey hace tiempo y el tenia permitido venir a tocar con los músicos del palacio.

-No puedo aceptarla- Suzuno intento devolvérsela a Midorikawa.- Es… Un recuerdo de tu padre. No puedo.

-Pues… No sirve de mucho conmigo ya que yo toco violín.-El mayordomo rio y le volvió a sonreír de la misma manera que calmaba a Suzuno- Quédatela, yo tengo mis recuerdos. Y ahora puedes revivir los tuyos.

Suzuno no tenía palabras e intentaba mantenerse serio. Dio un pequeño gracias y todos los presentes sonrieron.

-Espero que Kidou no note que algo falta porque…

-Creo que ya lo note- Kidou entro silenciosamente por la puerta e interrumpió a Kazemaru quien dio un pequeño grito y se escondió tras Sakuma.

-¡Si estas molesto!-Midorikawa grito y vio a Suzuno-¡Devuélveme la flauta y no la vuelvas a tocar!

Suzuno tartamudeaba un poco pero apretó la flauta entre sus manos.

-Por el amor de Dios- Kidou puso su mano en su cabeza y acaricio donde dolía- No vine a quitarle nada a nadie. Venía a ver cómo estaban pasando el rato. Ustedes limpiaron esta sala ayer.

-¡Por eso el piano estaba tan brillante!- Grito Suzuno saliendo de una duda.

La excusa no había servido y los mayordomos entraron en pánico, con Suzuno observando y Tsunami muriendo de la risa.

-¡Teníamos que usar la excusa del gato como dijo Sakuma!- Grito Kazemaru.

-¡Como si no tenemos uno!-Le respondió Tachimukai.

-¡Contrólense todos!- Kidou perdió la compostura y con solo alzar la voz todos los mayordomos se encontraban en una fila, uno al lado del otro, parados más rectos que una regla. Suzuno se intimido por el grito y Tsunami empezó a reír con su mano tapando su boca.

-No me importa que hagan, hoy no tenían tantos deberes-Kidou se calmo y arreglo sus lentes sobre su nariz- Solo no hagan nada imprudente, y menos pulan tanto el piano que lo terminen destruyendo.

Sakuma aclaro un poco su garganta-¿Quieres probarlo y ver que sigue en perfectas condiciones?- De los cuatro mayordomos, Sakuma era el mejor escondiendo sus emociones.

Kidou vio al piano y pensó que ya había pasado por varios problemas en lo que iba del día y su reciente estrés con Fudou no ayudaba, así que acepto. Se acerco al piano y se sentó en el banco frente a las teclas. Se quito sus guantes y los dejo sobre la tapa del piano y con sus dedo índice toco un Sol 4 que sonó tan maravilloso para Suzuno, ese piano estaba como nuevo.

Suzuno se sentó en una silla junto a Tsunami y cuando vio a la habitación, los demás se habían sentado en un sofá de terciopelo frente al piano, en medio de la sala. Kidou vio hacia la ventana por un momento y se quito sus lentes. Suzuno pensó que en verdad se veía joven por que ahora tenía una expresión bastante relajada.

-¿Qué quieren escuchar hoy?

-Algo tranquilo-Dijo Sakuma

-Pero feliz-Continuo Tachimukai.

-¡Ya se!-Midorikawa se acerco a un gabinete de cedro detrás de Kidou y saco una partituras de el cajón más alto.-Toca esta, por favor.

Kidou tomo la carpeta de cuero negro y la reconoció al instante, Suzuno vio por primera vez a ese joven sonreír. Kidou abrió la carpeta y vio las partituras de una canción que le gustaba mucho, tanto tocar como escuchar. Las puso en el atril del piano, puso su puño en su boca para aclarar su voz un poco y luego empezó. Suaves notas empezaron a empujar al silencio que se había formado, fue un inicio lento, como si fuera una persona conociendo a alguien, en un momento el sonido empezó a incrementarse para luego callar y dar paso a una gran mezcla de sonidos, como si hubiera llegado el mediodía y estuvieras paseando con tus mejores amigos por un campo. El sol empezaba a esconderse mientras la música se apagaba un poco, ya todo el cielo estaba naranja y los amigos se iban cada uno a su hogar, solo una persona se quedo sentada en la colina, con el viento moviendo el pasto y desprendiendo su aroma, terminando de ver el atardecer y con una sonrisa recordando su agradable día.

Solo esa canción de 2 minutos hizo que Suzuno se sintiera de esa manera.

Estaba sentado en su silla, los aplausos de los mayordomos, los veía, pero para el no hacían ningún ruido. Apretó la flauta fuerte entre sus dedos, el nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar un piano tan de cerca, y se había sentido tan bien que Suzuno no hallaba que hacer para regresar a tierra, solo el aplauso de Tsunami frente a su cara le hizo reaccionar.

-¡Te perdiste un largo rato!- Las risas del chico llenaron la habitación-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… Eso, fue increíble.

Kidou escucho el comentario y sonrió.

-Me alaga que te haya gustado.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunto Suzuno.

-Dime tú que sentiste al escucharla.

Suzuno se extraño por tal respuesta e indago por un momento. Pensó bien su respuesta y hablo- Se sintió cálido, como un atardecer de verano.

-Y ahí tienes tu respuesta-Kidou se levanto de su asiento y se puso de nuevo sus guantes- Atardecer. Así se llama la canción. Ojala puedas tocar un día conmigo.

-Bueno… Necesito practicar.

Midorikawa se acerco a Suzuno y tomo la flauta-Esta algo vieja pero la arreglare para ti. Espero escucharte.

Suzuno se preguntaba cada vez mas como ese chico pasaba de hacer bromas y ser algo infantil a tener una mirada que expresaba paz en su cara. Eso le intrigaba bastante.

-Ya es hora de almorzar-Sakuma se levanto del sofá y vio en su reloj de bolsillo, daban las 4 de la tarde.

-Deben prepararse- Kidou volvió a ponerse sus lentes y su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre- No podemos dejar a nuestro invitado esperando.

Todos salieron del la sala, excepto Suzuno, quien se quedo esperando mientras observaba como Kidou guardaba las partituras de nuevo en el cajón y organizaba todo. Se dio de cuenta de cómo el chico no le quitaba los ojos de encima y le hablo.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No… Nunca antes había escuchado un piano tan de cerca. Fue… Sorprendente.

Kidou se acerco a él y le agradeció.

-Gracias, me siento halagado.

Suzuno se sintió realmente cómodo, veía esa imagen de Kidou de un hombre que si no hacías lo que te decía te daría el regaño de tu vida, y a lo mejor si era así, pero sintió que podía hablar con él sin muchos problemas.

-Mira qué lindo, hiciste un… Amigo.

Fudou interrumpió el momento, Suzuno y Kidou lo vieron apoyado en la puerta, pero aunque tuviera esa sonrisa llena de superioridad de siempre, Suzuno sintió algo de ira muy bien disimulada en su mirada.

-Deberías de estar trabajando.

-Vine a decirte que Toramaru necesita que lo ayudes. Solo eso- Fudou se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación. Kidou se disculpo con Suzuno y siguió a Fudou.

Suzuno se quedo pensativo por un momento, no conocería de lo mejor a Fudou, pero si podía entender un poco a ese tipo de personas, bastantes seguras pero llenas de sí mismas y con la tendencia a meterse con los demás. Pero actuó algo diferente en ese corto momento que lo vio, y sintió algo de rabia y amargura en cada una de las palabras que dijo. Dejo de pensar en él cuando sintió como su estomago gruñía y así salió de la habitación.

Camino un poco por el castillo hasta que se encontró con Kazemaru, quien le había estado buscando. Le aviso que el almuerzo estaba listo y le pidió que lo acompañara. Ambos hablaron durante el camino, aunque Kazemaru hablaba mas y Suzuno respondía con "Si" "No" y algunos sonidos. Llegaron a la sala donde Suzuno había desayunado y noto que solo un lado de la mesa estaba arreglado.

-¿Y Nagumo?- Fue lo único que dijo Suzuno

-El doctor le reviso y le dijo que lo más aconsejable es que se quedara descansando en su habitación

-¿Está muy mal herido?- Suzuno no entendía por qué preguntaba estas cosas.

-No realmente, pero lo importante es su salud.

Suzuno vio a Kazemaru jalando la silla e invitándole a sentarse en ella pero Suzuno se negó.

-No me sentiría cómodo comiendo solo en esta sala tan grande. ¿Puedo comer en mi habitación?

Kazemaru pensó durante un rato y luego sonrió mientras que arreglaba la silla en su lugar.

-Mejor aun, ¿Quieres comer con nosotros en la cocina?

-No, lo mejor es que no… No querría interrumpirles y…

-¡Te aceptarían sin lugar a duda!- Kazemaru le sonrió y puso mano al lado del brazo de Suzuno- No te preocupes por los demás, solo piensa en la comida.

Suzuno en verdad solo pensó en el hambre que sentía y acepto la invitación. Ambos fueron hasta la cocina y Kazemaru abrió la puerta para ver el desorden que Suzuno confundió con una pelea, pero la sonrisa en cara de Kazemaru le decía que eso era algo normal.

Los empleados del castillo iban de un lado al otro, arreglando la mesa y poniendo en ella la comida, o al menos la que estaba lista. Toramaru estaba corto de tiempo haciendo la comida del personal y usaba su cuchillo como todo un maestro, y Tobitaka le ayudaba, pero aunque Suzuno solo viera la espalda de Toramaru podía notar que estaba increíblemente tenso e incomodo, mientras que la espalda de Tobitaka se veía igual que siempre.

-¡Por favor mantén la regla de los 5 metros!- Grito Toramaru sonrojado y furioso a Tobitaka quien no se inmuto en ningún momento.

-Es una regla tonta que inventaste esta mañana durante el desayuno-Tobitaka seguía cortando las zanahorias y no notaba el que Toramaru estaba tan molesto.

-¡Pues es una regla importante! ¡Yo necesito mi espacio para cocinar bien!-Toramaru clavo el cuchillo en la tabla de madera junto a los trocitos de cebolla y todos en la cocina se detuvieron.

-Y te lo estoy dando, no estoy tan cerca de ti- Tobitaka dejo de cortar y vio a Toramaru, Tobitaka seguía con la misma expresión de siempre y eso molestaba mas a Toramaru- Otra cosa es si quieres que me vaya de la cocina…

-¡Cállate y cocina!- Toramaru saco el cuchillo de la tabla y lo uso para echar las cebollas de la tabla a la olla y mientras dejaba el cuchillo y la tabla de picar en el fregadero fue hasta la puerta y dejo su delantal en un cesto junto a ella.- ¡Hazte cargo hasta la cena y no me busques!

Toramaru pasó junto a Suzuno quien solo vio como toda su cara estaba roja a lo que le llamaría una combinación muy fuerte de vergüenza y furia, además de que estaba murmurando muchas cosas y posiblemente una que otra eran obscenidades. Cuando ya Toramaru estaba fuera del campo de visión de Kazemaru este se tranquilizo.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?- Dijo el mayordomo completamente confundido mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Pregúntale al nuevo Chef- Dijo Genda que estaba sentado en la mesa tragándose un pedazo de pan- Desde que traje la carne hace como 3 horas Toramaru ha estado así de raro.-Amigo, ¿Qué hiciste?

Tobitaka puso las zanahorias en la olla con agua hirviendo y condimentó el estofado con un poco de sal para luego tapar la olla.

-¿Me creen si les digo que no se?

Los presente estaban algo atónitos, Toramaru no era temperamental, para nada, siempre era una persona diligente y dispuesta a escuchar. Solo si te burlabas de su estatura podrías hacer que se molestara, pero nunca algo grave, como hoy. Lo que acababan de ver era un berrinche de niño pequeño al que su hermano mayor le estaba fastidiando con ese truquito de poner un dedo cerca de él y decirle "No te estoy tocando", ese chico estaba tan confundido por lo que sentía que no sabía si se estaba molestando bien.

-Desde que desperté y baje a la cocina esta así, no deja que me le acerque y casi ni me dirige la palabra.

-No en serio, ¿Qué le hiciste?- Dijo Fudou que comía unas uvas sentado junto a Genda.

-Ya dije que nada-Tobitaka se mantenía calmado, pero hasta el se preguntaba que había hecho.- Pero lo mejor es que vaya a buscarlo.

Se quito el delantal que tapaba su pantalón negro, hoy llevaba una camisa manga larga arremangada hasta los hombros, que se veía bastante fresca. Le dio el delantal a Kazemaru y este solo se puso se inquieto mas.

-Pero te dijo que no lo buscaras.

-Eso dicen las personas cuando quieren que las busquen. ¡Fudou encárgate del estofado mientras regreso!

Un animado "Si señor" Sonó al fondo de la habitación y Tobitaka salió de la cocina pensando en donde se habría metido ese chico. Suzuno vio bien la cara de Toramaru antes de irse y pensó "Esa es la cara de una persona enamorada", pero descarto rápido esa idea, al fin y al cabo, allí nadie podía enamorarse.

Suzuno entro a la cocina y fue hasta una gran mesa al fondo de la cocina, con un ventanal que daba a la parte trasera de castillo y se tenía una clara vista del invernadero cubierto de nieve. En la mesa estaban las otras 2 partes del trió maravilla, Midorikawa y Tachimukai, junto a Sakuma que regañaba a Genda por poner los pies en la mesa, ninguno de los mayordomos llevaba su saco y se veían aun más pequeños así. Suzuno se sentó junto a Midorikawa y este se sorprendió.

-No preguntes. Voy a almorzar con ustedes.

-¡Qué bien! Pensaba invitarte ya que el amo no se sentía bien como para ir a acompañarte.

La comida estuvo lista y entre Fudou y Kidou la sirvieron, Fudou puso un plato con arroz y estofado de carne frente a Suzuno que se veía apetitoso, pero la sonrisa de Fudou solo le causaba escalofríos.

-Buen provecho…-Dijo casi cantando.

-No soy idiota, y no me voy a dejar matar tan fácil-Dijo empujando un poco el plato tratando de no verse maleducado.

-Cálmate, no le echó nada- Dijo Kidou mientras volteaba a ver a Fudou- Me asegure de eso.

Suzuno confió ciegamente en las palabras de Kidou y probó el estofado el cual estaba delicioso. Fudou vio de nuevo las miradas entre Suzuno y Kidou y solo chisto con la lengua y se sentó a comer junto a Sakuma. Al rato llego Tsunami que olía como a pasto recién cortado y traía consigo una botella de vino. Kidou le sirvió su comida y se sentó a la mesa junto a todos.

Este era un cuadro poco familiar para Suzuno, un gran grupo al que se le podría decir familia, todos juntos comiendo y disfrutando. El tuvo eso en la granja donde creció con Miki, pero casi siempre terminaban mal debido a que el viejo se emborrachaba y decidía que era hora de golpear niños. Las tuvo de nuevo con Hitomiko, pero estas no duraron mucho cuando adoptaron a Reina y a Saginuma. Y ahora la tenía de nuevo, frente a él, se sentía tan cálido, pero deseaba que su familia estuviera allí.

Paso poco tiempo de la llegada de Tsunami para que Tobitaka regresara, con la misma expresión relajada y tras de él un Toramaru mas rojo que antes, pero ahora solo de vergüenza.

-Me disculpo por ese arrebato…. Estaba algo estresado.

-No importa, a Kidou le dan de esos una vez al día-Dijo Fudou bromeando.

-No me darían arrebatos de ira si alguien hiciera su trabajo cuando le dicen-Dijo Kidou mientras seguía comiendo.

-No se vayan a poner a pelear ustedes, conseguir que Toramaru saliera del closet en el consultorio de Gouenji fue bastante difícil.-Tobitaka se recostó del mesón y Toramaru había creado un nuevo tono de rojo con su cara.

-¿Te escondes allí?-Pregunto Genda riendo un poco- Y me imagino que Gouenji te deja… Ese consentidor.

Toramaru no respondió y solo se acerco a Tobitaka- No tenias que decirles-Tartamudeo.

-Vamos, no importa, lo que importa es el delicioso estofado que hiciste-Tobitaka puso su mano en el hombro de Toramaru y le sonrió, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara mas si es que se podía.

Suzuno vio la conversación y solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

"_Esta maldición esta algo defectuosa"_

-O-

Nota Final: Y aquí esta…. Tarde bastante pero luche para conseguir tiempo para escribir. ¡Ojala lo hayan disfrutado!

P.D: ¡Escuchen la canción que toca Kidou! ¡Es hermosa!


	5. Chapter 5

Un Bello Odioso y Un Bestial Idiota.

Nota de autor: Tarde, lo sé, pero ya puedo escribir de nuevo ya que estoy de vacaciones. Al fin podre avanzar y darle inicio a mas cosas en esta historia que ha ido tanto lento como rápido…

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Inazuma Eleven me pertenece, todos sus derechos van a Level 5

* * *

Capitulo 5

El almuerzo acabo y casi todos se habían retirado de la cocina, excepto Suzuno ya que Midorikawa y Kazemaru le retenían en la cocina.

-Tenemos que esperar a Endou, y te mostraremos algo interesante.- Kazemaru estaba apenado por hacer esperar a Suzuno mientras Endou comía.

-Si ustedes tres son los que siempre están en la cocina, ¿Por qué comen ahora?

Endou y Tobitaka dejaron de comer, pero Toramaru se limito a seguir jugando con el tenedor y una zanahoria.

-Leyes de Toramaru- Endou se limpio la boca con un pañuelo y hablo- Debemos servir bien para poder estar complacidos y comer bien.

Endou volvió a poner esa sonrisita positiva y tonta en su cara y Suzuno recordó a Aki. Endou se levanto y llevo sus platos al fregadero.

-Después regresare para ayudar con la cena Toramaru- El chef no le prestó atención a Endou, quien lo llamo varias veces y al final se acerco y le termino gritando su nombre en el oído.

Toramaru reacciono y cayó de espalda al suelo, todos se le acercaron pero este solo estaba más avergonzado que antes. Vio a Tobitaka sobre él, preguntándole si estaba bien pero Toramaru rodó para salir debajo de Tobitaka, se levanto y salió corriendo de la cocina.

-Está actuando demasiado raro…- Dijo Kazemaru

-Esta todo nervioso y tembloroso-Continuo Endou.

-¿Estará enfermo?- Finalizo Midorikawa viendo a Tobitaka quien se sorprendió.

-¡Eso explicaría el por qué fue a ver a Gouenji! - Dijo Tobitaka al entenderlo todo y los demás entendieron igual. Excepto Suzuno.

"_¡Son idiotas!"_-Pensó Suzuno viendo a los demás con su tonta teoría, era lógico que ese chico estaba desarrollando un fuerte-Demasiado fuerte- enamoramiento en el Sub-chef del castillo, y parece que todos son demasiado ciegos para notarlo. Empezó a tratar de entender como todos eran tan ciegos a esos sentimientos tan visibles y lo recordó. La maldición. Una de las partes era que nadie podía amar, y eso conllevo a una pregunta de parte de Suzuno.

-Midorikawa, ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

El mayordomo vio a Suzuno y puso su mano enguantada en su barbilla, acomodo un cabello que salía del bollo de su cabeza, aun tenía esa expresión pensativa y luego se rindió.

-No que recuerde.

-¿Ninguno aquí se ha enamorado?- Siguió preguntando Suzuno.

-¡Que preguntas son esas!- Midorikawa sonreía- Es obvio que no, recuerda las circunstancias que nos afectan.

Midorikawa salió junto a Kazemaru y Endou de la cocina, y Suzuno despertó. Nadie allí sabia como se sentía el amor- O al menos el romántico- y quizás después de tantos años una parte de la maldición perdía su fuerza, al menos esa era la razón lógica para Suzuno. Y por ende, como ninguno sabía lo que era enamorarse, no entendían lo que les pasaba, y el primero en pagar el precio de la ignorancia era el pequeño chef. Suzuno quería librarse de dudas y decidió hacer un pequeño y dulce experimento, y ya tenía a dos conejillos de indias.

Suzuno se despidió de Tobitaka que pensó que también estaba enfermo ya que se había quedado parado viendo a la nada, alcanzo a los demás y se acerco a Endou.

-Endou, hay algo que me molesta y quiero saber si podrías ayudarme.

Endou se hizo todo oídos, una de las cosas que más le gustaba al chico de la bandana naranja y camisa de lana verde era ayudar.

-Sin querer deje que mi lengua afilada lastimara a Kazemaru, le dije que tenía cara de Reina…

-¿Cara de Reina? ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto el joven mientras arremangaba las mangas de su camisa.

-Que tiene facciones femeninas, en fin, se lo tomo a mal y creo que está un poco molesto, pero yo quería decirle que es un chico lindo- Si Hitomiko lo viera mentir de esa manera estaría castigado por 7 años, sin comida y sin libros- y me gustaría que le dijeras lo que piensas de él, para que no crea que lo quería insultar.

Endou entendió lo que Suzuno quería que hiciera y se acerco a Kazemaru.

-¿Qué pasa Endou?- Kazemaru no entendía por qué se le había acercado de tal manera.

-No quiero que te sientas mal, no deberías. ¡Kazemaru, tú en realidad eres realmente lindo!

La expresión de Kazemaru se mantuvo igual, pero ahora su cara estaba de un tono de rojo como el de Toramaru antes de almorzar y podías ver humo saliendo de su cabeza. Suzuno pensó que iba a golpear a Endou y a salir corriendo de la vergüenza pero solo… Agradeció.

-¿En serio lo crees? ¡Es lindo saberlo!-Solo estaba ahí parado, con la cara más roja que un rubí, pero con una expresión sencilla.

"_¡Te sonrojas y avergüenzas por cualquier cosa pero no te das cuenta de lo que sientes ahora!"-_ Grito Suzuno en su cabeza viendo la escena entre Endou y Kazemaru pero Midorikawa decidió interrumpir.

-¿Endou mi trasero es grande?- Midorikawa actuó serio ante la situación.

-…Si- Dijo Endou nervioso.

-¿Podemos dejar este tema?- Suzuno estaba cansado, y se lamento el sacar a relucir ese tema, pero al menos ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Y descubrió algo con lo que entretenerse.

Observar el desarrollo de la situación actual.

-Sí, pero me siento algo mareado, y no sé por qué estoy nervioso- Kazemaru vio como sus manos temblaban un poco- ¿Estaré enfermo?

-¡Quizás tienes lo mismo que Toramaru!-Dijo Endou- ¡Lo mejor será que te lleve con Gouenji!

Endou le tomo de la mano y el color rojo se volvió a intensificar, Kazemaru se dejo arrastrar y dejaron a Suzuno y Midorikawa solos.

-Y se acabo la sorpresa…

-¿Qué me querías mostrar?- Suzuno se acerco a Midorikawa Y este lo jalo por todo el pasillo, ya se estaba haciendo una desagradable costumbre.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Le quite la llave a Endou antes de que se fuera!

Esa emocionante sonrisa de parte de Midorikawa inyecto algo de emoción en Suzuno, una que otra sorpresa no estaba mal.

-O-

El consultorio de Gouenji era una de las salas de estar del castillo pero que había sido modificada para el uso médico, se encontraba en el tercer piso y era un lugar bastante tranquilo donde Gouenji y Fubuki pasaban con tranquilidad sus días, claro, hasta que Endou llego gritando.

-¡Kazemaru está muriendo!- Grito nervioso Endou.

Gouenji hizo una gran raya con su pluma en el cuaderno donde estaba anotando algo al voltear de golpe a la puerta, Fubuki soltó los cuadernos que estaba guardando en el librero que cayeron de forma estruendosa al piso y Kazemaru se asusto.

-¡¿Me estoy muriendo?!

Gouenji vio a los dos parados en la puerta y se aguanto las ganas de lanzar un cuaderno a la cabeza de ambos, se levanto, invito a Kazemaru a sentarse en la camilla y luego metió una patada en la rodilla a Endou.

-¡No mates gente de esa manera!-Dijo furioso mientras se acercaba a Kazemaru y le pidió a Fubuki que le ayudara.- ¿Kazemaru que sientes?

-No me siento realmente mal ahora, pero me puse muy rojo de golpe, empecé a temblar y mi corazón se acelero, ¡Casi sentí que se detuvo!

-¡Te estás muriendo!- Interrumpió Fubuki preocupado mientras ayudaba a Endou a sentarse en una silla junto a la camilla. Kazemaru se volvió a poner nervioso y Gouenji rezo pidiendo paciencia

-Fubuki, no me ayudas. Kazemaru, ¿Hiciste algo que te haya causado eso?

Kazemaru pensó y pensó pero nada le vino a la mente, el había estado perfecto, fresco como lechuga, y luego Endou se le acerco y casi le da un paro. Allí le vino una idea.

-Estaba hablando con Endou y de repente me sentí así.

-¿Te dijo algo en especial?- Gouenji había agarrado un cuaderno de tapa negra y con un bolígrafo negro tomaba notas

-Me dijo que era lindo.

Gouenji se detuvo y frunció el ceño, llamo a Kazemaru y lo vio directo a los ojos. El mayordomo estaba petrificado al tener esos ojos tan oscuros sobre él, quiso ver otras cosas, su rubio cabello atado en una coleta, su tez bronceada, el traje gris que usaba bajo su bata, pero volvió a ver a sus ojos. Además de los ojos de Gouenji también tenía a Endou viéndole confundido y a Fubuki viéndole como siempre, pero con unos ojos tan fríos que solo aumentaban los nervios de Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru- Le llamo Gouenji- Eres lindo.

Endou se confundió mas, Fubuki apretó el termómetro en sus manos con cuidado de no romperlo y Kazemaru solo se sonrojo un poquito.

-Gracias…Creo.

-Interesante- Fue lo que dijo Gouenji mientras se levantaba de su asiento y anotaba en otro cuaderno algo de una forma veloz.- Endou, quiero que lo hagas tu.

Gouenji llevo el otro cuaderno, uno rojo, consigo y dejo el negro en el escritorio, se paro frente a Kazemaru que veía a Endou y le dijo que lo hiciera

-Eres lindo.

Fue una reacción completamente diferente de cuando se lo dijo Gouenji, se puso increíblemente rojo, sintió que sus manos sudaban y se quería quitar sus guantes, sus piernas temblaron y no pudo decir bien gracias, solo pudo balbucear. Y Gouenji, como buen doctor, veía todo en el ambiente, y pudo notar que Endou también se altero un poco, sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, se sonrojo casi tanto pero no más que Kazemaru y tuvo que ver hacia otro lado, al igual que Kazemaru.

-¡Que reacción tan interesante!- Anoto en su cuaderno rojo y luego vio a Fubuki, que estaba distraído hasta que la llamada del doctor le llamo.

-Fubuki, tu eres muy lindo.

Fubuki tuvo el mismo tipo de reacción violenta que Kazemaru, solo que el mantuvo la misma expresión relajada y se excuso saliendo de la habitación. Gouenji dijo de nuevo que era interesante y se disculpo con Kazemaru.

-No tienes nada, pero descansa un poco.

Kazemaru le agradeció y se disculpo por las molestias, aunque el doctor solo pudo agradecerle el que fuera al consultorio. Gouenji salió de la habitación y vio a Fubuki sentado abrazando sus piernas recostado de la pared.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que me uses de conejillo de indias.

Gouenji vio como levanto su cabeza y le miraba con su cara aun roja y un intento de ceño fruncido, pero para Fubuki es demasiado difícil el molestarse con su doctor. Gouenji también sintió algo de calor en su cara y su pulso acelerado, anoto en la libreta y acaricio la cabeza de Fubuki mientras se disculpaba.

-Luego te invitare uno de los dulces especiales de Toramaru, pero ahora debo hablar con Aphrodi. Por ahora ayuda a Endou con su pierna.

Gouenji le sonrió y se fue del pasillo, corriendo hacia la escalera. Fubuki golpeo sus mejillas y decidió dejar de pensar en ese extraño sentimiento y hacer lo que mejor le salía, ayudar heridos.

-O-

Suzuno quería matar a Midorikawa, quería olvidar que se parecía a Miki y ahorcarlo por hacerle subir los cinco largos pisos de un castillo donde solo se usaban tres. Ahora estaba tirado en la alfombra, tratando de respirar y Midorikawa no estaba mejor que él.

-Ahora…. Ir…..Torre- Decía las palabras entrecortadas mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas, levanto la cabeza de golpe para agarrar fuerzas y deseo no hacerlo. La ligua negra que sostenía su cabello se rompió, soltando ese lacio cabello verde que le llegaba hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. El mayordomo maldijo bajito y volteo a ver a Suzuno, pero el solo podía ver al mayordomo como si viera un fantasma.

Suzuno seguía arrodillado en el piso, con sus manos aguantándolo en el piso y viendo directamente a Midorikawa. Esa figura, esos ojos, ese cabello, hasta las sonrisas y la personalidad se parecían demasiado a Miki, y Suzuno solo quería lanzarse a llorar.

-¡¿Te sientes mal?! ¡Puedo ponerte en mi espalda y cargarte hasta el consultorio!-Midorikawa se quito sus guantes y puso una mano en la mejilla de Suzuno, estaba frio y pálido y Midorikawa solo se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Suzuno reacciono violentamente al sentir la otra mano de Midorikawa acercarse, la golpeó y se hizo hacia atrás, lo cual fue una muy mala idea porque estaba en el borde de la escalera. Midorikawa intento tomarle del brazo y Suzuno quiso agarrarle, pero lo último que vio fue la expresión de terror en la cara del mayordomo antes de sentir un golpe en la cabeza.

Sintió que lo movían, pero no escuchaba nada, abrió sus ojos y estaba en su cuarto, en su casa. Se levanto rápidamente y bajo la escalera, choco contra las paredes y confirmo que si era la casa de la granja Kira. Salió de la casa y era el atardecer, la canción de piano que había oído hace poco resonó en su cabeza mientras veía como la brisa movía el césped, camino por el prado solitario y consiguió una colina, la subió y allí estaba ella, arrodillada en el césped, tranquila como siempre, usando su vestido más bonito, ese azul cielo con el cual dejo el mundo. Miki volteo a verle y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, Suzuno quiso correr hacia ella, pero los sueños siempre se acaban.

-¡Miki!- Grito Suzuno mientras se levanto de golpe de la cama y lo primero que sintió fue el fuerte abrazo de Midorikawa.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡No debí de haberte llevado allá arriba! ¡Fui un tonto!

Suzuno estaba bastante tranquilo pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza, el mayordomo solo le abrazaba con fuerza pero Gouenji se acerco a él y le dijo que soltara a Suzuno. Solo cuando Midorikawa le soltó Suzuno pudo notar aquella cara del chico, llena de lagrimas, aun seguía con su cabello suelto, y la expresión de dolor y miedo en su cara llegaron a preocupar a Suzuno. Fue lo único que noto debido a la oscuridad del cuarto.

-¿Qué me paso?- Fue lo que dijo mientras tocaba su cabeza, alejo su mano al sentir el dolor y sentir la venda que tapaba un golpe.

-Caíste por la escaleras y te golpeaste la cabeza- Gouenji sentó a Midorikawa en una silla junto a la cama y Gouenji se paro al lado de Suzuno- Te golpeaste con uno de los escalones justo en el lóbulo occipital Y parte del parietal.

-No estoy entendiendo- Suzuno vio como Gouenji se acerco a un maletín en el pequeño mueble pegado a la cama de Suzuno y saco una cosas.

-Casi… Mueres- Dijo con dolor Midorikawa.

-Pero no fue así, gracias a ti- Gouenji sobo la cabeza de Midorikawa, pero el solo mantenía la misma expresión triste. Suzuno noto la manera en la que escondía su cara con su cabello, no llevaba su traje de mayordomo, simplemente una camisa azul marino manga larga de lana que le quedaba grande y uno pantalones negros. Temblaba un poco y evitaba ver a Suzuno a la cara.

-¿Cómo gracias a él?- Siguió preguntando Suzuno.

-El se lanzo hacia ti para evitar un golpe peor en la columna o cualquier otro lado.- Gouenji se arrodillo con una pierna frente a Midorikawa para poder verle la cara - Ya despertó, por favor, deja que sane tus heridas.

-No…- El mayordomo rechazo la mano del doctor que se había puesto sobre la suya- No hasta que el sane- Midorikawa se levanto y fue hasta el ventanal, la luna ilumino su cuerpo por completo y Suzuno pudo ver las heridas en su cara que no han sido tratadas aun, se sostenía débil en sus piernas, y como estaba descalzo pudo notar unos moretones en sus pies.

-Está bien, respeto tu decisión.

Gouenji se acerco a Suzuno y encendió un fosforo frente a él, le pidió que lo siguiera con la vista lo cual hizo y Gouenji respiro menos tenso.

-Estas bien del occipital, pero debemos esperar más para poder hacer las pruebas del parietal.

-¿Eres el doctor del castillo?- Pregunto Suzuno.

-Shuuya Gouenji, a tu servicio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

Gouenji bajo las mangas de su camisa beige y las abotono- 4 días. Pero fue lo mejor, así sanaras más rápido. Todos estábamos muy preocupados ya que estuviste muy grave los primeros dos días.

Suzuno se recostó y volteo a ver a Midorikawa, pensó lo que quería decir, pero antes de poder hablar lo hizo el chico.

-Voy a decirle a Nagumo que despertó.

Suzuno nunca había visto a Midorikawa actuar tan serio, actuaba tan herido y evitaba verlo. Suzuno sabía manejar la indiferencia, sobre todo porque esa era su mejor arma, pero debía admitir que estaba desarrollando un punto suave por aquel mayordomo.

-Sé que me vas a preguntar por qué actúa así, tan diferente a lo usual. Lo mejor es que se lo preguntes tu mismo. Pregúntale por Hiromu.-Gouenji le quito las palabras de la boca, tomo su maletín negro y le dejo para que descansara.

La razón por la cual cayó de la escalera, fue el ver a Midorikawa y pensar en cosas que dolían. Pensar en que ese chico estaba tan lastimado y se rehusaba a ser tratado, eso también le dolía. Si fuera en otra situación, Suzuno diría que ese no era su problema, aun cuando el causo las heridas, pero en solo tres días que estuvo consciente en el castillo, donde dos fueron de terror y uno fue ameno y agradable había aprendido cosas, y sabía que iba a aprender más de su estadía en el castillo. Suzuno se levanto un poco y soplo la vela para poder quedar en completa oscuridad.

A la oscuridad le siguió la mañana pero Suzuno no despertó en ningún momento, solo abrió sus ojos cuando empezaba la noche. Se levanto con cuidado y bostezo, vio que no era el único en su habitación ya que a su lado, sentado en el piso y con su cabeza en la cama estaba Midorikawa, respiraba con dificultad en momentos así que Suzuno decidió despertarlo. Lo toco con cuidado en el hombro, pero Midorikawa grito de dolor y se despertó. Vio a Suzuno a los ojos y aparto la vista mientras se sentaba en el piso.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Suzuno vio a Midorikawa en el piso con algo de culpa.

-Eso no importa. ¿Tu estas bien?- Midorikawa se acomodo y se sentó recostado de la cama.

-Yo me siento bien. Pero me preocupa…. Me preocupa tu actitud hacia ti mismo.

-No voy a morir.

-Pero si te duele. Apenas te puedes parar bien. ¿Quién es Hiromu?

La tez morena del mayordomo empalideció y sus ojos recobraron un poco de emoción mientras se alejaba un poco de Suzuno-¿Quien te…?

-No te voy a decir. Solo dime quien es….

Midorikawa mordió su labio y se sentó en la silla al lado de Suzuno. Arreglo su cabello detrás de su oreja y Suzuno vio un moretón cerca de su oído, una cortada en la ceja y en su labio inferior.

-Hiromu era mi mejor amigo. Cuando teníamos 6 años estábamos jugando cerca del rio junto a Nagumo, al amo no le gustaba mucho salir cuando era pequeño pero lo convencí de jugar fuera del castillo. Los guardias reales cuidaban desde lejos, pero ellos no notaron que en la montaña estaba lloviendo. Una gran ola nos ataco mientras pescábamos en la rivera, yo logre llegar a un tronco y tome a Nagumo…. Pero Hiromu nunca me alcanzo, no importa que tanto hubiera estirado mi mano.

Suzuno estaba sorprendido, no sabía que decir hacia una historia como esa, el lograba sentir empatía por la historia del chico y lo único que supo fue seguir hablando.

-¿Quieres que te diga quién es Miki? Fue por ella que caí por la escalera.

Midorikawa limpio lagrimas de sus mejillas con la manga de su camisa y asintió. La historia de Suzuno era una historia larga y dudo de contarla toda, pero cuando empezó por el "Mis padres me abandonaron..." ya no pudo dejar de hablar, ni siquiera con su familia había sido tan abierto, quizás el desahogarse después de tanto tiempo fue lo mejor, pero el dolor que eso conllevaba no era lo que Suzuno quería.

Midorikawa Nunca pensó escuchar una historia como la que escucho en ese momento, no imaginaba el dolor por el cual Suzuno paso a tan corta edad, todo por estar en el lugar equivocado, nunca que pensó que el también había perdido a alguien importante en su vida de esa forma.

-¿Qué miserable verdad? Cuando te vi pensé en ella. Ella está muerta y yo no hice nada.

-No podías…

-¡Si podía!- Alzo el tono de voz apretando la sabana en sus puños-¡Pude haberla arrastrado conmigo! ¡Pero solo corrí!-Puso su mano en su cabeza, el hecho de que empezó a llorar solo le causaba vergüenza dolor de cabeza.

-Solo eras un niño…

-¡Tu también y has llevado ese dolor y culpa contigo por tanto tiempo!- Suzuno perdió la razón y solo lloraba-¡¿Por qué te echas la culpa?! ¡No lo fue!

El mayordomo se sentó junto a Suzuno y lo abrazo, acaricio su cabello e intento calmarle.

-Ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada. Me doy cuenta de eso.

Suzuno intento calmar su llanto pero no podía. No lloraba de esa manera desde que tenía 16 años, cuando recordaba a Miki y a todas las cosas malas que le hicieron desde que era un bebe. Le daba rabia verse tan débil ante otra persona, pero recordar esas cosas, recordar el cómo se sentía el cuero y los golpes contra su piel, el miedo de ser abusado de pequeño y el no poder proteger a la persona que más quería. Pensó que había enterrado todo esto en lo más profundo de su ser y que esa mascara de antipatía lo ocultaría para siempre. Nunca supo como se le hizo tan fácil el abrirse a Midorikawa.

-No te vayas. Por favor.- Rogo Suzuno mientras Midorikawa le limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus manos.

-No lo hare.

-O-

La mañana entro en la habitación y golpeo a Suzuno en la cara, se levanto y lo primero que vio fue a Midorikawa acostado junto a él. Se sonrojo y se levanto tan rápido que le dolió la cabeza. Intento despertar a Midorikawa pero este no se dejaba. Aparto las manos de Suzuno varias veces y casi lo golpea. Suzuno se canso y decidió patearle en el trasero.

-¡Ten cuidado!- Fue lo que grito el chico a despertar de golpe.

Suzuno estaba sonrojado viendo directamente al chico frente a él. Midorikawa lo noto y recordó la noche anterior, sonrió y acaricio la cara de Suzuno.

-¡No te avergüences! ¡Todos nos sentimos solos de vez en cuando!. Si te vuelves a sentir solo antes de dormir puedes llamarme.

Midorikawa se levanto pero Suzuno lo llamo.

-¿Iras a tratar tus heridas?

-Sí, iré, mandare a alguien para ayudarte mientras te bañas y que te traiga el desayuno. Por cierto, Nagumo en serio quiere verte- Midorikawa le sonrió de nuevo y termino de cerrar la puerta, mordió su labio con una mirada complacida y hasta traviesa- Aunque te estuvo viendo todo este tiempo mientras sanabas.

Dejo salir una risita que tapo con su mano y camino por el pasillo, estuvo bien los primeros pasos, pero no importa cuánto hubiera dormido, sus heridas seguían sin ser tratadas, no pudo dormir ni la primera ni segunda noche después del accidente y no acepto ningún medicamente de parte de Gouenji. Sus piernas le fallaron y tuvo que recostarse de la pared. Empezó a caer hacia el piso pero alguien lo tomo por la cintura antes de eso.

-¿Necesitas una mano?- Hiroto puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ryuji y el brazo de él alrededor de sus hombros para poder levantarlo del piso.

Midorikawa solo le sonrió y asintió.- Gracias, necesitaba eso.

Hiroto empezó a caminar hacia el consultorio de Gouenji pero Midorikawa lo detuvo y le dijo que se diera la vuelta.

-Antes de ir al consultorio… ¿Podrías ayudarme a tomar un baño? Necesito uno.

Midorikawa no aceptaba el que lo quisieran alejar de Suzuno en ningún momento, y creo que de esos 5 días solo se baño dos veces, y ahora solo olía a sudor. Aunque a Hiroto eso no le molestaba, el pelirrojo sonrió y se dio la vuelta para buscar la habitación de Midorikawa, llegaron a ella y el chico se alejo de Hiroto e intento llegar solo a su habitación pero en verdad no tenía fuerza en su cuerpo. Hiroto lo tomo por los brazos y lo llevo hasta el baño de su habitación, Hiroto cerró la puerta tras de él y toco una campana que avisaba que querían agua en esa habitación mientras le decía a Midorikawa que le esperaría. El mayordomo agradeció y cuando vio que la bañera estaba llena empezó a quitarse la ropa, al menos quería hacer eso sin la ayuda de Hiroto.

Hiroto había estado muerto de preocupación, tanto por Suzuno como por Midorikawa, el chico no despertaba y Ryuji solo se culpaba, tanto que se privo de medicina, descanso y comida, y Hiroto estuvo allí, intentando que él se sintiera mejor, que volviera a sonreír como siempre lo hacía, porque si Midorikawa no sonreía al menos 5 veces al día, una maldición peor que la ya tenían caería sobre ellos. Y aunque Hiroto ya podría dejar de preocuparse por el estado de ánimo del chico, actualmente tenía otro problema.

El había estado pensando en algo que Aphrodi le había dicho desde que Suzuno llego al castillo, que ese chico rompería la maldición, pero el verlo a él y a Nagumo pelear hacía que Hiroto dudara de la siempre acertada intuición de Aphrodi, aunque era cierto que su primo actuaba diferente, y que ha habido ciertos cambios en todos en el castillo, Endou y Kazemaru pasaban más tiempo juntos, Toramaru paso de evitar a cada rato a Tobitaka a intentar llamar su atención, y hasta el mismo Hiroto estaba en ese tipo de situación, solo que ahora su problema era gigantesco.

Sabía que se había ofrecido a ayudar a Midorikawa a bañarse, y claro, ambos eran hombres, aquí no había por qué pasar vergüenza. Pero Hiroto no podía dejar de ver la espalda de Ryuji mientras se quitaba la camisa, lo hacía lentamente debido a sus heridas, pero para Hiroto se sentía como si estuvieran montando un espectáculo solo para él. Ese chico no podía ser hombre, no con una cintura como esa, no con esa piel bronceada que se veía tan suave, simplemente no. Cuando empezó a bajarse los pantalones el corazón de Hiroto le dijo que no podía mas y que quería vacaciones pagas, era demasiado para el seguirlo viendo, pero en ningún momento quito la vista del cuerpo de Ryuji.

-¿Me ayudas a entrar?- La voz del chico hizo que Hiroto dejara de ver sus partes bajas y le viera a los ojos, Midorikawa actuaba como si nada y Hiroto estaba demasiado nervioso como para responder bien, tartamudeo un poco y solo asintió.

Se acerco a Midorikawa mientras arreglaba su chaleco marrón, las manos le temblaban pero aparento que no sentía nada, tomo por los hombros a Midorikawa y le ayudo a levantar sus piernas, este se sentó con cuidado en la bañera y le sonrió. Para Hiroto, ese corto momento en que toco la piel del mayordomo duro como un año. Solo el que Ryuji le hablara hizo que volviera a tiempo real.

-Hiroto, ¿Podrías decirle a Nagumo que Suzuno ya despertó? Eso lo haría feliz.

-Claro, tu solo ten cuidado- Hiroto acerco su mano a la barbilla del mayordomo y con su pulgar limpio las lagrimas secas en su mejilla- No te hagas más daño innecesario.

Hiroto y Midorikawa cruzaron miradas y ambos al mismo tiempo apartaron la vista, ambos sonrojados. Hiroto salió del baño algo nervioso y Midorikawa sintió que quería tapar su cuerpo, y ahora se sentía avergonzado por haberse desnudado frente a él.

-O-

Suzuno dio varias vueltas en la cama, no tenía fuerzas para salir de ella y su cabeza aun le dolía. Espero de verdad que viniera alguien con comida pero ya estaba ideando un plan de cómo lanzarse al piso y arrastrarse hasta la cocina, el hambre que sentía valía la pena como para ir arrastrándose para pedir comida, y todos estarían igual si no hubieran comido durante 5 días. Delicados golpes en la puerta sonaron y Suzuno se emociono, la puerta se abrió y Haruna entro con una sonrisita empujando un carrito con comida y eso hizo que la emoción de Suzuno incrementara.

-¡Despertaste!- Haruna dejo el carrito y tomo la mano de Suzuno.- ¡Estábamos tan preocupados pero ahora estamos tan felices!

-Disculpa los problemas que haya causado. ¿Eso es comida?- No pudo evitar preguntar, el olor a harina y leche hizo que le gruñera el estomago.

Haruna sonrió y acerco el carrito hacia Suzuno, destapo una bandeja de plata donde había un plato con panqueques cubiertos en rebanadas de fresa y crema chantilly, tenia frutas rodeándolas y en dos jarras de cristal más pequeñas que la que llevaba el jugo de manzana llevaban lo que Suzuno reconoció como chocolate y miel. Se veía tan bien que quería saltar hacia el carrito, pero eso solo serviría para asustar a la chica.

-¡Vamos come! ¡Tienes que estar hambriento después de estar tanto tiempo durmiendo!-Haruna le sonrió y le toco con cuidado la espalda.

Suzuno movió un los pocos los hombros y la criada supo que estaba aguantando una pequeña risa. Se sentó en la cama e invito a Suzuno a sentarse junto a ella, le pregunto a Suzuno que quería, si miel y chocolate, Suzuno le respondió que chocolate y Haruna sonrió.

-Compartimos gustos.

Suzuno se apeno ante el comentario y se sentó, se pregunto qué era lo que esa chica pensaba hacer mientras cortaba el panqueque con los cubiertos. Haruna puso el tenedor frente a Suzuno y este se negó.

-Puedo comer solo, gracias.

-No lo creo, ¿No te has visto tu brazo?- Haruna señalo al brazo del chico y este se sorprendió al ver que tenía el brazo derecho completamente vendado.

-¡¿Qué me paso?!- Dijo tocándose la mano derecha pero Haruna lo detuvo antes de que hiciera presión.

-¡No hagas eso! Cuando caíste de la escalera te golpeaste el hombro con uno de los escalones y te hiciste daño en un nervio. O al menos eso fue lo que entendí de todo lo que explico Gouenji.

-… Casi muero.

Suzuno estaba sorprendido, sabía que un golpe a la cabeza era algo grave, pero ya entendía que Midorikawa no pudo cuidar completamente de él mientras caía. Haruna tomo de nuevo el tenedor y lo puso frente a Suzuno y lo invito a comer. Suzuno acepto la comida y cuando la probo, sintió que sabía aun mejor que la primera vez que había comido la comida de Toramaru, y él pensó que eso sería difícil. No pensó tanto en el sabor, pero si en el hambre que sentía, en cuestión de minutos ya había terminado de comer y Haruna se estaba retirando de la habitación.

-Me iré, A menos que quieras que te ayude con tu baño.

Suzuno se volvió a acostar y se cubrió con su sabanas-¡No gracias!- Dijo avergonzado de si quiera pensar que ella le ayudaría a bañarse.

Haruna empezó a reír y salió de la habitación dejando a Suzuno solo de nuevo y este tomo una corta siesta, aunque esa siesta no duro mucho. La respiración de alguien le despertó, además de que podía sentir a ese alguien como si estuviera pegado junto a él. Suzuno volteo hacia el otro lado de la cama solo para ver a Nagumo sentado en el piso, viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

La forma en la que Suzuno se sentó en la cama fue tan brusca que le dio una fuerte jaqueca, iba a poner su mano sana en su cabeza pero Nagumo lo detuvo.

-No toques tus heridas, solo te vas a hacer más daño.

La mano de Nagumo apretaba suavemente la muñeca de Suzuno, estaba fría y cuando la soltó tuvo cuidado de no herir el brazo del chico con sus uñas. Se aseguro de que Suzuno se volviera a recostar y luego se sentó de nuevo en el piso, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba antes. Suzuno trato de mantener la calma mientras veía el techo de madera de la cama, pero no podía debido a la incomodidad de los ojos de Nagumo sobre él.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Tenia un tono algo molesto en su voz.

-No en realidad. Y no tienes por qué hablar, solo quería verte dormir.

"_¡Que directo!"_ Fue lo que pensó Suzuno, y solo se puso más nervioso. Suzuno se quedo callado como le había dicho Nagumo, lo vio por el rabillo de su ojo y el tenia su mirada fija en el, en su cuerpo, en los movimientos que hacia al respirar. Era una situación demasiado incomoda. Suzuno se dio la vuelta con cuidado para poder ver a Nagumo a los ojos.

-Como se que no sales mucho de aquí te daré un dato, decir que vas a ver a una persona dormir no es algo normal que un hombre le diría a otro hombre.

Nagumo se sorprendió un poco y sonrió un poco, dejando ver sus colmillos.

-Lo entiendo, por eso es que estoy viendo a la princesa mientras descansa.

Suzuno escucho el comentario y se mordió el labio-¿Así que solo viniste a pelear conmigo?

-Estaba preocupado.-Nagumo había relajado un poco su expresión, la mantenía monótona mientras seguía viendo el pecho de Suzuno.- Cuando me contaron que tuviste un accidente vine a verte, en verdad estabas muriendo. Toda tu habitación olía a muerte.

Actuaba como si le importara, pero ninguna emoción se colaba entre sus palabras. Suzuno pensó bien lo que iba a decir, pero se atrevió a decir lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¿Recordaste a Hiromu?-Tan rápido nombro a Hiromu Nagumo estaba junto a él, con su mano reposando con cuidado en su cuello.

-No menciones a esa persona. No frente a Midorikawa.- Los ojos de la bestia que Suzuno conoció el primer día habían regresado, pero eran más apacibles que la última vez.

Suzuno se asusto debido a que no noto cuando Nagumo se paró a su lado, era demasiado rápido para la vista de un simple humano. Trago saliva e intento mantenerse tranquilo y dejar el tema, pero era demasiado terco y curioso como para hacerlo.

-Ya hable con Midorikawa. ¿Te sientes culpable como él?

La mirada de Nagumo seguía siendo vacía, pero su mano tembló antes de que la quitara de su cuello, se dio la vuelta y tomo la capa azul que llevaba puesta, vio hacia la puerta y luego hacia la ventana antes de volver a acercarse a Suzuno.

-Culpable, sí, pero no tanto como Ryuji, ten cuidado con ese tema, por favor

Fue la primera vez que escucho a Nagumo hablarle de una manera tan respetuosa y cortes. Suzuno se sentó en la cama y vio directo a los ojos de Nagumo.

-No quise tocar ese tema, lo lamento.

-Y yo me disculpo por haberte amenazado, fue grosero.

-Yo diría que fue algo extremista, no grosero…- Hablo susurrando pero Nagumo pudo escucharlo.

Nagumo no pudo aguantar la risa así que puso el dorso de su mano contra ella.-Yo soy algo extremista de vez en cuando.

-Yo diría todo el tiempo.

-Prefiero demostrar mis emociones en acciones, en vez de molestar a los demás con palabras.

Ambos se vieron, con miradas retadoras y pequeñas sonrisas cada uno. La mirada de cada uno expresaba el mismo sentimiento pero a su manera. Los ojos de Suzuno eran azules y tan helados, como si el mar se hubiera congelado, los de Nagumo eran dorados, sentías que de ellos emanaba fuego, una pasión ardiente que nunca podría ser apagada, y todo hielo se derrite. La mirada de Suzuno, su mejor arma, empezó a fallarle y al final termino apartando la vista de golpe, con su corazón acelerado. Nagumo solo sonrió más.

-Gane yo. Qué bien se sintió.

Suzuno no podía creer que había perdido, esos ojos no le causaron pánico, pero si otro sentimiento que le hizo sentir ansioso y molesto. Respiro para poder calmarse, cosa que no pudo ya que cuando abrió sus ojos vio a Nagumo frente a él, demasiado cerca, quizás el nunca comprendió el concepto de "Espacio personal".

-¿Te sientes mal porque te gane? Porque yo me siento muy bien.

-Aléjate. Por favor.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Ambos vieron a la puerta y allí estaban Midorikawa y Fubuki, observando confundidos la escena, tratando de decidir si se quedaban o los dejaban solos. Suzuno empujo a Nagumo fuera de la cama y se volvió a recostar.

-No me siento bien, por favor déjenme descansar.

-Midorikawa, le gane en un juego de miradas.

Suzuno fue ignorado por todos y tanto Fubuki como Midorikawa estaban felicitando a Nagumo por su victoria en ese juego que tanto entretenía a su amo. Suzuno se levanto e intento llamar la atención de los demás, pero solo consiguió ver como Midorikawa acariciaba la cabeza de Nagumo como si el fuese un perro que aprendió un nuevo truco. Y la sonrisa de Nagumo hacia que de verdad creyera que era un perro.

-¿A que vinieron?- Nagumo se aparto de la mano de Midorikawa para volver a actuar como el mismo.

-Vinimos a cambiar los vendajes de Suzuno y ayudarle a tomar un baño.-Fubuki se acerco al ignorado Suzuno y este se puso a la defensiva- ¿Quiere mi ayuda, mi bella durmiente?

El ayudante del doctor estaba cobrando venganza, y Suzuno no lo iba a dejar así.

-Claro, si tengo una enfermera como tú a mi disposición, todo saldrá bien.- Nagumo tomo la mano que Fubuki le había acercado y la apretó.

Fubuki devolvió el apretón y mantuvo su expresión calmada como siempre. Suzuno no descansaba de una guerra para lanzarse a otra, o más bien, no lo dejaban descansar. Midorikawa tomo los brazos de ambos y los obligo a soltarse. Suzuno observo el largo cabello de Midorikawa suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros, aun con su traje de mayordomo se veía muy casual y en su frente tenía una pequeña venda cuadrada tapando la herida más grande mientras que la de su labio y las demás parecían casi sanas .

-No vinimos a eso Fubuki, y amo, por favor retírese.

Nagumo bufo y salió de la habitación mientras se despedía con su mano. Midorikawa ayudo a Fubuki a quitar las vendas de la cabeza y del cuerpo de Suzuno y lo que el chico vio le sorprendió. Sentía dolor, pero no había heridas allí, al menos ninguna visible.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿No hay heridas?- Fubuki sonreía- Las medicinas que nuestro doctor prepara son especiales, cerro tus heridas superficiales para que no hubiera ninguna infección, pero aun tienes dolor por qué no te has curado completamente.

-El es increíble, falta poco para curar mis heridas y las de Midorikawa pareciera que nunca hubieran estado allí.

-Si, Gouenji es increíble- Fubuki tomo los vendajes y se los llevo- ira a cenar contigo y el amo esta noche, quiere conocerte mejor. Ten cuidado mientras toma su baño mi lady.

Suzuno quiso levantarse para ir y confrontar a Fubuki pero Midorikawa lo detuvo. Fubuki salió de la habitación con una sonrisa complacida, ya le habían ganado a Suzuno dos veces en un solo día, y eso lo iba a volver loco. Midorikawa le ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo al baño, le ayudo a desvestirse por mucho que este se quejase y luego lo metió en la bañera.

-¿Cuándo lo preparaste todo?

-Mientras dormías después de tu desayuno. Tienes el sueño pesado.

-Claro que no, la respiración de Nagumo me despertó.

Midorikawa se reía nervioso y Suzuno le pregunto por qué. Midorikawa quiso evitar el tema pero sobre el si funcionaba la fría mirada del chico.

-El llego conmigo y cuando salí del baño…. Te estaba oliendo.

-¿Qué?- Suzuno dejo de tocar su cabello para ver con incredulidad al mayordomo.

-¡El lo hizo porque quería saber si estabas bien! ¡Lo hace por instinto! ¡También lo hizo conmigo cuando estaba herido!- Midorikawa veía a los lados y movía sus manos tratando de explicarse.

-¡Eso no le quita lo raro! ¡¿Es que acaso es un perro?!

-Bueno, en cierta manera si lo es…

-Eso no me ayuda.

Ambos se quedaron callados y Suzuno planeaba todo lo que le diría a Nagumo cuando lo viera. No se decidía entre "Perro bastardo" y "Perro pervertido" , ambas eran lo suficientemente tentadoras como para gritárselas en medio de la cena mientras le lanzaba un plato.

-El… No sabe cómo es estar con otras personas, ni siquiera nos dejaba acercarnos a nosotros que vivimos con el- Midorikawa puso su cabello tras su oreja- Siempre se aisló de los demás por cosas que hizo ya que no se podía controlar. Pero ahora es diferente.

-¿Estas feliz porque te quiere oler?- Suzuno no entendía hacia donde iba la conversación.

-Estoy feliz porque está actuando como una persona otra vez. Aun si es de una forma extraña, me gusta ver a Haruya sonreír así de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Midorikawa de verdad curaba males, Suzuno no conocería a ese chico desde hace mucho, pero el que haya sacrificado su cuerpo y sonrisas hasta verlo mejorar, el que sonriera otra vez calmaba a Suzuno.

-Lo llamaste por su nombre.

-Sí, que irrespetuoso de mi parte.

-Su nombre… No combina con él, significa primavera. Prefiero su apellido.

El mayordomo tomo una toalla y ayudo a Suzuno a envolverse en ella- Si, es más fuerte y combina con su apariencia.

Ambos salieron del baño y en cuestión de minutos Midorikawa ya habían ayudado a vestir a Suzuno y lo había acostado a en la cama. Lo dejo recostado mientras que arreglaba algunas cosas en la habitación, Suzuno veía como sus dotes de mayordomo volvían a salir a la luz, limpiaba con cuidado la mesa y el librero que Suzuno aun no había revisado al fondo de la habitación, abrió el armario y Suzuno pudo ver que en vez de vestidos ahora si había ropa masculina en el. El mayordomo se acerco a Suzuno mientras veía su reloj de bolsillo y se sentó en la silla junto a su cama.

Midorikawa seguía sorprendiendo a Suzuno, pero este no lo diría en voz alta, saco unas pastillas de un recipiente de vidrio translucido y las puso en la boca del chico mientras que le ayudaba a tomar del vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita de noche. Lo recostó de nuevo y esta vez no pudo evitar pasar una mano por la frente del chico.

-¿Por qué llevas tu cabello suelto?- No pudo con la curiosidad y pregunto.

-La liga que tenia se rompió, -Se recostó del espaldar de la silla y se relajo mientas jugaba con las puntas de su cabello- No me gusta tenerlo suelto, interfiere con mi trabajo.

-¿Por qué no consigues otra?

-Esa liga me la había regalado Hiromu

El chico se sorprendió y luego pensó en como una liga podía durar más de 1000 años sin haberse roto antes.

-Lamento que…

-No lo lamentes, ya estaba vieja después de todo, aun así aquí la tengo- Del bolsillo de su chaleco gris saco la liga negra rota y la puso en su mano- No quiero otra liga, y puedo soportar la eternidad con el cabello suelto.

Suzuno volvió a ver hacia el techo de dosel de la cama y sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar. Quizás esa medicina era para seguir sedándolo.

-Tengo sueño. ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiré así?

El mayordomo se levanto y cerró la cortina de la habitación para luego ir hacia la puerta.

-Solo dos días más y estarás como nuevo.

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a dormir, su cabeza ya no le dolía tanto y su cuerpo mejoraba, esa habitación se hacía cada vez más cómoda y hogareña y le recordaba a como se sintió cuando llego a casa de Hitomiko, a esa habitación lo suficientemente grande para una persona y cálida en las noches. Las primeras noches no podía dormir o sentirse a salvo después de todo por lo que había pasado, pero al cabo de un mes y de varias noches durmiendo junto a Hitomiko logro sentirse en su hogar, y él no quería eso de nuevo. No quería que la mansión de una bestia fuera su hogar.

Despertó con el sonido de pisadas en la habitación, yendo de un lado a otro, sintió más fuerza en sus brazos y pudo levantarse y sentarse en la cama por su cuenta. Cuando su vista se aclaro pudo ver que la persona haciendo ese calmado alboroto eran Midorikawa y Fudou.

-Despertaste. Tendré que pagarle a Tobitaka.-Fudou hablaba con fastidio mientras sostenía una pila de libros que Midorikawa tomaba y los arreglaba en el librero.

-¿Qué apostaron ahora?- Suzuno realmente se despertó al sentir las ganas de saltar de la cama y correr a ahorcar al chico, pero sus piernas seguían débiles.

-Que te moriste.-Lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y Midorikawa lo regaño.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas!-Midorikawa bajo de la pequeña escalera en la que se encontraba y después de dedicar una severa mirada hacia Fudou fue a ver a Suzuno.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- El mayordomo acerco un vaso de agua hacia las manos de Suzuno y este lo acepto.- Veo que ya te levantas por tu cuenta.

-Sí, pero aun no siento mucho las piernas.

-Es normal, no cualquier persona puede aguantar la medicina de Gouenji-Risas calmadas se plasmaron en su cara mientras apartaba un poco el cabello de su cara con sus manos enguantadas.

-Es cierto- Fudou, que había empezado a sentirse dejado de lado, dejo los libros en la mesa cerca de la chimenea y se paro junto a Midorikawa- Allí hay algo para respetar. Felicidades por no morir tan rápido.

-Gracias, hago mi mejor intento- El sarcasmo en la voz de Suzuno causo pequeñas risas en Fudou pero este se calmo al instante.

-Vamos a ayudarte a asearte y luego podrás seguir descansando.

-Quiero salir. No quiero seguir durmiendo

Quito la sabana de sus piernas y se sentó en el borde de la cama, respiro lentamente y se levanto. Sus piernas temblaron y casi cayo, pero Midorikawa y hasta Fudou le sostuvieron por los brazos y le ayudaron a sentarse de nuevo.

-Vamos, no te fuerces.- Dijo el mayordomo con el tono más cariñoso que pudo sacar.

-En serio, ya es suficiente con el que te pararas. Sigue descansando como la bella durmiente que eres.

-No puedo creerlo- Suzuno se recostó en la almohada y Midorikawa le arropo- Pensé que eras amigable por un momento.

-¡Si lo soy!- Fudou se sintió algo indignado por la acusación- ¡Dile que soy un buen chico Mido!

Midorikawa estaba en la puerta a punto de irse- No me metan en sus problemas por favor.

Fudou corrió tras de él y Midorikawa empezó a correr para escapar del chico. Suzuno los vio y sintió aun más ganas de salir, estar acostado sin estar cansado daba asco. Por muy calentita que estuviera esa habitación a principios de invierno, por muy cómoda que fuera la cama, no podía relajarse. Si, quizás sea por el hecho de que era un "Invitado" que no se iría del palacio hasta que muriera, pero aunque aún no se resignaba al hecho de que nunca más vería a su familia, estaba empezando a tratar de hacerse la idea de que tendría que conseguir formas de entretenerse mientras estuviera dentro del castillo. Sentarse ya era fácil, pero cuando intento poner fuerza en sus piernas para levantarse cayó de nuevo al piso. Se arrastro hasta la mesa, no se quería rendir.

-Te ves… Patético.

Y para mejorar el ambiente llego Nagumo, pero Suzuno no tuvo suficiente tiempo para voltear a verle de mala manera y decirle alguna grosería ya que este le levanto por los brazos y lo sentó en la silla.

-Listo, yo no te ves tan mal.-Se sentó en la silla al otro extremo de la pequeña mesa redonda y recostó su cabeza de la mesa.

-Gracias- Fue todo lo que dijo Suzuno.

-No hay de que, ¿Qué buscabas en el piso?

-No buscaba nada en el piso- Esa pregunta le molesto un poco- Solo… Estaba aburrido y se me olvido pedirle a Midorikawa que me acercara algunos libros.

-¿Y por qué no te levantaste y ya? Te veías tonto en el piso.-Nagumo jugaba con un mecho de su cabello, enrollándolo y luego alisándolo con sus uñas.

Suzuno hizo pequeños gestos con su cara y respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y no golpear a Nagumo con la botella de tinta que se encontraba en la mesa junta a una pluma y papel.

-No fue por que quisiera arrástrame por el piso, simplemente estoy agotado y mis piernas sigues cansadas.

Nagumo vio hacia un lado y se sonrojo un poco- Si, claro, era lógico.

El chico hizo caso omiso a esa equivocación y se levanto de la silla, tomo 4 libros de librero y los puso en la mesa frente a Suzuno.

-Ten, ya no tendrás problemas.

Suzuno asintió agradeciéndole a Nagumo y tomo sus lentes que estaban en la mesa, al ponérselos pudo ver como Nagumo empezó a reír y le pregunto el porqué con un tono fastidiado.

-Te pareces a Kidou, pero con lentes mucho más grandes. Me recuerdas a una mosca.

-Sí, pues los necesito para leer así que si no te molesta cállate o vete.

-Vamos, no seas tan delicado, estaba aburrido y tanto Hiroto como Aphrodi están ocupados.- Suzuno iba a acercar su mano a la pila de libros pero Nagumo puso la suya sobre la de él y le dedico una mirada picara.- Entretén un rato al amo del castillo.

Suzuno quito su mano y atrajo los libros hacia él con ella.

-No soy ninguna atracción para entretenerle, amo.- La forma con la que dijo esa palabra, retadora y algo atrevida, solo emociono mas a Nagumo- Además, deja de tocar los libros, eres capaz de volver a lanzarlos al fuego.

Nagumo vio tras de el al fuego, era una pequeña llama bebe que lograba mantener cálido el cuarto. Volvió a ver a Suzuno y le sonrió con lo que el chico denomino como algo de vergüenza.

-Sí, sobre eso, lo lamento, fue muy malo de mi parte haber hecho eso. Kidou me regaño como nunca por haber quemado esos libros.

-Espero que entiendas que eso es un pecado. ¿Acaso nadie leyó para ti de pequeño?

-Sí, mi madre.

Ahora había un silencio incomodo y Suzuno sabía que era el culpable. Se le trabo la lengua cuando intento disculparse y tartamudeo, lo que hizo reír a Nagumo.

-No tienes que preocuparte hasta el grado de tartamudear.- Se acerco a la mesa, tomo uno de los libros y leyó el titulo con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos, "La isla del tesoro"- Este era de mis favoritos, es una gran aventura.

Suzuno leyó el titulo y sintió la emoción recorrer su cuerpo. El adoraba ese libro, pero hace mucho tiempo había perdido el único ejemplar que poseía al irse de la granja y nunca consiguió uno en el pueblo donde había vivido. Se calmo y sonrió un poco.

-¿En serio leíste un libro? Me sorprende que un ser como tu lea.- La reacción más rápida de parte de Suzuno al sentir emoción y felicidad era insultar a los demás.

Nagumo apretó el libro entre sus largas uñas.

-No soy un total idiota.

-¿En serio? Entonces lee una parte para mí.

Suzuno vio a Nagumo con una gran sonrisa de burla en su rostro, el otro puso su puño frente a su boca y aclaro su garganta, abrió el libro y empezó a leer.

-"Y nos dejo plantados….Ye…Yendo…Yéndose en p…pos del… Facón"  
-Faquín.

-Aja si eso-Nagumo miro con molestia a Suzuno por interrumpirle y continuo- "Hosco y…. altivo, como un verdadero… capitán de fra…fra….fraga….ta"…. Si se leer.

-Sí, eres el mejor en eso- El sarcasmo de esa frase casi logra que Nagumo le lanzara el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Simplemente tengo tiempo que no lo hago… Leer me recuerda a mi mama, y la única persona que lee para mí cuando no está ocupado es Ryuuji.

Suzuno llego a sentir algo de pena por el chico pero no se sentiría cómodo después de haber sido él quien provoco la situación, aunque debería de arreglar lo que causo.

-Bueno… Puedo leer contigo mientras estoy en cama.-Aparto la mirada y se pregunto por qué hablaba con pena- Es que no soportaría que fueras tan idiota.

Suzuno espero que Nagumo se negara rotundamente o que dijera algún comentario estúpido que saliera de su cerebro de mono, volteo al ver que este estaba callado y solo pudo verle, con sus ojos cerrados y tapando su boca con su mano. Estuvo tentado a preguntarle qué pasaba pero el amo del castillo hablo antes que él.

-Gracias, vendré en la noche.

Y sin más que decir el hombre salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de él, no pudo ver más su cara y sintió curiosidad por la expresión que estaría haciendo en ese momento, aunque ahora su preocupación era que la medicino volvía a hacer efecto y quería dormir, así que tendría que arrastrarse a la cama.

-O-

Fudou caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del castillo, con la despreocupación de siempre, buscando en que ocuparse o a quien molestar para entretenerse. Kazemaru no podía entrar a esa lista, había estado demasiado cercano a Endou últimamente, Toramaru parecía ser el hermano siamés de Tobitaka, cuando tenía la oportunidad, se le pegaba para hablar de cualquier tontería y como siempre, Tobitaka respondería siendo amable y entablando una conversación con el chico, dejando al pobre Fudou solo, Hasta Tsunami le había dejado solo para ir a hacerle favores al niño llorón de Tachimukai. Todos le estaban dejando solo o actuando extraño, y ya ni siquiera podía molestar a Midorikawa que había estado actuando aun más serio que cuando entraba en "Modo trabajo", el accidente con Suzuno le había afectado y no quería hablar con nadie de eso.

El hecho de que cayó al piso tan repentinamente fue lo único que lo saco de sus pensamientos. Empezó a golpear al que- o a lo que- se le había lanzado encima, a proferir maldiciones junto a golpes y patadas, hasta arañazos. Solo se calmo al ver la cara de la persona sobre él.

-¡¿Amo?! ¡Sabe que no debe correr en los pasillos! ¡Y menos lanzarse sobre mi!- De un golpe aparto al hombre, lo que lo sorprendió, el amo era extremadamente fuerte como para que el empujón de un tipo tan delgado como Fudou lo lanzara al piso. Solo cuando vio a la cara de su amo supo que algo había pasado.

-Su….Su…

-¿Su…zuno?- Fudou le continuo lo que trataba de decir, Nagumo respiraba con dificultad, sus cabello estaban despeinados, y Kidou y Haruna habían batallado mucho esa mañana para dejarlo decente.-¿Qué paso con él? ¿Tuvo una recaída?

-¡No! El….. El va a leer para mí, Fudou.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese niño malcriado se ofreció o lo obligaste?

-El se ofreció… Es… Es increíble.

Fudou vio la pequeña sonrisa que se formo en la cara de Nagumo mientras miraba con emoción al piso y jadeaba un poco, quizás sería una reacción extraña para la situación, pero nadie se ofrecía a leer para el amo, solo Midorikawa ya que él era quien soportaba ver la melancolía y tristeza en la cara de Nagumo mientras le leía los cuentos favoritos que antes le leía la reina.

-¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? La última vez que Midorikawa leyó para ti lloraste como un bebe.

-…No llore- Nagumo se sintió ofendido, pero sabia como tratar con la burlas de Fudou.

-Quizás no, pero si gimoteabas bastante, e hiciste llorar a Ryuji.

Nagumo se levanto del piso y con una mano levanto a Fudou por la espalda de su camisa, lo miro a los ojos tratando de atemorizarlo pero el chico solo se rio.

-Eso no sirve conmigo cachorro, además, no estás molesto.

Soltó a Fudou y se retiro dejando al chico riendo solo en medio del pasillo. Mientras caminaba intentaba calmar sus pensamientos y emociones, pero lo que no podía quitar era esa sonrisa de idiota esperando que llegara la noche

* * *

Nota final: Quise poner más cositas pero tarde mucho en actualizar, para el próximo intentare hacer algo mejor y más divertido

¡Gracias por leer y dejen sus Reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Un Bello Odioso y Un Bestial Idiota

Nota autora: ¿Qué tal?, en este capítulo busque mostrar algunas otras cosas e introducir un poco mas de los demás personajes para…. Cosas… ¡Así ya no los molesto!

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, todo le pertenece a Level 5, si, los mismo que no pusieron a Nagumo y a Suzuno en GO!

Capitulo 6

El día paso rápido para Tachimukai, y muy tranquilo a la vez, hizo sus quehaceres diarios, ayudo a Kidou con la jardinería en el invernadero y le quedo tiempo para visitar a Kazemaru y a Tsunami y tomar una taza de té en los jardines del castillo mientras observaban al sol ocultarse tras las montañas que rodeaban al valle.

-Hoy fue un buen día.- Dijo Kazemaru antes de darle un sorbo a la taza de porcelana azul con bordes dorados.

-Si lo fue- Le secundo Tsunami- Uno bastante tranquilo.

Tachimukai noto una mirada de parte de Tsunami y le sonrió, consiguiendo una sonrisa del otro. La paz seguía en ese grupo hasta que se escucharon los gritos de Endou que corría hacia ellos.

-¿Qué tienes ahora Endou?- Pregunto el moreno mientras comía una galleta.

-Necesito a Kazemaru en la cocina.- Dejo de ver a Tsunami y vio directo a Kazemaru con una pequeña sonrisa- Quisiera que me ayudes a hacer ese budín de chocolate y fresas que solo tú sabes hacer.

Kazemaru se sonrojo y solo empezó a jugar con su cabello para no tener que seguir viendo la linda sonrisa que le dedicaba Endou.

-No… Podría… Cada vez que lo hago Toramaru se molesta conmigo- El tono de su voz iba bajando mientras escondía su cara tras su cabello.

-¡No se molesto contigo!- Todos empezaron a reír pero Endou volvió a hablar- Solo se siente frustrado porque no puede prepararlo igual que tu. El tuyo es el mejor.

Ambos se vieron fijamente, durante tanto tiempo y sin hablar que Tsunami tuvo que interrumpirlos mientras se aclaraba la garganta con fuerza. Ambos chicos dieron un pequeño brinco, hasta Tachimukai ya que estaba distraído.

-Bueno, ya casi es hora de la cena, y si no hay ningún problema espero que vengas.

Endou sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza para intentar esconder sus nervios, sobre todo cuando esos grandes ojos color terracota le miraban con algo de admiración y lo que Endou creyó que era deleite, no sabe cómo, luego de tantos años, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo hermosos que eran los ojos de Kazemaru.

-Sí, sí quiero ir-Se levanto y se disculpo con sus amigos mientras iba al lado de Endou, ambos se fueron juntos y dejaron al mayordomo y al joven que cuidaba de los establos solos bajo el ahora estrellado cielo.

-Bueno, solo somos tú y yo…

Tachimukai asintió y miro al cielo.

-Que lindas están las estrellas hoy. ¿No lo crees?

Tsunami vio al chico con su mirada perdida en la inmensidad del cielo, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver como las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos de un azul cristalino, haciéndole ver como si sus ojos se llenaran de brillantes lagrimas. Su sonrisa iba hacia el cielo y se perdía en la amplitud del espacio, era pequeña pero cálida, con sus pequeños y delicados labios formándola, o al menos eso es lo que el escribiría en una carta o poema y eso era un problema. Tsunami no se consideraba un romántico, pero si logro aprender un poco del amor antes de que la maldición cayera sobre él, después de todo el era mayor que todos en el palacio, y el haber leído tanto libros de con hermosas historias y poemas quizás le ayudaba y le daría ventaja por sobre los demás. No sabe muy bien porque, pero cada vez que ve a Tachimukai, de esta manera cuando están solos los dos, no puede dejar de pensar en las características físicas del muchacho, en lo sedoso de su cabello castaño, lo delicadas que eran sus manos, tan pálidas que parecían porcelana fina, sus grandes ojos que cuando no estaban ocupados expresando nerviosismo y ansiedad dejaban ver la inocencia de un niño pequeño y a veces la tranquilidad de una persona que ya vivió una buena vida. Si Tsunami se pusiera a enumerar todas las cosas que ha notado de Tachimukai y que ha llegado a pensar a escribir sobre ellas, bueno, me gastaría un capítulo entero hablándoles de eso, pero hace un tiempo tenía una inquietud que hace una semana se había aclarado, quizás no era el termino más apropiado para un hombre, pero Tsunami sabía que había encontrado a su Musa en ese pequeño chico.

-Sí, están preciosas esta noche- Con su cabeza hacia el cielo pero viendo hacia Yuuki, esta era solo una noche más en la vida de un chico que no podía amar a la persona que más quería.

-O-

Las noches en el castillo son iguales para Sakuma, preparar la sala del comedor desde que Suzuno había llegado al castillo fue lo más emocionante que había pasado, pero ahora que el chico no podía bajar a comer debido a su estado lo mismo de siempre pasaba en las noches en el castillo. Quizás hablar con Fudou le quite ese deje de melancolía dentro de él, pero hasta el chico anda mas irritable de lo normal en estos días, todos los demás estaban ocupados y la platería no se podía pulir tantas veces así que quizás ir a dormir luego de cenar no sería una mala idea.

-¿En qué piensas tanto?- La voz de Genda mientras entraba al balcón lo saco de sus pensamientos y le obligo a dejar de ver los jardines del palacio.

-Nada en especial, solo… Que estoy muy aburrido.

-Qué extraño de tu parte que digas eso.- El cazador se acerco al apoyabrazos de mármol y apoyo su espalda en el.- ¿Ya te cansaste, después de tantos años?

-No es eso… O a lo mejor si… No sabría explicarme en estos momentos, me siento melancólico y estoy distraído.

Genda suspiro y puso su mano en la mejilla del lado de donde estaba el parche de Sakuma.

-Esta repentina depresión no será una excusa para no ponerte tu medicina ¿Verdad?

Las miradas decían mucho, y cuando Genda hacia eso, lo tocaba de esa manera y le dedicaba una mirada fuerte e imponente en el pasado no le pasaba nada, pero ahora esa mirada y el calor de su mano en su cara se metían en su cerebro y avispaban sus sentidos. Toco la mano de su amigo y con lentitud hizo que lo soltara.

-Siempre uso mi medicina, ¿Tu estas usando la tuya?

Genda aparto su cabello de su frente y le mostro a Sakuma las cicatrices de garras que se sobreponían sobre su ceja y una que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Tomo la mano de Sakuma e hizo que acariciara su herida, siempre lo hacía, ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro como si fueran hermanos, pero esta vez que sintió los delicados dedos de Sakuma en su ojo fue muy diferente a las usuales cosquillas que sentía cuando alguien tocaba su cicatriz. Sakuma veía aun con su ojo sano al ojo que Genda mantenía abierto, quito su mano de la cara de Genda y acaricio su cabello.

-Te vez diferente cuando llevas el cabello hacia abajo.

Genda despertó de su trance al ver los labios de Sakuma moverse, soltó la muñeca del mayordomo y empezó a sobar su cabeza, rio un poco y se excuso diciendo que debía ir a dormir temprano ya que debía salir temprano.

-Es que, mañana es temporada de patos.- La cara de Sakuma se ilumino y Genda rio debido a la dulce reacción- Cazare el más grande para la cena de mañana.

Genda se despidió de él y entro de nuevo al castillo, el mayordomo apoyo su mano en el apoyabrazos y con la otra levanto el parche, abrió con cuidado su ojo pero la luz de la luna fue demasiado para él, cerro el ojo para acariciar con cuidado su parpado y decidió entrar de nuevo, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de cristal del balcón se vio reflejado en ella. Mantuvo la vista fija en la imagen reflejada en el cristal y quito la mano de su ojo, la esclerótica- O la parte blanca del ojo- seguía completamente negra y su Iris de color naranja, abrirlo era doloroso y verlo aun más. Se puso rápidamente el parche de nuevo y salió del balcón para detenerse abruptamente debido a que Nagumo estaba allí, parado frente a él.

-Amo…

-¿Cómo está tu ojo?- Fue todo lo que dijo con ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Está bien, solo necesito ponerle un poco de medicina y estará mejor aun- Sakuma sonrió un poco, pero eso no ayudo a que Nagumo no pusiera una mirada de dolor cuando le veía.

-…Esta bien, cuídate. Y lo lamento.

Nagumo se despidió bajando su cabeza y siguió caminando por el pasillo, Sakuma quito esa sonrisa de su rostro y puso su mano en su parche de nuevo.

-Enserio, no importa cuántos años pasen, no te perdonas.

-O-

Ya había pasado la hora de cenar y Suzuno enserio agradecía que alguien hubiera llegado a rescatarle.

-Pudiste haber llamado, no debiste haberte arrastrado- Kidou saco el carrito con los platos sucios al pasillo y Haruna ayudaba a Suzuno a recostarse de nuevo.

-No pude, la campana estaba muy lejos y realmente no tengo fuerza para gritar- Haruna término de esponjar la almohada de Suzuno y le sonrió.

-Es que encontrarte en el piso fue…-La chica no aguanto la risa así que intento disimularla con su mano en su boca.

-Haruna cálmate- Dijo Kidou pero hasta el encontró graciosa la situación.

\- ¿Van a quedarse a burlarse o qué?

-Discúlpanos-Kidou aclaro su garganta y junto a Haruna hicieron una reverencia frente al chico- ¿Necesita algo más?

-No realmente, ya estoy bien.

-Entonces nosotros nos…

-¡Ya llegue mejor prepárate!

Nagumo entro gritando a la habitación y asusto a los presentes.

-¡Amo, ya sabe lo que pienso de estar gritando a estas horas!-Kidou le hablo con el tono severo en su voz.

-Ya cálmate, es que el enfermo me ayudara a hacer algo.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer?- Insistió Kidou.

-Voy a leer para él, no es gran cosa.

Levanto la mirada de golpe al escuchar como una bandeja de plata cayó al suelo, Haruna la había soltado pero oculto su cara y la recogió mientras se disculpaba por su impertinencia.

-Lo mejor será que los dejemos solos, pasen buena noche- A diferencia de su hermana, el seguía con la misma actitud de siempre. Ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron de la habitación, dejando a ambos hombres solos.

-¿Qué le paso a esa chica?- Suzuno se mantenía intrigado.

-Nada, quizás nostalgia- Nagumo se sentó en el piso justo donde se había sentado esa mañana, saco un libro de bajo de su capa y lo lanzo a la cama, al lado de Suzuno.- Lee ese.

-Sabes, sería más agradable si lo dijeras por favor.-Se mordió el interior de su mejilla para no lanzarle el libro a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué debería? No creo que tú lo harías.- El comentario acompañado de esa risita socarrona molesto más al pobre chico.

Suzuno se trago su comentario y tomo sus lentes de la mesita junto a su cama, pudo leer la portada gracias a la vela en la mesita de noche, "Las mil y una noches". Sonrió, era de sus favoritos cuando niño, leía el único ejemplar en la biblioteca del pueblo cada vez que iba, pensar en tener ese libro tan antiguo en sus manos era increíble, y era una de las pocas traducciones que había hasta el momento.

-¿Te gusta? Te ves como el tipo de persona que gusta de las cosas singulares.

-… ¿Me estás diciendo raro?

Las risas de Nagumo solo le causo dolor de cabeza a Suzuno.

-Realmente, ¿Crees que una bestia que vive en un castillo desde hace 1026 años es el más indicado para decirte que eres raro? –Se señalo a sí mismo y aun seguía sonriendo.

-¿Tienes 1026 años?- Aun si no hubiera una brecha de 1000 años, Nagumo sería mayor que el por 2 años, y eso le inquieto por alguna razón que luego se cuestiono.

-Si, pero no tiene que ver con lo que vas a hacer. Lee el de Alibaba y los 40 ladrones.

Abrió el libro pero en vez de buscar la historia que Nagumo le había pedido tan amablemente- a su manera- prefirió quedar maravillado por los bordes de las paginas, eran de oro, estaban puesto en todo el borde de cada página y las imágenes eran las mejores que el haya visto en su vida. Luego de la muy disimulada tos de Nagumo, llego al cuento que le había pedido.

-Al llegar la noche, el rey le dio permiso a Sahrazad para contar el relato que había quedado pendiente. _"¡Oh rey feliz! Que por allí se cuenta pero Dios conoce mejor los sucesos que acontecieron en la cuidad de Jurasán y la historia de los dos hermanos, Kasim y Alibaba..."_

Dándole inicio a su relato Suzuno leyó con un tono neutral, pero se cuestiono si debía usar el mismo tono que usaba Aki cuando leía para los niños del pueblo en esa fuente que tanto le gustaba, como si fuera una madre cariñosa para todos ellos. Claro, la bibliotecaria le pidió una vez a Suzuno ese favor, pero termino con la mayoría de los niños llorando, ¿Quién diría que Dracula y los poemas de góticos no eran apto para niños de 4 a 10 años?, no fue culpa de Suzuno que no pudieran dormir durante una semana, no, fueron los niños que ahora eran demasiado sensibles. Cuando él era pequeño esas eran sus narraciones favoritas por la profundidad de la trama, la capacidad de hacerte pensar y los grandes personajes, pero parece que ahora los niños solo se preocupan por llorar de temor con los cuervos y los monstruos chupa sangre. No sabía si debía seguir con el mismo y aburrirlo hasta la muerte así que decidió ir por el tono dulce.

-"_Alibaba, a diferencia de su hermanos Kasim, se caso con una mujer pobre y con el tiempo perdió todas su riquezas,-_Su voz sonaba algo dulce, como le leía Miki antes de ir a dormir-_ pero no se dio por vencido, se dijo : Si compro con el poco dinero que me queda un hacha y un asno…._

_-_¿Qué estás haciendo?-Nagumo lo interrumpió y cuando Suzuno le vio este tenía una expresión de asco en su cara.

-Leyendo…

-Eso es obvio, me refiero a tu voz, suena del asco, ya sé que pareces dama pero me preocupa que quieras actuar como una.- Jugo con un mechón de su cabello y mantenía una expresión creída- Me comentaron que eras bibliotecario pero eres un terrible cuenta-cuentos.

Suzuno suspiro, cerro el libro, lo vio y acaricio la portada antes de lanzarlo directo a la cara de Nagumo y maldecirlo a él y a todas las generaciones anteriores a él.

-¡Como puedes ser tan malagradecido!- Grito mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Por qué debo malgastarme leyendo para ti si vas a tratarme de esa manera?!

Logro pararse pero de nuevo cayó, solo que esta vez fue sobre el pecho de Nagumo que se había movido lo suficientemente rápido como para atajarlo. Suzuno lo empujo con toda la fuerza- que era poca- y se golpeo la espalda contra la cama, con su corazón acelerado por la rabia solo quiso seguir insultando a Nagumo aunque se detuvo al darse cuenta de que esta vez era muy diferente a la primera pelea que tuvo contra él, en la primera ocasión se respondían cada vez con argumentos más tontos, peleaban como perros y gatos, esta vez era una pelea de una sola persona.

-¿Te molesto que te tocara?

-¡Me molesto que me insultaras! ¡Idiota!- Vio a Nagumo tomar sus lentes, que quedaron en su pecho y entregárselos.

-Disculpa, no siempre tengo tacto, acostúmbrate- Nagumo miro a otro lado y con una sonrisa de medio lado le lanzo sus lentes a Suzuno.

-Pues quizás no quiera acostumbrarme, quizás tú debas aprender a ser un individuo perteneciente a la sociedad- Puso sus lentes en la mesita de noche y desvió su mirada.

-¿Cómo hago eso cuando ni siquiera soy humano?-El tono agridulce en la voz de Nagumo hubiera alarmado a cualquiera, pero Suzuno estaba muy ocupado pensando en lo molesto que estaba como para notarlo.

-¡Pues te ves como algo parecido a un humano, actúa como tal!-Su brusco tono hubiera hecho que cualquier persona saliera corriendo, mas con esos ojos que congelarían a cualquiera, pero estaba demasiado molesto como para ver a Nagumo que estaba bastante sorprendido por el comentario.

-¿Qué piensas de mí?-La pregunta fue algo desconcertante para Suzuno, más cuando Nagumo tomo su muñeca y su barbilla y le obligo a verlo a los ojos.- Se honesto.

-¿Quieres saber?- Mantuvo las vista en esos ojos dorados que le veían expectantes- Te lo diré, pienso que eres extraño, que eres malcriado y bastante egoísta, aun si no he tenido la "dicha" de tener una conversación contigo que no termine en una discusión puedo sentir que eres un completo idiota y que estarías perdido sin tus mayordomos. Eres un niño de 1026 años de edad.

El apretón en su muñeca se aflojo y Nagumo termino soltándolo, por primera vez en su vida la bestia del castillo pensó como iba a responder, y se tardo su tiempo en eso, impacientando a Suzuno.

-Si vas a decir algo dilo.

-Ya se, es que después de ese argumento quiero decir algo inteligente.

Suzuno rio- Mejor di lo que piensas, ni que espere 1000 años dirás algo inteligente.

Nagumo suspiro, se levanto y cargó a Suzuno para ponerlo con cuidado en la cama, lo arropo y fue hasta la puerta.

-Si quieres quédate con el libro, se nota que te gusto. Podemos intentar leer de nuevo mañana. Y gracias.

Dio una reverencia algo forzada y se fue de la habitación. Suzuno repaso lo que había pasado, paso muy rápido y fue inesperado, bostezo y recostó su cabeza en su cómoda almohada. Era tarde y ya había pasado muchos disgustos como para seguir pensando en eso.

-El es tan raro….

-O-

Las caricias en su cabeza, delicadas y cálidas, lograron hacer que Suzuno despertara. Abrió sus ojos y era Midorikawa, justo como creía, empezó a pensar que era la única persona en el palacio que le trataba con tanto cariño.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- Le dedico una linda sonrisa mientras arreglaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza pero nada que me vaya a matar- Bostezo y logro sentarse solo en la cama, se sentía mucho mejor que ayer- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 8:10- Suzuno termino de abrir sus ojos al escuchar una voz que no era la de Midorikawa, volteo a ver a su lado y era el pequeño chef del castillo, con un reloj en su mano y sus piernas montadas en la silla.

-¡Así que tu tenias mi reloj!- Midorikawa rio un poco, pero no como siempre, y se lo quito- ¿De casualidad tendrás mis guantes?

-Están en tu chaleco- Toramaru le devolvió la sonrisa y luego vio a Suzuno- Que bueno que te sientas mejor.

Se levanto de la silla, busco el carrito y lo llevo hasta la cama- Si te preguntas que hago aquí, es porque hoy hice algo especial para ti-Levanto la tapa de metal y sobre un plato dorado había algo que desconcertó a Suzuno.

-¿Es una tortilla?

-No, no es una simple tortilla, es un Quiche. Es…

-Es parecido a la tortilla pero más elaborado y con crema de leche.-Midorikawa interrumpió a Toramaru mientras empezaba a cortar una porción para Suzuno, la puso en un plato en una bandeja que estaba sobre el regazo de Suzuno y le entrego los cubiertos.

-¡No es solo crema de leche!- Soltó molesto Toramaru- Este es un Quiche de champiñones, tocino y puerro. La crema de leche hace que el huevo tome textura y…

-¡Esta rico!- Suzuno ya había terminado con un pedazo y Midorikawa le estaba sirviendo otro.

\- …Me gusta que te guste- El pequeño chef se sonrojo un poco y olvido todo lo que iba a decir mientras miraba a otro lado y sonreía como un tonto.- Me esforcé.

-Tienes bastante apetito.

-Tú también lo tendrías si tuvieras casi una semana sin comer- Suzuno siguió comiendo y se sintió un poco mejor luego de que Midorikawa riera ante su comentario.

-¿Qué se te apetece hoy?- El mayordomo tomo la jarra de cristal y vertió jugo de manzana en un vaso de vidrio y se lo entrego a Suzuno.

-¿Podrías dejarme algunos libros cerca antes de que te vayas?- Suzuno termino su desayuno y le entrego la bandeja a Midorikawa- No me siento con ánimo de hacer algo especial.

Toramaru se le adelanto a Midorikawa y tomo 4 libros del librero que estaba al fondo de la habitación y luego los puso en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Suzuno.

-Este me gusta mucho- Toramaru tomo en sus manos un libro azul y se lo mostro con una sonrisa a Suzuno- Los tres mosqueteros.

-Las aventuras del joven D'Artagnan….

-Junto a Athos, Porthos y Aramis –Termino Midorikawa mientras se llevaba a Toramaru- Te dejaremos solo y regresare en una hora.

Toramaru le sonrió junto a Midorikawa y se despidió con su mano antes de salir corriendo de su habitación siendo seguido por Midorikawa.

-En serio parece un niño…- Abrió el libro y se dedico a leer, y así se le fue una hora.

Midorikawa llego y entro junto a Gouenji para luego dejarlos a ambos solos.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Cansado, y no puedo mover mis piernas.

-Sí, es culpa de la medicina- Saco de su maletín un franco marrón y de allí saco unas pastillas las cuales se las entrego a Suzuno- Esta es la última vez que te de esto.

Suzuno dudo pero decidió tomarlas igual, el agua que Gouenji le ofreció le ayudo a bajarlas y sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajo de golpe, la cama ahora era mas cómoda y el doctor solo se hizo un borrón antes de caer dormido.

-Solo un día mas y estarás como nuevo- Tomo su maletín y salió de la habitación para encontrarse a Midorikawa recostado en la pared junto a la puerta.- Tú también, ¿Cómo estás?

-Podría sentirme mejor- No le quiso ver a los ojos así que se escondió tras su cabello.

-Con tu cabello recogido se te ves mas la cara al igual que tu sonrisa- Gouenji intento hablar con un tono calmado para intentar que el mayordomo se abriera con él, aunque logro lo contrario.

-Quizás solo no quiero sonreír y ya- Susurro esto y luego Midorikawa se fue por el pasillo.

El doctor suspiro pesadamente y se regaño a sí mismo por no haber pensado en algo mejor que decir.

-Genial, soy un asco de psicólogo.

-O-

-¿Estás seguro de esto Fudou?- Decía Kazemaru nervioso

-No creo que lo este, todo lo que hace le sale mal- Dijo Genda.

-¡Gracias por la confianza!- Fudou empezó a reír de forma sarcástica- Es bueno contar con ustedes.

-No te molestes, pero sabes que esto es una mala idea- Siguió Genda.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que esta es una mala idea?

-Por qué Tsunami esta aquí, esperando a limpiar tu desastre.- Genda señalo al hombre que estaba recostado del marco de la pared y este sonrió.

-Estoy aquí para ver el caos y la destrucción, y claro, calmar a Kazemaru antes de que de verdad le dé un ataque.

-¡Es una mala idea! ¡Lo sabia!- El mayordomo se puso aun más nervioso, tanto que sentía que no iba a poder respirar.

-¡Cállense los tres!- Fudou tomo a Genda y lo puso al otro lado del mueble que interrumpía la vista hacia la ventana de una habitación del piso deshabitado- ¡Cuando diga 3 empuja!  
Fudou empezó a contar, Kazemaru quería cerrar sus ojos pero estaba demasiado ansioso, Tsunami hizo que el mayordomo retrocediera un poco por si algo pasaba.

Y algo paso.

Una de las ruedas del mueble fue en la dirección equivocada y atravesó el gran ventanal, cayó desde el cuarto piso hacia el patio trasero del castillo. El estruendo de la madera destrozándose contra el piso sonó el todo el castillo, y el cuerpo de Kazemaru cayendo desmayado sonó casi igual de fuerte.

-Felicidades Fudou, rompiste la maldición, mataste a Kazemaru- Genda le aplaudió lentamente con una sonrisa falsa y Tsunami solo se encargo de poner a Kazemaru cómodo mientras lo cargaba en su espalda.

-No le vas a echar la culpa a él, lo llevo con Gouenji- Tsunami empezó a retirarse pero regreso y sonrió con algo de miedo- Ojala Kidou tenga piedad contigo.

Fudou solo podía ver la ventana destrozada y los vidrios rotos en el piso, cayó en sus rodillas y empezó a temblar.

-G-Genda- Tartamudeo, pero cuando volteo a ver se encontró solo en la habitación, se levanto y tomo una sabana que tapaba uno de los sofás e intento tapar el hueco que era mucho más grande que el.

-Así quería encontrarte, Akio.

La sábana blanca simplemente se resbalo de sus manos al escuchar la voz de Kidou, ¿Cómo es que siempre sabia donde estaba el centro de los problemas?, esa maldita intuición lo había condenado a Fudou varias veces en todos esos años. Lo volteo a ver y la vena en su frente iba a explotar e iba a arrastrar a todo el castillo con ella.

-Lo lamento…- Su voz salió bajita.

-No hay nada que lamentar- Empezó a caminar hacia él y cuando se paro frente a él puso su mano en el hombro de Fudou- Pero me lo vas a pagar. Desde hoy eres mi ayudante.

Fudou lo miro a los ojos incrédulos, si, estaba molesto, no lo veía así de molesto desde que destruyo el acuario de Tsunami hace 40 años matando a todos los pececitos. Además de que el moreno no le hablo durante 6 meses, Kidou había hecho la misma expresión que estaba haciendo en ese momento, toda esa calma camuflajeaba a una bestia que lo usaría de saco de boxeo. Pero nunca, NUNCA, pensó que le diría que sería su ayudante.

-Tu primer trabajo será limpiar los vidrios rotos y luego desacerté del mueble que destrozo el jardín de camelias de Haruna. Y lo harás todo tu solo.

-¡¿Por qué yo….?!- Tapo su boca con su mano cuando Kidou lo volvió a ver fijamente a los ojos, en esos momentos deseo nunca haber roto esos feos lentes verdes que le tapaban casi toda la cara.

-Cuando termines, por favor ve a buscarme en el invernadero.

Kidou le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo dejo solo en la habitación. Fudou se mordió el labio y se puso a recoger los vidrios del piso.

-O-

Los sonidos eran confusos, no sabía quien hablaba sobre el o si le estaban hablando a él, pero después de un rato pudo escuchar la voz de Tachimukai.

-¿Crees que este bien?- Su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Últimamente se desmaya más que antes, quizás si este enfermo- Ahora era Midorikawa quien hablaba, con un tono preocupado.- ¿Qué piensas?

\- No debemos saltar a conjeturas, primero debo tomar una muestra de sangre….

-¡No me toques!-Kazemaru se levanto de golpe asustando a todos los presentes e interrumpiendo a Gouenji.

-…Para ver si tiene anemia- Gouenji termino lo que quería decir y tomo a Kazemaru por los hombros para recostarlo.

-¡Ya me siento bien! ¡Como si nada hubiera pasado!

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso es una mentira Kazemaru- Antes de poder hacer algún movimiento Fubuki estaba del otro lado de la cama sosteniendo su brazo- Así que quédate quieto.

Midorikawa se acerco a su cabeza y le puso su mano desnuda en la frente- Ichirouta, tienes fiebre. Quédate tranquilo y veras que estarás bien.

-Sabes que odio las agujas….

-Confía en mí, no sentirás nada, te lo prometo.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-Los ojos de Kazemaru se aguaron un poco mientras hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-Porque Gouenji ya termino.

Kazemaru vio a su lado y Gouenji estaba dejando una gota de su sangre en un pedazo de vidrio del cual siempre olvidaba el nombre, puso la muestra en el microscopio y luego de un rato volvió a ver a Kazemaru.

-Tenía razón, estas algo anémico. La fiebre es consecuencia del cansancio.

-Te dije que descansaras- Midorikawa volvió a ponerse su guante- así que yo y Tachimukai nos encargaremos de tu trabajo por unos días. No te atrevas a moverte.

Acaricio su cabello y luego, con una pequeña sonrisa, se despidió de los demás.

-Gouenji… ¿El estará bien?- Fubuki fue el primero en romper el tenso ambiente.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, alguien debería hablar con Midorikawa- Le continuo Kazemaru antes de toser un poco y Fubuki le acerco un pañuelo.

-¡Yo sé quien le podría ayudar!- Tachimukai se levanto de su asiento y se despidió mientras salía corriendo eufórico de la habitación.

-Quizás debería ayudar…-El chico intento levantarse de la cama pero la mirada penetrante del doctor hizo que se volviera a acostar rápidamente- Y mejorar lo más rápido posible, buenas noches.

Gouenji volvió a su escritorio y Fubuki solo sonrió ante tan divertida escena.

-O-

Tachimukai se encontraba nervioso, ni siquiera sabía si podía hacerlo, pero el solo recordar la triste expresión en la cara de su amigo le dijo que debía hacer algo. Toco la puerta y en cuestión de segundos se abrió dejando ver a Hiroto, se encontraba con una chaqueta larga verde.

-Tachimukai… ¿Necesitas algo?

-Joven Hiroto… Es que, debo pedirle un favor…

-No me trates de usted Yuuki- Puso su mano en el hombro del chico y lo meneo un poco- Solo dime que necesitas.

-¿Podrías hablar con Midorikawa?- Hablo luego de respirar muy profundo- Por favor…

-Está muy afectado aún… Intento hablar con él todos los días pero solo me saluda y luego me evita.- Hiroto arreglo sus lentes con una expresión derrotada.

-Por favor inténtalo otra vez, ustedes siempre están juntos y hablan de cosas de las que él nunca hablaría con nosotros, o con Kazemaru, y ellos son muy unidos…

-¿Nos ven cuando hablamos?- Hiroto miro hacia otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo.

-¡No lo hacemos de esa manera!- Tachimukai decidió multiplicar el pequeño sonrojo de Hiroto por mil- ¡Debes en cuando los vemos, ya que siempre parece que hablan de cosas importantes!

-No realmente… Casi siempre hablamos de cosas triviales como comida, o lo que hicimos en el día.

-Pero aun así, se ve más concentrado cuando habla contigo que con los demás. Y el siempre tiene una expresión cálida y divertida- Tachimukai cada vez hablaba más lento –Solo inténtelo una vez más…

Salió corriendo antes de que Hiroto pudiera seguir hablando o siquiera responderle. Ahora solo eran el joven pelirrojo y sus pensamientos sobre como animar a Ryuuji.

-O-

Nota final: Lo sentí algo corto y rápido, pero esto abrirá la puerta a los problemas de los demás (Aprovecho que Suzuno está drogado y en cama :3), espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews, vamos, háganlo, eso alimenta mi imaginación….

¡Bye Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Un Bello Odioso y Un Bestial Idiota

Nota autora: ¡Aquí estamos de nuevo! Realmente espero que les guste este capítulo, honestamente, a mi me gusto este capítulo. Como ya vieron en el anterior ya es hora de darle paso a otras parejas así que poco a poco vendrán nuevas cosas. ¡Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, todo le pertenece a Level 5, los que nunca se deciden si matar o no matar a Kageyama.

Capitulo 7

Mientras un bello día aparecía, los habitantes del castillo despertaban de su agradable sueño para volver a la rutina diaria. Para algunos era fácil salir de la cama y empezar a trabajar- Como Sakuma o Kidou- pero a otros le costaba un poco… Demasiado.

-Tachimukai, tienes que levantarte, no podemos hacer esto todas las mañanas.

Midorikawa pasaba sus dedos por su cabello para arreglarlo un poco, pero empezó a considerar el cepillo, y el chico de cabello castaño solo rodo en su cama y abrazo más su almohada.

-En serio Yuuki, ya es un mileno y tú actuando así- El mayordomo se acerco al oído del chico y empezó a soplarle un poco, pero no causo nada más que unas cuantas risas en el chico así que decidió susurrarle algunas cosas.

"Ahora que Kazemaru está enfermo debemos colaborar". "Apuesto que Toramaru hizo el mejor desayuno hoy". "Voy a hacerte cosquillas hasta que despiertes"- Y muchas cosas mas pero solo consiguió respuestas vagas.

-No… Mido… Eso es mucho- El chico reía mucho en sueños para su edad pero aunque eso le causaba gracia todas las mañanas a Ryuuji, debían apurarse así que saco su mejor arma.

-Si no te levantas llamare a Haruna y a Genda para que vean tu vestido.

Tachimukai salto de la cama al piso y se levanto para confrontar a Midorikawa.

-¡Es un camisón no un vestido!- El chico apretó las mangas largas y la falda de su camisón blanco en sus puños-¡Es mas cómodo que dormir con pantalón!

-Si tú lo dices…

-¡Oye eso no es…!- Antes de que pudiera seguir discutiéndole a su amigo graves golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación que ambos compartían. Midorikawa abrió y se asusto al ver a Fudou lleno de polvo, con las manos mal vendadas y unas ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en meses.

-¿Dónde guarda Genda el queroseno?- Su voz sonó tan tétrica que ambos mayordomos se asustaron.

-El más cercano está en la cocina.- Respondió Ryuuji pero Fudou lo interrumpió con su mano antes de poder preguntar algo.

-Gracias. Y lindo vestido- Señalo a Yuuki antes de irse encorvado y con paso lento hacia la cocina.

-¡No es un vestido!

-No creo que eso sea lo importante- Midorikawa se asomo en el pasillo y luego volvió a entrar – Debió haber hecho algo malo.

-O-

No durmió en toda la noche, su cuerpo le dolía por haber estado moviendo pesados tablones y sus manos no estaban mejor que su espalda, estaban cortadas ya que tomo los vidrios con sus manos, además de que cayó varias veces al suelo, ensuciándose completamente . Siguió arrastrándose hasta la cocina y su suerte le sonrió ya que esta estaba vacía, así nadie más tendría que verle en ese estado tan deplorable, tomo una jarra de vidrio tapada por un corcho y salió por la puerta trasera, luego de caminar un rato y pelear con la nieve que no le dejaba caminar llego a donde había juntado toda la madera en una pila. Vertió el queroseno sobre la madera y el vidrio, se quito el vendaje de la manos y saco de su bolsillo un pedazo de vidrio, se alejo lo suficiente de la pila y luego de ver al suelo y al cielo después de un rato se posiciono en el lugar que parecía más adecuado, alzo el vidrio y gracias al pequeño rayo de sol aumentado la pila de madera se prendió en fuego.

-Creo que así esta…

Pero pensó que hecho demasiado queroseno y como el acelerante que es una explosión no fue nada raro, pero si logro sorprender a Fudou, ya era la segunda cosa que destruía- Aunque prácticamente estaba destruyendo lo destruido- Y solo logro causar otro gran estruendo.

-¡Es que mi maldita suerte es la mejor!- Se lanzo al suelo y empezó a golpear la nieve con sus puños- ¡Solo trabaje demás para no tener que ir y encontrarme con Kidou, pero solo logre cometer otra estupidez!

\- Si, una gigantesca esta vez.

-¿Cuándo voy a tener un descanso?-Fudou hundió su frente en la nieve mientras seguía discutiendo con esa voz interna que decidió molestarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste trabajando?

-Toda la noche… No he dormido nada.

-¿Quieres descansar ahora?

\- Si lo hago Ki…- Fudou levanto su cabeza y se sentó en el piso para ver que la voz que le hablaba era Kidou quien lo veía desde arriba- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Venia a buscarte. Lo que tomaste de la cocina era gasolina no queroseno.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Para qué Toramaru necesita gasolina?!-Seguía alarmado por la presencia de Kidou pero aun así se levanto.

-Para cosas, no te preocupes por eso, muéstrame tus manos.

-¡No te mostrare mis manos! ¡Raro!- Fudou quiso correr pero Kidou lo tomo de las muñecas demasiado rápido y levanto sus manos para poder verlas mejor.

-¿En serio no pensaste en usar protección?- Kidou vio esa delgadas y pálidas manos llenas de cortadas y moretones con sangre seca, le soltó y le dijo que lo acompañara.

-¡No creo que esa hubiera sido mi principal preocupación con tu sutil amenaza de muerte!- apretó sus manos entre sí pero solo logro causarse dolor.

-¡En ningún momento te amenace de muerte!- Kidou seguía caminando y Fudou le perseguía.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué crees que entendí por ese "Pero me lo vas a pagar" tuyo?- Fudou tomo su cuello y siguió gritando- ¡Lo primero que pensé fue que querías mi cabeza!

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡Aun si te corto la cabeza seguirías fastidiándome porque no te morirás!- Kidou se detuvo cuando entraron al invernadero y llegaron a un banco en el jardín de rosas-¿De qué me sirve una cabeza quejona?

-¡Así que admites querer mi cabeza!- Jalo su brazo para señalar a Kidou, pero un tirón en su costilla lo obligo a ponerse de cuclillas en el piso mientras abrazaba su torso y ahogaba un grito en su mano.

Kidou se alarmo un poco y ayudo a Fudou a levantarse y sentarse en el banco, este se recostó en el espaldar lentamente y vio a cualquier cosa que no fuera Kidou.

-Ya estoy bien, gracias

-No mientas- Kidou saco de bajo del banco de madera un pequeño botiquín de emergencias y se quedo arrodillado en la grava.- Ya sabía que estabas herido… Solo que no pensé que había sido tan grave. Dame tus manos, por favor.

Sus manos le ardían y las estaba escondiendo en la mangas de su camisa terracota de lana, pero la forma en la que el otro chico le veía hizo que extendiera con cuidado una. Kidou le sonrió y se quito los guantes, saco una pinza y tomo un algodón que remojo en un liquido marrón, tomo la mano de Fudou y este apretó el puño clavándose las uñas.

-Vamos, es Yodo, No te dolerá… Solo va arder.

-¡Es lo mismo!- Kidou paso el algodón por las heridas de Fudou y este chillo un poco debido a lo mucho que ardía pero luego de unos segundos ya no le dolió tanto, Kidou siguió tratando las heridas y luego vendo con cuidado la mano, tapando cada dedo por separado.

-Fue mi error- Kidou fue el que rompió el silencio mientras que trataba la otra mano- Mi ira me cegó y no te advertí que usaras ningún tipo de protección, lo lamento.

Se levanto cuando termino de vendar la otra mano de Fudou y le vio directo a los ojos, lo que solo logro que el otro le evitara la mirada.

-Ya que importa… Gracias por ayudarme.

-No he terminado, quítate la camisa.

Y allí la comodidad que Fudou había sentido se había desvanecido completamente, se alejo de Kidou mientras le miraba nervioso.- Yo estoy bien gracias.

-Claro que no estás bien, casi ni te puedes doblar. Déjame ver si es una cortada o un moretón- Kidou extendió su mano pero Fudou se deslizo hasta el otro extremo del banquillo.

-No te molestes, ya estaré bien.

Fudou no se pudo levantar ya que Kidou le tomo por los hombros y se arrodillo para tomar con su mano la camisa del chico y toco con cuidado el moretón morado en su costilla.

-No está rota pero si te golpeaste muy fuerte aquí. ¿En qué pensabas…?- Levanto un poco su mirada para regañar a Fudou pero este estaba viéndole con ira, pero parecía otra cosa debido al sonrojo que se apodero de toda su cara.

Kidou lo soltó y se levanto, se dio la vuelta para ocultar su propio sonrojo y aclaro su garganta- Lo mejor será que vayas con Gouenji, se ve grave.

-Sí, es lo mejor- En su voz no había nerviosismo alguno, pero si algo de enfado. Se levanto y ni se molesto en despedirse.

Ahora solo eran Kidou, sus pensamientos, y la mano temblante que toco el costado de Fudou.

-O-Veía lo mismo con lo que soñaba siempre, la pradera en el atardecer, la canción que Kidou había tocado le hacía acompañamiento al cálido viento de verano y al sol escondiéndose tras las montañas, subía la pequeña colina y cuando llegaba al árbol en el tope y veía a Miki la canción llego al Crescendo. Se veía tan tranquila allí arrodillada leyendo bajo el árbol, tan sonriente y feliz, aun mas cuando Hitomiko aparecía de tras del árbol con una cesta llena de manzanas y le ofrecía una, ahora ambas le llamaban pero él no sabía si debía ir, dio unos cuantos paso y cuando sintió la música incrementar como el latido de su corazón sintió un gran sonido estruendoso que le obligo a abrir sus ojos, se levanto de golpe cuando escucho una explosión aun mas grande y se dio cuenta de que algo de verdad había pasado. Se levanto y corrió hacia las cortinas y abrió la puerta de cristal que daba hacia su balcón, solo olio el fuerte olor a gasolina y humo mas solo veía la entrada al castillo.

-Parece que ya estas mejor- La voz de Midorikawa que entraba en la habitación fue la que hizo que Suzuno notara que se había levantado por su cuenta sin ningún inconveniente.

-Sí, eso parece- Se acerco a Midorikawa y lo saludo al igual que a Tachimukai, quien estaba algo nervioso por el gran sonido- ¿Sabes que habrá pasado? Huele a humo.

-Fudou iba a quemar algo… Creo que tomo la gasolina- Midorikawa se dirigió a Tachimukai y esto sonrió con pena.

-No podemos culparle, estaba muy adormecido- Yuuki siguió riendo.

-¿Gasolina? ¿Qué paso mientras dormía?

-Algunos sucesos divertidos, pero debes ir a asearte, ya que estas mejor, el amo demandara que vayas a desayunar con el- Midorikawa empujo al chico hasta el baño y lo dejo solo, lo cual extraño a Suzuno.

-¿No me vas a ayudar?- Pregunto confundido.

-… Hoy no, lo lamento- El mayordomo hizo una reverencia- Debo de encargarme de algunas cosas. Tachimukai estará aquí afuera si necesitas algo.

Midorikawa dio otra reverencia y se fue, mientras recogía el cabello que le molestaba detrás de sus orejas.

Tachimukai se asomo en el baño y compartió una mirada con Suzuno.

-¿Esta muy deprimido?

-Aun se echa la culpa de lo que te paso, solo que no quiere que nos preocupemos.-Tachimukai luego sonrió y salió del baño- ¡Pero ya sé cómo vamos a animarle! ¡Disfrute su baño!

Suzuno solo se confundió algo más, pero no evito sentir algo de confianza en esa honesta sonrisa.

-O-

-Tienes que ser tu- Aphrodi sonreía mientras que daba palmadas en la espalda de Hiroto- Solo tú podrías planear algo tan perfecto. Te amo a ti y a tu cabeza.

-Sí, ella también te ama.-Hiroto se sentía algo incomodo mientras caminaba y hablaba con Aphrodi, pero solo estaba nervioso- Aun no sé si…

-¡No te atrevas a echarte para atrás!- Le grito con su tono más iracundo mientras se frenaba de golpe- ¡No vas a malgastar tan buena idea!

-¿Y si fallo?- Hiroto tomo la muñeca de Aphrodi y la apretó- Podría causarle más daño aun.

-Hiroto, Tienes lo que le pediste a Yuuki, y lo arreglaste, solo necesitas hablar con Ryuuji.-Aphrodi le sonrió y le arreglo sus lentes- Confía en ti

-Pero ahora me evita cuando me ve.

-Eso lo arreglo yo- El joven noble tomo desprevenido a su amigo y lo empujo hacia los arbustos al lado de ellos y le silbo al mayordomo que estaba regando las flores del otro lado del jardín.

Ese chico, gracias a la suerte de Hiroto, era Midorikawa, quien se acerco a Aphrodi pero antes de preguntarle que había pasado este salió corriendo, dejando a Midorikawa confundido viendo al chico de la gabardina purpura alejándose de él.

-¿Me das una mano?-La voz de Hiroto asusto a Midorikawa quien lo ayudo tan rápido lo vio atorado en el arbusto. Cuando tuvo al hombre frente a él le ayudo a quitarse las hojas y la nieve de su chaqueta larga de color esmeralda y de su cabello.

-¿Qué hacías allí? ¿No te hiciste daño?-El mayordomo solo empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Hiroto para asegurarse de que de verdad no se hubiera hecho daño y el chico solo reía.

-Solo sabes preocuparte por los demás. Eso es muy bueno- Hiroto detuvo a Midorikawa frente a él y lo miro justo a los ojos- Pero hay momentos en los que debes preocuparte por ti.

El mayordomo supo a donde iba esta conversación así que solo jugó con su cabello y se excuso diciendo que debía ocuparse con sus deberes, pero eso no detuvo a Hiroto.

-Sabes que no me gusta usar mi poder de noble sobre nadie- El chico sonrió y camino un poco alejándose de Midorikawa- Pero no me molestaría ordenarte que me hicieras compañía esta tarde.

-Eso es bajo de tu parte- Dijo con una sonrisa incomoda mientras se acercaba a Hiroto.

El hombre sonrió y siguió caminando, siendo seguido por Midorikawa, quien mantenía una distancia de Hiroto, este se detuvo y el mayordomo, que estaba más ocupado en ver hacia el piso choco contra su espalda.

-No me refiero a eso- Hiroto se dio la vuelta y se puso junto a el mayordomo para seguir caminando junto a él- Sabes que me gustar caminar junto a ti.

Midorikawa dio otra pequeña sonrisa pero casi no se podía ver debido a la forma en que su cabello tapaba su cara. Siguieron caminando en silencio, con el sonido del viento helado acompañándoles, Hiroto estaba pensando en que debería decir, en cómo abordar el tema pero un pequeño estornudo lo saco de su concentración.

-¿Tienes frio?

-Solo un poco, no te preocupes.

Midorikawa no hizo más que sorprenderse cuando sintió la caliente chaqueta de aquel hombre puesta sobre sus hombros, estaba cálida y olía como a Hiroto, pero aun así eso no lo distrajo mucho antes de empezar a quitársela diciendo que no era necesario y que este no debía.

-Pero quiero, y no puedes decir que tu nariz enrojecida no se debe al frio.

Hiroto apretó la fría nariz de de Midorikawa con su guante negro de cuero y luego sonrió para seguir caminando. El mayordomo volvió a esconder su cara tras su cabello y apretó entre sus manos la chaqueta color esmeralda de Hiroto, que era tan cálida y olía como él, a colonia de hombre que era endulzada con un poco de vainilla. En serio era un olor tan agradable, pero Midorikawa no quería ser tachado de raro si el dueño le encontraba oliendo su chaqueta.

Siguió a Hiroto quien no decía nada y se encontraba ocupado en sus pensamientos, pensaba que quería hablar con él, como intentaba hacerlo todos los días hasta que peleo con él hace como una semana. Hiroto había notado como Midorikawa no podía dejar el pasado atrás e intentaba animarlo, el pensó que intentarlo con fuerza lograría algo, pero solo logro que Midorikawa le gritara, y recordaba muy bien lo que le dijo.

"_No puedes ayudar a tu primo, ¡¿Cómo piensas ayudarme a mí?!"_

Le grito eso y luego salió corriendo, y tan rápido lo dijo se había arrepentido, pero aun si quisiera disculparse, cada vez que se acercaba a Hiroto solo pensaba "El nunca aceptaría unas disculpas de mi parte". Porque Hiroto pensaba en su primo más que cualquier otro en el castillo, al igual que los demás sirvientes del castillo, pero el lazo de sangre entre ellos era pesado, aun cuando Nagumo fuera una bestia, Hiroto solo se había preocupado durante estos 1000 años en que su primo estuviera al menos cómodo, por que hace muchos años se había resignado a que vivirían una eternidad en ese castillo y que la bestia envejecería y moriría. Y Hiroto tendría que ver al último familiar que le quedaba morir.

Y Midorikawa solo le había recordado eso.

Antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo consigo mismo sobre sacar el tema o no volvió a chocar contra la espalda de Hiroto, levanto la cabeza y vio donde estaban, estaban muy adentrados en el bosque en el cual había nevado recientemente y frente a él estaba ese árbol de manzanas detrás de una pequeña lapida cubierta de nieve donde el nombre "Hiromu" resaltaba.

-Lo lamento, quizás esto no ayude, quizás lo empeore, pero no puedes seguir culpándote y estar escondiéndolo detrás de sonrisas toda la eternidad.- Midorikawa, atónito, levanto su cabeza para ver directo a los ojos de Hiroto, empezó a tartamudear pero Hiroto lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo lo supe?, fue obvio, tu nunca te perdonaste no haber alcanzado a Hiromu en ese momento. Todos creyeron en tu felicidad todos estos años, pero siempre noto como de vez en cuando tu mirada se pierde cuando ves en dirección a la montaña. Y desde el accidente de Suzuno todo empeoro- Hiroto se arrodilló frente a la lapida y detrás de ella saco un ramo de flores- También se que no vienes aquí desde el funeral.

-Su cuerpo no está allí… A él lo enterraron en el pueblo de su familia.- Hablaba como si el aire se escapara de sus pulmones.

-Pero sabes que a él le encantaban las manzanas de este árbol, y amaba jugar en este bosque- Hiroto puso las flores, las margaritas mas lindas que pudo encontrar, en la mano de Ryuuji- Y también sabes que tu siempre venias aquí para embarcarte en aventuras junto a él. Y que él no quiere que te eches la culpa.

El mayordomo apretó el ramo de flores en su mano, sintió muchas cosas tan solo viendo esa lapida, y más el árbol donde él jugaba con su mejor amigo a ver quien llegaba más alto. Pensó que era muy fácil salir corriendo de allí, soltar las flores, darse la vuelta e ignorar a Hiroto mientras seguía escapando de él, de Hiromu y de sus propios sentimientos, por eso se sorprendió cuando se arrodillo en la nieve y puso las flores frente a la lapida para luego abrazarla. Quizás Midorikawa había llorado cuando no pudo ayudar a su mejor amigo, pero uno nunca llora lo suficiente.

-¡Lo lamento!- Grito mientras pegaba su cabeza de la lapida, el llanto en realidad no le dejaba hablar, pero Hiroto si podía entender todo lo que decía-¡Lo lamento por no poder ayudarte! ¡Por no haber encontrado a los guardias a tiempo! ¡Por que Haruya ya no puede acercarse al rio sin pensar en que tu deberías vivir y no el!

La chaqueta empezó a resbalarse de sus hombros y Hiroto la volvió a poner en su lugar pero el abrazo de Midorikawa lo impresiono.

-Lamento… Haberte dicho que no podrías ayudar a Haruya.

El corazón de Hiroto solo se acelero violentamente, lentamente regreso el abrazo e intento calmar al chico. Después de estar un rato tirados en la nieve Hiroto decidió que ya era hora de regresar al castillo. El y Midorikawa se levantaron y este solo se sintió avergonzado.

-No sé si debo preguntar esto… ¿Te sientes mejor?

Y la sonrisa en la cara de Ryuuji lo dijo todo, la sonrisa era diferente a las que había estado viendo desde hace mil años. Esta es la misma sonrisa que un pequeño niño de 4 años, hijo de sirvientes del palacio le regalo a Hiroto cuando se conocieron y le invito a jugar con el príncipe y su mejor amigo. Hiroto sonrió también y le dijo que debían regresar al castillo, pero Midorikawa lo persuadió para que lo acompañara a otro lugar, luego de caminar un poco, casi saliendo del bosque, se encontraron el rio que caía de la montaña, y un pequeño puente rojo que lo atravesaba.

-¿Estás seguro de querer estar aquí?- Hiroto hablo preocupado.

-Siempre quise regresar aquí, aunque en estos momentos el rio esta casi congelado con el frio que hace.- Se dirigió hacia el puente y se apoyo de la baranda de madera y vio su reflejo en el agua estática.

-Podemos regresar en verano.- Hiroto se apoyo en la baranda junto a Ryuuji y decidió que era el momento de la segunda parte de su plan- Pero debo confesarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te robe….- Midorikawa se confundió ante tal comentario pero Hiroto saco algo del pequeño bolsillo de su chaleco negro y lo apretó con su mano - Te robe, pero quiero devolvértelo.

Midorikawa iba a preguntar exactamente que le había quitado pero Hiroto tomo su mano y puso el objeto en su palma para luego cerrarla. Ryuuji vio su guante y abrió su mano, allí estaba, la liga negra con la que se había aguantado el cabello todos esos años, estaba como nueva, tenía un pedazo de metal que aguantaba los extremos que se habían roto. Ryuuji vio su mano y luego a Hiroto, y luego a su mano para volver a ver a Hiroto con una sonrisa en su cara y ese típico brillo en sus ojos.

-Qué bueno que te guste- Dijo Hiroto apenado debido a esa mirada que le dedicaba el chico.

-¿Cómo la obtuviste? ¿Cómo la reparaste?

-Digamos que Tachimukai y Haruna también merecen las gracias.- Hiroto sonrió se rasco la cabeza algo incomodo- M gusta cómo se te ve el cabello suelto, pero se nota que no es muy cómodo mientras trabajas.

-Para nada- Ryuuji empezó a reír mientras ataba su cabello en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del cuello, pero quiso quitársela cuando Hiroto empezó a reírse de él.

-¡No me estoy burlando!, Es que… En serio te ves como cuando tenías 12 años.

Midorikawa se sonrojo ante el comentario y empezó a refunfuñar mientras escondía su cabeza en el amplio cuello de la chaqueta esmeralda, y allí el olor de Hiroto lo ataco de nuevo, ahora estaban charlando como lo hacían siempre, de cosas triviales. Pero eso no evitaba que Midorikawa empezara a pensar en cosas en las que no había pensado antes, como lo pesado que se siente su cabello en una cola de caballo y no en su usual bollo, en lo lindo que se veían las copas de los arboles cubiertas de nieve, en lo bien que huele Hiroto o en cómo se perdía en sus ojos mientras le hablaba.

-Si te sientes mejor, creo que deberíamos regresar para que te quites las lagrimas de la cara- Hiroto se quito uno de sus guantes y puso su mano tibia en la mejilla algo fría de Midorikawa, acaricio con su pulgar la zona enrojecida debajo del parpado y luego lo paso por la lagrima seca, causándole cosquillas al chico y una risa inocente.

-¿Puedes tener cosquillas allí?-Hiroto se impresiono por haber descubierto algo nuevo del cuerpo humano.

-Tonto, es por el contacto y las diferentes temperaturas- Midorikawa se quito su guante y tomo la mejilla del más alto logrando que este se sonrojara un poco- ¿Ves?

Ambos se quedaron así por un rato, sintiendo el calor del otro que paso de sus mejillas a sus labios cuando empezaron a besarse, algo normal, un pequeño contacto que casi se detiene pero Hiroto lo profundizo rodeando a Midorikawa por la cintura con su brazo libre y tomando al chico por la barbilla. Ambos se sentían en completo deleite mientras hacían lo que hacían, Midorikawa decidió abrir un poco su boca y fue la mejor idea que haya tenido cuando Hiroto decidió lamer un poco el labio inferior de Ryuji y profundizar aun más ese beso. Ambos estaban muy ocupados aprendiendo a besar, lo que fue un éxito inesperado, pero cuando notaron el hecho de que estaban APRENDIENDO a besar fue que notaron lo que estaban haciendo. Ambos abrieron sus ojos de golpe y –Aunque fue contra sus deseos- se separaron de alarmados, se alejaron el uno del otro hasta que ambos cayeron sentados. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos, Midorikawa apretó aun más la chaqueta que estaba en sus hombros con sus manos y Hiroto estaba pensando en qué demonios había pasado y que era lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Midorikawa le quito la oportunidad de decir alguna tontería.

-Realmente no lo sé…

-¡C-Como no vas a saberlo! ¡Tu fuiste el que me beso!- Midorikawa se levanto alterado y empezó a respirar agitadamente- ¡Oh Dios, Hiroto me besaste!

-¡Tú me besaste a mí!- Se levanto con la idea de confrontar a Midorikawa pero el chico estaba muy alterado como para discutir quien beso a quien.

-¡Fue entre los dos!- Ryuuji grito y puso sus manos en su cabeza- ¡Y ese no es el mayor problema Hiroto! ¡El problema era que no podíamos parar! ¡Y…!

Midorikawa no acabo su oración, empezó a notar aun mas su aliento frio saliendo una y otra vez de su boca. Aun si el chico no hubiera acabado su oración, Hiroto sabía lo que iba a decir.

-Y que se sintió increíble… ¿No?- Hiroto vio como Midorikawa levanto su mirada y solo cuando vio sus ojos el más bajito se sonrojo completamente, contagiándoselo a Hiroto quien sintió todo su cuerpo hormiguear y luego dejo salir un suspiro frustrado el cual creó una gran nube frente a él, así que tomo la muñeca de Midorikawa y empezó a correr de vuelta al castillo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?!-Grito molesto Midorikawa.

-¡Te lo explicare! ¡Pero debemos buscar a Gouenji y a Aphrodi!

-O-

Suzuno realmente no hallaba que hacer, ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo así que prefirió bajar a que siguieran llevándoselo a la cama, ya se sentía bien y lo que más odiaba era provocar lastima. Mientras caminaba por la sala principal del castillo se dio cuenta de que él nunca había logrado recorrer todo el castillo, y si iba a quedarse allí por el resto de su vida quizás debería al menos conocerlo. El salón de la entrada era amplio, sin muebles, con el mármol de un blanco nacarado que había sido pulido hace poco, muy diferente al mármol destruido que piso la primera vez que llego al castillo. Se paro frente a la gran puerta de entrada que estaba pintada de negro, que no combinaba mucho con el exterior blanco y dorado del castillo, y reviso la sala con la vista, si tuviera que decir un término para explicar la arquitectura diría que tenía un aire renacentista, al igual que las habitaciones en las que había estado. Lo que más llamaba la atención de la sala eran las grandes escaleras que estaban en frente de la puerta, hechas del mismo mármol que el piso, solo que los bordes de los escalones estaban decorados con granito de un mismo tono. En serio era una bella sala.

-¿Suzuno? ¿Necesitas algo?- La voz que llamo su atención fue la de Sakuma, quien se encontraba yendo en dirección a la cocina.

-No, simplemente estaba aburrido y baje a dar unas vueltas.

-Si necesitas algo solo dime- El chico hizo una reverencia y Suzuno pensó en algo que quería saber, pero lo pensó mejor y se detuvo.

-Dímelo- El mayordomo levanto su cabeza y le sonrió al chico- Se que hay algo que quieres preguntar.

-Como… ¿Cómo perdiste tu ojo?

-Bueno, es una larga historia…

-Si no quieres no me la cuentes, solo era un capricho- Suzuno se avergonzó por tal pedido.

-Realmente no tengo ningún problema- Sakuma sonrió y le pidió que le acompañara- Es mejor si vamos a un lugar mas cómodo.

Sakuma llevo a Suzuno a una de las pequeñas salitas de estar de la primera sala, preparo un poco de té y puso la taza de porcelana azul frente al joven que estaba sentado en un sofá de terciopelo rojo, Sakuma se sentó en una silla frente a él, al otro lado de la mesita del café y se quito si parche con cuidado. Suzuno se asusto un poco por qué no sabía que vería pero solo vio el ojo cerrado del chico, el suspenso lo mataba pero Sakuma lo noto y se disculpo.

-Discúlpame, es que hoy no lo he abierto así que será algo lento- El chico de cabello turquesa se quito un guante y se acaricio lentamente el parpado y al final pudo abrirlo.

Para sorpresa de Suzuno, el ojo no era falso, era su ojo, pero era muy diferente a su otro ojo, su iris seguía siendo del mismo color pero la parte blanca era completamente negra, intento no hacer ninguna mala cara, pero estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto algo así.

-Eso es…

\- Heterocromía. Es una enfermedad que puede ser congénita, heredada o formada por una lesión- Sakuma vio su parche descansando en su regazo y subió con cuidado su cabeza- Yo la adquirí debido a una lesión. El amo me hizo esto.

Suzuno puso la tasa en la mesa y se recostó del sillón, no entendía muy bien, sabía que el chico era una bestia violenta, pero nunca le había visto hacerle daño o tratar mal a ninguno de sus sirvientes. A sus sirvientes los trataba mejor que al mismo Suzuno.

-Se te ve en la cara que quieres saber. Y te lo diré, cuando la maldición cayó sobre nosotros solo un pequeño puñado de nosotros estaba aquí adentro en el castillo, y nosotros nos quedamos encerrados con la verdadera bestia. Nagumo… El amo, al principio no podía controlarse, no entendía lo que le había pasado y estaba alterado.

-¿Alterado? ¿A qué te refieres?- Suzuno estaba escuchando la historia, pero también tratando de descifrar esa monótona pero al mismo tiempo sentimental mirada en la cara de Sakuma.

-Solo te puedo decir, que una bestia en época de caza es peligrosa, sobre todo cuando tiene hambre. Durante la primera semana todos nos escondíamos para que el amo no nos atrapara, pero yo no fui tan bueno en esa misión.

-¿El intento...?- Hablo bajito, el tono de voz tan tranquilo de Sakuma se sentía como si le contaran una historia de terror.

-Me ataco- El mayordomo levanto su cabeza un poco y luego vio hacia la ventana- No fue tan duro ya que Genda logro lanzarse sobre él, pero no fue tan suertudo.

-Por eso tiene esa cicatriz en su ojo…

-Y otras en su abdomen-Bajo un poco el tono de voz y Suzuno noto como el ambiente empeoraba- Pero el evito que me hubiera pasado algo peor… Muchos aquí tienen sus propias cicatrices por tratar de detener al amo. ¿Quieres saber por qué el quinto piso no se utiliza?

Suzuno asintió levemente.

-Como te dije, el amo entro en un estado de bestialidad total y debido a que no podíamos salir de aquí acordamos que lo mejor era… recluirlo- Sakuma pensó muy bien antes de decir esa palabra- Logramos sedarlo gracias a una droga que Gouenji consiguió en el consultorio de su padre y lo encerramos en el quinto piso e hicimos una barricada en el cuarto piso.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo estuvo allí?

-Un año. Un año entero desasiéndose de su ira destruyendo todo lo que había allí arriba. Fue algo increíble verlo bajar por esas escaleras, caminando como si fuera un humano de nuevo.

Suzuno noto que estaba muy inclinado hacia adelante así que se recostó del espaldar lentamente, fue una gran historia, casi no podía creerlo, pero era verdad que estaba en el castillo de una bestia que no actuaba como tal. Quizás toda la rabia y la desesperación de Nagumo había muerto en el quinto piso, o al menos la suficiente como para poder fingir que estaba "bien".

Sakuma volvió a ponerse su parche y tomo la taza de té vacía de Suzuno.

-Ya es la hora del almuerzo, y el amo me pidió que le avisara que quería comer con usted.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la agradable sala de estar y Sakuma le indico la dirección al salón comedor donde había desayunado hace algunos días. Suzuno entro por la puerta y pudo ver a Nagumo al otro extremo de la habitación, frente al gran ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared, lo veía mientras jugaba un poco con su capa roja y mordía con ansiedad la garra de su dedo índice. Aun no había notado la presencia de Suzuno.

-¿Llego tarde?- Suzuno se quedo en la puerta y, por alguna razón espero ser juzgado, así que arreglo él cuello de su camisa blanca de lana y jalo un poco hacia abajo el chaleco dorado de satín para luego darse cuenta de lo que hacía y recordó que cuando era pequeño, tras cometer alguna travesura junto a Reina, siempre terminaban arreglando sus ropas para verse impecables y explicarle-Mentirle- a Hitomiko que lo que hacían no era lo que pensaba.

-No, para nada, solo estaba pensando.-Nagumo se sentó y Suzuno lo siguió pero este se confundió debido a la mirada que el otro le dedicaba.

-¿Qué tengo ahora?- Hablo de manera cortante.

-Nada. Esperaba tu comentario sarcástico como "¿En serio tú piensas?"- Nagumo tomo el tenedor de plata y jugó con el clavándolo en la mesa.

-Me sorprende. ¿Pensabas en cómo responder mis comentarios hirientes?- Suzuno dio una sonrisa picara mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en su palma- ¿No sabes responder rápido?

-Claro que no ocupo mi tiempo pensando en eso- Nagumo sintió la ira subir a su cabeza pero prefirió calmarse- Puedo responderte con facilidad. No es que digas cosas muy profundas.

-Pues entonces….

-Deténganse ahí –Ambos vieron a la puerta detrás de Suzuno y allí estaban Sakuma y Haruna, trayendo en sus manos cada uno una bandeja tapada, Sakuma le sirvió a Nagumo y Haruna a Suzuno.

-No estábamos haciendo nada…

-Con su permiso amo, estaban a punto de empezar a discutir- Sakuma toco el hombro de Nagumo y le pidió que no se hundiera en la silla de esa manera- No es bueno discutir con el estomago vacio.

-Es verdad- Haruna sonrió y ambos destaparon los platos. -Disfruten su Codorniz al horno bañado en salsa de vino blanco y trufas. Luego pueden discutir.

La pequeña ave estaba dorada y el aroma que desprendía era simplemente delicioso, los vegetales horneados a un lado se veían exquisitos y se podía sentir el dulzor del vino en el aroma. No pudo seguir maravillándose viendo al plato ya que las risas de Nagumo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?-El tono de su voz puso nerviosa a Haruna y le causo gracia a Sakuma, mas no lo mostro.

-No mucho, solo es divertido ver cuando tratan a un plebeyo como príncipe- Nagumo dio un sorbo al vino tinto de su copa y luego miro de manera atrevida al chico- Disculpa, como una princesa.

Haruna termino de servir el vino en la copa de Suzuno y regreso con una sonrisa incomoda al lado de Sakuma que estaba, por fuera, serio como la muerte, por dentro, igual de serio. Suzuno tomo la copa con delicadeza y la levanto hacia Nagumo.

-Toda princesa necesita mascota. Buen provecho, Animal.

-O-

Midorikawa iba de lado a lado, de un extremo del gran consultorio de Gouenji a otro, y realmente deseaba que Kazemaru estuviera allí para calmarle y aconsejarle.

-Ryuuji, por favor cálmate por un momento- Hiroto estaba sentado junto Gouenji quien leía rápidamente un libro rojo y sonreía para sí.

-Esto es simplemente increíble.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es raro! ¡No debería estar pasando!- Midorikawa se detuvo frente al doctor y lo vio directo a los ojos, por muy intimidante que fuera Gouenji, eso no le afectaba ahora- ¡Dinos que está pasando!

-Siéntate junto a Hiroto y cálmate para poder explicarte.

Midorikawa vio al chico pelirrojo ofreciéndole asiento junto a él en el sillón al lado del escritorio de Gouenji, pero ver a Hiroto solo le hizo recordar lo pasado haciéndolo sonrojarse, así que prefirió sentarse en la cama, al otro lado del escritorio.

-No es que te evite- Tartamudeo mientras cruzaba sus brazos- Solo quiero saber que está pasando.

Antes de que Gouenji pudiera explicarlo la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Aphrodi y a Tsunami a la sala.

-Disculpa la tardanza, es que no encontraba a Aphrodi, y aquí esta lo que me pediste- Fubuki entro detrás de los otros y dejo una bandeja con una tetera con agua hirviendo y una taza en el escritorio de Gouenji.

-Gracias Fubuki- Gouenji se levanto y empujo a Fubuki de nuevo hasta la puerta- Puedes tomarte el día libre.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero soy tu ayudante! ¡La idea es que este aquí cuando haya problemas!- Fubuki estaba confundido y disgustado por las acciones del doctor mientras este lo empujaba fuera de la habitación.

-Sí, pero esta es una reunión de hombres.-Dijo Gouenji mientras veía la pared detrás de Fubuki.

-¡Yo soy hombre!-Fubuki se sintió indignado

-Una reunión de Hombres altos….

-Midorikawa y Aphrodi no son tan altos.- Los mencionados hicieron una queja y Tsunami se burlo.

-Es una reunión de hombres altos y/o con cabello largo.-Gouenji noto que al fin le había ganado a Fubuki y le sonrió- Ahora, por favor ve y cuida de Kazemaru, debe sentirse solo.

Fubuki no pudo molestarse mucho con Gouenji, era extraño que eso pasara, así que siguió las órdenes del doctor y se retiro. Gouenji cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella, observo a los presentes por un momento y hablo

-Los reuní aquí por una situación de suma importancia.

-¿No era por una reunión de hombres altos con cabello largo?-Dijo Tsunami causándole risas a los demás.

-Yo no sé mentir, fue lo único que vino a mi mente. En realidad los llame aquí porque son los únicos con los que he logrado discutir sobre el tema de la maldición.

-¿Paso algo con Suzuno?- Dijo Tsunami agarrándole más interés al tema

-¿Suzuno? Mis predicciones dicen que primero será Nagumo-Aphrodi estaba decidido a formar un debate con Tsunami pero Gouenji los interrumpió.

-No fue nada que afectara a ninguno de esos dos. Pero si a estos dos-Gouenji miro a Hiroto que veía hacia la ventana frente al escritorio junto al sillón donde estaba sentado para no sentir la mirada desvergonzada de Aphrodi y la sorprendida pero al borde de las risas de Tsunami. Midorikawa solo empezó a jugar poniendo y quitándose su guante derecho.

-No me lo esperaba, o quizás si- Dijo Tsunami con una gran sonrisa- ¿Entre ellos dos hubo algo?

Gouenji asintió.- Un beso.

-¡Esto es tan perfecto!- Aphrodi se lanzo hacia Hiroto y lo jalo hacia Midorikawa-¡Ustedes dos lo empezaron todo!

-¡¿Empezar qué?!-Midorikawa logro que Aphrodi soltara su mano y se escondió detrás de Tsunami- ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!

-¡Sí!- Hiroto también perdió la paciencia-¡Se supone que lo que siento no debería sentirlo!

-¿Entonces si sientes algo?-Aphrodi volvió a poner esa mirada atrevida en sus ojos y Hiroto sintió que la había embarrado.

Vio a su alrededor, Aphrodi tratando de sacarle las palabras a la fuerza con su mirada, Gouenji ansioso por la respuesta y por tener una de sus libretas para archivar lo sucedido, Tsunami se mordía el labio inferior mientras sonreía y Midorikawa, asomando su cabeza de tras de Tsunami algo sonrojado pero esperando lo que diría el joven. Y Hiroto sabía lo que debía hacer.

-Si, Aphrodi, si siento algo por él, ahora noto que desde hace un tiempo lo siento- Hiroto puso firmeza en sus palabras mientras veía directamente a Midorikawa. Los ojos del mayordomo cogieron un brillo de sorpresa y aunque su sonrojo se incremento era más delicado que el de la vergüenza.

-Ok, esto es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. –Aphrodi soltó la mano de Hiroto, tomo a Tsunami y lo arrastro hasta Gouenji.

-Eso significa que la maldición se está rompiendo- Susurro el moreno.

-Sí, y es como Aphrodi predijo- Hablo el doctor- Todo empezó esa noche en la que Suzuno regreso al castillo luego de que la manada de lobos atacara a Nagumo.

-Ya lo sé, soy increíble- Rio bajito el chico junto a los otros dos y el puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ambos-¿Ahora qué hacemos con esos dos? ¿Les ayudamos o dejamos que lo descubran ellos solos?

-¿Saben que podemos escucharlos?-Dijo Hiroto

Los tres se vieron entre si y levantaron un poco la cabeza para ver a Hiroto, quien se veía cansado, como si lo hubiera golpeado un ejército entero, y a Midorikawa quien peleaba para decir algo.

-Mejor los ayudamos un poco-Tsunami sonrió y se acerco a Midorikawa. Acaricio la cabeza de este y le sonrió a Hiroto.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse- Volvió a hablar- Solo tienen que relajarse y hablar. Hacer lo mismo que hacen cuando están juntos. Ya eran buenos amigos, no habrá muchos cambios en su relación.

-¿Y la cuestión del beso?-Hablo Midorikawa nervioso.

-No me preguntes a mí, yo no sé qué tan bien besa Hiroto.-El comentario hizo que Hiroto sonriera incomodo pero logro sacarle un buen par a de risas a Midorikawa.

-Besarse solo es otro agregado a la relación.-Gouenji entro a la conversación.

-Pero es mejor que ustedes vayan descubriéndolo.- Aphrodi los tomo a ambos y los saco del consultorio- Ahora vayan a hacer que el sentimiento crezca.

-Y no le digan nada a nadie sobre esta conversación o lo que paso hoy- Gouenji se paro junto a Aphrodi y este asintió.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto Midorikawa.

-Por que Gouenji tiene interés en esto, y quiere experimentar.-Hiroto sonrió

El doctor intercambio miradas con Hiroto, sonrió y luego les cerró la puerta en la cara. Ambos decidieron que quedarse allí, viendo a la puerta, esperando que el otro empezara lo conversación pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo.

-Yo… quiero que esto continúe.- Midorikawa hablo y mientras veía al piso extendió hacia el costado de Hiroto- Si es verdad lo que dices, si lo quiero.

Hiroto pudo ver el perfil del mayordomo, había ansiedad clavada en su mirada, un fuerte sonrojo que era parecido al de la fiebre y su mano, que no tenía guante, temblaba, así que Hiroto la tomo y cuando Midorikawa sintió los dedos de Hiroto entrelazarse con los suyos vio la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

-Sabes que nunca te mentiría, Ryuji.

* * *

Nota Final: Si… No tengo mucho que decir más que disculpas por tardar tanto en montarlo…¡Pero lo logre! . Como siempre dejen Reviews ya que me alimento de ellos y disfruten.


	8. Chapter 8

Un Bello Odioso y Un Bestial Idiota

Nota de autora: Oveja aquí, como lamento haber tardado tanto, empecé mi último año en secundaria y hacemos un trabajo de investigación y mis clases de música se mesclaron con todo y no podía escribir. ¡Pero como quería hacerlo!, Tarde más por que vinieron a mi cabeza un One-shot y un Short-fic (Ambos de Inazuma) que quizás los vean en FF dentro de poco. Sin más preámbulos, ¡Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece al Level-5, ya saben, de los que me quejo en todos los capítulos.

* * *

Capitulo 8

Fubuki estaba molesto, molesto porque Gouenji no quería dejarle ayudarle, y también porque estaba curioso de lo que fueran a discutir en la sala, pero mientras se acercaba a la habitación donde reposaba Kazemaru mas se decía que debía calmarse. Mientras más se angustiara cerca del chico peor se sentiría. Su fiebre ya se había ido pero una gripe y dolor muscular cobro factura en el cuerpo del mayordomo trabajador. Toco a la puerta y un débil "Pase" le aviso que Kazemaru estaba despierto. Kazemaru se estaba quedando en una habitación de huéspedes, Nagumo había dicho hace mucho que si algo le pasara a cualquiera en el castillo debían de ser cuidados como si fueran nobles, además, alguien debía darle uso a esas grandes y cómodas camas de vez en cuando. Fubuki entro y vio a Kazemaru, que se veía demasiado pequeño en esa gran cama, cubierto hasta el cuello por una colcha dorada y con su cabello desparramado por toda la almohada. Fubuki rió al verlo así.

-¿Qué tal estas?

-Algo de tos y me duele el pecho- Tosió un poco pero aun así sonrió un poco- Pero ya pasara.

-Sí, vine a hacerte un poco de compañía y cuidarte.

-Muchas gracias.

-También quería decirte que parece que el asunto con Midorikawa se arreglo.

Los ojos de Kazemaru se abrieron con emoción y sonrió- Eso me alegra. ¿Pero cómo?

-Fue algo que hizo Hiroto pero Gouenji me saco antes de que empezara su tonta reunión de "Hombres altos y con cabello largo"-Se sentó molesto en una silla junto a la cama. Kazemaru volteo su cabeza para verlo con su cara sonrojada por la gripe y una expresión confundida.

-¿Una qué?

-Sí, yo me pregunte lo mismo. Gouenji, Aphrodi y Tsunami tienen desde hace tiempo algo entre manos y ahora incluyen a Midorikawa y a Hiroto-Fubuki cruzo sus brazos y vio a la ventana junto a el para luego volver a ver a Kazemaru.- En serio, soy su ayudante, pero últimamente Gouenji actúa como un idiota

-¡Qué raro verte hablar mal de tu preciado Gouenji!

Esa voz conocida entro por la ventana y asusto a Fubuki mas tanto él como Kazemaru sonrieron cuando vieron al chico que entraba por la ventana con su gran sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Kogure!- Grito Fubuki y abrazo al más bajito quien solo se sintió incomodo pero seguía sonriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si- Kazemaru empezó a reír mientras veía al chico- ¿No habías sido desterrado?

-No creo que Kidou siga molesto conmigo. Además, ya que vi el mundo un rato, decidí que era más cómodo estar aquí.-El chico que venía vestido con ropas llenas de polvo jalo una gran bolsa de tela y una un poco más pequeña y las puso junto a la cama.

-¿Qué traes allí? ¿Y por qué tienes tus ropas así?- Kazemaru hablo mientras que Fubuki le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

-¿Te hicieron algo mientras estabas fuera?-Tanto Fubuki como Kazemaru pusieron una mirada preocupada en sus rostros pero Kogure se burlo de lo tontos que se veían.

-¡Claro que no! Simplemente traje una que otra cosa para ustedes y…-Kogure abrió la bolsa más grande y una sonrisa malvada característica de él se puso en su rostro- Vine a dejarle un regalo a Haruna.

Dentro de la bolsa había ranas, sapos y saltamontes. Tan rápido los vieron Fubuki y Kazemaru supieron que planeaba hacer el chico.

-En serio. ¿Algún día dejaras a Haruna en paz?

-Fubuki, tenemos una eternidad para pasarla en la tierra y no me voy a quedar jugando al amo de casa.

-Pero fue por tus bromas en primer lugar que Kidou te saco de aquí- Kazemaru empezó a toser de nuevo.

-En realidad me fui por que quise, no porque le tenga miedo a Kidou o a su súper poder de leer la mente y destruir esperanza alguna de salvarte de él.-Kogure iba bajando poco a poco la voz y tanto Fubuki como Kazemaru entendían muy bien a qué se refería.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con todo esto?- Fubuki no sabía si acercarse a la bolsa sin que alguna de esas cosas le saltaran encima.

-Pues, mis queridos compañeros, tengo planeado darle a Haruna el susto de su vida. Tomare todo esto y los pondré en el jardín de Camelias de Haruna...-Kogure siguió riendo y planeando. Hasta podías ver como su cabello se levantaba en dos cuernos en su cabeza.- No le harán nada a las flores o a ella. ¡Pero se va a asustar!

Ambos chicos se vieron y luego a Kogure quien sintió las miradas tristes de Fubuki y Kazemaru así que pregunto por qué lo veían así.

-No lo sabes porque paso ayer…-Fubuki se sentó de nuevo junto a Kazemaru.

-Fudou sin querer destruyo el jardín de Camelias de Haruna. Tuvo que sacarlas todas y ya no queda nada más que tierra.-Kazemaru tosió un poco pero manteniendo su triste mirada- La pobre estaba tan deprimida. Hasta Fudou esta triste por haberlo causado, aunque no lo quiere admitir.

Kogure soltó la rana que tenía en su mano y esta se escapo por la puerta. No sabía que decir. Ese jardín era la mayor distracción de Haruna y las camelia eran las flores favoritas de su madre. A Kogure le encantaría fastidiarla, jalarle su cabello cuando eran niños y Kidou no los veía, subirle la falda para apenarla y huir de ella y su furia- que era parecida a la de Kidou. Pero más violenta- pero nunca se metería con su jardín de camelias, quizás pondría cosas allí, pero ninguna cosa que destruiría su jardín. Lo que le recordaba a su madre. Kogure no sentiría la mayor empatía ya que él fue abandonado y criado como sirviente en el castillo. Pero si podía sentir el cariño que había en sus ojos cuando ponía las camelias de su pequeño jardín en la mesa del comedor de la cocina.

-Ya entiendo-Kogure suspiro y luego sonrío- ¡Ya sé que hacer!

El chico salió de nuevo por la ventana, ya que si se atrevía a pasar al castillo Kidou lo sentiría y sería el fin de Kogure. Antes de irse grito "Tengan cuidado con la serpiente", lo que Fubuki no entendió y tropezó con la bolsa llena de animales. Todos cayeron al piso y Fubuki se asusto, pero realmente sintió como se le ponían los pelos de punta cuando una serpiente de más de 3 metros se salió de la bolsa. El chico salto a la cama y se abrazo a Kazemaru que posiblemente se había desmayado. Fubuki tenía que pensar y hacerlo rápido, su prioridad era su amigo enfermo así que lo cargo en su espalda para sacarlo de la habitación, piso varios puntos del piso, dando zancadas para evitar los insectos y anfibios, pero el gran problema era pasar la serpiente que parecía lo suficientemente grande como para engullirlos tanto a Kazemaru como a él. Fubuki juraba que, aunque estuviera usando botas altas y sus pantalones dentro de ellas, algunos de esos bichos estaban dentro de el, mas de una vez casi soltó a Kazemaru. Decidió gritar para pedir ayuda lo cual sirvió por que al cabo de un rato Endou, Sakuma y Kidou llegaron, pero los tres se hicieron para atrás al ver a esa cosa parecida a una anaconda mezclada con una cascabel siseando en la puerta.

-¡¿Cómo llego esto aquí?!-Endou empezó a temblar y tartamudear pero cuando vio a Kazemaru desmayado sobre Fubuki lo primero que quiso hacer fue ir y ayudarlo. Y sintió que no era solo por ayudar a un amigo.

-¡Fue Kogure!- Fubuki tenía los nervios de punta porque gracias al grito de Endou los sapos empezaron a saltar- ¡Sáquennos de aquí!

-Kogure… Me las va a pagar cuando lo encuentre- Dijo bajito Kidou hacia Sakuma que realmente estaba de diferentes colores.

-Yo no… No creo que pueda.-Sakuma odiaba a ese tipo de animales, y todo empezó cuando Toramaru hizo ancas de rana por primera vez y Kogure decidió poner un kilo de ranas muertas en su cama mientras el mayordomo dormía. Ese chico era el diablo.

-Tranquilo- Dijo Endou con una sonrisa- Nosotros entraremos.

Endou y Kidou entraron a la habitación, la serpiente estaba recostada, pero eso no le inspiraba confianza a ninguno de los dos. Siguieron caminando y Endou llego antes que Kidou y con cuidado tomo a Kazemaru en sus brazos y lo cargo en sus brazos con cuidado de no golpear su cabeza con la pared mientras caminaba pegado a ella.

-Toma la sabana- Susurro Endou y Kidou entendió a lo que se refería. Tendría que atraparla con la sabana y entre Fubuki y el tomaron dos extremos de la sabana y a la cuenta de tres saltaron hacia la serpiente. Fue una larga pelea de ambos hombres contra la serpiente pero logró escapar.

Sakuma se aparto rápidamente y la serpiente lo evadió, los bruscos movimientos de la serpiente antes de salir de la habitación lograron alborotar aun más a las ranas, sapos, saltamontes y una que otra cucaracha. Ahora había una horda de anfibios y bichos guiados por una serpiente come-hombres escapando de la habitación. A donde irían a llegar ya que tan rápido aparecieron Sakuma los perdió de vista, nunca pensó que fueran tan rápidos. Sakuma estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico pero el grito de Fudou lo distrajo, el chico apareció corriendo por encima de los bichos confundido.

-¡Sakuma! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Se acerco a él pero Sakuma se hecho hacia atrás mientras que señalaba a su hombro y balbuceaba.

Fudou no comprendía lo que el chico decía así que vio a su hombro y en el reposaba una pequeña rana que saco su lengua y se comió un grillo que había saltado al cabello de Fudou. Ahora Fudou tenía el ataque de pánico. Empezó a dar vueltas y Sakuma a gritar mientras se levantaba e intentaba ayudarlo. Los demás salieron de la habitación y no hallaban como ayudar a Sakuma y a Fudou que se perseguían el uno al otro pero, en cuestión de un rato, chocaron entre ellos.

-¿Ya no lo tengo verdad?- Dijo Fudou mientras levantaba la cabeza del suelo.

-¿No me lo paso a mi verdad?-Sakuma tapaba su cara con sus manos.

-Ninguno de los dos lo tiene- Endou rio, recordando lo que había pasado simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-Ahora si quiero matar a Kogure- Fubuki ayudo a Fudou a levantarse.

-No puedes matarlo- Dijo Sakuma mientras Kidou le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo y luego se dirigió a él- Pero si podemos encerrarlo en un cuarto sin comida ni agua durante 40 años y ver que pasa ¿Verdad?

-Deja que lo piense un poco- Kidou le sonrió a Sakuma y todos se sorprendieron.

-Kidou sonrió…-Los ojos de Fubuki se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Rápido. Pidan un deseo- Kazemaru despertó por un momento y hablo con un tono mareado logrando que Endou riera.

Kidou quito la sonrisa de su rostro con algo de vergüenza y Sakuma lo noto. Fudou vio como intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y solo gruño. Se disculpo de mala gana y se fue del lugar dejando a todos algo confundidos.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?-Fubuki hablo cuando vio que Fudou desapareció del pasillo.

-Esta amargado, como siempre- La sonrisa de Endou bajo un poco mientras que veía a Kazemaru en sus brazos- Pero creo que debemos preocuparnos por este chico ahora.

-Tienes razón- Kidou arreglo sus lentes y se paro firme de nuevo- Endou y Fubuki se encargaran de Kazemaru, llévenlo a una habitación en el segundo piso. Sakuma, ve a advertirles a todos que hay una Anaconda en el palacio y busca a Genda. Y vayan preparando el té.

Todos asintieron y se fueron del lugar excepto Kidou. El jefe de los mayordomos vio a su reloj que daba las 2 de la tarde, había sido un día de lo más estresante. Decidió que merecía un descanso de media hora.

.O.

Fudou refunfuñaba y maldecía por lo bajo mientras caminaba con pisadas bruscas por uno de los pasillos del castillo, busco cual era el mejor lugar para dormir la siesta que había postergado por culpa de las ranas y la serpiente y se encontró con su lugar favorito. El sofá de la sala de música. Era de terciopelo rojo y tenía grandes almohadones que siempre eran arreglados por Midorikawa, Fudou pensaba que para ser tan distraído e infantil ese chico si sabia como arreglar una almohada y hacerla cómoda. Se lanzo al sofá y pensó un poco en lo que había pasado, fue muy divertido ver a Sakuma entrando en pánico-Aunque el también fue un miedoso, pero no le digan que lo se- y la horda de anfibios y bichos que estarán dando vueltas por el castillo de seguro causarían muchos problemas.

-Debo felicitar a Kogure, esta ha sido de las mejores.

Aunque su gran sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo cuando recordó la sonrisa de Kidou, la forma en que ayudo a Sakuma, tomándolo con cuidado, sonriéndole como solo le sonríe a su hermana, a la única que persona que él quiere, o al menos recuerda como era quererla. Eso causo en Fudou un sentimiento de ardor en su pecho y mucha rabia, puso su mano en su pecho y apretó su camisa. Le dolía y no sabía por qué. Quizás lo de Kazemaru era contagioso.

-¿No te he dicho que no duermas aquí?- La voz de Kidou hizo que el chico abriera sus ojos. El estaba parado junto a él, viéndolo por el rabillo de los ojos, como siempre.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Vienes a tocarme de forma indebida otra vez?- Fudou se dio la vuelta en el sofá y ahora tenía su cara hacia el espaldar.

-Nunca te he tocado de forma indebida- Kidou chasqueo la lengua antes de hablarle con desagrado - No es como si lo quisiera- Fue hasta el piano sintiendo que había dicho una mentira.

-Esta mañana parecía otra cosa…

Fudou, para su mala suerte, pensó en voz alta y Kidou no supo cómo responderle. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Fudou se levanto y fue hasta la puerta.

-No te he corrido aun.

-No tengo ganas de escuchar tus canciones melodramáticas en mis sueños.

No se despidieron y cada uno fue a hacer lo que debía hacer. Kidou empezó a tocar y Fudou a vagar por el castillo. Quizás ir a cazar a la serpiente le distraería y no le haría pensar en lo caliente que sentía su rostro.

.O.

Haruna salió de la habitación que estaba limpiando y vio la hora en un reloj que estaba en la pared, ya eran casi las tres, su hora de descanso ya llegaba. Por lo general bajaba a su pequeño jardín de camelias, les hablaría y las regaría, pero ahora tendría que buscar un nuevo pasatiempo. Suspiro más triste que molesta y siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que choco con un pedazo de papel, lo recogió y vio que tenía algo escrito.

-"Ve al patio trasero", ¿De quién será esto?- Vio a ambos lados pero ella era la única en ese piso.

Bajo las escaleras y casi cae al ver una rana saltando frente a ella, su sexto sentido ya le decía de quien era la carta. Fue rápido hasta uno de los armarios de limpieza y tomo una escoba.

-Quizás hace un año te escapaste, pero esta vez me las va a pagar- Dijo con malicia y poniendo una mirada casi tan penetrante como la de su hermano.

Llego rápidamente al patio trasero y, aunque se vería como cualquier otra mucama, estaba lista para cualquier cosa. Sus sentidos estaban extremadamente desarrollados luego de tantos años cayendo en tantas bromas. Hace un año casi logra atraparlo luego de que pintara su cabello de rosa, pero Kidou lo atrapo antes que ella y lo mando en un "Destierro eterno", aunque en realidad el escapo de la furia de Kidou y todos pensaron que nunca iba a regresar.

Sacudió su cabeza ya que estaba pensando en otra cosa que no fuera capturar a su presa, digo, a Kogure. Sintió como algo se acercaba y sin pensarlo dos veces blandió la escoba tras de ella consiguiendo golpear algo. Aunque ese algo fue un pobre pájaro. Haruna soltó la escoba y fue a ayudar al pobre animal.

-¿Por qué golpeaste a ese pájaro con una escoba?

-¡No fue mi intención! ¡Quería darle a…!-Haruna se levanto con el pequeño pájaro azul en sus manos y se dirigió a la voz tras de ella.- ¡Kogure!

-¿Me querías golpear a mi? Eres cruel- Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de Haruna.

Haruna empezó a seguirlo y a preguntarle cosas como donde estuvo durante este año, o porque había vuelto a traer sus bromas al casi- pacifico castillo, pero Kogure solo seguía caminando y dándole excusas.

-¿No deberías molestarte en ayudar a ese pajarito?

Haruna vio al pequeño azulejo en sus manos, se movía lentamente, tenía un ala lastimada y ella solo se sintió culpable. Siguió caminando, ocupada con sus pensamientos pero cuando choco con la espalda de Kogure fue que vio adonde estaba. Era su pequeño jardín de camelias, esta mañana estaba completamente destrozado pero ahora parecía como si nada le hubiera pasado, las camelias azules mas lindas que haya visto estaban allí plantadas y un lindo camino de piedras blancas rodeaba el jardín.

-Me entere que habían destrozado tu jardín.

Haruna vio a Kogure a los ojos, era fácil ya que ambos eran de la misma altura, y le sonrió. Puso al azulejo con cuidado en su mano izquierda y con su brazo derecho abrazo al chico confundiéndole.

-¡Aun con lo malo que eres, no puedo decir que no te extrañe!-Haruna lo apretó más fuerte y Kogure le devolvió el abrazo- Y te recomiendo que no pongas eso en mi espalda.

Kogure empezó a reír y quito el papel que decía "Soy una tonta" de la espalda de Haruna cuando se separo de ella.

-Tu detector de bromas ha mejorado.¿ Qué piensas hacer con el pájaro?

El pájaro en sus manos no podía moverse muy bien y Haruna se preocupo de no haberle hecho daño no solo al ala sino a algún órgano interno.

-Se lo llevare a Tsunami, él sabrá que hacer.

-Te acompaño, todavía no lo he visto a él o a los demás.

Haruna vio a Kogure mientras caminaban hacia el establo y decidió preguntar.

-Anda dime. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo fuera del castillo?

Kogure no se detuvo pero pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir, al final mintió.

-Pasearme por ahí, ver más el mundo. Apúrate si no quieres que el pájaro muera.

Haruna frunció el ceño, su amigo actuaba diferente.

-No tienes por qué actuar así.

Se detuvo y Haruna choco contra el tratando de proteger al pajarito.

-Te prometo que te lo explicare todo después.-Una sonrisa honesta y siguió caminando.

Haruna acaricio al pájaro con un dedo. Kogure estaba extraño y definitivamente averiguaría porque.

.O.

A Tobitaka le encantaba estar en la cocina, cortar los vegetales, el sonido de la carne cuando tocaba la sartén caliente, el olor, todo le gustaba. Le encantaba cocinar junto a Endou y a Toramaru pero ambos han estado actuando muy raro últimamente. Endou solo se quedaba viendo a diferentes puntos del techo y por estar tan distraído pensando en que sabe que cosa, sonriendo y sonrojándose por quien sabe qué ya se había lastimado varias veces con el fuego de la cocina y con los cuchillos, y Toramaru, Toramaru era el peor. Cuando lo conoció era un niño de 6 años que se asustaba por la apariencia de ese chico 4 años mayor que él, aun si sus padres fueran amigos de su madre él no sabía cómo acercársele, mientras crecían se fueron entendiendo entre los dos, algo los unía y era la pasión por la cocina. Después de la maldición, cuando todos decidieron que era mejor tratar de vivir la vida con la mayor normalidad posible, Tobitaka se convirtió en el sub-chef de ese pequeño al que respetaba por su fuerte actitud y cariñosa personalidad, los dos lados de la moneda, pero ahora era diferente, tartamudeaba y se confundía en las cosas más sencillas, antes le veía siempre a los ojos y actuaba sin dudar pero ahora evitaba verlo, no podía ni ver su cuerpo mientras hablaban, y eso que ya no lo hacían tanto como antes, Tobitaka ha tenido que comunicarse con él a través de Endou por su estúpida regla de 3 metros de separación o cuantos estúpidos metros sean.

-¿Sera que lo moleste?

-¿Por qué hablas solo?- Tsunami apareció a su lado y le quito un pedazo de zanahoria de la tabla de cortar.

Se sorprendió al notar que no estaba solo pero la persona más adecuada para darle un consejo apareció-Creo que Toramaru está molesto conmigo.

Tsunami recordó la actitud de Toramaru hacia Tobitaka en este último mes y pensó en la "Reunión súper-híper-mega-ultra-secreta"-Según Aphrodi- De la cual recién había salido y todo hizo click. Tsunami pensó lo que iba a decir, no podía venir y simplemente decir "Es porque esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, no te estreses por eso". No, tenía que ser sutil.

-No lo creo, aunque si, últimamente actúa nervioso.

-Actúa como si fuera un conejo y yo un cazador.-Lanzo con algo de enfado los trocitos de zanahoria a la sopa de pollo.

-¡Vamos amigo! ¡Si fuera así le tendría pánico a Genda!-Tsunami no pudo evitar reír-Y mira que los dos causan terror.

Frunció el ceño y le pidió seriedad a su amigo-En serio Jousuke, necesito un consejo. No puedo trabajar bien así.

El sexto sentido de "Míralo, creo que esta flechado" de Tsunami se encendió, así que fue más insistente.

-¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto? Tu comida aun sabe increíble.

-Es que…-Dejo el cuchillo y se limpio las manos en el delantal de su cintura- Simplemente no se siente bien, me gustaba que alguien como el tratara como un igual a alguien como yo.

El chico del establo entendía muy bien a qué se refería , Tsunami se encargaba de ir a buscar los recados en el pueblo que quedaba al pie de la montaña, a una hora de viaje en caballo, Tobitaka decidió acompañarle una vez y solo una vez basto para que el no quisiera volver a salir del castillo. Todo el mundo lo veía como si fuera un ladrón y lo juzgaban por su apariencia que él consideraba perfectamente normal, pero los demás no. Hasta el día que llego al castillo con sus padres que eran ayudantes de la cocina de la madre de Toramaru, los demás niños lo veían con miedo pero aun así, después de mucho tiempo, Toramaru fue el primero en acercarse para preguntarle si quería probar un pastel de arándanos que había hecho con su mama, de allí en adelante pudo hablar con los demás y lograron conocerle mejor. Toramaru se había convertido en un gran amigo y Tobitaka siempre estaba orgulloso de que fuera su Chef.

-Solo quisiera saber que hice para que actué así- Fue hasta una alacena y tomo algunos condimentos.

-Pregúntale.- Fue todo lo que respondió Tsunami.

-Lo intente y se escapo con la excusa de que debía degollar unas gallinas… Por dios, ese es el trabajo de Endou.

Tsunami rio y puso su brazos en los hombros de su amigo, que lindo era ver ese tipo con pinta de que podría romperte todos los hueso del brazo con tan solo darte la mano a punto de caer enamorado. Y de un niño completamente adorable.

-No te rindas, y se un poquito más brusco.

Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se fue de la cocina dejando a Tobitaka reflexionar. Vio el burbujeo de la sopa de pollo con fideos y el olor era increíble, se quito el delantal y lavo sus manos en el lavaplatos, Tsunami tenía razón, era arreglarlo ahora o nunca.

.O.

-Hiroto. ¿En serio te sientes bien?

El pelirrojo avispo y vio al moreno a los ojos, estaba algo cerca y se alejo

-Claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque hace 1 hora entre a limpiar tu habitación y sigues leyendo la misma página.- Midorikawa se acerco al sofá y señalo la pagina- Tengo derecho a preocuparme.

Hiroto cerró el libro y casi piso el dedo de Midorikawa quien lo retiro rápidamente.

-Es que estaba tratando de entender por qué la señorita Elizabeth no termina de notar el amor que le profesa el señor Darcy.

-Hiroto… Estas leyendo la cenicienta.

Volteo el libro azul y sin duda alguna decía "La cenicienta" con grandes letras plateadas en la portada, se quedo un rato pensando en cómo salirse de esa pero Midorikawa se sentó en el sofá junto a él y llamo su atención.

-Llevas en silencio todo este tiempo desde que salimos del consultorio. ¿Hice algo mal?

-¡No! ¡Tú nunca haces nada mal!-Hiroto se quito sus lentes y apretó el puente de su nariz- Es que… No sé qué hacer en esta situación.

-… Hemos leído de esto en libros, no puede ser tan difícil.-Intento ser optimista y Hiroto agradeció eso, pero aun seguía preocupado, Ryuuji podía notarlo- …Dime que sientes.

-¿Qué?

-Quizás así sea más fácil. Dime que sientes en este momento y veré como poder ayudarte- Hiroto le agradece a Dios siempre por que Midorikawa tenga esa sonrisa tan bonita que siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

Volteo a verle sin sus lentes, directo a los ojos, Midorikawa se veía completamente nítido y todos lo demás era borroso, nada mas importaba.

-Siento… Ganas de protegerte y de que no llores nunca más, tengo ganas de que este sentimiento siga en mi por el resto de esta eternidad que estaremos juntos y que nunca se haga más pequeño- Alzo su mano y tomo la mejilla de Midorikawa quien recostó su cabeza un poco de ella- Quiero abrazarte.

-Entonces hazlo, ya que yo siento lo mismo por ti.

Paso sus brazos por la cintura del mayordomo y este paso los suyos por los hombres del Lord, Hiroto nunca se había percatado de lo bien que olía Midorikawa, como a el helado de té verde y hierbas que hacia Toramaru de vez en cuando. Su cabello era increíblemente suave, lo supo cuando paso sus dedos por él y lo soltó, acaricio su cabello y se separo por un instante para sentir como Midorikawa le besaba la mejilla y luego los labios de nuevo. No se iba a cansar de eso nunca, los suaves labios de el en los suyos, no era cuestión de que movimientos hacían o a que sabía, solo sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y que hasta se agrandaba, una presión agradable en el pecho que lo emocionaba. Por un momento se pregunto si así se describía la fisiología del amor.

Midorikawa se separó y ambos aún tenían sus ojos cerrados, los abrieron lentamente y se sonrieron entre sí.

-No podemos hacer esto en público.-Dijo lentamente recuperando el aire y con algo de dolor el mayordomo.

-Sí, pero no estamos frente a los demás- Intento acercarse de nuevo y Midorikawa lo esperaba pero el sonido de leves golpes en la puerta los espantaron de tal manera que Midorikawa se lanzo al piso a tomar el paño con el que estaba limpiando el vidrio atrás del sofá azul y Hiroto siguió con su libro.

-Joven Hiroto, el amo Nagumo lo llama- Sakuma entro sin sospechar nada de nada.

-Gracias Sakuma, iré en unos minutos.- El chico hizo una reverencia y le dijo a Midorikawa que Kidou les había dado un descanso a todos por el resto de la tarde.

-Tiene que ver con una caza de…. Animales. Tengan cuidado cuando salgan a los pasillos.

Midorikawa le agradeció y Sakuma cerró la puerta, pasaron dos minutos y ambos pudieron respirar tranquilamente.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-¡Demasiado!-Midorikawa estaba asustado pero no pudo evitar las risas, Hiroto rio junto a él y se le acerco para darle un beso en la frente.

-Ve a descansar, veré que quiere mi primo- Fue hasta la puerta pero Midorikawa le llamo.

-¿Crees que Haruya se enamore?... He descubierto que se siente maravilloso.

Compartieron una sonrisa honesta.

-Creo en que sentirá el más lindo enamoramiento de todos.

.O.

Ponerlo a cazar una serpiente que guiaba una horda de insectos, cada vez Kidou le salía con nuevas rarezas y no sabía si quejarse y volver a pelear o simplemente ser otro sumiso. Genda siempre quedaba en el medio, se peleaba con el pero siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Kidou le decía, todos los días de ese milenio se había dedicado a analizar como su amigo de la infancia se había convertido en un hombre tan… amargado, claro, no siempre lo era, pero han habido momentos donde tanto el cómo su amigo han estado al borde de una pelea. Pensaba seriamente en esto hasta que dicha serpiente (que era mucho más grande de lo que le habían dicho) se cruzó frente al cazador e intento morderle, algo que agradecía Genda de hecho de ser tan inteligente fue ese año que paso en las montañas, cazando y mejorando sus reflejos, dichos reflejos le salvaron cuando su mano tomo a la serpiente que había saltado directo a su cara. Fue una pelea que pudo haber terminado antes si Genda no hubiera estado distraído viendo el techo, apretó con fuerza a la serpiente, era tan gruesa que necesito usar ambas manos, el reptil se estiraba he intentaba morderlo ya que su vida dependía de eso, Genda sabía que una mordida no le mataría pero si le causaría un gran daño, una vez lo pico un escorpión que, quizás mataría a un mortal en cuestión de segundos, pero a Genda lo enfermo durante un mes. Que inservible que era esa maldición en algunos aspectos. No sabía si arrojar al animal a una esquina del pasillo y tomar su cuchillo o pegarla contra la pared e intentar asfixiarla con sus manos, solo tenía en cuenta que se le había enrollado con fuerza en la pierna y ya no la sentía. Cayó sobre su rodilla y creyó que podría alcanzar su cuchillo así que libro una mano pero en cuestión de micro segundos el reptil se soltó y logro envolverse en el cuello de Genda, ahora sus manos estaban ocupadas tratando de quitársela del cuello. Golpeo su cuerpo contra la pared pero no se liberó de la serpiente, escucho a alguien gritando su nombre y se desmayó.

No soñó, no tuvo esa experiencia cercana a la muerte donde ves todo lo que amaste frente a tus ojos por dos cosas, porque no puede morir y por qué no puede amar. Escuchaba voces distantes que poco a poco fue reconociendo.

"_¿Esta bien? ¿Despertara pronto?"_

Ese era Sakuma. A lo mejor fue el quien grito.

"_Claro que está bien Jirou, solo está vagueando"_

Ese era Gouenji el que hablaba y estaba seguro que fue el que le golpeo en la frente. Genda abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe asustando a Sakuma y confrontando a Gouenji.

-El golpe fue innecesario.

-El que te dejes ahorcar por una serpiente también lo es. Gracias al cielo Sakuma llego y la mato antes de que se comiera tu cabeza.

El doctor se levantó del sillón al lado de la cama y fue a la puerta.

-Descansa por hoy… También tu Sakuma. Cuídense.

Los dejaron solos y Genda interrumpió al mayordomo antes de que le preguntara como se sentía.

-Gracias por matar a la Serpiente, me salvaste.

-No te salve Genda.

-Claro que si- Volteo a ver a Sakuma con una sonrisa- Salvaste mi cabeza de ser engullida por un reptil. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado sin cabeza?  
-Lo más probable es que tu cuerpo estuviera rondando el castillo por la eternidad ¿No?

Las risas llenaron la habitación el pensar le daba mucha gracia a ambos aunque Genda se detuvo cuando vio a Sakuma recoger su cabello tras su oreja y ver su mano derecha temblar un poco mientras lo hacía. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomo el brazo derecho de Sakuma asustándole, en contra de su voluntad subió la manga y vio el brazo vendado con varias manchas de sangre.

-Lo sabía.-No quiso hacerlo, pero apretó sin pensar la muñeca herida de Sakuma causándole un dolor que recorrió todo los nervios del mayordomo.- ¡¿Dejaste que te mordiera?!

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Deja de tratarme como un niño!-No pudo soltarse, ya lo sabía, Genda es más fuerte que él, y lo es aún más cuando está molesto.

-¡¿Por qué Sakuma?! ¡Ya viste lo que me paso a mí, no somos inmunes a todo!-Intento levantarse pero el dolor en la pierna que había atrapado la serpiente se lo impidió así que jalo a Sakuma para que se acercara a el.- ¡Y te mordió varias veces!

Logro calcular al menos tres mordidas por la cantidad de sangre que había en las vendas, Sakuma no quería verlo a los ojos, cuando Genda enfermo por la picadura de escorpión todos creían que en verdad iba a morir, que al menos él se libraría de esa pesadilla de ser inmortal, pero en vez de terminar con el dolor de un solo golpe fue un sufrimiento de 30 días seguidos, sabía que Genda no quería para nada que el pasara por lo mismo, pero no iba a ver a un reptil sofocando a su amigo.

-Recuerda que Gouenji hizo un antídoto con tu sangre cuando enfermaste. Me lo inyecto y estoy bien.

-Pero era veneno de escorpión… Ni siquiera pude identificar qué tipo de serpiente era.-El silencio de parte de Genda puso nervioso a Jirou, más aun cuando se tocó la frente y la apretó, alzo la mirada y toco con su mano libre la cara de Sakuma, en el lado donde estaba el parche.-No quiero que te hagas daño.

Sakuma y el estaban acostumbrados a hacer eso entre ellos, pero ahora esa mejilla que Genda tocaba se había calentado. Sakuma toco con la mano que Genda no jalaba la cicatriz en el rostro del cazador.

-Tampoco quiero que te hagas daño.

Era diferente, ambos lo notaron, más aun cuando necesitaron separarse por que no podían respirar, lo hicieron en cuestión de unos segundos, Genda sintió su corazón latir aún más rápido, como cuando estaba cazando un oso en verano, sentía la sangre correr por todas su venas y la emoción de querer lanzarse al ataque, solo que no iría a ese tipo de ataque. Sakuma se sentía sofocado, como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire de los pulmones, su cara estaba caliente y se preocupó de que en verdad fuera un efecto del veneno, logro calmarse pero volvió a ver a Genda y sintió que sus piernas le iban a fallar, tenía que salir de allí.

-Voy a traerte un poco de té.

-Discúlpame, sé que no eres un niño, pero no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Sakuma no volteo, solo respiro hondo y movió su cabeza antes de salir del cuarto. Genda se acostó de nuevo, disimular era algo que sabía hacer muy bien, pero no podía evitar sonreír como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, esa emoción de tener a Sakuma tan cerca fue mejor de muchas cosas que hubiera sentido en el pasado, y quería más.

.O.

El almuerzo estuvo bien, perfecto como siempre excepto por la casi discusión con Nagumo que pudo haber ganado, la hora del té paso tranquila y Suzuno converso un largo rato con Tachimukai sobre libros, quien diría que ambos se caerían bien, al grupo del invernadero se había unido Toramaru que se veía algo nervioso mas no quería hablar del tema, los tres estaban en el invernadero, Tachimukai y Toramaru charlaban más que nada entre ellos pero siempre intentaban sacarle conversación a Suzuno, esto le provocaba gran nostalgia, en momentos se distanciaba y se preguntaba que estarían haciendo Saginuma y Reina en esos momentos.

-¿Y qué tal tú?- Tachimukai fue el que le hizo regresar a tierra.

-¿Yo que?

-¿También te gusta el retrato de Dorian Gray?- Toramaru continuo la pregunta.

-Sí, me pareció muy interesante el anhelo del protagonista por la eterna juventud.

-Pero al final tanta juventud… Para siempre… Simplemente no consigues nada-Toramaru hablo pausadamente, no pensó antes de hablar, solo dijo lo que le vino a la mente. Los tres se quedaron en silencio y Suzuno en serio tenía que preguntarlo.

-¿Es tan horrible ser inmortal?

Tachimukai le dio la palabra a Toramaru, nunca le gusto hablar de ese tema.

-Simplemente te sientes diferente al resto, sobré todo a la humanidad- puso su brazos en la mesa y recostó su cabeza en ellos viendo a Suzuno- Muchos de nosotros no salimos del castillo, el saber que eres diferente y no ser capaz de sentir nada…

-Nos convierte en fenómenos.-Tachimukai se levantó y tomo uno de los regadores e intento distraerse con las rosas.- Simples rarezas que viven aisladas en el castillo de la montaña.

-Tachi no digas eso…

Suzuno empezó esto por curiosidad y ahora sentía que quería un puñetazo en la cara.

-Pues, yo también era llamado rareza en mi pueblo, porque según ellos era demasiado odioso como para convivir con los demás. Nunca se molestaron en conocerme.

Ambos chicos vieron a Suzuno y este solo miro hacia el techo de cristal.

-Me refiero a que no importa las circunstancias, solo el hecho de que se tienen los unos a los otros y no importa lo que piensen los demás… Creo.

Silencio. Los tartamudeo resonaron aún más en la cabeza de Suzuno gracias al silencio y luego las risas de ambos chicos llenaron el lugar.

-¡Que divertido eres!

-¡No aparentas ser tan chistoso!

Suzuno insulto a ambos chicos que seguían burlándose de su sensibilidad y rezo porque alguien lo sacara de allí.

-Déjenlo tranquilo, solo quería evitar que se entristecieran.- Midorikawa llego al rescate mientras que arreglaba su cola de cabello en una bollo en su cabeza como siempre lo usaba.-No se burlen de el por tratar de ser empático.

Los tres lo vieron mientras recogía otra regadera con una pequeña sonrisa y ese brillo estaba otra vez, los chicos sintieron como el estrés se iba, ninguno sabia como Midorikawa volvió a ser el mismo y no les importaba, lo he dicho varias veces y lo volveré a decir, si Midorikawa no sonriera, este castillo sería más tétrico de lo que parecía el primer día que Suzuno estuvo allí. Yuuki fue el primero que cayo y pregunto.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Su preocupación era obvia para el otro mayordomo que puso su mano sin guantes en la cabeza castaña del chico.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Pero bien… Bien?-Toramaru se arrodillo en la silla y se inclinó en el espaldar causándole gracia a Midorikawa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar "bien bien"?-Suzuno frunció el ceño ante tal frase.

\- Suzuno. ¿Nunca te has sentido simplemente muy bien?

La mente de Suzuno trabajaba rápido y recordó su algo olvidado juego de "Ver a los idiotas enamorarse", recordó el extraño comportamiento del chef del castillo y simplemente tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Quizás si me das un ejemplo tuyo podría entenderlo, como alguna experiencia junto a alguien o algo así.

Apoyo sus codos en la mesa del té y observo como Toramaru explotaba por dentro, aposto a que la persona en la que pensé fue ese ayudante suyo. Que descarado el niño, enamorándose de un hombre mayor y sinceramente hacia que todo pareciera un cliché.

-Suzuno deja a Toramaru tranquilo.-Midorikawa lo regaño y le sirvió un poco más de té al chico para que se calmara, estaba seguro que a cada rato se le acelerara el corazón de tal manera no era sano, Ryuuji lo sabía, ya lo había sentido y después dolía mucho, pero lo valía.

-Yo solo hice una pregunta- Suzuno se relajó en el espaldar de la silla preguntándose como Midorikawa entendió lo que trataba de hacer.

-¿De qué hablan?- Tachimukai los interrumpió en un buen momento porque cuando los cuatro quedaron en completo silencio el sonido de pisadas en la grava se hizo notar y Tobitaka entro en escena.

-Aquí estas Toramaru, necesito hablar contigo.

Saludo rápidamente y se disculpó por no haberlo hecho antes pero en verdad necesitaba hablar con Toramaru en ese momento. Toramaru lo vio fijamente con la mirada perdida, llego a asusta a sus amigos, excepto Suzuno, el maldito se regocijaba con lo que veía. El chef reacciono cuando Tachimukai le llamo, se tomó de golpe su taza de té de manzanilla y miel y se levantó de la silla, se despidió y camino junto a Tobitaka fuera del invernadero.

-¿Listo? ¡¿Tan rápido?!- Suzuno se levantó molesto y decidió calmar su furia viendo los rosales.

-¿Te molesta que Toramaru se haya ido?- Tachimukai no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y Midorikawa suspiro debido a que entendió el jueguito de Suzuno.

-Eres malo Suzu….

-… No me digas Suzu, ¿Eres un niño?-No pudo evitar el sonrojo, en serio que ese apodo se lo decían Reina y Hitomiko cuando era pequeño y no tenía ganas de pensar en eso ahora así que como siempre le dio la vuelta al asunto.- Veo que estas muy feliz de nuevo, me alegro. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

El mayordomo soltó la regadera de metal y esta soltó toda el agua en el piso, Suzuno era demasiado astuto pero nadie podía saber de lo que había pasado, según Aphrodi había que dejarlo fluir naturalmente.

-¡Me tomaste desprevenido Suzu!- Sonrió y recogió la regadera del piso- No ha pasado nada.

-¿Y todo este tiempo desde que te fuiste en la mañana? No te vi en ningún lado.

Tachimukai Yuuki lo pregunto inocentemente pero es como si hubiera clavado un cuchillo en la espalda de Ryuuji.

-Estuve con Tsunami, sabes que el da buenos concejos y después hable un rato… Con Hiroto antes de regresar a trabajar.

Tachimukai se alivió al escucharle pero un sentimiento de amargura lo invadio.

-Que bien Ryuu, pero eso me molesta- Inflo un poco sus mejillas cuando su amigo le pregunto porque- Tsunami me ha estado evitando y tu pudiste hablar con él.

Otra oportunidad que Suzuno tomo.

-Ve y háblale- Dijo rápido antes de que Midorikawa pudiera- Todo se arregla hablando.

-… ¡Suena raro viniendo de ti pero gracias por el consejo!- Le dejo la regadera a Midorikawa y salió corriendo del invernadero. Midorikawa sonrió al ver al chico correr a por su amigo, no le sorprendería que allí pasara algo, ahora que sabía cómo era el amor, entendió un poco como las personas lo demuestran.

-Tú… ¿Qué buscas?

-Yo nada. ¿Y tú?

Se sonrieron entre ellos hasta que Midorikawa le jalo la oreja y lo regaño.

-No sé qué quieres pero actúa más como tú, das miedo así.- Mintió, sabía que quería lograr para entretenerse pero no dejaría que afectara a los demás, además, el mismo Suzuno era el plan para que Nagumo se enamorara, no dejarían pasar esta oportunidad.

-Simplemente me estoy divirtiendo un rato. No pasara nada malo.

* * *

Nota final: Algo cortó pero se debe a que quiero terminar unos cuantos one-shots para montarlo antes de navidad. Gracias por leer y ojala sigan disfrutando, que ya se viene el desenlace amoroso.

¡Por favor dejen sus opiniones, saber lo que piensan me motiva!


	9. Chapter 9

Un Bello Odioso y Un Bestial Idiota

Capítulo 9

Nota de autor:¡Aquí estoy! Logre hacer este capítulo antes de entrar a clase y volver a las responsabilidades, ya llegamos a la mitad de esta historia y espero que la estén disfrutando. ¡Al menos yo lo hago!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes excepto unos cuantos inventados por mi pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

Toramaru caminaba sin pensar frente a Tobitaka, el chico era mucho más bajito pero a Tobitaka se le estaba haciendo difícil seguirle el paso. El chef caminaba erguido y con un estilo que Tobitaka empezó a notar en ese momento cuando se frenó de repente frente a la escalera principal y casi logra que su amigo chocara con él.

-Lamento haberte tratado así estas semanas, sé que odias sentirte rechazado y fue egoísta de mi parte el actuar de tal manera.

-¿Acaso escuchaste mi conversación con Tsunami?

-¿Qué?- El chico volteo a ver a Tobitaka con una mirada confundida- No, solo… Me siento terrible por darme cuenta tan tarde y… No sabía cómo disculparme.

\- No tienes que disculparte, todo está bien- Le sonrió a Toramaru y luego empezó a sobar su cabeza incomodo- Me prepare para nada, siempre eres tan inteligente.

Golpeo la barbilla del chico de forma afectuosa y le dijo que debía regresar a la cocina, Toramaru lo vio irse y toco con sus dedos su barbilla justo donde Tobitaka lo toco, su amigo se perdió de su vista y su cara se enrojeció mientras que sentía que flotaba, que recordaba su sonrisa y como le había dicho un cumplido, que afuera no había nieve sino un día soleado de primavera.

-Toramaru… Tenemos que hablar.

El chef volteo a ver a la escalera y pudo ver a Gouenji emocionado yendo hacia él y a Tsunami con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

.O.

Había tanto silencio en la habitación que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la aguja del segundero del reloj, Kazemaru había sido cambiado de habitación y estaba siendo cuidado por Tachimukai y Endou. El mayordomo término de arreglar unas sábanas, esponjar más la almohada de Kazemaru y ordenar el cuarto para que así su amigo estuviera mejor y sanara más rápido.

-¿Nunca notaste lo liso y sedoso que es el cabello de Kazemaru?-Endou tomo un mechón del cabello turquesa desparramado en la almohada de blanca y empezó a moverlo con cuidado de un lado a otro.- Y huele como a canela.

-Sí, es increíble que lo mantenga así, más que nada es el amo Aphrodi quien le da las cosas para que cuide su cabello.

Nada mas dijo su nombre, la puerta se abrió y era Aphrodi quien se había cambiado a su segundo atuendo del día, una gabardina roja con los bordes negros y pantalones a juego con botas negra altas, se sorprendió al ver que había personas en esa habitación.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Me abre equivocado?

-Amo Aphrodi. ¿Qué hace por aquí?

El conde se acercó al mayordomo y removió su cabello- Que dejes ya lo de "Amo". Esta habitación está alejada de la sala principal y está localizada en una esquina del castillo que se mantiene cálida en invierno, es perfecta para alejarme de todo y leer un libro.

Aphrodi fue hasta el sofá que estaba junto al librero y se sentó-No me hagan caso, sigan en lo que estaban haciendo.

Tachimukai siguió desempolvando el reloj de madera mientras tarareaba suavemente y Endou… Mamoru ni siquiera noto que hubiera alguien más en esa habitación, solo siguió atontado viendo a Kazemaru.

-¿No has visto lo delineada que es su nariz?-Recostó mas su cabeza en la cama justo junto a la cabeza de Kazemaru.- ¿O lo largas y abundantes que son sus pestañas?

-Si… Suzuno tenía razón, Ichi tiene cara de reina- Se detuvo por un momento y luego se rio por imaginar a Kazemaru con un gran vestido pomposo y una corona.

Aphrodi tuvo que controlar sus impulsos para no gritarles a ambos, solo sonrió y apretó el libro que tenía en sus manos. Maldita maldición, convertiste a estos niños en idiotas, el conde estaba seguro de que si Tachi entendiera a que se refería Endou- que a lo mejor ni el entendía que decía- Estaría muerto de la vergüenza y los dejaría solos, y si Endou supiera que literalmente está apreciando la belleza de Kazemaru, bueno, no le extrañaría que se le lanzara encima e intentara "Devorarlo". Afuro Terumi tenía que meter manos en el asunto.

-¿Kazemaru ha mejorado?

-¡Sí! Su fiebre bajo y ya respira con normalidad, Fubuki dijo que lo más probable es que mañana ya esté completamente recuperado- Tachimukai estaba muy feliz, simplemente extrañaba cortar las rosas con Kazemaru y Sakuma y cuando el, Midorikawa y Kazemaru hablaban de su día antes de dormir, mas quería que estuvieran los tres otra vez ahora que Ryuuji estaba mejor.

-Me alegro- Le sonrió al mayordomo y se levantó para pararse al otro lado de la cama y observar disimuladamente como Endou simplemente estaba perdido en Kazemaru.

-Él es un gran chico. ¿Verdad?- Susurro bajito para que Endou le diera su respuesta.

-Sí. Es tan amable, siempre se preocupa por todos y le encanta trabajar en equipo-Vio a Kazemaru mover la nariz un poco y balbucear algo que no entendió y sonrió como un bobo mientras recostaba su cabeza en su mano- Aunque de vez en cuando actué como si todo le causara vergüenza.

En ningún momento Endou vio a Aphrodi, solo a Kazemaru, por primera vez el chico de la bandana anaranjada sentía que si no lo seguía admirando más y más posiblemente se perdería algo importante, aun si lo único que Kazemaru estuviera haciendo en ese momento fuera respirar, Endou consideraba que era la hazaña más grande de Kazemaru en ese momento, y Aphrodi lo noto así que prefirió dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

-Yuuki ¿Me acompañarías a la cocina? Creo que hoy harán tarta de fresa para el postre y si llegamos rápido podemos quedarnos con las fresas que sobren -Los ojos de Tachimukai se iluminaron y el conde supo que sería fácil dejar a Endou y a Kazemaru solos. El mayordomo y el conde se despidieron y el cuarto volvió a quedar simplemente con el sonido del reloj.

Endou se sorprendió al ver como Kazemaru se dio la vuelta mientras dormía y se recostó de lado, con su cara muy cerca a la de Endou y el se alejó. Respiro y noto su corazón acelerado y el calor en la cara, pero aun así volvió a recostar su cabeza en el borde de la cama, suspiro un poco y quizás eso molesto a Kazemaru por que hizo que abriera los ojos.

-Mamoru ¿Qué haces?- Endou se separó y le sonrió.

-Te cuido, después del accidente con los bichos alguien tenía que ponerte el ojo encima.

Vio a Kazemaru temblar por que se acordó de la serpiente y logro causarle gracia a Endou.

-¿Pero no estas ocupado con la cocina?- Endou veía mechones de cabello caer en su hombro y cuello hasta su pecho y ese minúsculo sonrojo en sus mejillas bajo esos gigantescos ojos con las largas pestañas que parecían de muñeca, y esa voz, esa dulce y suave voz que le estaba volviendo loco. Lo vio a los ojos y, sorprendentemente, se dio cuenta de que era amor.

.O.

-¡¿Enamorado?! ¡¿Yo?!- Toramaru golpeo la mesa, estaba sonrojado y alterado y se le olvido como respirar.

-¡Cálmate Toramaru!-Gouenji le mando a callar y lo volvió a sentar- Este es un tema delicado.

-¡¿Pero como puede haber amor aquí?!- Tsunami lo mando a callarse de nuevo y el bajo el tono-… Se supone que no podemos.

-Toramaru la maldición se está rompiendo… Es gracias a Suzuno pero él no debe enterarse.

-Porque… El amo se está enamorando de el…-se recostó del espaldar de la silla, no podía creer que después de tanto años al fin iban a romper la maldición, era irreal.

-Exactamente, y para que se rompa la maldición de una vez por todas debe ser reciproco, así que no puedes decirle nada a nadie. Debemos dejar que se dé naturalmente.

Aun siendo el más pequeño, Toramaru entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba, al momento le impacto pero luego de pensarlo tenía mucho sentido, no sabía por que actuaba de esa manera y esa era la única respuesta, estaba enamorado de Tobitaka.

-¿Pero por qué me lo estás diciendo?

Y allí Tsunami intervino.

-¡Porque tú y tu asertividad destruyeron el momento perfecto!- Tsunami se lanzó a la mesa- Se suponía que Tobitaka y tu iban a hablar, el empezaría a notar los sentimientos y dentro de poco todo resultaría pero como su conversación fue de 60 segundos…. De allí no saldrá nada.

-¿…Lo lamento?-No entendía a que se refería Tsunami pero sabía que estaba molesto, algo muy raro de parte de aquel hombre.

-Ya no importa, pero ahora que sabes sobre esto esperamos que sepas actuar adecuadamente.-Gouenji se levanto de la silla y pensaba irse hasta que Toramaru corrió y se puso justo frente a él.

-Te refieres a que…

-Coquetea con él, sabes, enamóralo-Gouenji removió su cabello y lo aparto del camino dejándolo solo con Tsunami.

Fue silencio puro hasta que Toramaru corrió hacia el moreno y lo jalo por el cuello de la camisa hacia abajo.

-¡¿Cómo demonios hago eso?!

Empezó a gritarle y a mover a Tsunami de un lado a otro asustando al chico, ¿Toramaru siempre había sido tan fuerte?

-¡Tranquilízate!- Logro que lo soltara y lo sentó de nuevo, se sentó frente a él y arreglo su camisa- No hay necesidad de asustarse, es algo que se da naturalmente.

-¿En serio?

-…En algunas personas, para el resto es difícil.-Maldito Gouenji, por que debía darle esa idea tan ridícula.

-… Estoy jodido.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Si entre ustedes de verdad hay amor entonces todo se dará con facilidad!- Se paro atrás del muchacho y golpeo su espalda.

-¿Pero y si no siente lo mismo?

Notó como el chico se deprimía al siquiera pensar en esa opción y hasta él lo pensó, no siempre la gente era amada con la misma intensidad por la otra persona y era una posibilidad. Pero solo era eso por el momento.

-Una vez leí que todos tenemos a otra persona en el mundo que nos completa o nos ayuda a descubrir quien somos. Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué no podrías ser tú la de Tobitaka?- Intento animarlo y efectivamente pudo poner una sonrisa en la cara del chico.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Tú tienes a alguien?-Hablaba emocionado y algo sonrojado.

Antes de poder responder Tachimukai y Aphrodi aparecieron en las escaleras frente a la pequeña sala de estar donde ellos estaban y entraron a saludar.

-Justamente íbamos a buscarte Toramaru. ¿Hoy harás tarta de fresas?

-¡¿Quién les dijo?!- Se quejo haciendo puchero y causándole gracia al conde y al mayordomo.

-Eso no importa, mejor hazla y nos das las fresas cubiertas en chocolate que solo tú sabes hacer.

Con ese cumplido de Tachimukai se calmo y les dijo a todos que lo siguieran.

-¡Hare la mejor tarta de fresas! ¡Y será tan buena que me rogaran por más!

Camino con el pecho inflado y los demás solo reían por lo lindo que se veía ese pequeño hombrecito. Hablaban y reían mientras se dirigían a la cocina pero Tsunami se mantuvo callado hasta que Tachimukai se dirigió a él.

-¿Estás bien? Te siento algo distraído.

-Estoy bien, solo pensaba un poco. Solo voy a robar unas cuantas fresas para mí y una que otra manzana para la yegua de Suzuno.

-Sí, es bastante glotona.

Empezaron a reír y Tsunami lo sintió, no fue como un golpe como lo esperaba, o se sorprendió, ya sabía que iba a pasar y quizás fue por eso que noto que la sonrisa de Yuuki era más linda ahora, que el que fuera más bajito lo emocionaba y que sus ojos eran tan claros y azules como cuando el cielo se reflejaba en el mar calmado.

No reacciono hasta que choco directamente contra un pilar y cayó al piso.

-¡¿Tsunami está bien?!- Tachimukai se lanzo al piso junto al chico e intento ayudarle pero Tsunami solo aguantaba su nariz

-¿Qué te paso Jousuke?- Toramaru se preocupo pero también quería reírse.

-Siempre te digo que uses lentes, sabes que cuando hay poca luz no puedes ver con claridad- Aphrodi le ayudo a levantarse y reviso su nariz, sin duda estaba sangrando.-Tengo que llevarte con Gouenji

-¿Pero las fresas?- Fue lo único que dijo el moreno.

-Bueno, podría ayudarte con un botiquín en la cocina.-Tachimukai quería ayudar a su amigo pero también quería fresas con chocolate.

Tsunami sonrió, entre Gouenji y Tachimukai con fresas sabía muy bien a quien prefería. Vio al chico de nuevo y este instintivamente le sonrió sin saber por qué, solo lo hizo.

"_Ah, tenía razón. Si me voy a enamorar de ti"_

.O.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Suzuno estaba preparado para cenar, pero tenía ganas de dormir antes de eso, se dirigía hacia su habitación cuando se encontró con el ser más desagradable del mundo frente a su cuarto.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Nagumo?

-Venía a decirte que la cena tardaría un poco querido- Se acero a él y le dio la vuelta mientras lo hacía devolver por donde venia- Así que esperaras junto a mí.

-¡¿Y si me niego?!- Intento frenarse con los talones de los pies pero Nagumo era exageradamente fuerte y fue como empujar una carretilla.

-Cállate y solo sígueme- Lo empujo hacia un pasillo y Suzuno casi cae al piso a lo cual Nagumo ni le preocupo y siguió caminando.

Suzuno no era conocido por ser paciente así que quería venganza, vio a Nagumo caminar como si nada, con sus botas sonando contra el piso y su capa roja cubriendo su cuerpo, y se pregunto, ¿Si intentara golpearlo?. Posiblemente le ahorcaran y hasta allí quedaría su aventura en el castillo de la bestia y los locos inmortales que no podían amar ni a su mama. Mentira, después de este tiempo noto que Nagumo no tenía intenciones de matarle, pero tampoco sabía muy bien para que le quería en el castillo, así que decidió arriesgarlo a todo o nada. Sabía que nunca podría darle un puñetazo, no es como esa noche después del ataque de los lobos que lo golpeo con facilidad, esa vez sintió que Nagumo inconscientemente se dejó golpear para poder reaccionar, pero en una situación de verdad él y sus instintos lo frenarían antes de siquiera poder ponerse en posición de pelea. Tenía que hacer algo para liberar esa rabia que no fuera guardarse sus gritos, según Hitomiko eso no era sano.

Así que tomo un jarrón con decoraciones azules blanco y saco las flores, ni siquiera llamo a Nagumo para que volteara y le golpeara la cara, simplemente se lo lanzo a la cabeza y sonrió como desgraciado cuando vio el jarrón explotar en millones de pedazos contra la cabeza de Nagumo y cubrirlo de polvo blanco. Volteo lentamente y sus ojos brillaban con un sentimiento que Suzuno no pudo descifrar por que Nagumo lo tomo de la mano y clavo sus uñas en la muñeca del joven para jalarlo hasta el cuarto del fondo del pasillo, a una gran puerta blanca que iba desde el piso hasta el techo y tenia decoraciones barrocas doradas en los bordes. Nagumo lo soltó y le volvió a ver desde arriba pero luego abrió la puerta doble de golpe y entro.

Suzuno dejo de ver su muñeca y puso sus ojos en el salón frente a él. Nunca imagino que detrás de esa puerta que veía a diario estuviera la biblioteca más grande que vería en su vida, el candelabro de cristal en medio del techo iluminaba toda la sala, el piso de mármol blanco era brillante y cuando entro en la habitación pudo ver claramente su reflejo en el, además lo más impresionante era la cantidad de libros que habían allí, el techo de la habitación era increíblemente alto y desde el piso hasta el techo habían libros y las paredes eran libreros excepto por los grandes ventanales que dejaron entrar la luz de la luna, hasta había un pasillo junto a la pared del fondo que servía como un pequeño segundo piso para buscar los libros de esa zona y abajo había una gran chimenea.

-Esto es….

-Te burlaste de mis habilidades de lectura y dijiste que ibas a leer para mí. Así que mande a limpiar este lugar para que puedas leerme y enseñarme de nuevo a leer.

-¿Qué te enseñe?- Dejo de ver hacia todos los lados y vio a Nagumo.

-No eres mi mejor opción, pero todos siempre están ocupados y tu no haces nada más que comer, dormir y tomar te.- Se acerco a Suzuno y le dio palmadas en el hombro- Así podrás distraerte un poco. Me dijiste que había muchos libros que nunca habías leído, quizás aquí hayan algunos que quieras para ti.

-Espera….¿Todo esto es para mí?- Sentía que no podía respirar bien.

-Si quieres claro, no es como que yo vaya a leer siempre- Se vio las uñas para disimular pero recordó que justo con esa mano había lastimado a Suzuno así que fue hasta él y con cuidado tomo su muñeca, tenía unos rasguños pero este ni lo noto por que seguía maravillado con la sala.

-Lo lamento, me excedí allí atrás

-No… Yo lo lamento, no debí haberte lanzado ese jarrón.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Quería ver si tenias la cabeza dura- Suzuno sacudió un poco de polvo del hombro de Nagumo- Al parecer tenía razón.

Nagumo le sonrió- Después iremos para que te venden la muñeca.

Lo soltó y se quito la capa de terciopelo para sacudirse el polvo así que la sacudió y la dejo en el espaldar del sillón dorado. Suzuno vio la espalda de Nagumo por primera vez, tenía solo una camisa blanca de vestir y noto que la llevaba algo abierta en el pecho, su espalda era amplia, nunca lo noto porque siempre lo veía con la capa. Siguió sacudiéndose el polvo del cabello y de los hombros hasta que Suzuno le grito.

-¡Te está sangrando la espalda!- Se acercó a él pero Nagumo reacciono a tiempo y se puso la capa antes de que Suzuno pudiera tocarle.

-Vamos, Ya debe estar lista la cena.- Le dio una sonrisa falsa pero Suzuno no quería quedarse allí.

-¡No, espera, quizás si te hice daño!- Le tomo la mano- ¡Debemos ir con alguien!

-Suzuno. Detente- Tomo su mano y la alejo lentamente- No es lo que tú crees, pero mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí.

De las pocas veces que cruzaban sus miradas eran siempre para provocarle temor o para pelear con él, pero esta vez Nagumo solo quería que Suzuno olvidara el tema y esta vez Suzuno se lo concedió.

-Regresaremos después de la cena y podrás leer cuanto quieras.-Nagumo le soltó la mano y salió de la biblioteca.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?, Nagumo tenía sus momentos donde si actuaba como un príncipe, pero simplemente lo que paso no era normal, algo pasaba y Nagumo no le contaría voluntariamente, pero luego se las ingeniaría para sacarle la información. Lo siguió hasta la sala de comedor donde Haruna y Sakuma le esperaban. La chica se veía algo decaída pero eso no evito que lo saludara con el cariño de siempre. Suzuno y Nagumo se sentaron donde siempre pero se levantaron inmediatamente cuando sintieron cada uno un fuerte pinchazo en la retaguardia.

-¡¿Qué coño…?! ¡¿Quién puso esta aguja?!- Sakuma y Haruna se vieron entre ellos escandalizados ya que no sabían que responderle al amo.

-Ese fui yo- y debajo de la mesa salió un personaje que Suzuno no tenía el disgusto de conocer aun.

-¡Kogure!- La mucama y el mayordomo gritaron pero Nagumo les gano al abalanzarse hacia el chico.

-¡Kogure!- Lo miro con rabia y Suzuno sintió que iba a ver como la bella platería se llenaría de sangre hasta que la bestia sonrió y empezó a abrazar al hombre- ¡Maldito enano buscapleitos! ¡Tanto tiempo!

-¡Ni tanto su majestad! ¡Fue solo un año!- Ambos sonreían y se abrazaban, Haruna y Sakuma se sonreían incómodos entre ellos y Suzuno estaba confundido y le dolía una nalga.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa. ¿Quién es el niño bonito?- Suzuno se señalo cuando Kogure le hablo.

-Me llamo Suzuno…

-Ah que bien- Se acercó a él y le extendió la mano - Mi nombre es Yuuya Kogure.

Haruna corrió para evitar que Suzuno la tomara pero llego tarde, la broma ya se había hecho. Vio a Haruna y luego a su mano y cuando abrió el puño una rana salto hacia su cara y se le pego, fuero tres largos segundos mientras Suzuno reaccionaba y empezaba a correr para que le quitaran la rana de la cara.

-¡Suzuno cálmate!- Grito Haruna mientras le perseguía.

Nagumo y Kogure se estaban descojonando de la risa, Sakuma corría de un lado al otro para que Suzuno y la rana no se le acercaran. Suzuno estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad pero no hallaba la manera de quedarse quieto para quitarse la rana de encima así que simplemente la tomo y la lanzo hacia quien sabe dónde.

Eso quedaba en la cara de Kidou que estaba entrando en la sala. Se quito con cuidado la rana de la cara y se la dio a Fudou que estaba, junto al conde, atrás de él, rojos y tratando de no reírse en la cara de Kidou cosa que Kogure también intento pero Nagumo se pasaba todo por las pelotas y siguió riendo, se limpio la cara con su pañuelo y se acerco a Suzuno.

-No vayas a abrir los ojos, para que la baba no entre en ellos.

Se acerco a él y con un pañuelo de la mesa limpio con cuidado la cara del chico. Allí tanto a Nagumo como Fudou se les quitaron las ganas de sonreír y Aphrodi lo noto.

-No es baba, es moco- Kogure no aguanto la risa y tanto Sakuma como Suzuno dieron un chillido de asco.

-Asco… Simplemente asco- Haruna tomo a Kogure por una oreja y lo saco de la sala hacia la cocina.

-Listo, ya puedes abrirlos.

-Gracias Kidou, Me salvaste.-Le sonrió al mayordomo y este hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Estoy seguro de que podrías haberlo hecho tú solo- Nagumo se levanto y volvió a su asiento con algo de rabia.

-Es cierto, solo eres un niño mimado- Dijo Fudou jugando con la rana en sus manos.

-Amo compórtese y siéntese correctamente y tu ve a dejar esa rana en libertad, debe estar asustada de todo el alboroto que formaron.

Fudou vio como lo estaba echando sin siquiera verle y le dolió, pero prefirió actuar como si estuviera molesto- Esta bien… Ni siquiera se para que vine contigo.

Antes de irse le acerco la rana a Sakuma y este grito y se lanzo al piso, Kidou ahora si lo vio y aunque fuera con furia, Fudou se sintió complacido de que él le prestó atención y se fue con una sonrisa en su cara.

Y como siempre, Aphrodi lo nota todo.

-Sakuma ve a descansar, han sido muchas emociones fuertes para ti hoy- Kidou le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, el chico estaba pálido y temblaba, hoy había sido un día terrible.

Kidou sirvió el solo la cena para ambos chicos, hoy tocaba bacalao en salsa de pistacho acompañado de un vegetal plano que parecía lechuga… pero era azul.

-Calma, es lechuga- Kidou le dijo para tranquilizarle- Solo que Toramaru le pone algo especial.

Suzuno siempre se maravillaba por la comida de Toramaru, al menos tenía que admitirlo.

-Es cierto, sabe muy bien.- El conde le sonrió con cariño.

-¿Acompañara al amo y al joven Suzuno en esta cena?- Kidou recordó la presencia del conde.

Aphrodi se quedó sin palabras, el planeaba hacer eso pero luego del espectáculo dado por Fudou y Nagumo de esa molesta cualidad que tienen las personas enamoradas no sabía muy bien a quien apoyar, y sí, me refiero a los celos porque obviamente ambos estaban prendidos en fuego internamente solo que no lo sabían, pero Aphrodi pensó que el que necesitaría ayuda en ese momento seria Fudou.

-Eso pensaba… Pero recordé que debo hacer algo así que lleva mi cena a mi habitación en… 20 minutos- Le sonrió a Kidou quien asintió y se despidió de Suzuno y Nagumo.

Ambo empezaron a comer y Suzuno no podía evitar poner la cara de idiota que ponía, en serio tenía que hacer algo con esa mala costumbre. Quizás pensar en cosas desagradables le quitaría el buen sabor a la comida así que pensó en las piernas peludas de los herreros de su pueblo, en el fertilizante que usaban en la granja, en gusanos y toda clase de cosas pero nada vencía el buen sabor de la comida de Toramaru.

-Que tonto te ves con esa cara plebeyo.

-Qué raro- Corto un pedazo de la lechuga azul y hablo antes de ponerla en su boca-pensé que era tu príncipe- Lo dijo con intenciones de sonar cortante pero por alguna razón su voz salió… seductora. Intento no prestar atención a las miradas que Kidou intentaba disimular mientras arreglaba unas flores en el ventanal y la estupefacta de Nagumo.

-Discúlpame, pero yo te llame princesa- Su voz salió temblorosa la cual logro disimular mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

Suzuno no respondió, le extraño la reacción de Nagumo pero lo atribuyo a que no sabía que responder así que tomo esta batalla como ganada.

-Por cierto amo ¿Sabe usted que le paso al jarrón favorito de su tía, la condesa?- Ambos se detuvieron y Suzuno empezó a comer más rápido.

-… Hubo un accidente.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que los restos estaban dentro de la biblioteca?- En la voz del mayordomo había un tono de sarcasmo que Suzuno nunca le había escuchado mientras caminaba hacia el- Porque ese "accidente" recorrió todo el pasillo dejando polvo de cerámica en el.

-Está bien, fui yo- Suzuno hablo mientras dejaba su plato limpio, ya tenía de costumbre que cuando hacia travesuras le dejaban sin cenar, y Kidou le recordaba de alguna manera a Hitomiko.- Quería ver si podía molestar a Nagumo y… Le lance el jarrón en la cabeza

El mayordomo lo vio por un momento sin ninguna expresión y luego empezó a reír tapando su boca con su puño.

-Apuesto que fue increíble. Nosotros al principio le lanzábamos rocas y estas se partían cuando lo impactaban.

-¿En serio?- Suzuno y Kidou vieron a Nagumo y luego empezaron a reír entre ellos.

-Que maduros son… En serio- Nagumo tomo de su copa y vio hacia otro lado, esa era una amistad que no le agradaba para nada.

-El amo tiene razón, esta vez se los dejare pasar, pero por favor no destruyan el castillo. Y no tendrán postre.

-Puedo vivir con eso- Nagumo apoyo su cabeza en su mano y con la otra removía su copa de vino.

Kidou hizo una reverencia y se retiro pero Suzuno le detuvo cuando lo llamo.

-Estaba pensando que he dejado sola esa flauta. ¿Te gustaría tocar algo luego?

El sonido de vidrio rompiéndose les hizo ver a Nagumo pero él estaba sonriéndoles, mostrando sus colmillos y saludándoles como si nada, se levanto y cuando llego hasta Suzuno lo levanto de su asiento y lo empezó a empujar hacia fuera del comedor.

-En estos momentos Suzuno va a leer para mí en la biblioteca así que esto entre ustedes puede esperar.

-El amo tiene razón, quizás mañana- Se despidió de ambos mientras se dirigía a la cocina y ellos a la biblioteca.

Suzuno se planto fuerte en el piso y Nagumo casi tropieza mientras lo empujaba. Suzuno lo vio sonriendo con picardía y la bestia se puso nerviosa.

-Nagumo ¿En serio rompiste esa copa con la mano?

-Sí pero mira- Le mostro su mano y estaba en perfectas condiciones- Esa copa no me iba a hacer nada

-¿La rompiste por que querías que te prestara atención a ti verdad?

La bestia le pareció más humana cuando lo vio sonrojarse y fingir que nada pasaba.

-Simplemente pienso que era grosero prometerme algo y no cumplirlo.

-Si querías tanto que te leyera solo tenias que decírmelo.

-¡No es eso!

Suzuno corrió hasta la biblioteca riendo y Nagumo le perseguía avergonzado.

.O.

Aphrodi estaba literalmente acosando a Fudou desde las sombras, le persiguió sigilosamente por los pasillos, cuando salió del castillo y dejo a la rana en libertad se le quedo viendo por un rato.

-Ve directo y encontraras un pantano a la… ¿Por qué te estoy hablando? Eres una rana- El y el anfibio se vieron y la rana se dio la vuelta y se fue saltando en la nieve.

"_¿De verdad estará siguiendo las direcciones?"_

Pensaron tanto Fudou como Aphrodi. El chico suspiro al quitarle importancia al asunto y decidió entrar de nuevo, el invierno este año sería rudo. Aphrodi corrió adentrándose en el castillo y se escondió en una cortina, escucho los pasos de las botas de Fudou pasar frente a él y suspiro aliviado.

-¿En serio crees que no vi el resplandor de esa gabardina roja?-Mierda, lo encontró.

Aphrodi abrió la cortina con elegancia y salió fingiendo una sonrisa de calma mientras jugaba con la zona turquesa de su cabello.

-Pensé que me mezclaría con el terciopelo rojo de la cortina, me equivoque.

-¿Qué quieres?- Fudou cruzo sus brazos frente a él y arrugo el entrecejo, estaba considerablemente molesto esa noche y no tenía ganas de escuchar las excentricidades de Aphrodi.

-Necesitaba discutir sobre algo.

-Me imagino, su alteza, que puede hacer eso con alguien con temas más refinados que yo.- Hizo una reverencia con molestia y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Alguien como Kidou quizás?- Fudou volteo y sus ojos de un azul verdoso chocaron con los rojos rubí de Aphrodi.

-Sí, alguien como él sería mejor- Hablo tenso y con dificultad, no sabía que se traía entre manos el conde.

-Yo te considero igual de inteligente e interesante que… Yuuto.

¿Por qué sintió ganas de golpear al niño bonito en la cara por llamar a Kidou por su nombre?, sabía que ambos tenían largas charlas en las tardes sobre cualquier cosa, ambos se llevaban de maravilla, al igual que Kidou y Sakuma y ahora Kidou y Suzuno, y Aphrodi tenía ese don de leer la mente.

-… Sientes ganas de que él te vea y te tome en cuenta.- Fudou no supo en que momento Aphrodi se le acerco y toco su hombro.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Él puede hacer lo que le dé la gana!- Se sonrojo y empezó a ver a cualquier lado que no fuera al rubio lo que sorprendió a Aphrodi, nunca pensó que actuaría así.

-Está bien era solo una suposición estúpida- Sonrió y se alejó al sentir algo de hostilidad que remplazaban los nervios en la mirada de Fudou- Pero si quieres un consejo, para tratar con Kidou en estos momentos solo tienes que ser más abierto… Y amable.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- Se dio la vuelta y se fue por el pasillo casi corriendo.

Aphrodi se sorprendió, no pensaba que Fudou fuera de ese tipo de personas, siempre era el chico malo que disfrutaba molestando a los demás, nunca pensó que fuera tan delicado con el tema de los celos.

-El… se las arreglará, es inteligente… Tranquilo Terumi no lo echaste a perder- Hablaba consigo mismo mientras decidía que ya era hora de ir a cenar a su alcoba.

Mientras Aphrodi se iba Fudou también empezó un dialogo consigo mismo. Se preguntaba de qué demonios hablaba el conde, como sabía todo lo que pensaba, eso lo puso nervioso y también, como supo que últimamente lo que más deseaba era que alguien le dijera como poder volver a hablarle a Kidou como antes. Tenían una relación donde se aguantaban, quizás hasta se podía decir que eran amigos que simplemente se molestaban entre sí, pero desde que Suzuno llego todo era muy incómodo, ya no se saludaban, no podían ni mantener una conversación y ahora simplemente no se veían, Akio sentía que si viera esos ojos rojos por mucho tiempo algo malo pasaría por muy estúpido que sonara, y por eso los evitaba mas no sabía por qué Kidou también lo hacía.

-Ser más amable…. Si claro, eso no va a quitar el hecho de que ahora me odia.

.O.

Gouenji Shuuya estaba concentrado, que decir concentrado, está poniendo todo su poder mental en una cosa que a lo mejor llegaba a la iluminación pero el golpe a la puerta de su consultorio lo destruyo todo.

-Gouenji, ya le di sus últimas medicinas a Kazemaru y traje el te- cuando Fubuki entro el guardo sus libretas, los papeles sueltos con notas y todo lo lanzo en una gaveta que cerro rápidamente mientras Fubuki le miraba con rareza.

-¡Ya me canse!- Puso la bandeja de plata con las tazas y la tetera en un escritorio a su lado y luego miro fijamente a su amigo- ¡¿Qué me ocultas?!

-Yo nada- Solo le sonrió y no le quito la vista de encima

-¡No me mientas!-Sus manos fueron a sus caderas y cruzo su mirada con la de Gouenji, no solo Suzuno poseía una mirada gélida.

El doctor se encontraba en una situación difícil porque allí estaba ese chico, Fubuki, su mano derecha, el chico asustadizo que se quedo pegado a su lado durante esos duros primeros meses luego de que ambos fueron alejados de sus padres… y sus hermanos. Ambos tenían hermanos pequeños, que de casualidad nacieron la misma semana con solo 3 días de diferencia siendo la hermanita de Gouenji la menor además, los padres de ambos eran amigos desde siempre, ambos estudiaron medicina juntos ya que venían del mismo pueblo y se ayudaban el uno al otro mientras estaban bajo el mandato del rey 6 meses después de que los bebes nacieran y llegara la maldición. Ellos y sus madres habían salido junto al rey sin poder soltar a sus bebes, y ambos saben lo que es haberse despedido de su familia y luego no volverlos a ver.

Shuuya no volvió a ver a su preciada hermanita Yuuka, con su cabello castaño y ojos oscuro, igual de hermosa que su madre. Y Shirou nunca más pudo jugar con su hermanito, ni siquiera ayudarle a aprender a caminar como siempre solía hacer esas tardes tranquilas en los jardines. Por cosas así sentía que tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando. Al menos le debía eso a la persona que lo ha acompañado a pesar de todo. Así que se levantó y encaro a Fubuki, aun siendo más alto que el chico este no cambio su forma de verle lo cual no le duro hasta que sintió una mano del doctor en su cintura y la otra en la espalda y sus labios tocando los suyos. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo Gouenji?

Fubuki se sorprendió, luego empezó a negarlo pero aún tenía al doctor besándolo y pegado a él, se molestó pero luego se avergonzó hasta que sintió que ya no podía más con el toqueteo y empezó a forcejear hasta que Gouenji lo soltó. No había notado que le faltaba el aire, debe ser que duraron largo tiempo haciéndolo pero por estar pensando en tonterías no lo noto así que ahora respiraba como maniaco tapando su boca con el dorso de su mano y apoyado del escritorio.

-¡¿Que mierda Shuuya?!- Cuando grito fue que empezó a sentir su cara arder y su corazón acelerado, aunque ya llevaba rato así- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Sirve el té y te explicare todo.

El maldito bastardo se limpió el labio inferior con el pulgar y le sonrió, Fubuki le iba responder pero la vergüenza no le dejaba así que hizo lo que le ordeno. Sirvió el té en las tazas de porcelana con detalles azules y la puso lentamente frente a Gouenji que se había vuelto a sentar en su escritorio junto a la ventana.

-En serio dime que fue eso- Estaba ansioso y tenía calor, sus manos le sudaban demasiado y sentía que la ropa le ahogaba.

-No mucho, simplemente que la maldición está perdiendo fuerza porque el amo se está enamorando de Suzuno y quizás dejaremos de ser inmortales- Dio un sorbo al té y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.- El té de Jazmín esta delicioso.

-¡¿Cómo que la maldición se va a romper?!-Fubuki no podía creer la facilidad con la que le acababa de soltar tal información, no podía ni siquiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No lo grites!-Gouenji le mando a callar y Fubuki tapo su boca- Es un secreto, solo pocos lo sabemos.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?- Se sentó en el borde del escritorio

-Aphrodi, Tsunami y yo, también Hiroto y Midorikawa.

-Toda tu reunión de hombres altos y/o con pelo largo.

Gouenji dejo el té en la mesa y le sonrió con pena a su amigo.

-Sí, soy algo malo mintiendo.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y le miro con cariño cosa que sorprendió a Gouenji, por que no era la mirada tierna de siempre, era… Diferente.

-No importa ya, era lógico que quieran guardar algo tan impactante en secreto y… ¡Espera eso no explica por qué demonios me besaste!- El golpe en el escritorio que tiro la taza de té vacía impacto al doctor por la forma abrupta en la que cambio el ambiente.

Gouenji suspiro y se levantó- Simplemente era algo que tenía semanas queriendo hacer.

El doctor se levantó y se excusó diciendo que debía atender algunos asuntos pendientes, pero se detuvo junto a Fubuki y puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Yo ya hice mi parte, solo falta esperar tu respuesta. Limpia tu desorden, por favor.

Le sonrió y salió del consultorio. Fubuki Shirou no sabía a qué demonios se refería con una respuesta de su parte, ni siquiera sabía cuál era la pregunta, solo sabía que sus manos temblaban demasiado mientras trataba de limpiar el escritorio.

.O.

-Lamento que me hayan estado buscando todo el día, pero ahora este pajarito estará mejor- Tsunami le entrego a Haruna una pequeña cesta llena de paja donde, montado sobre un pañuelo blanco, estaba el azulejo que la sirvienta había lastimado esa tarde con su ala vendada.

-No importa, cuando me entere que te habías lastimado entendí que no estuvieras aquí.

-Pero me sorprendió- Kogure dejo de acariciar a uno de los caballos y se acercó al moreno.- Casi nunca salías del establo o de la granja, antes repudiabas el castillo.

-¡Vamos! Exageras, Yo simplemente…. Prefiero los animales a la opulencia del castillo- Miro a su reflejo en un espejo guindado en la pared, directo al algodón en su nariz para no ver como Kogure y Haruna le veían con desapruebo.

-¡Pero eso cambio! ¿Verdad Yukki?- El mayordomo que no había hecho ningún comentario empezó a asentir rápidamente.

-Creo que la verdadera razón es que Tsunami se pone algo gruñón cuando no va a la costa.

-¡Ah… Me conoces bien niño!- Puso su brazo alrededor del mayordomo y empezó a jugar con el- ¡Pero pienso ir dentro de poco! ¡Bajar esta maldita montaña y encontrarme con el delicioso aroma de mar es lo que más ansió!

-¡Jousuke no creo que puedas!- Kogure vio a Haruna tratando de no reír.

-¡¿Por qué no podría?! ¡Soy inmortal y además infinitamente joven! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!- Abrazo más a Tachimukai mientras reía hasta que sintió que le iba a sangrar la nariz de nuevo.

-El problema es que… Estamos en medio invierno.-Haruna acerco más al pajarito en la cesta y lo cubrió con el pañuelo para que no sintiera frio.

Y ahora el joven estaba sentado en la paja, sangrando por la nariz y contando las lunas para que se acabara el invierno.

-¡Maldición falta mucho!- Dijo lloriqueando.

Tanto Haruna como Kogure se fueron cuando Tachimukai les dijo que se encargaría de todo. Se sentó en la paja junto al paranoico de Tsunami que tenía un plan extraño de descongelar el río.

-¿Por qué harías eso?

-¡Por los peces! ¡Hoy se comieron lo último que traje de cuando fui a pescar hace 2 meses! ¡¿Cómo vivimos sin pescado Tachi?!- Tomo al mayordomo de los hombros pero este solo le dio un pedacito de algodón y le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Viviendo. Además, Genda cazo patos que viajaban al sur, estaremos bien.

Tsunami se puso el pedacito de algodón en la nariz e hizo un puchero al cual Tachimukai solo sonrio. Se quedaron callados hasta que el mayordomo dijo lo que pensaba.

-Vi que Midorikawa está mucho mejor.

-Sí, creo que ya dejo ir a Hiromu.

-¿Qué consejo le diste?- Fue directo, quizás demasiado por qué sintió como Tsunami le veía sorprendido.

-¿Consejo?

-Si… ¡Es que hable con él y me dijo que le aconsejaste y me pregunte "Qué raro que no hablo con nosotros antes" y te he sentido distante últimamente pero…!

-¡Tachi no entendí ni las 2 primeras partes!- Lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su boca para que se calmara- Hablas muy rápido.

Le quito la mano de la boca pidiéndole perdón pero el mayordomo dijo que no importaba.

-Es que… Estas raro, bueno, todo el mundo está raro desde hace un tiempo y no entiendo muy bien porque.

Tsunami vio al chico jugar con la punta de los dedos de los guantes, jalándolos y luego arreglándolos, hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso pero ahora esa maña de él se mezcló con un sonrojo.

-Sí, últimamente estuve pensando en muchas cosas… como libros.

-¡Has compuesto algo nuevo!-Tachimukai se emocionó, el hobby de su amigo, además de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mar y animales, era escribir música, por lo general tomaba ideas de libros y hacia música de los sentimientos de los personajes y siempre tocaba en su guitarra para él.

-No pequeño, esta vez era otra cosa. Disculpa por destruir tus sueños.

-No importa, pero… Sabes que estoy aquí para ti si necesitas algo- Le dio una gran sonrisa- Siempre estaré aquí para ti como tú lo hiciste por mí.

Está bien, Tachimukai se lo había buscado él solito, después de decirle eso y sonreírle como lo hizo no podía decir que no tentó a Tsunami y que se molestaría por como lo había tomado y besado. Fue rápido y Tachimukai se sorprendió, pero el que se asombro fue Tsunami cuando Tachimukai no le dejo explicarle porque había hecho eso y le obligó a besarle mientras lo jalaba encima de él y se recostaban en la paja.

.O.

-¿Le gusto su historia ahora, Oh su benevolencia?

-Si me hablas así te obligare a leerme otro libro entero.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo….

Ambos se sonrieron, ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre, Suzuno cerró el libro que Nagumo le había pedido, "_Alicia en el País de las Maravillas",_ Un título algo infantil pero siempre entretenido, además guardaba un mensaje oculto.

-Me gusta mucho esa historia- Nagumo dijo al ver que Suzuno se quedó viendo la portada del libro- Me gusta el gato.

-Qué raro, pensé que te gustaría más la reina.

-Detente donde estas- Nagumo se levantó y bostezo- Es muy tarde, dejemos esa discusión para mañana ¿Si?

Por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con Nagumo así que se levantó de la mesa y guardo el libro donde correspondía y salió de la biblioteca que le quitaba la respiración de nuevo. Ambos caminaron hasta que Suzuno llego a su habitación, Nagumo le dio las buenas noches y se fue pero antes de que el chico entrara a su habitación el pelirrojo lo llamo.

-La biblioteca… Es tuya.

-… ¿Qué?- Al principio no entendió lo que decía debido a la distancia y el hecho de que le estaba dando la espalda

-Si vas a quedarte aquí para la eternidad, prefiero regalártela a ti, que sabrás apreciarla. Pero te digo que todos aquí la usan de vez en cuando así que…

Fue callado cuando sintió como lo abrazaban por detrás, solo el hecho de que alguien le abrazara, de que alguien le estuviera tocando era sorprendente, ahora imaginen que Suzuno lo haga, Nagumo estaba atónito.

-No me importaba compartirla…. Gracias- Se separó del chico con vergüenza y fue de nuevo a su habitación.

Nagumo solo se quedó allí parado por un momento, la espalda empezó a dolerle de nuevo pero valía la pena, si fue por eso valía completamente la pena.

Suzuno se cambió a su pijama azul claro de algodón y se acostó pero seguía sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, abrazo a Nagumo, al demonio si ambos eran hombres, Hitomiko no lo crio con prejuicios, pero se sorprendió de haber abrazado a Nagumo, a la bestia que lo alejo de su familia de esa manera, al recordar lo que hizo y como lo trato cuando llego simplemente sentía rabia consigo mismo, no quería creer que le había agarrado afecto a esa... bestia, porque aún seguía siendo una bestia para sus ojos, pero una bestia que poco a poco se convertía en un amigo solo que Suzuno aún no lo notaba. Intento calmar esa furia recién encontrada y que lo confundía leyendo el libro de Miki que guardaba bajo su almohada pero solo pudo leer 5 páginas antes de empezar a cabecear, debía de ser de madrugada ya que estuvo leyéndole a Nagumo un largo rato.

La puerta se abrió pero Suzuno estaba muy concentrado leyendo y tratando de no caer dormido así que se sobresaltó cuando sintió a alguien en su cama.

-¡Cálmate! ¡Soy yo!- Era Midorikawa, en una camisa de mangas largas de algodón blanco que le quedaba gigantesca y unos pantalones que le hacían par, con su cabello suelto y las manos en alto

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Suzuno se arrodillo en la cama-¡¿Y en mi cama?!

-Quería acompañarte a dormir- Midorikawa hizo un puchero y se acostó en la cama sin permiso.

-¿Por qué?- Logro decir más calmado

-Sentí que te abandone un poco, Tachimukai se encuentra en quién sabe dónde y Kazemaru está en otra habitación así que estoy algo solo…

-¿Pero por qué conmigo? Duerme con Sakuma o Hiroto, ustedes se ven cercanos.

Midorikawa oculto bien su sonrojo, ese comentario le incomodo mucho pero le dio la vuelta al asunto.

-Pero tú eres tan calentito y cómodo a pesar de ser tan frio. Además, no tienes por qué incomodarte, cuando Nagumo no puede dormir yo lo acompaño.

-… ¿En serio?

-Si…- Se volteo a ver Suzuno mientras estaba acostado- De vez en cuando tiene pesadillas, así que le hago compañía justo como estuve junto a ti después del accidente…

-No pienses en eso- Se acostó sin pensar, ese chico tenía algo en él, en ese brillo en su mirada que hacía que Suzuno no se sintiera tan incómodo y se dejara llevar en esa situación poco normal.- Eso ya es pasado…

-Haruya tiene pesadillas horribles que lo atormentan cada cierto tiempo, al principio, cuando pudimos calmarlo se despertaba gritando todas las noches. Todos creíamos que su lado bestia venía a atacarnos de nuevo.

\- Y tú te arriesgaste y fuiste a consolarlo en sus sueños.

Se estaban viendo a los ojos y Midorikawa solo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, sonreír.

-Sip- Dijo con un tono infantil- Yo me encargue de eso pero últimamente está algo distraído así que siento que ya lo está superando…

"_Gracias a ti"_ estuvo tentado a decir pero no arriesgaría todo allí, dejaría que todo se diera naturalmente. Tomo la sabana y se arropo junto con Suzuno pero se detuvo cuando este le hablo.

-No puedo… Perdonar a Nagumo.-Suzuno hundió un lado de su cara en la almohada y se mordió el labio- Extraño a mi familia.

Sintió que podía depositar su confianza en aquel mayordomo pero se la estaba jugando porque sabía que Midorikawa quería a Nagumo, así que no esperaba que él se recostara y menos que le besara en la frente.

-Y los volverás a ver, te lo prometo- Le sonrió y Suzuno, sonrojado, se forzó a dormir.

* * *

Nota de autor: Lo sentí algo apurado pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ojala sigan leyendo para que descubran que le pasara a Suzuno :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Un Bello Odioso y Un Bestial Idiota**

**Nota de autor:** Bueno, regrese de entre los muertos. Tarde más en este por que trate de acomodar varios factores personales de las relaciones y los personajes y espero que sea de su agrado. Ya podemos decir que vamos por la mitad y le agradezco a todos por sus comentarios.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son propiedad de Level-5.

**Partita No.2 en Re menor** escrita por Johann Sebastian Bach

**Liebestraum No.3** fue escrita por Franz Listz y el fragmento usado corresponde a Ferdinand Freiligrath.

* * *

Tachimukai se despertó con el cantar del gallo y le dolía horriblemente la espalda, Tachimukai no sabía por qué escuchaba al gallo tan de cerca si el establo quedaba lejos del castillo, además, su cama estaba increíblemente incómoda así que se levantó y vio que no estaba acostado en una cama, estaba acostado en un piso de madera, sobre paja desperdigada y sin su chaqueta con solo una colcha de lana roja tapándolo; allí Tachimukai empezó a preguntarse qué había hecho anoche. Todavía veía borroso además de que el sol apenas estaba saliendo y puso sus manos en su cabeza quitándose la paja del cabello.

_"¡¿Abre tomado del Whisky de Hiroto?!"_ Empezó a caer ante el pánico por que despertar en el granero no era normal.

Algo a su lado se movía y al fin que sus ojos servían para algo y lograron enfocarse para ver a Tsunami, su gran amigo, al chico que consideraba un hermano mayor, dormido junto a él y posiblemente pasando frio. Su mente tardó en procesar todo hasta que recordó como en un libro había leído algo igual sobre una pareja que decidió entregarse el uno al otro en nombre del amor para pasar una noche juntos y que despertaron igual. El pánico se convirtió en un grito que despertó a todos los animales del establo incluyendo a Tsunami que se levantó de golpe debido a todos los sonidos de los animales asustados y los gritos de Tachimukai.

-¡Ya cállense!- Con un solo grito del cuidador que tanto los quería; todas las gallinas, caballos, vacas y demás animales se quedaron quietos y volvieron a dormir, hasta Tachimukai dejó de gritar.

-¿Jousuke…?- El moreno volteó cuando Yuuki lo llamó más aún estaba algo dormido así que le habló entre bostezos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Frotó sus ojos y se levantó del piso.

-Nada en especial… Solo me preguntaba… ¿Por qué estamos durmiendo juntos en el granero?- Su obvio sonrojo fue lo que despertó a Tsunami.

-Es cierto…-Vio a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe perdiendo todo rastro de sueño- ¡No es lo que tú crees que pasó!…Fue parecido ¡Pero no fue!- Le sonreía para que el chico dejara de hacerse ideas equivocadas… que no eran realmente tan descabelladas y alejadas de la realidad si Tsunami recordaba bien lo que había pasado.

-¿Entonces que fue?- Estaba entre nervioso y confundido así que no pudo ni siquiera reclamarle.

-¿Te parece si te lo explico a la hora del té?-Volvió a sonreírle y antes de que Tachimukai pudiera responder tomó el silencio como un sí y se excusó diciendo que debía hacer algo en la cocina.

No se atrevió a seguirle por que justo cuando le vio sonreírle, cuando le vio a la cara pudo recordar la noche anterior, pudo recordarla muy bien, tan bien que empezó a buscar por el piso la chaqueta de su traje mientras que le temblaba todo lo que podría temblarle. Cuando se levantó y empezó a ordenar su uniforme vio su reflejo en un espejo que estaba en la pared, tenía la camisa un poco abierta y en el cuello todas esas marcas que le veían, recriminándole por lo que había hecho aquella noche así que el mayordomo hizo lo que mejor hacía, sonrojarse antes de terminar de vestirse y salir corriendo hacia el castillo.

.O.

Tsunami abrió la puerta que conectaba la cocina con él patio trasero de golpe y jadeando gritó algo inentendible.

Tobitaka dejó de cortar una manzana y fue hasta un pequeño armario en el fondo de dónde sacó una gabardina azul y unas botas las cuales le dio a Tsunami antes de volver a picar la manzana.

-¿Por qué corres con ropa tan ligera en medio invierno?- Toramaru le vio con curiosidad-¡Y no entres corriendo a la cocina!

-Estoy metido en un problema…

-… ¿Qué tan grave?-Preguntó Tobitaka ligeramente sospechando de lo que había hecho Tsunami.

-Bastante-Dijo lo primero que estuvo en su mente.

-¿Podrás arreglarlo? –Siguió cortando fruta tranquilamente.

-…Depende- Se terminó de poner las botas, se estaba congelando desde anoche y correr descalzo en la nieve no fue la mejor idea.

-Realmente no quiero saber con quién te metiste, pero será mejor que no huyas. - Tomó el plato y lo puso en una mesa cercana mientras invitaba a Tsunami a sentarse.- Come y no pienses tanto.

-Tobitaka, mi amigo- Se sentó sonriendo- ¡Siempre sabes que decir!

Empezó a comer y la cara de preocupación desapareció completamente cosa que sorprendió a Toramaru. Tobitaka realmente era bueno con las palabras, aun cuando de pequeños no era muy bueno para hablar con los demás; quizás por eso lo quería tanto, o al menos era una de las características que hacía que no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero Toramaru aún se sentía dejado de lado en esa conversación que solo esos dos comprendieron.

.O.

Suzuno tuvo una buena mañana; Desayunó con Nagumo quien estaba más tranquilo de lo usual, habló un rato con él pero luego fue llevado a la fuerza a la sala de música por Sakuma, al abrir la puerta vio que casi todos los mayordomos, incluidos Aphrodi y Hiroto, estaban allí, esperando.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Suzuno, quería darte esto- Midorikawa fue el primero que se le acercó y le entregó una larga caja, la abrió pero Suzuno ya sabía que era realmente.

-Es la flauta… ¿En serio me la darás?

-¡Claro! Y ahora que está en óptimas condiciones ya puedo escucharte tocar.

La poca alegría que mostró en su cara se esfumo cuando Midorikawa le pidió tocar, tenía años sin tocar, leía de vez en cuando las partituras que tenía en su casa y las que estaban en la biblioteca del pueblo para no olvidar como leer música de la manera tan magnífica y ágil de la que los músicos del pueblo le alababan; pero en la parte de ejecución… No quería ni siquiera pensar que tan oxidado estaba allí.

-Bueno yo… No sé si…- Empezó a jugar con sus manos sin ver a nadie a los ojos ya que no sabía cómo decir "No sé, ya se me olvidó como" por qué el no diría algo así… al menos no frente a tanta gente.

-Midorikawa, es de mala educación que le exijas de esa manera que toque- Dijo Kidou, que estaba sentado en el banquillo del piano, su comentario salvó a Suzuno- A menos que tú le demuestres que eres digno de escucharle tocar.

-Sí, eso mismo…-Suzuno infló el pecho y vio a Kidou quien solo sonrió de lado.

-Pero… Yo no soy tan bueno leyendo…- Midorikawa quería escuchar a Suzuno tocar así que aceptó el reto impuesto por el jefe de mayordomos.

-Pero eres muy bueno aprendiendo de oído y tu ejecución es perfecta, no entiendo a qué le temes.

Hizo una mueca con la boca y sacó de uno de los gabinetes un violín, lo vio un rato dudando pero Hiroto le dio ánimos.

-Vamos Ryuuji, hace tiempo que no te escuchamos tocar.

El mayordomo lo vio con un sutil sonrojo en las mejillas y sintió que su ánimo subió de golpe. Aphrodi solo tapó su sonrisa con su guante y Suzuno empezó a sospechar. Tomó su violín y arco en una mano y con otra unas partituras, se paró frente al piano y pusó las partituras en el atril.

-¿Qué tocarás?- Preguntó Kazemaru mientras invitaba a Suzuno a sentarse en el sofá.

-Partita No.2 de Bach en Re menor.-Dijo con orgullo el muchacho.

-Esa es bastante compleja… y larga.

-Con buena música el tiempo vuela.

Midorikawa se preparó, apartó un mechón de cabello y lo puso tras su oreja, con delicadeza pasó el arco sobre las cuerdas y empezó. Suzuno siempre era asombrado por Midorikawa, por lo ingenuo que aparentaba ser en casi todo excepto en situaciones donde se le exigía cierto grado de madurez, por su agraciada forma de moverse mientras trabajaba, su sonrisa y consejos, porque lo veía y de verdad sentía que Miki estaba junto a él; pero no podía enterrarse en la tristeza de su pasado cuando escuchaba tan magnífica obra. Se quedó con el sonido que salía del instrumento, era la melodía que sonaba cuando ascendías al cielo, la de un baile privado entre dos amantes en una noche de primavera o al menos era lo que sonaba en la cabeza de Suzuno cuando leía la parte donde los protagonistas al fin podían estar juntos. El cambio abrupto despertó a Suzuno y todos los demás presentes también dieron un pequeño salto, la rapidez con la que Midorikawa hacia los acordes y movía su arco con tal delicadeza y elegancia hasta en los Fortissimos, cualquier dama de sociedad le envidiaría. Todo sonaba más rápido, subía y bajaba pero todo parecía tan correcto, todo estaba donde tenía que estar, y la expresión en la cara de Midorikawa era una historia, pasó de la máxima relajación a una gran felicidad, luego una tragedia pasó frente a sus ojos y una leve expresión de tristeza se enmarcó en su cara. Fue una larga historia donde predominaba la desesperación y un sentimiento melancólico que no te dejaba ir, y término. Al menos esto fue lo que Suzuno sintió.

Los aplausos de todos asustaron a Midorikawa quien solo tapó su cara apenado y luego dio una reverencia antes de guardar su violín de nuevo.

-¡Fue maravilloso!- Kazemaru sonrió aún más y Sakuma le secundo la opinión.

-Cada vez que tocas te pierdes en tu música, es increíble- Aphrodi cerró sus ojos y se recostó del sofá para luego abrirlos viendo directo-¿No es cierto Hiroto?

-Cierto, podemos saber cuál es la historia que le das a la pieza al verte, era capaz de perderme…-Se mordió el labio al escuchar lo que decía y solo sonrió y asintió.

Midorikawa no captó el mensaje así que también sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Suzuno que aún seguía impresionado.

-¿Te gusto lo suficiente para que toques tú?- Le brillaban los ojos por la idea de que escucharía a su nuevo amigo tocar.

-Me encantó lo que tocaste así que si, tocaré algo, pero quizás esté algo oxidado con mi técnica- Al final tuvo que aceptarlo, se sintió ligeramente-Muy-conmovido por Midorikawa así que quería retribuírselo.

-¡No importa! De los errores se aprende y realmente tengo tiempo que no escucho el sonido de una flauta- "Al menos no de esta" Se guardó ese pensamiento para no dar lástima pero todos ya entendían muy bien la insistencia del chico, por el sentimiento nostálgico que guardaba la flauta.

Suzuno se levantó y fue hasta Kidou, le dijo algo casi en susurro y Kidou solo asintió y se levantó; buscó unas partituras en la biblioteca de la sala y puso las suyas en el piano y las otras en el atril individual que estaba frente a Suzuno.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Fudou llegó algo sorprendido, venía a la sala de música con intenciones de relajarse y encontró más gente de la usual.

-Creo que mi hermano y Suzuno tocarán algo juntos- Haruna sonreía y Fudou lo hizo también, aunque fuera una sonrisa falsa.

-¿En serio? Que interesante- Hablo tratando de ocultar que sentía como si tuviera mil navajas en la garganta.

-¡En serio que lo es!-Aphrodi salió de la nada y le obligó a sentarse en el sofá justo frente al piano- Va a ser algo que no te puedes perder… Akio.

Esa misteriosa pausa hizo que el arrugara un poco el ceño, pero Aphrodi sonreía complacido por que Kidou movió su cuello para relajarse, como si algo muy estresante le acabara de pasar, ya había encontrado a los dos que más llamaron su atención y no dudaba en entrometerse.

-Yo… Nosotros tocaremos Liebestraum No. 3 de Franz Liszt.-Suzuno respiró para calmarse.

-"Sueños de amor" ¿Verdad?- Aphrodi solo sonrió de forma traviesa- De los tres, el tercero es el más famoso.

-Y difícil, se necesita un alto grado de habilidad técnica para ejecutarlo- Fudou abrió sus ojos cuando sintió como todos le veían extrañados por escucharle hablando del tema, ya que siempre dice que odia escuchar el sonido del piano, pero lo que tuvo efecto en él fue que Kidou dejó de arreglar las partituras para verlo con cierta perplejidad.

-Bueno… Una vez escuché a Aphrodi diciendo eso…- Aphrodi estuvo a punto de negar la acusación pero un golpe en su costilla hizo que asintiera.

-¡Eso no importa!- Midorikawa se empezó a impacientar- Los quiero escuchar.

Hiroto le dijo que se calmara y Kidou hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Suzuno para avisarle que estaba listo.

Suzuno puso la flauta frente a su boca, lamió sus labios y tomó aire para empezar, este tema le gustaba y nunca lo olvidaría, Hitomiko y Reina decían que era la canción que escucharían dos enamorados que alcanzaron la felicidad, y exactamente era eso. Su suave introducción que sientes como si te arrastrara, como una suave brisa de la tarde, de esa que mueve con calma las hojas de los árboles haciendo que la luz del sol baile de un lado a otro, en cierto momento la flauta empieza a sonar llena de misterio y da paso al piano que sorprendió a Suzuno como la primera vez que escuchó a Kidou tocar, el sonido poco a poco se apagó por unos momentos y vuelven juntos a tocar una melodía parecida a un baile; lleno de una sutil delicadeza.

La flauta toma más protagonismo y aquí Suzuno le agradeció a Dios que sus dedos aún se movían bien en el instrumento, pero casi falló una nota, hubo un silencio donde Suzuno pasó su lengua por sus labios, una costumbre que había cogido tan rápido aprendió a tocar el instrumento y le llenó una nostalgia que se plasmó un poco en su cara al sentir sus labios húmedos contra el metal de la embocadura. Volvió a tocar las últimas partes de la canción, que se sentía como tocar la mano de la persona amada y acompañarle a un paseo por ese campo en esa tranquila tarde de verano donde no hacía mucho calor o mucha humedad. Se entendía muy bien él porque del nombre.

El silencio hizo que a Suzuno se le antojara saltar por la ventana; se notaba que Kidou era un prodigio y después de la presentación de Midorikawa podía suponer que todos en esa sala podían tocar muy bien un instrumento; la mudez de los espectadores engrandecía la ansiedad de Suzuno hasta que Haruna dijo algo.

-¿Ryuuji, estas llorando?- Al darse cuenta de esto la chica le ofreció un pañuelo.

-¡Claro que no!- Dijo, pero aun así tomó el pañuelo, lo que le causó gracia a Kidou; quien no escondió su carcajada.

-No tenía de que preocuparse. Una actuación que broto las lágrimas del público- Dijo Kidou, quien se paró he hizo una reverencia.- Fue un honor tocar contigo

Suzuno le devolvió la reverencia y todos le aplaudieron, Fudou acepto que en verdad fue una buena ejecución y aplaudió con una pequeña sonrisa, el jefe de mayordomos se percató de esto y sintió la tensión de su cuello desvanecerse. Midorikawa secó sus lágrimas y abrazó a Suzuno quien le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, aun no se acostumbraba al cariño que le profesaba su "Amigo". Esa palabra resonó en su cabeza un rato y en verdad se sintió cómodo con el curioso grupo de personas que tenía en frente; si podía decirles amigos.

Antes sus amigos solo eran su pequeña familia, las personas de la biblioteca y hasta el divertido herrero, no se habría imaginado que de la desgracia de separarse de ellos conocería a gente así.

-Fue muy divertido, pero ya debemos volver al trabajo, ya se acerca la hora de servir el almuerzo.- Kidou vio su reloj de bolsillo y suspiro.

-¿Suzuno conoces el poema? Seria lindo escucharlo - La criada se sonrojó al decir esto.

-Yo…no lo sé con exactitud…-Suzuno se disculpó rascando su cabeza con pena

-Qué lástima, al menos una pequeña parte haría feliz a Haruna- Kidou puso sus manos en las teclas pero antes de presionarlas escuchó a Fudou hablar.

-"¡Oh, ama, ama mientras puedas!

¡Oh, ama, ama mientras te guste amar!

Llegará la hora, llegará la hora

en la que sobre las tumbas te lamentarás."

Recitó ese fragmento sin pensar, aun sabiendo que todos lo iban a volver a juzgar con la mirada, pero Fudou no pudo evitar decirlo, Haruna le agradeció y sonrió por recitar el poema mas todos en la sala se quedaron con un sentimiento profundo de dolor. Empezaron a irse poco a poco excepto Haruna quien ayudo a su hermano a guardar las cosas.

-Que amable de parte de Fudou recitarlo para mi ¿Verdad?

-Sí, lo fue. Parece que el tiempo que se pierde en la biblioteca da sus frutos.- Ambos hermanos se sonrieron entre sí.

-Espero que no crea que le tengo rencor por lo del jardín…. ¡Es cierto!- Haruna se excusó diciendo que debía ir a regar las flores y a ver como se encontraba el pequeño pájaro que había herido.

-Está bien, yo puedo terminar por mi cuenta.

Haruna corrió a la puerta y Kidou no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermana menor tan jovial. Cambio un poco su expresión al ver a Fudou entrar de nuevo a la sala de música.

-¿Sigues aquí?- Cerró lentamente la puerta tras de él, pensando si salir corriendo o quedarse.

-Alguien tiene que guardar las cosas. ¿Regresaste a dormir la siesta?

-No, quizás luego de la hora del té- Miró hacia la pared y suspiró- Aphrodi me pidió que buscara su guante, el muy despistado lo dejó por aquí.

Kidou cerró el piano y frunció el ceño-¿Le estás haciendo un favor a Aphrodi?

-Estoy practicando la amabilidad, estaba pensando que estar siempre molesto quizás acortará mi larga vida- Busco entre los cojines del sofá y encontró el guante de satín negro.- Seria algo molesto morir antes que ustedes.

-No me gustaría que murieras antes que los demás; además tú ya eres amable, claro, a tu curiosa manera.

Fudou sabía que Kidou le sonreía y no quería verlo pero aun así lo hizo y con una rápida sonrisa decidió marcharse; solo que Kidou le pidió que se quedara un rato más.

-¿Me ayudarías con estas partituras?

Le entregó la carpeta de cuero roja con cuidado y Fudou solo fingió un gruño y guardó las partituras en el librero.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que me pides ayuda a mí y no a tu séquito de mayordomos bonitos?- Se puso de puntitas para alcanzar la parte más alta del librero, estuvo peleando un rato con ello hasta que Kidou se paró tras de él y le ayudaba a poner las partituras en su lugar.

Sus manos chocaron un momento y Fudou se quedó un rato sin decir nada, Kidou también estaba de puntillas pero hizo su intento por ayudar al chico, mientras arreglaba la carpeta tenía su otra mano apoyándose del mueble al lado de librero para mantener equilibrio. Akio se sentía sofocado por la forma en la que Kidou le rodeaba completamente. Cuando se separó de él Fudou se volteó lentamente para tratar de pedirle espacio personal.

-Quería hablar, teníamos tiempo sin hablar.

Fudou no podía creer que consideraba que Kidou se veía lindo frente a él, no quería admitir que su sonrojo y el cómo desviaba la miraba un poco, que esas características combinadas con su usual cara de piedra lo hacían ver adorable. Kidou pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y movió su cabeza hacia otro lado mientras se alejaba de Fudou quien volvió a llamar su atención al empezar a reírse.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

Fudou se consideraba en total derecho de estar hecho un manojo de nervios, y él no era el único en la sala en esa condición.

-Me di cuenta que odio al remedo de Conde ese.

Volteó a verlo a punto de reclamarle por el comentario y Fudou le beso. Lo jaló del cuello de la chaqueta y le presionaba por el cuello para que no intentara separarse. Kidou estaba sorprendido, más que nada por que dejo de quejarse en un momento y empezó a corresponderle a Fudou, aunque consideraba que el otro estaba siendo algo brusco.

Se separaron por un momento pero Fudou se acercó y volvió a besarle luego de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y poner todo su peso sobre Kidou quien fue caminando hacia atrás y terminó cayendo de espalda en el sofá con Fudou sobre él. No sabe muy bien en que momento Fudou puso su pierna en medio de las suyas pero no se iba a quejar. Fudou dejo unos cuantos besos en los labios de Kidou antes de separarse de verdad; y ahora era Kidou el que entendía lo que decían sobre sus ojos y como podían quitarte el aliento, por que Akio le estaba viendo directamente a los ojos y esos ojos azules le estaban diciendo muchas cosas, tantas que Kidou tuvo que hablar para poder hacer que Fudou dejara de verle como le veía.

-¿…Que fue eso?- Trataba de recuperar el aliento al igual que Fudou.

-¿Eso importa?- Sonrió antes de besarlo y luego volvió a hablar- ¿En verdad le quieres poner nombre a esto?

Yuuto era un hombre metódico, analítico y que tenía cada uno de sus pasos planeados, pero no planeo en ningún momento antes de levantarse ese día en quitarse sus guantes y dejarlos tirados en el piso, poner una mano en la cintura de Fudou y la otro dentro de su cabello.

-Si tu no lo haces, yo tampoco.

.O.

Suzuno paseaba tranquilo por el castillo, como si nada pudiera perturbarle, pero desde hace rato sentía una presencia extraña, unos cuantos murmuros y como si alguien le siguiera, vio varias veces a su alrededor pero esa persona sabía como esconderse muy bien; así que entró rápidamente a una habitación y dejó la puerta medio abierta, se escondió detrás de una cortina y cuando su acosador entró le gritó logrando sorprenderle.

-¿Nagumo?-Vio a la bestia algo decepcionado.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Me ibas a matar de un infarto!

-Debería quejarme yo, ¿Por qué me persigues?

El príncipe arregló sus ropas y su cabello, aclaro su garganta y vio a Suzuno a los ojos, no pudo mantener mucho rato la calma y no pronunció ni una palabra. Hizo el intento más todo quedaba cortado a la mitad.

-No me digas que te hiciste más estúpido que ayer- Fingió preocupación y empezó a acariciar el cabello del joven- tranquilo, no es parte del hechizo, así que quizás si te esfuerzas, consigamos una cura.

Nagumo le volteó los ojos y apartó con cuidado la mano de Suzuno, logró tranquilizarse y pudo pronunciar lo que tenía tiempo en mente.

-Pasé junto al cuarto de música y escuché tu interpretación… Me pareció increíble y creo que deberías tocar más seguido.

Ahora fue el turno de Suzuno de quedarse sin palabras, de no poder articular una respuesta sarcástica y no saber qué hacer con las manos.

-¿Eso crees?- Bajo un poco la miraba- Gracias, creo...

-También quería ver si querías acompañarme a la biblioteca un rato antes del almuerzo, por favor.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Nagumo estaba actuando como un perfecto caballerito y Suzuno sentía que estaba cayendo por sus dulces palabras, pero en verdad se sentía culpable por sentir ese calentito en el pecho al recordar cómo le elogió; intentar recordar que era una bestia come-hombres no le era fácil cuando le veía con sus brillantes ojos dorados y le sonreía dejando ver un poco sus colmillos.

-¿Acaso te gusta tanto como leo que tuviste que practicar como pedírmelo? Qué lindo perrito eres- Se dio la vuelta para ir a la biblioteca.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso?...Creo que lees tan lindo como tocas.

Se quedó congelado en la puerta y cuando Nagumo le pasó al lado este le revolvió el cabello.

-Oh mira, Que lindo humanito eres.

Suzuno dejó que caminara triunfante, que saboreara la victoria por ese momento y la disfrutara, después se las pagaría, pero por dentro seguirá pensando en si lo que le dijo fue tan verdadero como le había sonado.

.O.

Su chaqueta había sido lanzada al piano y sus rastas caían sueltas en el sofá mientras tenía su mano dentro de la camisa de Fudou, acariciándole la espalda y bajando todo el camino hasta su trasero; Fudou solo se emocionó más. Con una mano libre tomó la de Kidou y le obligó a que apretara.

-Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo bien.

No le dejó hablar por que volvió a besarle con ganas, como si eso fuera lo más importante para su sobrevivencia, sentía que quizás dejar de besar a Yuuto se igualaba a dejar de respirar; pero respirar también era algo importante y Kidou no hallo otra opción más que jalarle del cabello para poder coger algo de aire.

-Vamos… A calmarnos un momento.

-No quiero.

Kidou se vio atacado de nuevo pero se apoyó de ambas manos mientras que intentaba levantarse, no llegó muy lejos y ahora se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada del brazo del mueble, apartó su cabeza y los besos de Fudou fueron a su mejilla y luego a su oreja mientras lentamente bajaban a su cuello. Cuando sintió la lengua caliente de Akio recorriendo su piel y su mano tratando de quitarle su chaleco fue que salió de su ensoñación y regresó poco a poco a la tierra. Aun si le habían dicho que no pensara en esto, no podía evitar hacerlo.

-Fudou… ¿Qué piensas que vamos a hacer?

Pasó su mano por el cabello de Fudou lentamente, era suave y brillante y se resbalaba entre sus dedos mientras que pasaba su palma de su cabeza a la mejilla del chico que le veía confundido.

-¿Eres idiota?- Enarcó su ceja- El amor. ¿Qué más?

Rodeo el cuello de Kidou con sus brazos y se sentó en el regazo de este quien estaba sorprendido con la respuesta.

-… ¿Qué?

-No seas lento. Tu estas muy consciente de lo que ha estado pasando estas últimas semanas desde que ese chico llegó aquí- Le abrió el chaleco y empezó a abrir su camisa blanca de vestir- Has notado que las cosas están cambiando; todos estamos cambiando.

Eso era cierto, el mayor cambio se veía en el amo del castillo y poco a poco se notaba en los demás residentes, Aphrodi le había comentado hace tiempo que quizás esta era la oportunidad que debían aprovechar y que debían dejar que todo se diera con naturaleza, pero no llegó a pasar por su mente que esto le afectaría a él también.

-¿Estás dudando?- despabiló cuando sintió los fríos dedos de Fudou recorriendo su pecho ahora desnudo y la voz suave que salió de él-¿No te gusta cómo me estoy confesando?

No sabía si estaba jugándole una mala broma o en verdad la expresión decaída de su rostro era porque le había lastimado.

-Yo no quise…

-Es horrible, ¿Sabes?- Le interrumpió sin dejar de ver el pecho de Kidou- Que empezaras a ignorarme de la nada, y luego toda la atención que le dabas a todos, excepto a mí, sobre todo a ese niño, … Si el amo se enterara de tu coqueteo con Suzuno quizás te exilie como hiciste con Kogure, pero por esto sería para siempre.

Mantuvo su semblante frio, en ningún momento tuvo la intención de coquetear con Suzuno o cualquier cosa que la cabeza de Fudou inventara para torturarse a sí misma, pero si reconocía la culpa de lo primero; porque estas últimas semanas en verdad que sentía que le era difícil estar cerca de Fudou, completamente diferente a todos los años antes de que Suzuno pisara el castillo. Sentía que su atención iba hacia el cuándo lo tenía cerca, que sus manos sudaban y que no podría mantener una conversación como antes ya que los latidos de su agitado corazón le impedían escuchar sus propios pensamientos, pensó que evitarlo era más fácil pero, como le reclamaba su hermana, no podía arreglarlo todo fingiendo que ya no le importaba.

-Lo lamento. Pero me sorprende que me estés diciendo que me ames.

-No te amo- Ese comentario honesto saco de lugar a Kidou- Simplemente siento atracción por ti… Pudo haber sido por cualquier otro.

-¿En serio?- Se recostó más del brazo del sofá- Dime quienes eran tus otros "Conejillos de indias".

La rabia en Kidou no se podía esconder fácilmente y Fudou solo quería ver si podía hacerlo explotar.

\- Tobitaka era una gran opción, Genda también-Sintió como Kidou apretó con fuerza su cintura lo que significaba que estaba cayendo-… Sakuma, aunque a veces me llegue a los nervios. Fubuki es interesante cuando está molesto y Kazemaru es mi punto débil…

-¿Pensabas hacer el amor con todos en el castillo hasta ver quien te gustaba?

-Si… ¿Por qué no?- Mintió vilmente y Kidou estaba demasiado molesto como para notarlo.

-Tenemos algo en común- decidió interrumpirle con algo que si le dolería-Yo también he pensado que Sakuma se vería bien en mi cama.

La mano de Fudou fue directo a su cara, apretando sus mejillas obligándole a cerrar la boca. Lo hizo de impulso y supo que esta batalla la había ganado Kidou, pero Fudou metió su otra mano en su pantalón y Kidou comprendió que no estaba ni cerca de ganarle la guerra. Volvieron a lo que habían dejado a medias, cada uno con sus pensamientos en orden así no había nada que les distrajera del otro.

Excepto por el sonido de los golpes en la puerta.

-¿Kidou? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Era la voz de Sakuma y Kidou aceptó que se asustó al ver la expresión de Fudou convertirse en una de fastidio.

Kidou desvió la mirada y vio su reloj tirado en el piso, lo tomó y vio la hora, faltaban 20 minutos para la hora del almuerzo y allí empezó a alarmarse. Se sentó en el sofá con Fudou confundido y pegado a su pecho, lo movió con cuidado de su regazo y recogió su ropa. Fue a la puerta cerrando un poco su camisa y la abrió un poco.

-¿Qué necesitas Sakuma?

El mencionado se quedó sin palaras por ver a ese hombre en ese estado, sin sus anteojos, con el pelo suelto y sin el uniforme entero. Si hubiera sido otro, Kidou le hubiera impuesto algún castigo por no llevar el uniforme en orden, ni siquiera llevaba guantes.

-Yo… Te necesitan en la cocina. ¿Te pasó algo?

-… Me quedé dormido.

-¿Tan temprano en la tarde?- Sakuma le dedicaba con su ojo sano una mirada sospechosa.

-No he dormido muy bien estos días. Ve y diles que bajo en cinco minutos… Y si puedes evitar decir el porqué de mi tardanza me harías un favor.

-…Me la debes- Le sonrió antes de irse prefiriendo dejar morir el tema ahí… Por el momento.

Kidou respiro aliviado y cerró la puerta para descubrir que Fudou estaba parado tras de ella. Viendo hacia la habitación moviendo su quijada y apoyado de la pared.

-Parece que sutilmente me has rechazado. ¿Dónde quieres que te golpee?

-En ningún momento te he rechazado- Suspiró buscando como pedir disculpas- Solo que este no es un buen momento o lugar.

-Y creo que mencionar tanto a Sakuma tampoco es buena idea.

Fudou relajó su rígida posición y se separó de la pared; puso sus manos a los lados de Kidou y cerró el chaleco gris.

\- Gracias por la sesión de besos, nunca había tenido una así, pero esto no acaba aquí- Le dio un beso a Kidou, un roce lento que cuando el intentó profundizarlo se alejó- Deja la puerta de tu cuarto abierta esta noche.

Sin decir más abrió la puerta tras de él y se fue dejando a Kidou solo en la sala de música. El jefe de mayordomos metió su camisa en su pantalón y se puso su chaqueta, no tuvo tiempo de peinarse de nuevo así que puso su cabello en una cola de caballo que le caía poco debajo de los hombros y cuando se aseguró de que pudo esconder bien cualquier marca, se puso sus guantes y se fue. Intentó poner una cara normal pero en su cabeza no dejaba de rondar el pensamiento de que ya quería que fuera la hora de dormir.

.O.

La hora del almuerzo estaba más concurrida hoy, con Nagumo y Suzuno siendo acompañados por Hiroto y Aphrodi, los últimos tres hablaban y Nagumo solo los veía.

-¿Qué libro has estado leyendo últimamente Haruya?- Hiroto delicadamente quiso meter a su primo en la conversación.

-…El jorobado de Notre Dame.

-Una elección algo curiosa para empezar ¿No?

-Quizás…

Nagumo siguió jugando con su comida y su tenedor mientras Aphrodi y Hiroto le veían preocupados hasta que Suzuno decidió hablar.

-No le pareció muy agradable el final.- Suzuno tomó vino de su copa- Por eso está de pocas palabras.

-No hablemos de eso…

Cuando más lo necesitaba la puerta del comedor se abrió y Kidou fue el nuevo tema de conversación con su nuevo estilo.

-Wow, ¿Quién dejo que Kidou pasara mucho tiempo con Fudou?

Kidou se quedó estático por el comentario de Nagumo por menos de medio segundo antes de pararse entre Midorikawa y Sakuma.

-¿Por qué dice eso amo?- Le sonrió levemente.

-Quizás por qué él siempre roba tus anteojos para molestarte y no los tienes ahora- Hiroto se lo señaló y ahí fue cuando noto que los había olvidado en la sala de música.

-No, no es solo por eso…- Dijo Nagumo.

-¿Te refieres a su estilo relajado de hoy? Me recuerda un poco a Fudou- Suzuno le interrumpió- Aunque no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

Aphrodi sonrió y más cuando vio a Kidou sonrojarse un poco y a los otros mayordomos ocultar sus risas.

-Que no te escuche haciendo esos comentarios- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- No me refiero a eso, cuando entraste, olió fuertemente a menta, como los arbustos en donde el busca hierbas para Toramaru en las mañanas, más su olor corporal- Empezó a oler más en la habitación y Suzuno pensó en que el chico en vez de mitad demonio parecía más mitad perro.- Es como si …Te hubieras restregado fuertemente contra él.

El comentario si logró sacar a todos de lugar, logró que Sakuma soltara unos cubiertos por que se había dado cuenta de la razón de la actitud extraña de Kidou en la sala de música y que Suzuno se ahogara con el vino. Hiroto y Midorikawa se vieron entre si y luego a Kidou quien mantenía su postura firme e impecable.

-Amo, no haga suposiciones extrañas, por favor.

-¿Es una suposición o es verdad?- Aphrodi se dio la vuelta ya que estaba sentado frente a Kidou- A mi si me huele a menta desde donde estoy.

-No le des alas al asunto, Aphrodi.

Kidou nunca se atrevería a responderle a ninguno de los 3 nobles de la casa, se encontró sorprendido por haber dicho eso mientras que los demás presentes preparaban cada uno algún argumento para tocar los nervios del jefe de mayordomos; Pero la puerta del otro lado del gran salón, justo detrás de Nagumo se abrió, Tobitaka y Fudou entraron hablando entre ellos. Al ver como todos les veían a ambos acusadoramente no supieron muy bien que hacer.

-Traemos chocolate caliente… ¿No quieren?-Fudou alzo la jarra de metal que cargaba con un paño blanco para no quemarse las manos.

-Entonces no era eso…. El venía cerca.- Nagumo trató de entender pero aun sentía el aroma de Fudou viniendo de ambas direcciones, pero decidió dejar eso hasta ahí. Quería chocolate, no más drama.

Midorikawa puso las tazas y Sakuma y Kidou retiraron los platos que luego el primero se llevó hasta la cocina. Fudou sirvió el chocolate junto a Tobitaka y pasó con una pequeña sonrisa frente a Kidou quien no pudo evitar seguirle con la vista; Fudou dejó la jarra en la mesa y le entregó el guante negro a Aphrodi, se retiró de la sala junto a Tobitaka por el mismo lugar donde habían entrado sin decir mucho o ver a Kidou en algún momento.

El almuerzo terminó y la sala del comedor se fue quedando vacía excepto por Kidou y Aphrodi quien decidió esperar a que ambos estuvieran completamente solos. Kidou cerró la puerta y vio al chico poniéndose sus guantes negros.

-Está haciendo bastante frió en este invierno ¿No lo crees?

-Lo hiciste a propósito, me lo imaginaba.

Quiso encarar al conde pero este fue más rápido, se levantó de su asiento y con su mano enguantada aflojo un poco el cuello de la camisa de Kidou junto a su corbata, Kidou se estaba cansando de estos ataques repentinos a su vestimenta.

-¡Lo sabía!- Apretó con su otra mano el mentón del mayordomo para que estirara el cuello y poder ver lo que quería ver- ¿Lograron hacer algo en ese corto tiempo desde que nos fuimos de la sala de música? me impresionan.

Tomó las manos del más bajo y con cuidado le apartó de el para arreglar sus ropas. Pensó muy bien sus palabras, cada sílaba que pronunciaría y la idea que quería expresar, pero no podía decirle una vil mentira a Aphrodi que se veía tan feliz de ver su plan tener éxito así que fue hasta una de las sillas y se desplomó en la mesa.

-¡¿Estás consciente del lío en el que me metiste?!- No pudo evitar gritar.

-¿Estás tan molesto?- Aphrodi por supuesto que se sobresaltó al ver como el jefe de mayordomos, el único con la cabeza bien puesta en el castillo le gritaba fúrico.

-¡Claro que lo estoy!- Golpeó la mesa con su puño-¡Trabaje muy duro para evitar que pasara lo que acaba de pasar hace unos minutos por culpa de tu estúpido guantecito negro!

-No estoy comprendiendo… ¿Querías evitar enamorarte de Fudou?

-¡Sí! ¡Exactamente!- Apoyó su cabeza en su mano y empezó a masajear su frente- Me encargo de la casa, de que el resto de los mayordomos no hagan un desastre, de que el personal de la cocina y Genda no hagan otro desastre o que tu Hiroto y Nagumo creen alguna catástrofe con sus extraños hobbies; súmele que ahora voy a estar distraído cada vez que vea a Fudou.

Aphrodi no sabía si le estaba gritando a él o Kidou se estaba regañando a sí mismo; tomó asiento junto a él y puso su mano en su espalda tratando de tranquilizarle.

-No tienes por qué ponerte tan tenso por esto Yuuto, me estás dando a entender que has estado poniendo la felicidad de otros por encima de la tuya.

-…Era difícil, todo este tiempo quería mantener todo en orden … Al menos para que Haruna y todos estuvieran cómodos. Y luego empecé a fallar cuando Suzuno llegó y todo siempre tenía que ver con Fudou.

-¿A qué… Te refieres?-Sabía muy bien a lo que Kidou se refería pero creía que Kidou necesitaba escucharlo de el mismo.

-Yo… Empecé a distraerme por culpa de él, a darme cuenta de muchas cosas que antes no veía y solo porque eran cosas únicas de él y me maravillaba cada vez que le veía… Tuve el descaro de ignorarlo pensando que quizás todo regresaría a la normalidad y luego tú y tu mente malvada se metieron…Pero gracias.

-¿Gracias?

-Necesitaba hacer algo sobre eso y me diste una oportunidad. Te lo agradezco.

-No me lo agradezcas, solo dejé mi guante a propósito ahí y ya…Ustedes fueron los que hicieron lo demás.- Aphrodi se sonrojó por culpa de la mirada agradecida de Kidou y un poco por pensar en que había pasado en la sala de música.

-No hicimos lo que tú crees… Nos interrumpieron antes de que pudiéramos ir más lejos.- La conversación empezó a tornarse algo personal- Agradecería que dejaras las cosas en nuestras manos desde ahora.

-¡Claro!- Le sonrió mientras se levantaba- Solo no te guardes las cosas para ti mismo.

El conde se fue muy feliz por la puerta del otro extremo de la sala dejando solo a Kidou, cuando cerró la puerta vio a su lado a Fudou recostado de la pared.

-Imagino que escuchaste nuestra conversación- Fudou vio hacia otro lado y Aphrodi arregló sus guantes antes de marcharse- Él fue muy honesto, a ti también te vendría bien hablar con honestidad.

Le dejo solo en el pasillo, recostándose de la pared y pasó de estar de brazos cruzados a abrazar un poco su torso, tenía sonrojadas hasta la punta de sus orejas y una expresión de vergüenza mezclada con felicidad debido a que le habían elogiado por ser quien era, se sentía tan lindo ese calor en su estómago y muy diferente a lo que sentía con Kidou en la sala de música. Esto era diferente. Esto era amor.

.O.

Midorikawa y Hiroto paseaban por los jardines hablando de trivialidades hasta que Midorikawa recordó que debía ir al invernadero y Hiroto insistió en acompañarle, los dos llegaron con la idea de continuar el rato junto al jardín de rosas pero al llegar vieron a Tachimukai regando las flores y actuando extraño.

-Yuuki…¡Yuuki!- Midorikawa le gritó haciendo que el chico soltara la regadera y saliera del ensueño.

-¡Midorikawa! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- El chico temblaba y Ryuuji juraba que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasó a ti? Estás temblando horriblemente- Vio su abrigo puesto sobre uno de los bancos y fue a buscarlo rápidamente para volver a ponérselo a su dueño- ¡Podrías enfermarte!

-Ni siquiera recordaba que lo había traído…

-¿Caminaste hasta aquí sin tu abrigo?- Hiroto intervino- Eso es peligroso.

-Lo siento, ando algo distraído.

Midorikawa tomo la regadera y fue hasta un pequeño chorro de agua entre los arbustos y la volvió a llenar para entregársela de nuevo a Tachimukai, tomo unas tijeras y empezó a cortar algunas flores para ponerlas en la mesa y Hiroto los veía a ambos en silencio sentado en la mesa tras de ellos.

-¿Me dirás que te sucedió?- Ryuuji ya tenía 10 flores en su mano y se las entregó a Hiroto quien las puso en la mesa.

-No sé si pueda… Me sucedió algo que se supone no me debería haber pasado…

Ese comentario llamó la atención de Hiroto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- El joven noble se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ambos mayordomos.

-No… Van a creer que miento…- Ambos le veían de manera comprensiva y Tachimukai hablo- Ayer en la noche antes de dormir, me encontré con Tsunami y estuvimos hablando un rato en el establo y…

Su vergüenza no le dejó continuar y lo que Hiroto creía se confirmó.

-Lo besaste o algo así ¿verdad?- Midorikawa continuó cortando las rosas por el tallo- No tengas tanto miedo, el hechizo se está rompiendo.

Hablaba con tanta calma y madurez que logró cautivar a Hiroto aún más y tranquilizar a Tachimukai.

-¿En serio?... ¿Es por Suzuno no es así?- Dejó la regadera en la mesa y se sentó a lo que Hiroto y Midorikawa le siguieron.

-Te ves algo decaído. Pensé que estarías feliz por saber que dejaríamos de ser inmortales.

-¡Lo estoy Hiroto! ¡Estoy muy feliz de que el amo haya conseguido enamorarse de alguien!- Se sobresaltó- Pero… ¿Me tenía que enamorar de mi mejor amigo?

Se sonrojó y puso su cara entre sus manos, el otro mayordomo acarició su cabeza para llamar su atención. Tachimukai alzó la mirada y vio por un momento como Hiroto y Midorikawa cruzaron miradas con pena y entendió.

-Oh… Eso también explica algunas cosas de estos últimos días.

Comunicarse sin palabras fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer.

-¡Solo me queda una cosa por hacer!- Tachimukai se levantó de su asiento y cerró todos los botones de su abrigo marrón- Voy a hablar con él.

-Buena decisión. Mucha suerte- Hiroto se despidió del pequeño mayordomo mientras se iba corriendo de vuelta al castillo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Midorikawa le hablo.

-¿No debimos decirle que Tsunami está al tanto de todo esto?

-No. Causaríamos problemas. Además- Hiroto tomo una rosa y la puso en la mano de Midorikawa para luego reclinarse y darle un beso- Últimamente todo va de maravilla.

.O.

Toramaru se encontraba en un dilema, porque Endou se había perdido en quién sabe dónde buscando a Kazemaru, Fudou estaba completamente perdido sentado en la mesa de la cocina viendo hacia el techo con la cara un poco roja, quizás estaba enfermo, ¡Y en la cocina!, y para colmo Tsunami decidió pasar todo el día en la cocina acaparando por completo a Tobitaka. Toramaru se encontraba solo frente a un pato de 50 kilos, desplumado y que era muy pesado para cargarlo el, mas no encontraba como decirle a Tobitaka que dejara de hacer otra cosa que no fuera prestarle atención a el; hasta el sabía que eso sonaba mal.

-¡Pero fue muy divertido cuando Genda llegó cubierto de sangre y con la mitad del venado sobre sus hombros y como hizo que Aphrodi gritara!- Tsunami reía a carcajadas y Tobitaka si era mas delicado al reír-¡¿Verdad Fudou?!

-Si, Venado, hilarante….¿Cuanto falta para la hora de dormir?

-Apenas y acabamos el almuerzo, pero te veo mal, quizás deberías ir a recostarte-Tobitaka se preocupó al verle tan fuera de si.

-No, yo solo debo ocuparme en algo y cuando me dé cuenta ya será de noche… Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Toramaru viendo ese pato?

Los tres vieron al pequeño chef quién se volteó para responder.

-Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo lo movía sin interrumpirlos…

Tobitaka se levantó y acarició la cabeza del chef antes de cargar el pato hasta el mesón para cortarlo.

-No tengas pena de pedirnos algo, eso es raro viniendo de ti.

Toramaru le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y Fudou les vio sintiendo un poco de empatía por el chico, ni siquiera el mismo sabría cómo tratar con Tobitaka si estuviera enamorado de el.

-Necesito algo de Hierbabuena para la ensalada. ¿Fudou podrías..?

-Ni lo preguntes, en 10 minutos regreso- Se levantó y caminó hacia los jardines pero en la puerta se tropezó con Tachimukai quien le pregunto si Tsunami estaba allí adentro.

-Tsunami… ¿Ya podemos hablar?- Cruzó su mirada con el moreno y este se sintió sin escapatoria.

Tobitaka comprendió en ese mismo momento porque Tsunami no sabía cómo arreglar el problema y solo chasqueo un poco la lengua antes de volver su atención al pato que había que deshuesar. Toramaru aún no estaba ni un poco enterado de lo que estaba pasando.

-Pero te había dicho que a la hora del té…

-Pero quiero hablar ahora.

La firmeza en la voz de Tachimukai no le dejo opción alguna. Se levantó y siguió al mayordomo hacia los jardines del palacio. Ahora solo eran Tobitaka y Toramaru solos otra vez. Como en la mañana antes de que los interrumpieran, ellos dos sin decirse nada hasta que Toramaru tuvo el valor de hablar.

-¿Hacemos pato relleno hoy?

Le dijo con una sonrisa y Tobitaka asintió, sonriéndole también.

.O.

Le siguió en silencio y con frió por los jardines y luego hasta el establo, tenía que ir cambiando su guardarropa a uno de invierno de una vez. Al llegar al establo Tachimukai acaricio a la yegua de Suzuno y al caballo junto a ella mientras que Tsunami buscaba unos guantes. Consiguió sus guantes rojos que no tenían dedos y sintió alivio al ponérselos.

-No entiendo como esos guantes te calientan.

-Son gruesos y a las vacas no les gusta que les toque las ubres con las manos tapadas… Pero no vinimos a hablar de eso.

Tachimukai tomó un puñado de avena y alimentó al caballo.-¿Lo de ayer solo fue un beso?

No entendió a qué se refería, si hablaba de que si habían cruzado la línea pues estuvieron a punto pero no encontraba forma de decirle eso, lo que había pasado la noche anterior fue tan espontáneo y se sintió correcto así que no sabía por qué ahora no podían ni verse.

-Si, a partir de ahí no pasó más nada…

-No estoy preguntándote eso… Te pregunté que si solo fue eso, un beso.

No se esperaba una pregunta como esa y menos que no le viera a la cara cuando la hizo, el consideraba que podía responderle fácilmente con un "Fue eso y mucho más" a Yuuki, al chico que quería sin poder querer, no esperaba quedarse congelado y con la cabeza en blanco, su corazón le latía fuerte y sabía lo que sentía pero no sabía que decir. No quería que Tachimukai pensara que no era así y que todo fue una confusión o algo por el estilo pero parece que la única parte de su cuerpo que se movía era su corazón.

Otro beso, otro delicado roce de labios cuando Tachimukai se inclinó hacia él fue lo que le devolvió algo de motricidad a su cuerpo y su cerebro.

-Para mí no lo fue…

-Te amo.

Lo dijo rápido, sin pensarlo, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y gracias a Dios fue eso lo primero que le vino a la cabeza; Porque ahora podía ver como Tachimukai le sonreía más calmado y sentía como le abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Pensaste que te iba a decir que no?-Le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Tu siquiera estabas pensabas en algo?- Le devolvió el comentario.

.O.

Nagumo y Suzuno nunca habían compartido la hora del té ya que por lo general siempre terminaban peleados luego del almuerzo y necesitaban tiempo para calmar las cosas entre ellos, pero últimamente todo iba muy bien, tan bien que ambos pasearon todo el camino hasta el invernadero y hablaron tranquilamente mientras Midorikawa traía él té junto a Kazemaru.

Él té de Jazmín olía espléndido y sabia igual de bien, y como siempre Nagumo no pudo evitar notar las expresiones que Suzuno hacía.

-¿Por qué haces esas expresiones con la comida?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Siempre pones esas caras de placer y felicidad y solo por la comida, no por otra cosa. Me da curiosidad.- Tomó de su té y apoyo su cabeza de su mano.-Eres un glotón ¿Verdad?

-¡Amo! ¡No sea grosero!- Kazemaru le regañó pero Suzuno le dijo que se calmara.

-¿Te da curiosidad? Bueno podría contártelo- La expresión de Suzuno cambió a una de melancolía y Midorikawa le dijo que no era necesario contar algo que no quería; pero eso solo llamó más la atención de Nagumo.

-No importa, si el amo está curioso debemos satisfacer sus necesidades.

Suzuno nunca le había llamado amo y eso confundió a Nagumo.

-Nací en un mal hogar, mi madre engañaba a mi padre con un borracho abusivo que lo mató cuando yo apenas era un recién nacido, a los 4 años me abandonaron en una granja donde obligaban a niños sin hogar a trabajar a la fuerza donde comíamos solo cuando los dueños nos veían casi muertos.- Vio a su lado izquierdo por el rabillo del ojo, a Midorikawa que se encontraba decaído por simplemente tener que imaginar todo eso de nuevo y a Kazemaru sorprendido por el relato. Suzuno decidió acortar la historia- Un día todo se volvió un desastre, los niños se revelaron y mataron a los dueños… La chica que me enseñó a leer murió ese día pero logré escapar y terminé en la casa de Hitomiko, la mujer por la que vine aquí.

"_Así que sí, me encanta la comida por que hace muchos años ni comer podía hacer_" quiso terminar con ese comentario ya que por lo general cada vez que contaba esa historia lo hacía con la intención de callarle la boca a alguien que quería quejarse de su mala actitud, y esa era su principal intención, pero ver la pena y dolor reflejado en los ojos de Nagumo le impidió ser un bastardo.

-…No debí preguntarlo.

Suzuno estaba atónito por ver a la bestia ser tan humana. Quiso decir algo para cambiar el incómodo ambiente que el mismo había creado pero Nagumo fue más rápido que él.

-¿Sufres aquí?

Suzuno y los dos mayordomos estaban sorprendidos por la pregunta y el silencio del joven hizo que Nagumo tomara una decisión.

-Kazemaru, Midorikawa ¿Podrían dejarnos solos un momento?

Ambos mayordomos dieron una reverencia y se fueron del lugar solo para que Nagumo volviera a preguntar lo mismo.

-¿Me preguntaste que si sufro aquí?

-Sí, dos veces.

Suzuno rió un poco pero Nagumo aún tenía sus ojos clavados en él, sentía como esas extrañas pupilas alargadas se clavaban en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Tengo una cama gigantesca, todos los libros que pudiera pedir y cero responsabilidades, siempre preparan mi baño como lo desee y buena comida cada que la pida; Además de más compañía y libertad de la que tenía antes en mi pueblo sin los comentarios hirientes de terceros porque no les gusta como soy. Nunca me había sentido tan cómodo y aceptado…

Nagumo quiso formar una sonrisa pero Suzuno continuó hablando.

-…Excepto por mi antigua casa, con mi pequeño librero lleno de libros que ya he releído miles de veces, mi pequeña cama que a veces es dura durante el invierno y mis obligaciones como cargar agua todos los días; trabajar en el pueblo y aun si todos hablaran mal de mí siempre regresaría con Hitomiko y Reina y Saginuma, con mi familia…. Extraño a mi familia.

No se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que vio las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus manos, espabiló y empezó a secarse con las mangas de su camisa hasta que sintió un leve golpecito en su brazo y vio a Nagumo ofreciéndole un pañuelo blanco.

-Está limpio.

Suzuno lo tomó y secó con más cuidado sus lágrimas.

-Mi historia es evidente y tú ya la sabes… Arruiné mi vida y la de las personas de mi reino por un capricho infantil… Y ahora quizás la tuya, pero no… No te puedo dejar ir.

-¿Por qué no?- Aun había tristeza en su voz.

-Yo me parezco en todo a lo que recuerdo de mi padre, el cabello y los ojos, pero mi mamá… Era bonita y siempre estaba feliz, no recuerdo bien si tenía el pelo rubio o marrón claro; pero recuerdo que tenía los ojos azules y que me leía siempre antes de dormir. No te quiero ver triste… Pero no quiero que te vayas.

Suzuno volteo a verle sorprendido por lo que le había dicho y Nagumo se levantó y se acercó hasta él.

-No quería llegar a este punto… Solo pensé que cuando comías era como cuando leías o tocabas la flauta, te dejabas llevar-Suzuno volteó su cabeza y Nagumo puso con algo de temor su mano sobre su hombro y agradeció que Suzuno no le rechazó- Porque era algo que disfrutabas hacer.

Le soltó el hombro para irse, muy lejos para pensar en lo que había pasado y poder recoger valor para aparecerse ante el en la cena, pero antes le susurró algo que no sabía si haría bien o solo más daño.

-Tú volverás a ver a tu familia. Lo prometo.

Lo vio al irse y se quedó solo en el invernadero, donde pudo ocultar su cara entre sus brazos y llorar. Hasta ahora había aguantado bastante bien, pero no se imaginaba que el mismísimo culpable del dolor que sentía le había dicho que mantuviera la esperanza. Tenía el pañuelo blanco bordado con hilos dorados y quiso romperlo, quemarlo y hasta escupirle y pisarlo, pero no pudo; olía como a colonia y a madera antigua al igual que su dueño y ese olor le traía algo de consuelo. Se detuvo cuando vio uno de los arbustos moverse y a uno de los chicos de la cocina salir de allí.

-No espiaba…Lo prometo, solo buscaba a alguien más.

-¿Endou?- Secó rápidamente sus lágrimas pero el chico ya le había visto.- ¿Qué escuchaste?

-Lo suficiente- Se sacudía algunas hojas mientras que se acercaba a ver a Suzuno quien alejaba su cara de él.

-Debes pensar que soy un…

-Una persona muy valiente, eso es lo que creo. Sé lo que es que te separen de tu familia, todos aquí lo sabemos y Nagumo lo sabe muy bien.- Se arrodilló frente a Suzuno y le dio la mano- Lo que pasa es que el aún es un niño y encontró algo que había perdido hace mucho en ti.

-¿Qué cosa es tan importante que me priva de mi libertad?

-Felicidad. Él siempre ha estado rodeado por muchas personas desde pequeño pero siempre me decía cuando jugábamos que se sentía solo, solo se sentía bien en las noches antes de dormir cuando su madre, la reina, estaba con él.

Se quedaron en silencio y ambos sintieron que alguien venia. Endou se levantó y limpió sus pantalones y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Suzuno.

-No te lo digo para que sientas lástima, sino porque de todos los que estamos en el castillo, tu eres el único con el que no llora por la tristeza cuando le lee.

No pudo decir nada cuando Midorikawa llegó seguido por Kazemaru y ambos fueron directo hacia él.

-Lo lamento tanto Suzuno, Haruya es un gran idiota que no sabe medir sus palabras y no tenías por qué seguirle el juego.

Se quitó su guante y puso su mano en la mejilla de Suzuno, le veía fijamente y le limpio las lágrimas que aun salían. Una sonrisa de Midorikawa y el cálido toque de su mano le hacían sentir como un niño siendo acariciado por su madre, así que siguió llorando.

-Iremos a tu habitación, tomarás un baño y dormirás la siesta un rato- Lo dijo amablemente pero era una orden que Suzuno no iba negar, Midorikawa tomó el abrigo azul que llevaba Suzuno y le ayudó a ponérselo.

Mientras ambos se iban Midorikawa vio a Kazemaru y le picó levemente el ojo a lo que Kazemaru le respondió haciendo lo mismo y dejando a Endou confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Endou?

-Bueno, te buscaba a ti y quedé atrapado en esta melancólica escena.- Sonrió algo desganado más un golpecito en el hombro de parte de Kazemaru le devolvió el animo

-Sabía que ese chico tenía muchas cosas en su mente pero últimamente se estaban llevando tan bien… No podemos pedirle que simplemente perdone al amo.

-O que se enamore de él… Por cierto hoy te ves bien.

El cambio radical del tema de parte de Endou fue un punto culminante para Kazemaru quien desde hace ya dos días estaba siendo perseguido por el hombre que le veía y sonreía tontamente. Tenía dos días evitando a Mamoru pero casi siempre conseguía quedarse pegado a él hablando de cualquier trivialidad que le pasara por su mente ; luego de discutir esto con Midorikawa y que este le confiara un gran secreto decidió ser un poco más directo con Endou de una vez por todas.

-Mamoru… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- Habló con dificultad y apartando su cara para que Endou no viera su sonrojo.

Que le llamaran por su nombre fue un golpe duro y la pregunta no le ayudó. Desde ese accidente con las serpientes, lo de la maldición debilitándose y haber notado que todo el mundo se estaba enamorando Endou sintió un poco de celos, mas cuando vio a Hiroto robándole un beso a Midorikawa antes de entrar a la cocina; él quería hacer algo asi con la persona junto a el pero no había tenido el valor para pedírselo.

-Si… algo así. Desde hace unos días tengo curiosidad sobre algo que vi… Me pregunté qué tal se sentiría besar a alguien que me guste.

Kazemaru tembló un poco y Endou lo noto, no era muy bueno con las indirectas y quería pedírselo rápido pero Kazemaru era un chico sencillo, un hombre de modales y completamente amigable, pero con un terrible problema de confianza que aún después de tantos años no ha podido arreglar.

-… Tú ya has besado a alguien que querías antes….- La pena se transformó en una expresión afligida que luego trató de esconder con una sonrisa y una excusa- Si ya lo hiciste no entiendo por qué insistes en eso ahora.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

Kazemaru abría y cerraba la boca sin poder decir lo que pensaba pero logró coger valor para hablar.

-¿Recuerdas cuando trajeron a la señorita que iba a ser la prometida de Nagumo?

Endou necesitó un buen rato para poder recordar a esa niña a la que Kazemaru se refería y cuando lo hizo cerró fuertemente sus ojos y suspiró. Esa niña era una duquesa del país vecino y la habían traído cuando apenas tenía 10 años para comprometerla con el joven príncipe, el gran problema fue que tan rápido se vieron se odiaron y aun con todos los intentos de la familia real no lograron nada. Endou consiguió a la niña de pelo marrón rojizo y ojos preciosos llorando en el establo luego de escaparse de sus cuidadores; había llamado su atención y decidió hablar con ella. Le dijo que no quería casarse con un niño con cara de idiota y Endou asentía a todo lo que decía; le comentó que nunca había besado a alguien y Endou se ofreció como conejillo de indias si a la niña no le molestaría besar a un simple campesino.

"_No seas tonto, si no respetara a mi pueblo no podría ser reina" _Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de tomarle por los hombros y chocar sus labios con los de él.

Al dia siguiente Endou se enteró que la niña se había ido y no habían logrado acordar nada mas que unos contratos de exportación y otras cosas que no entendía; a Nagumo lo regañaron durante una semana por haber lanzado jugo de uva sobre el vestido de la niña y conseguirse su odio eterno. Unos tres años más tarde Endou se enteró que la chica se había casado con un príncipe de otro continente y según una carta que le había mandado especialmente a él ella sonaba muy feliz, le agradecía por haberle mostrado como era un hombre amable y así no hubiera tenido que aguantar a Nagumo y también le contó una historia divertida sobre ella y como su esposo ( Un chico de nombre que rimaba con Coco, pero el siempre lo olvidaba de lo raro que era) se conocieron cuando la salvó de que le atacara un León en su tierra natal. Una pequeña historia de un pequeño beso que había sido el pequeño secreto íntimo de Endou y esa chica que ya estaría muerta desde hace muchos años; pero no imaginaba que alguien más supiera de ello.

-¿Tu viste cuando besé a Natsumi?

Kazemaru chilló y tapó su cara avergonzado.

-¡No lo hice con intenciones de espiar! ¡Simplemente estaba jugando con Tsunami y ayudándole a sacar leche de las vacas y les escuché hablar!

-Kazemaru, tranquilo… No es para tanto.

-¡Si lo es! ¡Fue tu primer beso y yo no quería que ella…!- Se tapó la boca pero Endou fue lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender a que se refería.

-¿No querías que ella fuera mi primer beso?

Kazemaru se estaba diciendo de todo en su cabeza, no es como que él hubiera estado enamorado de Endou desde pequeños, pero si sabía que cuando vio eso sintió un pequeño ardor en el pecho y estuvo muchos días evitándole alegando estar molesto pero ni el sabía por que, con el tiempo se le quitó y no volvió a pensar en ello pero luego el trágico incidente ocurrió y estuvo mil años sin saber que estaba enamorado de Endou, hasta hoy.

-No realmente- Agarró su brazo con su mano y apretó fuerte- No me gustó la idea de que fuera con una princesa. ¡Y además una bonita!

Estaba siendo tan honesto que le sacó unas grandes risas a Endou que se le acercó y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Kazemaru eres único ¿Sabias?

Kazemaru volteo para reclamarle pero se encontraba muy cerca de Endou ya que prácticamente tenían la misma altura. Se mordió el labio y sin pensarlo beso a Endou; fue un golpe al principio e hizo que Endou diera un paso hacia atrás pero logró clavarse con fuerza en el piso y responder al beso. Cuando se separaron Kazemaru tenia una cara malhumorada que no sabía muy bien que la ocasiono.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-… Me hubiera gustado ser tu primer beso.

Las manos de Endou presionaron sus mejillas y le obligaron a verle.- Este cuenta como mi primer beso ya que yo no estaba enamorado de ella, pero de ti sí.

El mayordomo se convirtió en un pequeño manojo de nervios y Endou solo reía a carcajadas.

.O.

Siguió las órdenes de Midorikawa y tomó el baño con agua de lavanda justo como le gustaba que Midorikawa se lo preparara, se puso un camisón blanco y quiso decir que le habían puesto un vestido pero Tachimukai, que estaba ayudando a Midorikawa le vio de forma retadora y Suzuno no se quiso meter allí. Midorikawa esponjo todas sus almohadas y luego le arropó al acostarse.

-¿No me darás mi beso de buenas noches?- Hizo el comentario con intenciones de mostrarle a ambos mayordomos que se encontraba bien.

-Si me lo pides así, es probable que lo haga- Tachimukai se retiró y dejo a ambos chicos solos.

-Lamento que vieras una parte tan patética de mí…

-¡Me alegro de haber visto una parte humana de ti!

A Suzuno le saco de lugar el comentario y la expresión aliviada de Midorikawa.

-Estuve preocupado porque querías siempre aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando no es así. ¿Aun te sientes como un prisionero aquí cuando intentamos darte todo lo que quieres?- El mayordomo vio al piso con melancolía- Sé que no somos tu familia, pero todos te queremos. Hasta a Fudou le caes medio bien, aunque no lo admita.

-No me imaginaba que le caía medio bien, pero ya me he resignado a que estaré aquí con ustedes- Saco la mano de la sábana y tomó la de Midorikawa- Solo tuve malos recuerdos.

Una falsa sonrisa y Midorikawa vio fácilmente tras de ella.

-No mientas. No hay mucho que pueda hacer pero espero que todos nosotros podamos llegar a ser una familia para ti- Se reclinó y le dio un beso en la frente que sorprendió a Suzuno junto a un comentario que no esperaba- Al menos hasta que vuelvas a ver a tu familia.

Midorikawa le sonrió de nuevo y se fue; cuando la puerta se cerró Suzuno escuchaba claramente en el silencio de su habitación a Nagumo y Midorikawa prometiéndole que volvería a ver a sus hermanos, con Nagumo no sabía si estaba jugando una vil broma o en verdad sentía pena por él y le mentía para verle feliz, pero con Midorikawa tenía un poco más de esperanza. Bostezó ya que el agua caliente con lavanda relajó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y el olor que dejó en su cuarto le tranquilizada, el sonido de la madera reventándose por el fuego le arrullaba y en su sueño estaban sus hermanos junto a esas personas que se autoproclamaban su nueva familia.

Cuando Suzuno despertó ya era bien entrada la noche, alguien había entrado a la habitación y había seguido echándole leña al fuego para mantenerla caliente, revisó el reloj de bolsillo que tenía en su mesita de noche y ya era la hora de la cena. Se levantó de la cama y sintió todo su cuerpo relajado, tendría que agradecer la idea de dormir con un camisón, el olor de la lavanda se volvía a esparcir por la habitación cada vez que se movía y se sentía tan suave y relajado que ni recordaba haber llorado hasta caer dormido; la puerta se abrió y se encendieron las luces dejando ver a Midorikawa quien traía un carrito con unas bandejas doradas.

-¿Qué tal te sientes ahora?- Tomó la bandeja y puso la comida a los pies de la cama.- ¿Te cayó bien dormir un rato para calmarte?

-Lo dices como si fuera un niño que tuvo una rabieta.

-Todos debemos tener una rabieta cada cierto tiempo, llorar es sano.

Suzuno se volvió a sentar en la cama y Midorikawa destapó la bandeja mostrando el platillo de hoy. Midorikawa le dijo que era pato con relleno de hígado molido con hierbas y especias y una ensalada de brócoli y zanahoria con aceite de oliva y vinagreta que se veía deliciosa. Volvió a hacer un gesto cuando vio la comida y su estómago gruñó, recordó la charla de la tarde y quitó sus ojos de la comida y los puso en Midorikawa.

-¿Nagumo ya comió? Pero si apenas son las ocho.

-El… Decidió que era mejor no molestarte esta noche; quiere que descanses.

Pestañeó varias veces y vio a la humeante comida en su plato, pensó en muchas cosas mientras veía su comida y suspiró.

-No debí de haberle dicho eso…

-¿Ah?- Hablo tan bajito que Midorikawa no le comprendió.

-Que fui un insensible… Sabía que eso le iba a afectar pero aun así lo dije. –Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se levantó, tomó sus botas y se las puso para luego poner de nuevo la bandeja en el carrito.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Dónde está él?

Midorikawa se quedó quieto ante la determinación en los ojos de Suzuno y solo le sonrio.

-Está en su habitación. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Me encantaría.

Suzuno le sonrió y tomó el libro que estaba bajo su almohada. Salió de la habitación y cruzó con su frente en alto todo el pasillo, Midorikawa le seguía y aun si no le estuviera viendo sabía que estaba sonriéndole y dándole ánimos; porque justo después de decirle lo que le dijo a Nagumo esa tarde, de revelarle que aún se sentía como un prisionero y de llorar desconsoladamente frente a él, no pensarías que iría a exigir que cenara con él,y cuando llegó a la habitación casi chocó con Kazemaru quien traía la cena para Nagumo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que el amo…

-¡Shhh!- Puso su dedo ante su boca- Tu solo toca la puerta.

Kazemaru comprendió a Suzuno e hizo lo que se le indicó, tocó la puerta y Nagumo preguntó quién era, Kazemaru respondió y él le dijo que pasara. Suzuno abrió la puerta y fue la primera vez que entró a la habitación de Nagumo. Era gigantesca en comparación a la suya, parecía del tamaño de una casa, la cama estaba al fondo a la derecha y aun así había un gran espacio entre esta y la chimenea que estaba hacia la pared izquierda y era tan grande como para calentar la habitación. En el balcón al otro lado de la habitación justo frente a ellos estaba Nagumo viendo hacia el cielo. Suzuno les hizo señas para que dejaran la comida en la mesa y se fueran, ambos mayordomos se fueron rápidamente y cuando la puerta se cerró Nagumo volteó con intenciones de agradecerle a Kazemaru pero solo encontró a Suzuno viéndole con esos ojos azules tan característicos de él, abrazando un libro contra su pecho y con una expresión como si estuviera luchando por no saber que decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Primero habló Nagumo.

-Me sentí algo rechazado cuando la comida llegó a mi habitación, y no una invitación a comer contigo.- Pudo hacer un comentario acorde a la situación.

-¿Y por qué traes vestido?- Nagumo estaba algo sonrojado y confundido viendo la vestimenta blanca de Suzuno que le dejaba ver un poco el cuello y era de forro de seda blanco y por encima chiffon blanco igual que le llegaba solo por debajo de las rodillas.

Escucho tras de la puerta a Kazemaru y a Midorikawa riéndose y haciendo comentarios como "¿Por qué vino corriendo vestido así?" y "Estaba actuando tan apasionadamente que no pude decirle que vino en pijama". Después se las vería con ellos.

-No es un vestido, es un camisón.

-Esta bien…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Nagumo fue el que dio el primer paso al acercarse y abrir la silla de la mesa para que Suzuno se sentara. Este aceptó y dejó el libro en una mesita junto a un estante al lado de la puerta; Nagumo se sentó en la mesa que era más pequeña que la del comedor y eso significaba que ya no estaría terriblemente alejado de Suzuno, que no tendría todos los platos y flores y decoraciones entre ellos; solo ellos dos en una pequeña mesa redonda junto a la chimenea, y eso le ponía horriblemente nervioso.

-No pensé que fueras tan atrevido como para venir en unas pijamas a mis aposentos a estas horas de la noche. ¿Has estado leyendo novelas eróticas?

Nagumo realmente no sabía que había exactamente en las novelas eróticas pero veía a Hiroto leerlas de vez en cuando y le explicaba que pasaba en algunas así que pensó hacer un chiste para aligerar el ambiente.

-Muy divertido. Pero no. Me sorprendí cuando la persona que siempre exigía que estuviera presente cada vez que se le antojara decidiera darme una "Noche libre". ¿Por qué?

-No he sido amable contigo… No lo fui al principio y me gustaría cambiar eso ahora

-¿A qué te refieres?

Nagumo peleó con sus palabras y Suzuno no sabía si estaba avergonzado o si se estaba poniendo rojo por que no estaba respirando.

-Vamos, puedes decírmelo. Vine a hablar contigo después de todo.

Un poco de amabilidad de parte de Suzuno y Nagumo tomó aire para hacer una gran petición.

-¿Podríamos… Ser amigos?

El sonido de la madera y el fuego más la brisa invernal fueron lo que llenaron la habitación, el hombre empezaba a impacientarse al ver como Suzuno solo le veía sin expresión alguna. Golpeaba sus largas uñas con la mesa y le mantenía la miraba a Suzuno tratando de pensar alguna forma de retractarse de su petición que no fuera tan embarazosa.

-Claro.

Nagumo nunca había sentido tanta tranquilidad como la que sintió cuando Suzuno, con la voz más dulce que pudiera hacer, aceptó.

-¿En serio? ¿No te negarás?

\- No creo que sea correcto, luego de que te esforzaste tanto en pedirlo.- La empatía era algo con lo que Suzuno no era muy bueno pero para ser su primer intento se sentía bastante bien.

-¿En serio fue tan sencillo?

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Es la primera vez que alguien pide ser mi amigo!- Volvió a comer para evitar la mirada de lástima y esa pequeña risa intercalada que Nagumo estaba haciendo.

-Está bien, entiendo. Yo tampoco he tenido alguien a quien llamar amigo.

-¿Qué hay de tus mayordomos o Aphrodi y tu primo?

-Ellos siempre estarán allí y si, se le puede decir que son mis amigos pero… Ellos pueden seguir con su vida tranquilamente, salir del castillo y bajar al pueblo, ver más personas y relacionarse con estas. Yo no.

Tanta tranquilidad en su cara, una mirada melancólica y Suzuno nunca había notado hasta ese momento lo humano de la expresión de Nagumo. Aun con su largo pelo rojo que debía peinar para que no tapara su rostro, las cicatrices y los colmillos que aún se marcaban un poco bajo su piel, nunca había visto una mirada tan humana y afligida en ningún otro lado más que en los ojos dorados de Nagumo. Cuando este pestañeó Suzuno volvió a la tierra.

-Me tienes a mi ahora, podría ofrecerte que trataras de conocerme pero realmente soy una persona simple y poco interesante.

"Yo no diría lo mismo" se guardó ese comentario para si, ya había jugado suficiente con el destino y aceptaba que no discutir era agradable.

-¿Entonces que quieres hacer? ¿Me vas a preguntar sobre mi vida?- Enarcó la ceja mientras tomaba de su copa y una sonrisa de su acompañante le llamó la atención.

-Dejemos eso para otro día. ¿Me hablarías del personal del castillo?

-¿Para qué quieres…? Eres terrible.

Nagumo sospechaba de las intenciones de Suzuno pero no quiso preguntar o negarse, que el chico le aceptara como amigo y quisiera hablar con él era tanto que no sabía si podría manejar todo con calma toda la noche.

-Es bueno que ya me conozcas. Así que como buen amigo y perrito que eres ¿Responderías algunas preguntas para mí?

Si Nagumo tuviera cola la estaría meneando de un lado a otro de emoción, aun si le dijeron perro, pero mas o menos se lo dijo con cariño. La siguiente hora consistió en una interrogación que prácticamente terminó en una charla de chismosas más las risas de ambos resonando por toda la habitación.

-¡¿Es en serio?!

-Lo juro. Kidou usa unas plataformas extrañas dentro de sus zapatos, el en realidad es bajito.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Diría que es solo 2 centímetros más alto que Fubuki.

-Increíble, aparenta ser alto porque, bueno, se ve musculoso. ¿Qué hay de Genda? Casi nunca lo veo.

\- Él es agradable cuando llegas a conocerlo, solo que llegaste en temporada de caza y por lo general adora vivir en las montañas en esta época. A veces huele mucho a sangre cuando regresa.

Ambos terminaron su comida y al poco tiempo Midorikawa y Kazemaru llegaron a retirar los platos sucios y cuando entraron a la habitación arrastraban con ellos dos grandes cojines en los que podrías acostarte, ambos de un color rojo sangre y los dejaron frente a la chimenea.

-¿Por qué trajeron eso?

-Suzuno nos lo pidió, está haciendo mucho frió en la biblioteca y como no la han usado en el día calentarla ahora tardaría mucho.- Midorikawa esponjo los cojines y puso un edredón en cada cojín.

Kazemaru tomó los platos y por unos momentos tocó su abdomen y Suzuno vio luz verde para su venganza.

-¿Estas bien Kazemaru? ¿O te aprieta el corsé?

Midorikawa dio un grito ahogado y a Nagumo le dio por reír, llorar, y aparentar que no lo hacía al mismo tiempo. El mayordomo vio a Suzuno y luego se dirigió a Nagumo.

-Idiotas... Los dos son unos idiotas.

-Te reías de mi vestido y usas lencería,¿Eres un pervertido? .- Suzuno había extrañado ser tan malo.-

-¿ No que era un camisón?- Comentó Midorikawa

-¡Es lo mismo!- Kazemaru perdió la compostura al gritar e intentó calmarse mientras jalaba su chaleco para bajarlo y tragaba saliva- Además, los hombres usan corsé no veo el chiste. ¿Por qué no vas y molestas a Aphrodi?

Midorikawa y Nagumo se interesaron en la conversación al ver a Kazemaru sacando su mejor mirada y dedicándosela a Suzuno.

-Seria aburrido porque apuesto que diría que es lo mejor del mundo y trataría de ponerme uno… Como hizo contigo.

-Demonios Haruya. ¿Cuántas cosas le has contado?- Midorikawa temía de lo que pudiera hacer Suzuno con tanta información.

-Unas cuantas cosas, un poco de todo. Veamos si puede crear caos.

Midorikawa no quiso ni preguntar así que tomó a Kazemaru que no sabía cómo responder porque, tenía muchas opciones pero aun así no quería ser irrespetuoso.

-Midorikawa… De ti no sé nada lo suficientemente vergonzoso… Pero lo sabré.

Ryuuji no volteo pero imaginaba la sonrisa de Suzuno y eso fue suficiente para que sintiera la piel de gallina y terminara de salir de la habitación con Kazemaru y los platos.

-¿Disfrutaste volver a las andadas?

-Luego de dar pena tenía que demostrar que no soy tan blandito.

Suzuno tomó el libro y se acostó en uno de los cojines a lo que Nagumo luego le siguió.

-Pero esa no era mi única petición. ¿Leerías esto para mí?

Cuando le acercó el libro sus manos temblaron, la última vez que él había tocado un libro de Suzuno había amenazado con destruirlo pero sabía que no podría perdonarle nunca si no hacia esto. Cuando Nagumo lo tomó y leyó con algo de dificultad el nombre se alarmó al ver que era dicho libro.

-¿Estás seguro?- Había temor en su voz y eso enterneció a Suzuno.

-Sí, lo estoy… Ahora lo estoy.

Se acostó en el cojín que se hundió donde estaba su cuerpo y vio a Nagumo luchar para leerle el cuento. No hizo ningún comentario ni observaciones, dejó que Nagumo leyera todo por si cuenta y se diera cuenta de sus propios errores y eso tardó quizás 3 horas, para el final del cuento Suzuno sintió una terrible presión en el pecho, las únicas personas que habían leído para el habían sido Miki y Hitomiko; ahora solo se daba cuenta de los suave que sonaba la voz de Nagumo cuando no gritaba molesto, el cojín era tan cómodo como una cama y no fue difícil conciliar el sueño en él.

-Y el am-… amable jo…ven….-Chequeo a Suzuno con la vista y se detuvo al verlo dormido.

Una brisa fría entró por el balcón e hizo que temblara por lo que Nagumo se levantó rápidamente y cerró las puertas de cristal con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno. Regresó frente a la chimenea y puso más madera para mantener la llama encendida por el resto de la noche y volvió a revisar a Suzuno con la vista; al principio le causaba gracia lo del camisón pero ahora que veía la pálida piel de los muslos del joven en donde el camisón se había subido un poco y sintió algo que nunca había sentido en todo su cuerpo, sacudió su cabeza y vio hacia otro lado pero el calor en sus mejillas seguía allí y quería ver más. Con cuidado le quitó las botas y puso el edredón sobre él.

-Es la primera vez que arropo a alguien…- Susurró- Deberías sentirte honrado.

No tuvo respuesta alguna mas que pequeños sonidos mientras Suzuno se acurrucaba mas en el cojin; su madre solía hacer esto por el al igual que Midorikawa en las noches difíciles así que sintió que debía dejar un beso en la frente de Suzuno. Lo hizo con cuidado y luego se alejó, tocó sus labios y se emocionó ya que eso fue lo mas cercano que había estado de besar a alguien en toda su vida.

Se acostó en su cojín y se arropó listo para dormir, lo que casi no hizo ya que cada cierto tiempo se daba la vuelta para ver a Suzuno dormir.

.O.

1 hora y veinticinco minutos . Era la cantidad de tiempo que Kidou había estado esperando acostado en su cama desde que todos se fueron a dormir en el castillo; esperando que Fudou entrara por la puerta para confirmar que en verdad algo pasaría entre ellos esa noche. El mayordomo estaba sobre analizando todo lo que había hecho y buscando errores en su actitud en todo el día para descubrir que hizo mal.

-Quizás si se sintió rechazado…- Se levantó de golpe y se puso su abrigo para salir directo a la habitación de Fudou y disculparse apropiadamente.

Cuando salió de la habitación vio a alguien sentado al lado de su puerta y primero pensó en Haruna, solo ella se escurría a su habitación en las noches; pero acercó la vela y vio que la persona era sin lugar a dudas Fudou quien le vio y luego se levantó.

-Disculpa, yo debo irme.

-Alto.

Lo tomó de la muñeca y le arrastró dentro de su habitación, cerró la puerta y volvió a poner la vela en el mueble junto a la puerta. Fudou evitaba su mirada pero Kidou solo le admiraba, estaba parado frente a la ventana y la luz de la luna era la que iluminaba el cuarto y Kidou juraba que solo podía ser culpa de que estaba enamorado de él pero nadie se veía mejor que Akio en ese momento, con su cabello suelto y desordenado como siempre y una pijama color crema que le quedaba algo grande, como casi toda su ropa porque aun si fuera tan alto seguía siendo un chico bastante delgado y quizás algo acomplejado.

-¿Viniste hasta acá descalzo? – El mayordomo fue quien rompió la tensión.

-¿Qué?- Vio a sus pies y sin lugar a dudas estaba descalzo.- No me había dado cuenta

Puso sus dedos en su boca y una suave expresión de confusión adornó su cara y Kidou en verdad quería besarle pero decidió tranquilizarse un poco.

-Al final viniste.

Fudou suspiró y con sus dedos hizo su cabello hacia atrás dejando su cara visible.

-No me digas que esperabas a alguien más- Se le acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kidou- Enano.

Esperaba ver un ceño fruncido, porque solo mencionarle lo de su altura era lo ideal si querías molestarle, aun mas cuando Fudou, quien naturalmente era más alto que el, estaba tan cerca y le remarcaba que era un hombre de corta estatura. Solo le vio formar su típica sonrisa, algo traviesa y con un poco de maldad; le agarró por la cintura y Fudou sonrió junto a él.

-¿Algún día dejaras de burlarte de mí?

-Cada vez que me dices eso te respondo con un "Cuando la maldición se rompa" pero eso tiene un significado completamente distinto ahora.

Kidou se separó un poco, soltó su cabello y retiro sus lentes de su cara al igual que su abrigo y Fudou controlo con todas sus fuerzas cualquier sonido vergonzoso que quisiera salir de él. Se fue a sentar en la cama del mayordomo y montó los pies en ella, en verdad los tenía fríos y la cama estaba tibia, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que estaba en su cama.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-… ¿Me esperabas con tantas ansias?- Intentó cambiar la pregunta.

-Responde a mi pregunta por favor.

No sirvió de nada por que Kidou le estaba clavando sus ojos rojos y sabía que ese era básicamente el punto débil de cualquiera, pero más de Fudou quien llevaba soñando con ellos desde hace ya un tiempo atrás.

-… Escuché tu conversación con Aphrodi después del almuerzo.- Pensó que Kidou diría algo pero solo se quedó en silencio-Escuche lo que dijiste de cómo te esforzabas y que lamentabas haberme ignorado y… Y lo que dijiste sobre mí y sé que todo sería más fácil si fuera más honesto.

No podía evitar sonar como un niño disculpándose luego de romper algo, era lo más honesto que podría ser y eso estaba llegando a romper su orgullo.

-Y yo desde hace ya un tiempo siento lo mismo por ti… y quizás más pero todavía no sé qué nombre ponerle a esas cosas….

Veía al tope de la cama y no frente a él por lo que cuando Kidou toco su rostro y le hizo ver hacia arriba se sorprendió. Le sonrió de una manera diferente ahora, una que en realidad solo le había visto dedicarle a su hermana y el corazón de Akio dio un vuelco cuando él se agachó a besarle y luego lentamente le empujo sobre el colchón.

Solo con eso sabía que lo que ambos sentían era verdad.

* * *

**Nota final:** Tarde bastante en hacer este capitulo porque al fin ya estamos llegando a mas desarrollo de personaje ¡Sí!. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y bellos comentarios así que seguiré escribiendo para darle un bello final a esta historia que ya tiene un año o quizás más en mi mente. ¡Hasta La próxima actualización!


End file.
